El amor no tiene edades
by orikennedy
Summary: Luego de la misión de china,leon y helena se ven enredados en conflicto sentimental y emocional, juntos deberán aclarar sus sentimientos pero existen otras personas que lo complican,con su amiga sherry trataran de salvar al país y sus corazones hundidos en la soledad,ella tratara de hacerle entender que cuando hay amor la edad no es importante
1. Te extraño

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom,esta historia**

**fue creada con fines de entretenimiento**

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**TE EXTRAÑO**_

* * *

La estaba mirando, cayó por el agujero y él la sujeto para que no se cayera al suelo húmedo de las alcantarillas, sé miraron mutuamente, un sentimiento extraño que nunca lo sintió con ningún otro hombre, un leve cosquilleo en el vientre, de lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar que decían su nombre, Helena.

Volvió a la realidad estaba en la cafetería de la D.S.O en su descanso de 30 minutos, su comunicador fue que la hizo volver a la realidad, estaba recordando ese momento que tuvo con León hace dos años.

Siendo sincera ¡No podía olvidarlo, apenas lo había conocido y sentía que lo hacían de toda la vida!

Apagó el comunicador y se recostó sobre la silla, no tenía humor de hablar con ninguna persona, tampoco de estar acompañada, no había dormido la noche anterior por pensar en ese hombre. Hacia dos semanas que se había ido a Rusia a una misión de alto riesgo y todavía no había vuelto, estaba preocupada y no podía contactarle porque estaba prohibido llamar a un agente en medio de una misión, si no fuese por esa maldita regla estaría más tranquila, sin preocupaciones, podría dormir y llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Pero los peores pensamientos le inundaban la mente, si el rubio estaría en un avión de regreso a su hogar o estaría secuestrado o aun peor, ¡Lo estarían torturando para quitarle información! Todos estos pensamientos no la dejaban conciliar el sueño.

Pero en algunas ocasiones se preguntaba ¿Porque se preocupaba tanto por él? Si solamente tenía en mente a una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, Ada Wong, que lo tenía tan enamorado, ella no sabía la historia que tenía con Leon pero la odiaba por ser la que clavo una flecha en la cabeza de su hermana Deborah.

Aunque no le provoco daño alguno, solo la hizo enfurecer, por decirle que deje de llorar, que aquella mutación ya no era su hermana, que dispare si no morirían.

En un momento de su vida le pasó por la cabeza el suicidio, no podía superar la muerte de su hermana pero gracias a sus amigos pudo hacerlo. Además el suicidio era de cobardes, su hermana no murió en vano y hubiese querido que ella este feliz y viva.

Frunció el ceño y cerro sus puños recordando como León la detuvo antes que metiera una bala en la cabeza de aquella mujer. Estaba tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el descanso ya había terminado, miro a su alrededor y vio que todos los agentes se retiraba a sus oficinas a terminar el trabajo, pudo notar entre los agente que se dirigían a la puerta de salida a una mujer rubia de ojos celestes claros que se dirigía hacia ella, vestida con una camisa blanca, chaqueta azul, un pantalón blanco, un cinturón haciendo juego con la chaqueta y unos zapatos color marrón se sentó delante de Helena y con voz alegre dijo:

-Hola helena ¿Qué haces aquí? el descanso ya termino y el jefe te castigara, además hoy llegaste tarde y está más que furioso-

-Ya lo sé sherry, me quede pensando en algo y se me paso el tiempo volando, asique ¿El jefe está enojado?- dijo colocando los brazos sobre la mesa

-Si la verdad nunca lo había visto así, Hunnigan me llamo y me dijo que quiso contactar contigo pero no le respondías- e hizo lo mismo que Helena

-¿Qué es lo que quería?-susurrándole intrigada

-No lo sé no me lo dijo solo sé que quería hablar contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes algo de León?, hace dos semanas que se fue y todavía no ha regresado-

-No, yo también estaba pensando en cuando volvería ya me está preocupando-

Se quedaron calladas y Sherry le dijo en tono serio

-Helena sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero estabas pensando en… No termino la oración que helena la interrumpió

-Que no se te ocurra decirlo –contesto enojada

Sherry lanzó una carcajada

-¿Qué, no quieres que diga que pensabas en León?-con tono divertido, Helena se paró de su silla y dijo enojada

-No lo hacía, León no es el centro de mi mundo – mientras hacia un círculo en el aire

-Pero de tu corazón si- dijo tranquilamente, Helena se sentó de nuevo, cruzo los brazos y se calló, tal vez sea cierto o no.

Sherry, León, Hunnigan y el equipo que formaban en las misiones que eran amigos suyos la ayudaron a salir de la depresión y la mala situación en la que vivía luego de la muerte de Deborah. Siempre estaban con ella a pesar de su mal carácter, y más Sherry, habían florecido entre ellas una gran amistad. Esa chica que conoció en china y batalló con aquella bestia gigante, León se la presentó cuando una noche fue de visita a su casa y la vio. Allí le contaron su historia, León había cuidado de ella cuando la encontraron en el departamento de policía de Raccoon City cuando sucedió el famoso brote a causa de Umbrella, con otra joven llamada Claire Redfield que Sherry admiraba mucho al igual que a león, los veía un ejemplo a seguir.

-Quizá sea cierto, no lo sé – le dijo con la cabeza agacha

\- No sabes lo que… El celular de Sherry sonó y contesto

\- Si -Mirando el celular

– ¿Sherry, encontraste a Helena?- hablo Hunnigan preocupada, Helena se acerco

-Aquí estoy Hunnigan ¿Qué sucede, acaso me extrañas o qué?-

Las dos comenzaron a reírse.

-Mmm veo que tanto juntarte con león se te contagio su humor, espero que a Sherry no le suceda lo mismo –contesto mientras miraba para su derecha, las dos se echaron a reír, Sherry se calmó y le dijo

-Cuidado Íngrid hay un nuevo virus que se contagia rápidamente, se llama virus L-

-¿Virus L? –dijo preocupada, de nuevo comenzaron a reírse,

-Jajajajaja, L de león jajajajaja, te la creíste jajaja –no podían parar de reírse

-Pss creo que Sherry ya se contagió, la verdad que están locas-

-Pobre León, nosotras lo estamos cargando y podría estar muerto en cualquier país de Rusia -dijo Sherry calmada.

-Si pero fue gracioso –dijo Helena.

-No encuentro el chiste en el que esté muerto –dijo una voz seria que las dos mujeres reconocieron.

-¡Leon! –Sherry fue corriendo y lo abrazo, Helena se le acerco sonriendo, león la miro y le dijo: -Hay espacio para una más- haciéndole espacio con el otro brazo, guiñándole el ojo

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Sherry y yo nos hicimos la idea que estabas muerto, ya estábamos buscándote un lugar en el cementerio- dijo bromeando

-Ey ya tan rápido me dan por muerto - dijo divertido

-Hace dos semanas que no sabíamos nada de ti– León noto la voz de Helena preocupada, no sabía lo que podían sentir los demás sin su presencia y más Helena, León se la quedó mirando, Sherry vio que la situación era fea entonces pregunto

-¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?- tratando de romper la tensión que había.

-Lo suficiente como para escuchar que se reían de mí, ¿Qué es eso del virus L?

Comenzaron a reírse de nuevo y León solo sonreía, la verdad le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas, le encantaba verlas sonreí y que estén felices, más a Helena que había pasado por situaciones difíciles, le alegraba que se recupere, a él le hubiese encantado ser como ella.

Cuando "murió" Ada él se sintió demasiado triste, entro en la misma crisis de Helena, incluso lloraba a solas, sentía algo que se le rompió dentro de él. Hasta el día que fue enviado a una zona rural de Europa a rescatar a Ashley Graham, la hija del presidente y la encontró en una habitación, fue un shock una gran sorpresa, no sabía si estaba vivo o la plaga que le habían inyectado ya lo había matado o le provocaba alucinaciones.

Pero Helena soporto que secuestraran a su hermana, traicionar al presidente, a su país y lo peor…ver a su hermana mutada en algo que ella desconocía y no imaginaba. Pensaba que estaría en un calabozo encerrada pero no fue así, había sido muy fuerte, cualquier persona se suicidaría no soportaría todo ese dolor hasta él pensó que sería mejor suicidarse y terminar con todo, terminar con el dolor que sentía dentro, con el odio, con la soledad, pero luego pensó en toda la gente que necesitaba su ayuda sino hubiese salvado a Ashley los Iluminados estarían controlando el mundo en ese mismo momento.

Helena y Sherry dejaron de reírse y se miraron y al mismo tiempo las dos gritaron.

-¡HUNNIGAN! – fueron corriendo a la mesa donde anteriormente se habían sentado y sherry agarro su celular, león las siguió

-¿Hunnigan?, maldita sea se fue –dijo sherry

-¿Hablaban con Hunnigan? - dijo león

-Si pero viniste tú y dejamos el celular en la mesa, creo que se cansó de esperar –dijo helena apenada

-¿Qué les parece si la vamos a buscar y nos vamos a almorzar fuera de aquí?- dijo león sonriendo, sherry guardo su celular y contesto feliz

-Claro como que no, te contare todo lo que hice estas dos semana -y lo tomo a León del brazo y con el otro a Helena quedando ella en medio. Sherry los quería como padres, a Helena como su segunda mama, Claire era la primera, aunque Helena sea más chica que ella, sentía ese gran deseo de tener padres y León y Helena se comportaban como unos que ella nunca tuvo en su vida.

Seguía teniendo ese carácter de niña porque cuando era una no podía, siempre estaba triste y solitaria pensando en cuando sus padres dejarían todo eso de las investigaciones para volver a ser una familia unida, siempre trataba de llamar la atención de sus padres aquella que nunca obtuvo, aunque la ciudad estaba invadida por caminantes y monstruos. Solo la dejaron en la comisaria sola e indefensa.

Luego de recibirse con honores en colegio de Tall Oaks, se unió a la D.S.O, quería lucha y llegar a la altura de León, también para hacerle compañía y verlo en todo momento.

En la misión que le encomendaron de proteger al hijo de Wesker conoció a Helena en China, cuando sucedió el brote que fue similar al que vivió en Raccoon City pero con la diferencia de que eran países y miles de personas infectadas. Pensó que habrá sido de Jake, la última vez él le envió un mensaje diciendo que solo había pedido 50 dólares cuando ya había terminado todo ese infierno, pensó que ella le había cambiado la vida y la forma de pensar, dejo esos pensamientos inútiles y se dirigieron a la cafetería.


	2. Nuevo problema

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom,solo John Grammes**

**es propiedad de mi imaginacion,esta historia fue creada con fines de entretenimiento**

**Capitulo 2**

_**UN NUEVO PROBLEMA**_

* * *

Caminaban por el pasillo hacia la salida cuando una voz que sonaba muy furiosa los detuvo.

-Agente Harper ¿Qué está haciendo aquí paseando por los pasillo cuando tiene demasiado trabajo que hacer?-se voltearon y allí estaba su jefe, John Grammes.

Era un hombre alto un poco más que León, musculoso de ojos color verde, tenía la piel morena y el pelo castaño, resumiendo era un hombre atractivo que tenía a todas las chicas de la agencia locas de amor incluyendo a Sherry menos a Helena, ella tenía otro hombre en mente, Leon. Pero su jefe pensaba lo contrario, Helena era la clase de mujer que a él le encantaba, su humor, su sonrisa sin contar su contorneadas piernas y sus pechos que al jefe era lo que lo volvía loco en una mujer, claro está que cada hombre le gusta diferentes partes del cuerpo de una mujer.

Siempre tenía una excusa para castigar a Helena y hacer que ella se quede hasta tarde con el para luego llevarla en su auto, metiendo la excusa de "Las calles eran peligrosas".

\- ¿Disculpe?-contesto León por Helena, como se atrevía a gritarle así, sabía que era el jefe pero no era necesario hacer ese escándalo por algo tan estúpido, Helena era una mujer responsable y él lo sabía, la castaña se acercó al jefe John y le dijo.

\- Disculpe señor yo…me he olvidado, es que mi amigo acaba de llegar de una misión y me pareció buena idea llevarlo a comer así nos poníamos al día- con voz temerosa decía Helena mientras ponía su mano de dama en su pecho como sintiendo lo que hacía, el jefe la escuchaba con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Al día? Tú debes ponerte al día con todos tus informes que me debes, el jefe de entrenamiento me comento que no vas al campo de entrenamiento, tampoco a la sala de tiro, ¿Qué sucede contigo Helena, acaso crees que esto es un juego? Estas en el trabajo y ya eres una mujer adulta, asume la responsabilidad-dijo furioso levantando su voz, Helena al escuchar "Asume la responsabilidad" le hizo recordar cuando se dijo ella misma aquella frase cuando dejaba flores en la tumba de su hermana, pensó que debería visitarla de y dejarle nuevas.

León estaba conteniendo su furia, no podía soportar que le esté gritando de esa manera, y no podía creer que Helena no haga su trabajo, después hablaría con Sherry para saber si en verdad era cierto.

-Señor yo…- decía Helena con la voz temblorosa y la cabeza agachada.

-No quiero ningún excusa, me entregaras todos los reportes que me debes al final del día, luego te quedaras en el campo de tiro y al final…-Helena lo interrumpió

-Pero señor es demasiado no terminare todo a tiempo.- sintió que en cualquier momento lloraría ella no era de llorar pero León y Sherry se habían enterado que era una irresponsable suerte que no menciono sobre las llegadas tarde.

-¿Te parece demasiado? Y eso que no mencione todas tus llegadas tarde estas dos semanas que Kennedy no estuvo- y ahí cayo la bomba, seguro que León le preguntaría por qué y tendría que darle una explicación.

-Seguro te quedaste emborrachándote en un bar con hombres hasta tarde-

León no pudo contenerse y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo acorralo contra la pared, helena sintió que ya se había pasando de la raya y cuando le iba a gritar que era un reverendo cabrón León se metió en medio, dijo "genial otro problema más en mi vida".

-Retira lo dicho- dijo León furioso

Sherry se asustó y Helena lo sujeto por el brazo para que no propinara un golpe en la cara del jefe que estaba tranquilo sonriéndole a un León enojado y le dijo

-Vamos Kennedy golpéame ¿O acaso no eres un hombre? Los dos sabemos que lo haces para impresionar a las chicas ¿o no es así?-

-León por favor no lo hagas, por favor detente no es necesario que lo hagas león por favor, yo resolveré esto él no ha hecho nada –decía Helena mientras León apretaba tanto sus puños que sentía que se le rompería algún hueso de la mano. A Helena se le cayeron por error algunas lágrimas, estaba en juego su trabajo y el de León, él no se merecía que lo despidiera, tal vez ella sí pero León por todo lo que lucho sabía que no, Sherry lloraba y se tapaba la boca rezando que no lo haga.

León solo escuchaba a Helena suplicarle que lo dejara y cuando dijo "él no ha hecho nada" la bestia que residía muy dentro de él salió, la bestia que nadie conoce, porque todos tenemos una aunque nosotros mismos no la conozcamos.

-¿¡Qué no ha hecho nada!? Te acaba de decir que eres una ebria y una ramera y tú no hiciste nada, tiene que pagar, yo lo hare por ti aunque no quieras-y apretó el puño, León tenia demasiada fuerza que Helena no sabía de donde la había sacado, empujó a Helena que por suerte no se cayó porque Sherry la atrapo, y con toda su fuerza le pego, Sherry y Helena se taparon los ojos.

Le sangro la mano, le había dado a la pared rompiéndola, no le dio en la cara porque sabía que después de eso Helena estaría muy enojada y lo despedirían aunque parecía que ya era tarde. El jefe John solo miro el puño estaba 100% seguro que no le iba a dar porque sabía que León no era tonto, lo soltó y se dirigió con paso enojado a la salida, Sherry fue tras él y el jefe acomodándose la camisa le dijo.

-Considérate despedido, mañana ven a recoger todas tus cosa y dejar tu arma y tu placa, y tú- mirando a Helena- Te vas ya ha terminar todo en este mismo instante, agente Birkin tiene el día libre para hacer lo que se le plazca.- y se retiró, Helena miro a Sherry y esta se fue tras León que parecía que se incendiaba de la furia, la verdad le hubiese encantado que todo eso no hubiese sucedido, fue corriendo tras su jefe.

León estaba tan enojado que sintió que estallaría en cualquier momento hasta que unas mano delicadas lo tomaron del brazo él se dio cuenta que era la rubia y se dio vuelta. La vio llorando, en ese mismo instante el abrazo sentía lo que hizo y se debería disculpar con Helena, Sherry se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le dijo a Leon:

-Te despidió ¿Ahora que harás?-

-Me voy a mi casa- y se fue con paso decidido con Sherry detrás, subió al auto de Leon y se fueron a su casa, trataría de tranquilizarlo.

Terminaba la hora y le faltaba la mitad de un reporte todos ya se habían ido de la agencia, ya a su casa con su familia. Ella podría también estar en ese momento tomando una ducha bien caliente o acostada en su cama, ahora si nunca dejaría ningún trabajo atrasado ya aprendió de su error además que no solo se perjudicaba ella, también a otros como Leon. No sabía nada de él, asique lo llamó, primer intento, segundo intento, tercer intento, nada, entonces intento contactarse con Hunnigan tal vez ella supiera donde estaría, la llamo y después de varios intentos atendió:

-¿Helena, que sucede como estas?-

-Bien un poco cansada, mi jefe me ordeno a terminar todos los reportes que les debo, por suerte ya acabo pero estuve todo el día encerrada en la oficina escribiendo y además por llegar tarde quiera que haga más cosas, no sé hasta qué hora me quedaré aquí.-dijo cansada mientras se masajeaba la nuca.

-Uy Helena no debes dejar trabajo atrasado es lo peor que un agente puede hacer, yo acabo de salir, ¿Para qué me llamaste?-

-Necesito que me ubiques a León, la última vez que lo vi salió enojado echando humo de aquí, lo llamo y no me contesta ya va varias veces que lo hago-dijo preocupada

-Si lo hare en este mismo instante, ¿Con quién lo viste la última vez, quizá sabe algo sobre su paradero?- Helena se acordó que Sherry se fue con él, fue tan idiota que no se dio cuenta

-Ya está, fui tan tonta que no me di cuenta, gracias Hunnigan sin ti no seriamos nada, luego te llamo.-le corto y marco el número de Sherry y contesto.

-¿Helena? -

-Sherry, hola ¿Cómo estás? necesito que me digas la situación de León, me quede muy preocupada cuando se largó.-dijo Helena, la verdad si quería saber si León estaba bien.

-No lo sé estaba furioso más cuando se dio cuenta que no lo seguiste, me fue difícil tranquilizarlo, la última vez que lo vi me acompaño a tomar un taxi, me dijo que se dirigía al supermercado y luego no supe más de él.- Sherry estaba en su casa estaba preparando su comida.

La verdad era fácil ya que cocinaba para uno, todavía no había encontrado alguien con quien estar, alguien con quien compartir su vida, estaba interesada en su jefe pero sabía que él no se fijaría en una mujer como ella, además se veía muy mal y la juzgarían.

Jake… hace mucho que no lo veía, tal vez ya habrá hecho su vida, de él si se enamoró aunque estuvo poco meses para conocerlo. No se dio cuenta y Helena ya se había despedido y había cortado la comunicación. Dejo el teléfono de casa en su lugar, sirvió su comida al plato y se dirigió a la mesa, luego se disculparía ahora se quedaría tranquila. Tomaría un baño y se acostaría a descansar.


	3. ¿Un nuevo amor?

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom esta historia**

**fue creada con fines de entretenimiento**

Hola discúlpenme por no presentarme me llamo oriana y soy nueva en esto asi que por favor si hay algún error o tienen consejos díganmelo , muchas gracias y disfruten

**Capitulo 3**

_**¿UN NUEVO AMOR?**_

* * *

Luego de asegurarse que Sherry tomase el taxi se dirigió al supermercado y compro una botella de whisky y unas cervezas, siempre que tenía algún problema lo olvidaba con una botella de alcohol, cualquiera pero se le pasaba.

Se encontraba realmente enojado, Helena había dejado que le digan ebria, ramera y no hizo nada al respecto, pensó que por ser el amigo del presidente no le harían nada, no se quería abusar pero ese era el momento para poder aprovechar pero como siempre salía mal, fuera del campo y las misiones se dejaba llevar por su instinto, por la furia y el enojo.

Llego, dejo las llaves sobre el mueble saco su vaso, desecho esa idea, sería mejor tomar de la botella, buscó el botiquín para vendarse la mano, ahora no tenía preocupaciones ¡No tenía trabajo! Lo peor que podía ocurrirle a un ciudadano.

Las ventajas era levantarse a la hora que él quiera, hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera.

Todo esos pensamiento se le esfumaron al repasar las desventajas que tiene el desempleo, no podía vivir sin algún trabajo, lo sacarían del hotel, sus deudas se volverían peores y moriría pobre y desnutrido.

Dio un trago largo y se dirigió al balcón, era una noche hermosa quizá llamara a Helena para saber si ya acabo con el trabajo para pasarla a buscar y pasar juntos esa noche, se acordó que había estrolado el celular contra la pared cuando Helena lo llamo pero sabía que vendría sola de eso estaba seguro.

Helena caminaba hacia la oficina de su jefe abrió la puerta y se encontró a un señor demasiado cómodo sentado con los pies sobre la mesa bebiendo un vaso con licor, la vio entrar:

-¿No le enseñaron que debe tocar antes de entrar?- de manera despectiva le pregunto.

-¿No le enseñaron que no debe beber mientras esta en la agencia?-contesto Helena colocando su mano derecha en la cadera mientras su jefe se paraba y se dirigía hacia la ventana.

-Sabe algo Helena, ser el jefe tiene algunas ventajas, cambiando de tema es una noche hermosa- la miró parada quietamente, esos pantalones de vestir le quedaba hermoso y además se había quitado el chaleco gris que siempre utilizaba, tenía los 3 primeros botones suelto dejando un escote a la vista, se le acerco demasiado, tanto que Helena tuvo que retroceder, ella no sabía qué hacer y qué es lo que él quería hacer, estaba nerviosa, su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente con una gran velocidad y sus mejillas se tornaban de un color pálido a un color rojo claro, recordó porque estaba allí.

-Aquí tiene los reportes ya los termine, ahora me dirijo a la sala de tiro- se los entrego y cuando abrió la puerta, se la cerró por detrás quedando ella, entre la puerta y el pecho de su jefe que le dijo:

-Me impresionas Helena eres una mujer muy inteligente- le susurraba al oído, el vaso con licor y los reportes los dejo en un mueble que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, Helena se dio una vuelta lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de su jefe casi pegado al de ella,

Para ser sincera era un hombre demasiado atractivo y era raro porque mayormente los jefes de la agencia eran viejos gordos, baboso y con un humor que con solo recordar su nombre le hacían doler el estómago, agachó la cabeza ya que su mirar era tan intenso que la intimidaba, le dijo en voz baja y a lo último temblorosa:

-¿Señor usted no podría devolverle el trabajo al gente Kennedy?, el no quiso hacerlo fue toda mi culpa al dejar mucho trabajo atrasado si yo hubiese sido responsable todo esto nunca hubiese sucedido, ¿Por favor podría?- con ojos llorosos, John no podía soportar eso y más si era Helena la que estaba llorando, sabía que él también se portó mal por dirigirse muy mal hacia ella.

Esa noche estaba decidido en llevarla a un hotel y hacerla suya de una vez por todas, pero con lo que acababa de suceder no lo haría, se le escapo una lagrima por error, se la secó con el pulgar, la sujetó de la espalda y la trajo hacia él, Helena lo abrazo y no sabía porque había reaccionado así. Él agachó su cabeza hacia su oído ya que Helena era de baja estatura cerca de él y le dijo suavemente.

-¿Tanto te importa el rubio como para pedirme que lo devuelva a su puesto?- Helena lo abrazó y asintió mientras mojaba la camisa de su jefe, estaba llorando de verdad y hace mucho que no lo hacia la última vez había sido cuando León asesino al presidente, tenía que sacar todo ese dolor acumulado y lo hizo esa noche con alguien que nunca hubiera imaginado, su jefe, estuvieron un rato en la misma posiciones hasta que Helena se percató de que estaba abrazando a su jefe, se despegó de él limpiándose la cara, vio su pecho y tenía la camisa empapada, tomo a Helena del mentón se le acerco dejando su frente contra la de ella y le dijo:

-Le devolveré el trabajo pero por favor deja de llorar- y le dio un beso corto pero dulce.

-Vete a casa y mañana no vengas, tienes el día libre debes de estar muy cansada.- y le dio otro beso, le abrió la puerta solo alcanzó a mirarlo.

Tenía que contarle todo a sherry.

Eran las 22.54 de la noche, no se escuchaba nada, había apagado la televisión y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando alguien toco su puerta, se levantó de un golpe asustada pensando quien era a esas horas, tomo su arma que siempre la tenía escondida entre la cama y su mesita de noche por las dudas y se acercó a la puerta, dijo:

-¿Quién es?-apuntando a su puerta

-Soy Helena, déjame pasar por favor necesito que me escuches debo contarte algo muy importante-

Sherry abrió la puerta, la dejó pasar.

-¿Pensabas que era un ladrón?-mirando el arma de 9mm.

-A estas horas cualquiera puede pensarlo, ¿Qué sucede Helena porque estas aquí?-

-Sherry yo...-no sabía si le contaba o no, tal vez ella se sentiría mal pero debía contárselo a alguien, Sherry noto que le costaba decir las palabras y dijo con un buen humor.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? tengo ropa de mas, puedes bañarte y compartir la cama conmigo tengo una de dos plazas, es muy tarde y es difícil conseguir un taxi a esta hora.-

-Muchas gracias Sherry, te lo agradezco.-y le dio un abrazo, Sherry busco ropa para que Helena se cambiase, mientras tomaba una ducha salió, se peinó y se acostó, Sherry estaba sentada en la cama, se le acerco la tomo del brazo y le dijo,

-¿Que me tienes que contar?-entusiasmada, Helena pensó por un momento que tendrían una charla de adultos pero parecían dos adolescentes en una pijamada contándose secretos.

-Sherry esto quizá te duela un poco pero, fui a entregarle los reportes al jefe y me besó-con la cabeza agacha, Sherry no podría creer lo que dijo, ¿Acaso dijo el jefe? no le dolió, para nada porque solo sentía atracción física con ese moreno.

-¿¡Que!, te besó o tú lo besaste o los dos se besaron?-dijo gritándolo

-Silencio Sherry vas a despertar a todo el mundo.-poniendo su dedo en la boca.

-¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo!, detalladamente, lo que hizo, lo que te dijo, lo que le dijiste, como lo hizo, que hizo antes para besarte y... espera mejor traeré algo, ahora vuelvo- dijo tan rápidamente la palabra hizo que Helena se mareo y no entendió nada de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Por qué la emoción?

Camino por arriba de la cama y fue directo a la cocina, luego regreso con un pote de helado que tenía guardado con cucharas grandes y salsa de chocolate y de frutilla, siempre tenía ya que le encantaba, compraba las salsas, almendras, chispas de chocolates. Era como estar en una heladería pero en su casa, lástima que esa vez no tenía.

-Cielos ¿Tienes una heladería?-dijo riéndose- Además esta riquísimo- probándolo.

-Siempre tengo uno, es perfecto en las noches de novelas y películas románticas mas una caja de pañuelos por supuesto, jajajaja-

-Sí, no acostumbro a esto- riéndose con ella.

-Bueno dejémonos de risas y cuéntamelo todo, como ya dije, detalladamente- acercándose mas, estaban sentadas en el medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-Bueno luego de colgarte, lleve los reportes...-

Se quedaron hasta tarde hablando de la situación incómoda que vivió la castaña junto a su jefe.


	4. Para que estan las amigas

**Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom,esta historia**

**solo fue creada con fines de entretenimiento**

**Capitulo 4**

_**PARA QUE ESTÁN LAS AMIGAS**_

* * *

Helena le contó todo lo que sucedió y al final le comento a la rubia.

-¿Sherry que hago? No puedo establecer una relación amorosa con mi jefe, tampoco tuve que dejar que me bese pero es tan...- Helena pensó bien lo que diría.

-¿Tentador?- la verdad si eran tentadores esos labios que tenía, eran diferentes… ¡Pero qué demonios están hablando de su jefe!

-Si tentador, pero no deberíamos hablar de esto es nuestro jefe sherry-

-Bueno no lo sé, te dejaste llevar por los impulsos, ninguna mujer rechazaría un beso de un hombre tan atractivo como él-dijo mientras daba una bocanada del helado.

-Si sherry pero estamos hablando de nuestro jefe, el que no dirige, nos da órdenes, el que nos ayuda a ser mejores agentes, no es correcto- dijo nerviosa ¿ Y si sherry no tenía la solución? Ella pensaba que iría a su casa, se lo contaría todo y le daría una solución.

-Mira haz lo que te parezca mejor, si el sigue insistiendo o quiere llegar a otro nivel...-decía sherry tranquilamente mientras movía la cuchara por el aire pero Helena la interrumpió en el medio de su discurso.

-¿Otro nivel?- dijo confundida

-De llevarte a su cama para tener sexo- dijo sherry con cara de "Me estás haciendo una broma" o "Ya deberías saberlo", Helena le impresionaba, no sabía que sherry era tan así.-¿Por favor helena no sabes cómo se comporta un hombre? eres muy guapa, seguro que muchos hombres quisieron hacértelo, ¿O me equivoco?- Helena lanzo una carcajada.

-Tienes razón pero a la vez no-

-Bueno como te dacia, si quiere llegar a otro nivel, espera mejor haremos así, la botella de salsa de chocolate es el nivel de llevarte a su cama y la de salsa de frutilla el nivel de enamoramiento, si quiere llegar a este nivel- dijo levantando la botella color marrón- está claro que le dirás que no o quizá te excite tanto que...

-¡SHERRY!- la rubia comenzó a reírse.

-Solo era broma pero puede pasar, y si quiere llegar a este nivel- levantando la botella rosa pálido- Y si tú también te enamoras y te olvidas de león, hazlo.-

-Pero sherry él es mayor que yo.-

-El amor no tiene edades Helena, si te enamoras te enamoras listo punto final no hay nada que explicar- dijo cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos y mirando para el costado- sabía que era cierto,

Se acostó, Sherry la vio, se fijó en el reloj digital de la mesa de noche y eran las 4 de la mañana habían estado 5 horas hablando, sabía que estaba cansada entonces dejo todo en el piso y se acostó con ella, Helena se dio vuelta y le dijo.

-Gracias por tus queridos consejos Sherry eres una gran persona y sé que cambiaras el mundo con tus ideas- Sherry la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tu también Helena gracias por pasar la noche conmigo, fue como tener una pijamada-

-De nada, pero espera ¿Qué le diré a Leon? algún día él se enterara-dijo preocupada

-Primero tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos si en verdad amas o no a Leon, no tienes por qué contarle o pedirle permiso para estar en una relación con alguien, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- le dijo seriamente la rubia a la pregunta tonta de Helena

-Si...-miró hacia la ventana, la rubia le dijo

-Vamos a dormir, mañana debemos ir al trabajo, tenemos dos horas para dormir- mirando el reloj digital de la mesa de noche.

-¿Tenemos? tú tienes, John me dijo que me tome el día, quizá vaya no lo sé.

-¿Ah sí? creo que desde ahora no te voy a ver muy seguido en la agencia.-

-No sherry no me voy aprovechar, igual debo levantarme temprano para ir a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa- dijo tapándose y riendo por debajo.

-Dale yo te llamo hasta dentro de unas horas -siguiendo a Helena

-Tienen razón, hasta mañana-

Se levantó y vio la famosa nota con una marca de labial rojo en forma de beso en su almohada, ayer en la noche Hunnigan lo contactó y le comunicó qué el jefe quería hablar con el luego de eso, Ada apareció como por arte de magia en su balcón y estuvieron juntos esa noche, sabia como terminaría.

Se levantó de la cama e iría a buscar a Sherry, estaba de muy buen humor el día apenas comenzaba, mientras se duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en Helena desde ayer que no sabía nada, creyó que ella iría esa noche a explicarle todo pero no, se equivocó todavía tenían que hablar.

_Su pensamiento era extraño ya que solamente eran amigos y no debía porque explicarle nada, solo que Leon pensaba que era deber de Helena hacerlo._

Salió de la ducha, vio por el ventanal y parecía que el día estaba caluroso, buscó una camisa azul marino, con unos vaqueros color gris, se colocó la ropa y las mangas se las subió por los codos dejando dos botones sueltos, tomo su llave, la billetera y salió.

Sonó su alarma eran las 7:30, miro hacia el costado y Helena dormía. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, se dio una ducha.

Se levantó asustada a causa de unos gritos provenientes del baño.

-¡Helena! despiértate atiende la puerta.- se levantó y fue corriendo pero antes se miró al espejo, se arregló el pelo y se limpió la cara.

Nunca pensó que se encontraría con aquella persona, el destino le estaba pasando una mala jugada, allí estaba Leon impresionado y con su mano vendada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Emm nada, pasa- y le abrió la puerta cuando Leon paso por delante de ella dejo en el aire un perfume que a Helena la encantó, cerró la puerta y Leon se paró en el medio de la sala, se dio vuelta y la vio vestida con un short corto y una musculosa de tiras, estaba descalza nunca la vio vestida de esa forma pero le quedaba bien. Sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre y en su miembro, su corazón latía muy fuerte, tenía que hacer algo sino tendría una erección en ese momento frente a Helena.

-No me contestaste.- dijo serio, quería dar la imagen de que estaba enojado con ella.

-Te pregunto lo mismo- dijo cruzados de brazos, no le preguntaría que le sucedió en la mano porque ya sabía.

-Solo vengo a buscar a sherry para irnos juntos al trabajo-

-¿Juntos? No era que te habían despedido- mintió Helena.

-Me llamó el jefe para que hablemos, además tengo que ir a entregar mi placa y mi pistola y de nuevo te repito ¿Qué haces aquí?- más enojado

-Después del trabajo vine a visitar a Sherry y me quede a dormir ¿O acaso te importa?- Odiaba que la tratase como una niña, ya era adulta y hacia lo que ella quería ¿Por qué debía darle explicaciones?

-Si me importa porque ayer no fuiste a mi casa y quería hablar contigo- acercándose a Helena.

-¿Y porque no me llamaste? además no tengo ninguna obligación de ir detrás tuyo como un perro- ya la estaba haciendo enojar con sus preguntas idiotas, Sherry estaba escuchando desde el baño, estaba tan emocionada quería que algo suceda.

-Sí que la tienes- acercándose más

-¡No Leon, no eres mi padre ni mi novio para estar controlándome!- más enojada que nunca, el solo la miró mientras sonreía, eso la hizo enojar mas

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¿Acaso tengo cara de payaso?- Leon se le acercó al oído y le dijo

-No, pero me encanta que te enojes- lo empujó y contesto muy furiosa

-Eres un imbécil-

-Bueno pero no te enojes- se le acerco pero Helena lo empujó

-No te me acerques- Sherry salió por los gritos y se encontró con una Helena que no conocía y a Leon riendo.

El nunca había visto de esa manera, Helena era de ser una mujer tranquila, reservada y mayormente no gritaba, tenía esa dulce voz tranquila que con solo hablarte te calmaba, eso era lo que gustaba de Helena, su voz era tranquila, suave al igual que su mirada.

-Solo me reía de la cara de Helena- ella tomó lo primero que tenía a la vista y se lo tiró en la cara a Leon.

-¡Ay dios mío me lastimó! sabes que una almohada no hace nada-dijo bromeando

-Eres un idiota- y se fue al baño no soportaba a Leon cuando la molestaba, Sherry comenzó a reírse

-Ay Leon si sigues así helena no tendrá otra opción que irse del país- dijo bromeando la rubia.

-No es mi culpa que se enoje por todo, debe estar en sus días- comenzaron a reírse

-Me olvidaba ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a Leon.

-Vine a buscarte para ir a la agencia, Hunnigan me comunicó que el jefe quería hablar conmigo pero no me dijo que tema- Sherry dijo contenta

-¿Y si te devuelve el trabajo?-

-No lo sé, si es así creeré en los milagros- Sherry lo abrazó

-Vamos, Helena no irá al trabajo el jefe le dejó el día libre- fue donde estaba Helena pero está justo salió.

-Helena nos vamos, ¿Quieres que te llevemos?-

-No está bien…- contesto con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos no te hare nada- lo miró y asintió, luego de 20 minutos dejaron a Helena y se dirigieron a la agencia cuando entraron a la agencia, Sherry fue a ser sus deberes.

Leon llego a la oficina de su ex jefe, entró y estaba escribiendo en su laptop con unos anteojos, nunca lo había visto con ellos puesto, la cerró se sacó los anteojos y le dijo:

-Agente Kennedy debe tocar la puerta antes de entrar, supongo que ya le enseñaron, siéntese- indicándole la silla, se acercó al escritorio y le hiso caso a su ex jefe.

-¿Porque me llamó?- no tenía ganas de estar allí quería estar con Helena. Sherry le había dicho que tenía el día libre. En verdad quería o necesitaba estar con ella porque creía que no tenía nada más importante, no sabía `porque tenía esa necesidad de estar junto a la castaña de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos color miel.

-¿Quieres ir al grano? está bien te devuelvo tu puesto- con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué Leon estaba soñando o dijo que le devolvía su puesto?

-¿Que lo hizo cambiar de idea?- creía que era una broma.

-Mejor dicho quién me hizo cambiar de idea. Tu compañera hele...Harper- se levantó y camino hacia la ventana pensó que debería mejorar el jardín de la agencia. -Luego de terminar sus deberes el viernes por la noche me suplicó llorando que te devuelva el trabajo, siéndote sincero no podía soportar verla llorar con sus lindos ojos, asique para que deje de hacerlo le prometí que te devolvería tu trabajo- se dio vuelta y le dijo seriamente- Pero si Helena no hubiese intervenido en mi decisión tu estarías sin empleo, ahora quiero que te vayas hacer la rutina de siempre y si se repite, ni Helena me hará cambiar de opinión ¿Me escuchó?-

La verdad ya quería de nuevo romperle la cara ¿Ojos lindos? ¿Helena suplicando y llorando? no sabía que ella le importara tanto su vida, luego hablarían, era su jefe ahora y contesto y se comportó lo más hipócritamente que nunca en su vida.

-Claro señor se lo agradezco mucho- dándole la mano, aunque el jefe se había dado cuenta que lo decía con odio.

Cuando el rubio se fue marcó el número que una agente de la F.O.S encargada de ayudar al equipo de Helena, llamada Íngrid Hunnigan, espero a que contestaran.


	5. Una oportunidad al corazon

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom,esta historia **

**fue creada con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 5**

Helena estaba bañandose cuando su celular sonó, rapidamente se seco las mano,se colocó una toalla en la cabeza y atendió por suerte lo dejó en el mueble del baño siempre lo hacia por las dudas que algo sucediese

-¿Si?- y al escuchar la voz desde el tubo la impresiono

-Helena ¿Como estas?- era su jefe John.

-Emm si estoy bien señor ¿Necesita algo?-

-Solo queria escuchar tu voz ¿Porque no vienes me aburro aqui- ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que valla? ¿Que solo la llamaba para escuchar su voz? ella pensó que ese beso sucedio solo por el momento intimo que tenian ¿Intimo? No sabia lo que estaba pensando

-Claro espéreme acabo de salir de la ducha y voy en un rato- ¿Que? la verdad no sabia porque lo decia.

-Bueno pero no tardes tengo una sorpresa para ti, nos vemos- le cortó, porque le dijo que que iria ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para ella? tenia demasiadas dudas y por un momento creyo que aquel hombre de ojos verdes tenia la respuesta, buscó en su closet una blusa suelta color vino,un jean blanco que resaltaba sus piernas y unas sandalias con platafromas color negro,unas pulseras color dorada y el collar que su hermana que le habia regalado.

Llegó a la agencia y se dirigió al ascensor, las puertas se cerraban hasta que una mano se interpuso en el cierre la abrió y se encontró con leon que la miró impresionado, de nuevo en su mente dijo lo mismo,nunca habia visto a helena vestida de esa manera y la verdad se vei hermosa cada vez se impresionaba mas,era como una caja de sorpresas

-¿Leon?- dijo nerviosa, estaba vestido con una remera blanca de algodon y un pantalon de gimnasia, esa remera le resaltaba sus hombros y musculos le quedaba tan bien que por un momento pensó que para ser un hombre mayor tenia un muy buen cuerpo ¿Que estaba diciendo? era mayor que ella por todos los cielos

-Helena que sorpresa ¿A que piso vas?- dijo tranquilamente, pero a ella la veia nerviosa

-Al 3 pero primero ve tu ¿A cual vas?-queria que se vaya primero,ella se habia puesto contra la pared y el estaba en el medio

-¿Al 3? ja,yo voy al 2-pulsó el boton del piso 3 y helena estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa,eguro que le preguntaria para que iria al piso 3 donde estaba las oficina y que le dira "Me llamó John y me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi, solo eso" rezaba para que no se lo pregunte.

-¿A que vas al piso 3?- de nuevo sintio ese cosquilleo, como un hormigueo en su vientre

-Emm...-algo se le tenia que ocurrir.

-Voy a ver...a sherry, si a sherry- leon la miró fruncio el ceño y sonrio como diciendo ¿a sherry?

-¿Y tu adondes vas vestido asi?-ya llegaban solo un poco mas

-Al gimnasio ¿Y tu vestida asi? no parece que vayas a ver a sherry-¿porque dijo eso? el no la conocia fuera de la agencia simpre se vestia igual,su chaleco su camisa lila y sus pantalones de por fin y salió rapidamente

-Emm nos vemos mañana- dijo aliviada

-Claro- y antes que la puerta se cerrara le guñio el ojo,olvido todo ese mometo incomodo y se diriguio a la oficina

Entró en la oficina muy nerviosa no sabia lo que el jefe quizo decirle con "tengo una sorpresa para ti"

-Señor ¿me buscaba?- cerrando la puerta y se percató de que no habia tocado la puerta

-Uy disculpe yo- quizo abrir de nuevo la puerta para tocar

-No deja pasa, no estaba haciendo nada importante- era la primera vez que lo veia con anteojos se acercó al escritorio de su jefe

-Te ves hermosa vestida asi- ¿porque se lo decia? no se acordaba que era su jefe y ella su empleada.

-Muchas gracias ¿Para que me llamo?- se levantó de su silla la sujeto de la cinturay la trajo hacia el y le susurro en el oido

-Te dije que estaba aburrido y quiero divertirme- deslizando su mano desde la cintura hasta la cadera,helena sintió su roce y lo empujó

-¿Que esta haciendo?- dijo asustada

-Helena creo que eres lo suficiente madura como para pensar que te llamaba para otra cosa y no por trabajo- la acorraló contra la pared- Estoy enamorado de ti helena ¿no te das cuenta? estoy loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi entrar en la agencia

-Crei que ese beso que me dio fue solamente porque aprovecho el momento en el que yo estaba mal- con sus manos en el pecho, le acaricio la mejilla

-Helena,no tienes idea cuanto tuve esperando este momento- de su mejilla paso a su cuello y la besó, queria soltarse no era correcto ella queria que leon fuese quien la bese no su jefe,pero lo hacia tan bien,dejó de hacer fuerza le daria una oportunidad solo su corazon y alma para saber si el era el hombre correcto,en su adolescencia no tuvo muchos novios ya que era muy timida vivia encerrada en su pieza leyendo libros y libros, a la tarde salia en su bicicleta roja hasta el parque y leia libros, algunas veces iba con su su hermana menor, Deborah, y comian helado o paseaban y cuando deborah era mas grande hablaban de sus tantos novios y fiestas que tenia,era muy divertido estar con ella,siempre tenian aventuras jugaban a muchas cosa y ademas se metian en problemas,cada golpe que tenian por subirse a los arboles ir a los arroyos esos momentos nunca los iva a olvidar,lo tendria en su mente y corazon dejaria esa vision de su hermana mutada tratando de asesinarlos en el pasado o guardado en lo muy profundo de su corazon donde nadie entraria,absolutamente nadie,estaria con John para saber si era de su tipo sino seria soltera hasta que encuentre alguien que sea compatible con ella,abrió los ojos y vio Leon los cerró y los abrio de nuevo y estaba su jefe besandola lentamente,se le vino a la mente a su amigon leon todo lo que pasaron juntos en la mision de China y en Tall oaks cuando lo conoció, el creia que ella era una traisionera,bueno lo era pero creia que ella lo habia planeado todo y habia provocado la infeccion la trataba mal pero despues que le contó la historia de su hermana sintió que el la entendio que ella no lo habia echo por su voluntad fue a la fuerza,cualquier persona haria cualquier cosa por un familiar o amigo,si leon se enterara de esto la mataria o no le hablaria mas y se separia de ella para siempre dejando a sherry sola ¿Pero quien era leon para decirle con quien deberia estar? si era su amigo como ella creia la apoyaria ¿Porque tendria que pedirle permiso a leon? ella podria estar conquien quiera,¡si eso! ya lo tenia claro no tendria que pensar en leon antes de tomar una decision ya era adulta y no pensaria si leon le gustara o no lo que ella decida estaria con John trataria de ser feliz y preocuparse en su trabajo y su vida y no en aquel rubio de ojos color cielo,termino con sus pensamientos y se separó de John y le dijo

-¿Quiere ser mi novio?- el la miro

-No me trates de usted y si con mucho gusto seria tu novio,helenita- y se besaron de nuevo pero esta vez con dulzura y estuvo un rato largo en la oficina de su jefe ahora novio.

Leon hizo 500 lagartijas y 500 abdominales y otro ejercicios que lo hizo sudar,quedó tan agotado que queria llegar a su casa tomar un baño y acostarse pero tenia planeado llamar a helena y a sherry e irse a comer algun lado a pasear y su hunnigan estaba desocupada tambien,estaba de muy buen humor y queria queria pasarlo tiempo con sus amigas y ademas de eso queria ver a helena vestida de la misma manera que hoy en al ascensor o mejor con un lindo escote o algo mas apretado que dibuje las curvas que tenia y no presumia,fue a las regaderas y ya terminaba la hora fue a ver a sherry talvez helena este ahi,porfin estaba fresco y relajado tomó el ascensor y esperó mientras pensaba lo bella que se veia helena esa tarde,nunca la habia visto vestida asi y de nuevo lo dijo ¿Cuantas veces era que pensaba y decia lo mismo de helena? ¿una veces? no tenia idea ese color le sentaba muy bien mas los jeanes apretados que resaltaba sus pierna y cadera y ¿Zapatos con plataformas? era hermosa,bella preciosa,agitó su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos,salió y se dirigio a la oficina de sherry mientras seguia pensando ¿como iva a pensar asi de una amiga? ¿Era linda,muy hermosa? pero que cuantas veces se dijo eso en la cabeza,helena era su amiga y no se fijaria en alguien mucho mayor que ella aunque pensaba que se atraian fisicamente y el en algunas ocaciones pensaba que helena podria sacarlo de esa obsecion hacia ada,esa mujer que le robo el corazon en aquella ciudad infectada y cada vez que lo hacia se sentia invensible,feliz,alegre pero cuando se salia con la suya como aquella vez en España que le saqueo de las manos la muestras de las plagas,el pudo detenerla aplicarle una maniobra como el primer encuentro y listo, luego de eso se enteró que en Africa wesker uso las plagas para crear un virus y chris tuvo que ir alli a detenerlo,si no se hubiese dejado llevar por el corazon todo eso no habria pasado dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia helena y ada,llegó y entró a la oficina y se encontró con quien queria,le salió una sonrisa que no pudo ocultarla,helena se dió vuelta y ahi estaba leon

-¿Leon? ¿Que haces aqui?pareces que me persigues-se levantó y lo saludo el colocó su mano derecha en la espalda de helena

-Hola leon y...no me vas a decir que estas cansado- haciendole una broma,leon no soltó a helena y ella se quedó al lado de el

-No como voy a estar cansado despues de hacer ejercicios por 3 horas,no para nada-y bajó la mano rozando el trasero a helenam se acercó a sherry y la saludo helena volvio a su asiento y leon colocó las manos en el respaldar de las silla donde estaba helena,sherry se sentó en su silla y le dijo

-¿A que vienes leon?- ordenando un poco su escritorio que era un desorden

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo helena? la estoy persiguiendo- en verdad tenia una sonrisa que le era dificil borrarla

-Ey solo era broma. decia esto helena mientras giraba a verlo

-No,en verdad vengo a decirles si quieren ir algun lado- alzando los hombros

-¿Donde? yo voy- dijo helena estaba feliz con su nueva pareja

-No lo se talvez a...- y sherry se le adelantó

-En tu casa- dijo rapidamente y levantandose- vamos a tu casa leon por favor- fue donde estaba leon y lo tomo del brazo agitandoselo

-Sherry- dijo leon

-Por favor leon, por favor- se lo agitaba como una niña a su madre para que consiga lo que deseaba, helena se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de leon y su otra mano en el brazo de sherry

-¿Porque no a otro lugar? no lo se el cine,un restaurante,un bar un...-y sherry la interrumpio

-No yo quiero ir a la casa de leon- haciendole puchero

-Sherry pareces una niña- dijo helena

-Si soy una niña y voy a molestarlos hasta que me digan que si-agitando mas el brazo de leon,la verdad sonaba como una niña encaprichada que los padres no querian comprarle algun dulce

-Claro ella es mi niña-dijo leon mientras se agachaba,tomaba de las piernas a sherry y la levantaba del suelo y se la ponia en el hombro

-Y voy a darle todos los gustos que ella quiera-

-Hay basta leon bájame- decia sherry mientras se ponia roja y se reia

-Leon bajala,vas a lastimarla- agrrando las piernas de sherry

-No no le boy hacer nada, si te ruzas en el camino vamos a salir lastimado los tres,vamos a mi casa por favor helena toma las cosas de sherry y vamonos de aqui- salieron y estaban cerca del ascensor que helena vió a su jefe que salia de su oficina,se puso totalmente nerviosa,si se enteraran por otra persona que no sea ella se enojarian los dos y mucho,adelantó el paso y pulsó el boton varias veces mientras leon iva muy detras de ella cargando a sherry y hablaban y se reian,al fin de abrió y les hizo una seña para que se apuren no queria hablar si el jefe reconociera su voz iria con ella,y leon habló

-Ven y cargarla tu pesa un monton deberias dejar de comer- mientras saltaba y sherry se reiay ahi fue donde el jefe miró y se dió cuentta que estaba helena dada vuelta,fue detras de ella pero helena se metió al ascensor y leon la siguio tambien,pulsó rapidamente el boton de la primera planta,John gritó su nombre y se cerró la puerta

-¿Ese fue el gritó de...-dijo leon

-No de nadie nadie gritó- dijo helena y miró a sherry como diciendole que la ayudara,la rubia se dió cuenta y contesto

-¿Que grito?Yo no escuche nada- apoyando su codo en la espalda de leon y sujetando su menton con la palma de la mano.

-No estoy loco y estoy seguro que escuche que gritaron el nombre de helena-

-Quisa escuchas gente gritar porque estas viejo y los fantasmas vienen a llevar tu alma,juajuajua- dijo sherry con voz diabolica y haciendole cosquillas a leon

-Ey tengo 36 no soy tan viejo talvez tu,ya estas por entrar a los treinta-

-¡Y tu a los cuarenta!- y comenzaron a reirse

-La unica madura en este momento es helena ¿Cuantos tienes? ¿unos 30 quiza?- dijo sherry bromeando

-¿Tan vieja me ves? apenas tengo 24-dijo helena

-Ps no lo se- salieron del ascensor hacia el aparcamiento,subieron al auto de leon y fueron a su casa pero antes comprarian algo para comer y beber.


	6. El destino nos juntara

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom si fueran**

**míos**** haría que Piers sobreviva,esta historia solo fue escrita con fines de entretenimientos.**

**Capitulo 6**

Llegaron a la casa de leon con bolsas de papel repletas de comida,leon se dijo a si mismo que la próxima vez que invite a sherry a comer tenga la comida ya en casa porque compraba cualquier cosa parecía una niña todo lo que veía compraba,ahora entendía porque se le iba el sueldo muy rápido y no le alcanzaba el dinero.

-Bueno a cocinar- dijo helena frotandose las manos,sherry la vió con cara de aburrida y se tiró en el sofá de leon

-Ay no quiero,estoy muy cansada-

-El que deberia estar cansado aqui soy yo tu estuviste llenando reportes todo el dia y paseando por ahi- sacando las latas de salsa.

-Pero cansa llenar reportes,créeme lo sé- le contestó helena ayudando a leon, el la miró y se acordo que todavia no habian hablado sobre aquello

-No debes dejar trabajo atrasado- le dijo leon,ella solo lo miró con cara de "¿De que me estas hablando?" no dormi dos semanas por pensar en tu seguridad,casi me despiden del trabajo ¿y me dices esto? pero luego se acordo que no hablaron del asunto y nunca lo harian,trataria de evitar esa conversacion,enojada tomo las cosas y se la llevó a la cocina,leon noto el comportamiento y le dijo a sherry

-¿Dije algo malo?-sherry lo miró y le dijo

-Que tontos son los hombre-dicho esto se levantó y se fue al baño,leon miró hacia la cocina y de nuevo al baño,se diriguió hacia donde estaba su amiga,se paro en el quicio de la puerta y la vió cocinar,derepente se le vino una imagen de helena como su esposa y sherry como la tia de sus hijos,agitó la cabeza para sacar esas imagenes.

Aveces leon pensaba en tener una familia,queria llegar del trabajo y ser recibido por sus hijos,entrar y oler el aroma a comida que provenia de la cocina,llegar a ella y ver a una linda mujer que lo ame cocinando para el,ver unos hijos que lo levanten cada mañana con sus risas,tener una mujer para dormir con ella y despertar con ella,pero todo eso lo perdió.Perdió la oportunidad de tener una familia,todo por una maldita obsecion hacia una mujer de rasgos asiaticos,ojos color marron y pelo negro,se maldijo haberla conocido,maldijo el dia que la ayudó a encontrar a su "novio",maldijo enamorarse de ella,maldijo se dió cuenta que el estaba detras de ella,volteó y estaba mirando el piso con el ceño fruncido,dejó de cortar las verduras y le dijo

-Leon ¿estas bien?-el salió del trance y le contesto

-¿Que me decias?-volviendo a su compostura

-Si te encuentras bien,¿estabas pensando en...?- leon le intrrumpio

-Estoy bien solo estoy pensando en porque sherry es muy vaga-acercandose

-En el trabajo no,se lo toma muy en serio,fuera del area del trabajo creo que si ¿Donde esta ahora?-prosiguiendo su trabajo

-No lo se talvez este en el baño o en mi habitacion,no tengo idea-apoyandose en la mesada al lado de helena viendola como cortaba las zanahorias,tan concentraba la veia,se acordo cuando recien la conocio y se acercó a ella,olia muy bien un perfume que le encanto y mas cuando lo miraba y le decia"Me salvó la vida" enrealidad si lo hizo porque ella no dispararia,pensaba que el presidente que un dia conocio segui siendo igual,si el no hubiese disparado ella no estaria alli en ese momento cortando vegetales,lo que le gustaba de helena era sus hojos color miel y su piel de porcelana,era blanca como la nieve,sin nombrar sus contorneada piernas y su cintura,enrealidad todo su cuerpo,helena sintió la pesada mirada de leon y le dijo

-¿Porque no me ayudas?en vez de estar ahi mirandome,agarra la olla y llenala de agua y luego la olla pequeña y ponle aceite por favor-señalandole hacia donde estaban

-Como usted diga señora,pero ya se donde estan las ollas en mi propia casa- diriguiendose a la alacena.

-¿Te enojas por decirte que hacer?- sonriendole

-Si me enoja mucho agente harper- le susurro en el oido colocandose detras de ella y agarrando el aceite que estaba al costado de la tabla donde helena cortaba otros vegetales,se quedó ahi hasta que helena diga o haga algo.

Cuando leon le susurro a ella le corrio una descargar por todo el cuerpo y ademas el se quedo quieto,tenia unas ganas de darse vuelta y darle un beso y si estuvieran solos apagaria las ornallas y le diria lo mucho que lo ama e irse a la cama ,pero no no lo haria por cuatro simples razones,la primera era que estaban con sherry,la segunda porque eran amigos,la tercera porque el la invitó a cenar y la ultima y la mas importante que ella ya tenia novio,sentia la respiracion de leon pesada en su oido,tenia sus manos a los costados de ella atrapandola entre la mesada y su cuerpo.

-¿Te dije que te ves hermosa vestida asi?-empujandola con su pecho mas hacia la mesada quedando pegada a ella.

-No,no lo hiciste- ¿Que,no lo hiciste? que clase de respuesta es esa cuando un hombre tiene otras intenciones contigo o te atrapa contra una mesada y su cuerpo tengo que buscar una salida,un comentario que al no le guste,lo haga ofender o enojar,se dijo asi misma helena estaba muy nerviosa leon la ponia nerviosa cuando se le acercaba.

-Bueno ahora te lo digo te ves hermosa vestida asi y en el ascensor tuve que contener las ganas de besarte- tocando su mano y deslizandola lentamente por su brazo,sabia que si seguia no iva a poder resistirse era muy placentero todo un año espero para eso pero no era el momento ni el lugar,su primer reaccion fue sacarle el brazo y pasar por debajo de el irse a la canilla donde leon habia dejado llenar la olla que ahora estaba revalsando,apagó la canilla y leon la siguió pero ella fue adonde estaba el aceite,el otra vez la siguio y helena se diriguió a la cocina y colocó en la olla el aceite,leon se quedó ahi en la mesada

-¿Porque me evitas helena?-decia mientras sonreia y negaba con la cabeza

-Trato de que no haya problemas-ajustando el fuego de la hornalla,el la miró

-¿Problemas? ¿Con que?- alzando los hombros,no sabia de que estaba hablando

-Solo quiero evitarlos-dijo helena llendo donde estaba leon a buscar la tabla con las zanahorias cortadas

-¿Problemas con nuestra relacion como amigos?- señalandola a ella y a el-Helena todo el mundo sabe muy bien que una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer siempre termina en amor- moviendo las manos,ella solo lo miraba enojada,sherry escuchaba todo desde la terraza se habia ido a proposito para que charlen pero esa charla ya se staba llendo muy lejos.

-Ah osea que estas enamorado de mi,por favor leon vos y yo sabemos muy bien que tu estas enamorada de...-y no pudo terminar la frase,nombrar ese nombre a esa mujer le daba mucho odio demasiado,vio a leon estaba con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido,su boca tambien lo estaba,para ser sincera era la primera vez que veia a una persona linda cuando se enojaba,sus hojos se volvian mas azules su rostro se veia mas atractivo,en verdad se veia hermoso serio o enojado,no queria arruinar la noche asique termino con:

-Ademas tengo pareja ahora- revolviendo la olla,leon levantó las cejas como diciendo "¿Que?".

-Ja ¿Pareja? ¿Con quien estas?- acercandose con paso sigiloso

-Para que decirte si te vas a enojar -sonriendo

-Vamos no te voy a decir nada-rodeandole con su brazo

-Es..John- cuando escuho su nombre fue como si le dieran un balazo en el corazon confundido preguntó

-¿John,el jefe? si es una broma helena es de muy mal gusto- dijo seriamente

-No leon es cierto estoy hablando de John nuestro jefe,el me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi desde que me vio entrar a la agencia-dijo mirandolo,el se quedó sin palabras cuando dijo "Estoy hablando de John nuestro jefe" fue un bombazo no un balazo,su corazon dejo de latir pero no le gritaria a helena ya que el ambiente se formo agradable por dos segundos,el primer ambiente era romantico,el segundo enojo y el tercero confucion,ahora no lo arruinaria sino tambien lo haria con la noche a sherry.

-¿No te vas a eojar conmigo?- el lamiró y vio en sus ojos un brillo,le sonrio y le dijo alegre

-No,esta bien ¿Porque hacerlo?tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras,soy tu amigo y respetare tus desiciones,"aunque no me guste la idea que salgas con ese imbecil"- se ahorro para si,aprovechó el momento y la abrazo pero no un abrazo común,le rodeo todo su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos fuertes de hercules y la levantó del suelo,sintiendó sus senos apretarse en su pecho,le encantaba cuando la abrazaba sentia que era el único hombre que la hacia feliz,el único hombre que existia para ella,el único hombre que la podia llenar de placeres y alegria,solo estando cerca de ella se sentia vivo,se sentia invencible,único,sentia que solo ella estaba en el mundo,se sentia mas que todo...amado aunque no esten juntos como pareja porque el sabia muy bien desde ese momento que ella estaba esperando por el y lo va seguir esperando,ahora se dio cuenta porque tan preocupada estaba cuando desaparecio una semanas en Rusia,ya que la segunda paso encerrado en una celda hasta que encontró la salida pero no le comentó sobre ese problema proque estaria aún mas preocupada cuando valla a otra mision, se dio cuenta de todo ahora que no podia ser suya,tuvo que llegar otro hombre para que se despierte y razone,como ya habia pensado,creia que solo era atraccion fisica lo que tenia hacia su compañera,pero era mas, mucho mas, era sentimental,era necesitarla todo el tiempo,era pasar momentos con ella,era hablar con ella,reir con ella,sentir con ella,sufrir con ella,acompañarla a ella,pero otro hombre llegó a su vida y quiza no sea el momento,tal vez el destino lo hizo para que se de cuenta que enrealidad si existia una mujer que lo amaba y esperaba por el,no como aquella mujer de rojo que solo venia cuando queria tener sexo,porque era asi,tenian sexo no hacian el amor,solo era por placer ella lo usaba,era su juguete sexual y lo sabia pero no queria aceptarlo porque siempre creyó que ada algun dia vendria y se quedaria con el,formarian una familia y estarian juntos hasta envejecer o tal vez sea de nuevo el destino,obsecionarse con una mujer hasta que llegue su salvadora,una mujer de piel blanca,ojos color miel y pelo castaño que lo sacaria de su soledad y repararia su triste corazon roto por una mujer que no lo merecia,ni una pequeña parte de el.

Helena lo abrazaba por la nuca ya que leon la habia levantado del suelo,y apoyaba su cabeza en la de el,leon tenia su cara contra los pechos de helena que tenia un pequeño pero hermoso escote,ella lo dejó porque queria ese abrazo,pensó que leon se enojaria y la echaria de la casa pero fue todo lo el perfume de helena,sus senos eran reconfortables,no lo hizo por ser un viejo baboso,solo queria darle un ultimo abrazo diferente al que se dan los amigos porque hasta que se separe de John no lo podria hacer,respetaria su novio le guste o no,pero ella no hizo nada para evitarlo se quedaron asi casi por diez minutos,se habian olvidado de sherry y todo lo demas,escuchaba su corazon latir,le hubiese encantado seguir en esa forma pero sus brazos se cansaban y en cualquier momento la rubia traviesa apareceria por esa puerta y los sorprenderia a los dos,la bajó lentamente quedandose cara con cara,le dio un pequeño pero dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios con brillo,se quedo unos 5 segundos y se retiro viendo los ojos de helena cerrados y sus labios semi-abiertos,cuando la besó helena habia apretado no muy fuerte su dijo con voz tremula

-Terminemos de cocinar,sino se hara muy tarde y tu novio se enojara-la soltó y fue a la mesada a cortar otras cebollas porque antes de que apagara la hornalla la que estaban cocinando helena se habian quemado.

Sherry habia precensiado todo sobre la terraza,el hotel donde vivia leon en la entrada tenia a la izquierda un juego de sillones color negro,con una pequeña mesa de cristal en medio de los ellos,a la derecha una pared y una puerta que estaba siempre abierta era la cocina en forma de L,cuando entrabas la izquierda cerca a la pared una mesa donde desayunaba,mas atras en la pared del fondo una hermosa heladera color gris,alcostado la mesada que ocupaba hasta donde seguia la otra en la pared derecha,en medio de la mesada la cocina y seguia hasta que en la primera pared donde habian unas grandes y hermosas puertas de vidrio con marco marron,que siempre la tenia abiertas que conducia hacia el comedor y el comedor hasta una el living de leon que seria en la entrada seguias por un pasillo corto pero grande hasta encontrar una puerta de roble donde estaba su habitacion que era muy amplia,te encontrabas con una tele de costado mirando hacia la pared opuesta donde estaba la cama de dos plazas de leon con dosde noche color negro con bordes dorado y a la izquierda su baño,si seguias derecho por la puerta estaba su terraza que se comunicaba con la terraza del comedor separado con una pequeña reja que sherry saltó para espiarlos,llego y vio a helena y leon muy callados haciendo la comida,se les acercó muy siguilosamente como se lo habian enseñado en la academia,lleno sus pulmones de aire y pegó un grito que hizo que los otros dos agentes saltaran del susto y comenzó a reirse.

-Como se asutaron,jajajaja,helena te ves mas palida de lo que eres, y tu leon jajajaja-no podia parar de reirse

-Sherry me asuste de verdad-dijo helena colocando su mano el pecho y leon la siguio.

-En verdad sherry,creimos que te habia sucedido algo-paro de reirse y les dijo

-Disculpenme pero...-miró a leon y comenzo a reirse denuevo,no podria olvidar su cara

-¿Ah te ries de mi? ¿Quieres reirte de verdad?-acercandose y ella dijo

-No lo pienses leon-retrocediendose, leon corrio hacia ella y la rubia se escapo pero por poco tiempo,comenzo a hacerle cosquillas en la pansa,las costillas y en el cuello,ella se tiro al sofa y leon siguio torturandola con los cosquilleos,pero leon no se pasaba de la raya,para el sherry siempre fue su hija,la veia como su hija y no como cualquier mujer,sentia que era su hija y ella le dijo un dia que sentia que el era como su padre,el que nunca tuvo,siempre la trataba de su pequeña aunque ya tenia unos 27 años y el no era su padre biologico ni adoptivo,podia ver en ella la inocencia que un dia conocio en aquella ciudad,podia ver su lado infantil,cualquiera lo veia porque se comportaba como una cuando la conocias bien,adoraba a esa niña ahora mujer,llegó helena y le dijo

-Basta leon dejala en paz-viendo a sherry riendose con la cara toda roja como un tomate,dejo de torturar a la rubia y miró ala cantaña

-¿Que pasa? ¿tu tambien quieres?- acercandose

-No leon,me tocas un pelo y te juro que te mato-dijo alzando el cuchillo que tenia en manos

-Wou,espera helena solo era broma- levantando las manos dijo leon.

-Preparen la mesa solo falta los fideos-llendose a la cocina-

-Como diga señora-dijo leon.

* * *

Bueno como dice el genero es de aventura luego pondre una pequeña pero buena aventura de los 3 agentes de la d.s.o,pero primero concentrarse en el amor de helena leon y talvez un poco de sherry y jake, ya vendra la hora de que llegue jake el amor de la rubia,bueno entonces gracias por leer y espero que le guste mi historia que ya tenia en mente hace mucho tiempo


	7. Es difícil olvidarse de ti

**Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom,esta historia**

**fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

Bueno el capitulo 7,nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí,voy a subir cada dos o tres dia los capitulo,no voy a abandonar la historia no crean eso confíen en mi,si se me acaban las ideas le daré un final a la historia no la dejaré suelta sin final,bueno eso es todo y espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Terminaron de cenar,helena era una buen cocinera,cocinaba exquisito y se lo haría saber.

-Me impresionas helena tu comida fue riquísima,no sabia que cocinabas tan bien-dijo leon si quitarle el ojo,dándole una mirada seductora,como aquella vez en el avión hacia China cuando le dijo "Has empezado a caerme bien"

-Gracias pero no es para tanto-dijo helena recordando ese momento

-Tu don debe saberlo todo el mundo ¿no es así?-dijo leon apoyándose en el respaldar de su silla

-Si helena la verdad que si,yo nunca cocinaría de esa forma,compro comida hecha,jajaja-decía sherry mientras comía helado que había comprado.

-Tendré que ir mas seguido a tu casa,así me cocinas- y de nuevo ese tono,le salia tan bien,le salia del corazón,del alma quizá ya lo habría practicado un poco antes de esa noche,y su rostro también era así tan...no tenia explicaciones para describir su perfecto rostro,cualquier mujer saldría con él era,para ella,perfecto hombre grande soltero,rubio de ojos color celestes claro,seductor,amigable,de buen carácter,su cuerpo atlético que no pasa desapercibido,sus anchos hombros y gran espalda y su mirada que tenia algo en especial cada vez que miraba y muchas otras cosas mas que si las nombraba se quedaría sin voz.

-Cuando quieran pueden venir no hay ningún problema- dijo helena tranquilamente

-Yo no dije que iría a tu casa-dijo sherry,lo estaba haciendo apropósito,seguro que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo, ¡SI! fue tan estúpida que no se dio cuenta,sherry la llamó antes de que ella se vaya de la oficina de John para "hablar",seguro que todo lo que dijo era inventado para hacerle pasar el tiempo hasta que llegue leon al final de la hora,era mentira que jake su amigo vendría el viernes o el sábado,hizo tiempo para que leon venga y la invite a casa,por eso desapareció sherry cuando estaban solos en la cocina ahora ya sabia,se dijo a si misma

"Leon cuando me vio en el ascensor fue a decirle a sherry que me entretenga para tomar tiempo,justo al final de la hora leon apareció y nos dijo de ir a su casa,sherry cuando llegamos desapareció y no nos dijo donde estaba,lo hizo para que leon y yo estemos solos y suceda lo que sucedió."Pensó y pensó y si era eso se habían puesto de acuerdo,helena no pudo creer que su amiga sherry lo haga cuando ya sabia que tenia novio,se enojo tanto que sherry le noto la cara y le dijo

-Helena ¿Te encuentras bien?- los miró a los dos y dijo

-Estoy bien,solo debo tomar aire- dijo seriamente mientras se dirijia a la terraza,sherry lo miró y le dijo

-¡Tiene novio!- susurrando

-Ya lo se- haciendo lo mismo que sherry

-Bueno entonces te dejo solo para que arregles las cosas con ella,dile que me llamo jake y que llegó y esta esperándome en mi casa- levantándose

-¿Jake?-dijo enojado,seguían susurrando

-Si después te explico bien- abrió la puerta y se detuvo- espera antes de llevarla a la cama acuérdate de usar...-leon la interrumpió bruscamente

-¿Que estas diciendo? no la voy a llevar a la cama tiene novio,ademas es mi amiga- dijo leon empujándola para que se vaya.

-Tu amiga con beneficios-dijo sherry

-Chau- le cerró la puerta y la trabo,se fijo y helena estaba en la terraza de su habitación,una pequeña chispa de oportunidad se le planto en la cabeza,no quería que ella le sea infiel a "John" pero era irresistible,se paso la mano por la boca en seña de que estaba pensando,siempre que lo hacia no se pasaba la mano por el mentón o se rascaba la cabeza,se acariciaba la boca,fue con paso decidido hacia la terraza giró la mirada hacia la derecha y estaba ahí con las manos en la barandilla mirando hacia la nada se le acercó y le dijo

-Sherry se fue,me dijo que jake la llamó,que ya había llegado y la estaba espe...y helena le interrumpió

-No me des explicaciones- ¿En verdad que le pasaba a esa mujer?¿Acaso estaba en sus días? ¿Tenia bipolaridad? ¿Que cosa? Cuando las mujeres se ponían así no las entendía,no las aguantaba pero sherry le había dicho que cuando cambiaban de humor era que estaba en sus días o estaban llegando,que la solución era que les preste mas atención o a otras solo dejarlas solas,y para él helena necesitaba compañía.

-¿Que te pasa helena? porque me tratas bien y a los dos segundos me tratas mal, me ignoras,me contestas mal.- vio a leon serio,se le paro justo frente a la cara ¿Porque? se lo diría.

-¡Ya me di cuenta leon,me invitaste solo para llevarme a tu cama,lo planeaste con sherry cuando me viste en el ascensor,sabiendo que yo tengo novio...-le gritaba a un leon que estaba mas enojado que nunca,¿como pensaría así de el?

-¡Ey tranquilízate un poco,a mi no me grites! y yo no planee nada- le gritó fuerte leon mientras helena le hablaba encima y no se callaba,seguía y seguía no sabia que hacer,nunca había visto tan furiosa a helena ella era de ser una mujer tranquila.

-¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Como podes pensar así de mi?- decía helena enojada,si pensaba que era una zorra estaba muy equivocado

-¿Pensar de ti? ¿Como crees que pienso? a ver dímelo ¿Crees que pienso como aquel imbécil de tu novio?- frunciendo el ceño y levantando mas la voz.

-No hables asi de John el es un buen hombre,un hombre que me quiere,que me ama- decía helena decidida

-¿Te ama? apenas estas saliendo con el 8 horas- le decía leon riéndose,esto hizo que helena se enoje mas de lo que estaba,calculó bien y le dijo

-Te confundiste son 11 horas y por la manera que me besó si lo hacia- "Aca tienes,te gane" se dijo helena con una sonrisa de triunfadora

-¿Osea que por la manera que te besa un hombre sabes si te ama o no?-le dijo leon con tono de "Que estupidez dices" se le acercaba y helena retrocedía y así estaban.

-Si leon,lo que sientes cuando lo hace- sonriendole,le ganó la batalla y lo sabia,vió a leon que sacó una hermosa sonrisa mostrando sus dientes miró para el suelo negando con la cabeza la miró y vió en sus ojos el brillo de la luna,leon tomo de la cintura a helena,la atrajo hacia su cuerpo pegandolo contra el de él y le dijo seductoramente.

-Entonces dime si te amo- y le pegó sus labios contra los suaves y coloridos de ella,comenzó a besarla brutalmente,mientras que helena quería soltarse de su agarre y de sus labios pero era excitante,tanto habia esperado ese dia pero justo John le pidió para que salga con ella,le tuvo que decir que no pero ya era tarde.

Leon parecia desesperado por ella,la besaba,la mordía,la tocaba,la apretaba contra él tanto que comenzaba a dolerle los senos,helena no le queria serle infiel a John,menos el primer dia de su relacion,en relidad las primeras horas porque ni habian pasado 24,escuchaba a leon gemir por debajo cada vez que tomaba aire porque no detenia los besos y mordiscos a sus labios que se volvian rojos por culpa de leon,apenas le metia la legua,sus labios tenia sabor a chocolate por el helado,mezclado con gusto a licor que habian tomado despues del postre,si seguia no se podria detener,se acostaria con él y engañaria a John,leon separó sus labios por poco tiempo para respirar y helena aprovecho el momento

-Basta leon,tengo novio apenas son horas que estoy con él- sufria al decirlo porque tenia unas ganas de hacerlo,poniendole las manos en el pecho queriendo despegarlo de ella pero leon ejercia mas fuerza.

-Amo cuando me suplicas,amo cuando me miras,amo cuando me hablas,amo tu cuerpo-con voz trémula y fue cuando le estalló una bofetada en el rostro de leon,fue tan fuerte que hasta a ella le dolió la mano pero su reacción fue distinta a la que pensó.

-Oh también amo cuando me pegas- le dijo sonriendo mientras tiraba a helena para atrás y la sostenía en el aire,ella lo sujeto del cuello porque tenia miedo al caer.

-¿Acaso eres masoquista? leon levántame voy a caer- decía helena asustada

-No pero a nosotros nos encanta que una mujer nos pegue por lo menos una vez,eso nos excita mas cuando estamos solos,así que no lo intentes de nuevo- y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Basta leon por favor apenas llevo horas saliendo con John- queriendo quitárselo de encima pero se deleitaba con sus besos,leon siguió sus besos por todo el rostro hasta llegar a la oreja de helena y le mordió el lóbulo,fue cuando helena sin querer se le escapó un gemido dándole la llave a leon para que la haga suya.

-Solo dame una noche,solo una y te demostrare que soy el hombre que mereces-le dijo con voz trémula al oído,helena no lo podia creer,justo cuando comenzó a salir con John leon quiere que salga con ella,"quizá lo hace porque no quiere que yo sea de nadie,solo de él" pensó helena si era cierto era un maldito bastardo y si era lo contrario había llegado tarde.

-Leon ya te he dicho que tengo novio,leon por favor-moviendo la cabeza para los costados y haciendo fuerza para que la suelte de su agarre,no quería que leon siga porque sino no iba a para no lo quería sentir entrar en ella suavemente,quería llenar de besos ese cuerpo tan torneado que tenia,quería acariciar esas curvas hermosas,tocar su piel de porcelana, quería verla estremecerse de placer bajo él,que gritara su nombre y esa noche lo tendría.

-Helena ya te he dicho que amo que me supliques- levantándola y llevándola a la habitación la tiró a la cama

-¿Que estas haciendo? ¿estas sordo o que? te dije que te detengas-le dijo helena de mala manera pero esto hizo que leon la mirara,lo hizo lentamente todo su cuerpo,verla en su cama era todo lo que quería,ella estaba semisentada apoyando los codos en el cómodo colchón,quiso subirse encima pero ella retocedio,mirando para el costado dejando caer su cabello sobre su cara,leon la vió de nuevo pero no como hace un momento,ella no quería y no sabia porque ¿No era lo que había deseado? con una mirada cualquier mujer caería a sus pies,cuando tenia ganas iba a un bar y esperaba a que una mujer se lo pidiera era asi de sencillo,obtenía lo que quería cuando lo quería pero con helena no sabia,si la obligaba y ella no quería seria violación y no quería obligar o violar a su amiga,la vio taparse la cara con su suave mano,estaba llorando,tanto le dolía serle infiel a John si apenas estaba 11 horas con él como dijo minutos antes .

-¿Helena?- amaba cuando se lo decía,tenia una forma especial de llamarla,su tono era mas tranquilo no sabia bien como sonaba.

-Leon yo no quiero serle infiel a John,no quiero darle falsas esperanzas-decía helena con voz quebrada,estaba llorando,él la hizo llorar,por su culpa se estaba castigando,culpando de nuevo como en China,la acostó despacio en la cama quedando al costado de ella,la miró por varios minutos

-Leon perdóname pero no puedo- y rompió el llanto,antes solo le caían lagrimas pero ahora lloraba y lloraba y sus ojos parecían cataratas no podía verla así no podía,le dio una abrazó al que ella correspondió.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón helena,yo fui el que se paso,perdóname-y la abrazó mas fuerte,lo estaba mojando,si no paraba el también lloraría no quería ver sus hermosos ojos color miel rojos por su culpa,se sentó pero ella no lo soltó,la subió arriba de él como una niña la despegó y le dijo

-Helena basta de llorar,basta -la sujetó del rostro y ella de nuevo lo abrazó

Perdóname John,perdóname no quiero darte falsas esperanza,no quiero arruinarte el sueño,no quiero que llores por mi solo por una estupidez,es que no puedo contenerme,acepte tu amor solo para olvidar a leon para sacármelo de la cabeza,no me deja dormir,pienso en él,sueño con él,algunas veces no hago cosas por pensar que es lo que quiere leon,pero esta vez no lo hice solo quería quitármelo de la cabeza John perdóname por favor,te uso eso es lo que hago te estoy usando para sacarme a un hombre que después de decirle que estoy contigo ahora quiere que sea suya y quiere estar conmigo,todo me salió el tiro por la culata,pensé que lo olvidaría que solo pensaría en ti ¡O vaya digo que me olvidare de un hombre cuando apenas llevó 11 horas en pareja con otro!

Olvidar lleva tiempo,en algunas ocasiones no te olvidas de la persona solo dejas de pensar en ella como lo hacías antes.

Leon llegaste tarde ya no es la oportunidad,la perdiste,perdiste la oportunidad de estar conmigo,lo que no perdiste fue nuestra amistad podemos seguir siendo amigos aunque después de esto creo que sera difícil ser amigos como eramos antes,pero pronto lo olvidaremos de eso estoy segura.

-Helena...-le separó las manos de su rostro,le secó las lagrimas- ¿Porque lloras helena? dímelo quiero saber así te ayudo,no quiero verte así-pero no respondió ¿En que estará pensando? se preguntaba leon ¿Porque no le respondía?- Olvidemos lo que ya sucedió, pues puede lamentarse, pero no rehacerse.-ella lo miró.

-No podre olvidar como me besabas,como me tocabas,no podre leon-se decía así misma,pensó que leon le había leído la mente porque la miró distinto,amaba sus ojos eran hermosos ese color celeste o azul que variaban con el tiempo,su cabello dorado como el sol y su peinado que era raro nadie lo tenia como él pero le encantaba,sin pensarlo le corrió un mechón que había salido de su perfecto peinado,él solo la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Tus ojos están rojos-le dijo leon,ella seguía en la misma posición,sentada arriba de su regazo y él con sus manos rodeándola.

-Perdóname-agachando la cabeza

-No te culpes por todo helena,no te castigues de eso nadie sabrá ¿Si? nosotros también...-y helena le interrumpió

-No lo digas-levantándose rápidamente,se pasó la mano por la cara,leon la siguió.

-¿Porque no?- seriamente dijo leon encerrándola de nuevo pero esta vez entre su mesa de noche y su cuerpo,le encantaba tenerla acorralada.

-¿Acaso crees que va ser fácil olvidar? quizá para ti pero yo no leon no podre olvidar como me besaste ahí afuera- le grito,se calmó un poco y siguió-Llegaste tarde leon,ahora no me tienes me perdiste y no se porque no lo hiciste cuando tenias la oportunidad no la aprovechaste,ahora yo estoy con otro hombre que me hará feliz y estaré con esa persona hasta que me canse o me pida matrimonio no sera por ti sera por mi,por mi felicidad,no voy a a estar esperándote ya lo hice demasiado ¿Sabes porque? Porque esperar duele y no voy a estar toda mi vida haciéndolo ahora solo quedaremos como amigos-le dijo tranquilamente sacó todo lo que le tenia que decir.

-Así que nos vemos mañana-y se retiró por el costado de leon

-Déjame llevarte al menos- dijo leon quieto en el mismo lugar levantado la cabeza hacia arriba,no podía creer que le digiera todo eso estaba realmente enojado.

-Me voy sola,no te preocupes por mi,llama a tu amiga así te sientes mucho mejor- decía helena mientras agarraba sus cosas,sabia que hablaba de ada

-Porque metes a ada en la conversación- dándose la vuelta

-Porque estarás solo,hazme caso llámala así te olvidas de todo y mañana vas de buen humor al agencia- le dijo helena con tono agrió diriguiendose a la salida.

-Si la llamare para que me de lo que tu me ¡DISTE!-gritó fuerte la última palabra porque helena habia asotado la puerta.

¡NOOOO! gritó leon enojado agarrándose de los pelos,se miró la mano y todabia la tenia vendada,pateo la silla tirándola al otro lado de la sala,¿Porque carajos lo hacia enojar?¿Porque le dijo eso? ¿Llegar tarde? ¿y eso de que planeo todo con sherry? sacó cualquier conclusión,si el quería llevarla a su cama,que en verdad lo deseaba,lo haría cuando el quiera y si se oponía la seguiría remando,todas las mujeres caían a sus pies,no sabia lo tenia que enamoraba a cualquiera de ellas.

Quizá si llegó tarde pero pronto volverá,él algún dia se cansara de ella y vendrá a suplicarle,sabia que John era un mujeriego que solo salia con helena por mero placer,sabia lo que le haría,le diría unas cuantas frases de amor algunos chocolate,flores luego la llevaría a la cama y cuando se canse de helena la abandonaría,solo debía esperar por supuesto que leon tendría paciencia no como helena,sabia que ella regresaría y estarían juntos,se dedicaría a enamorarla y ella saldría con él de eso estaba seguro.

Tratar de olvidar a alguien es querer recordarlo para siempre

* * *

Y fin de la historia,na mentira del capitulo ni siquiera voy por la mitad de la historia.

Quise agregar algo de jake y sherry pero de nuevo me concentre en leon y helena,viene una misión y un jake y sherry,no quería que helena este ya con leon seria muy próximo,ademas que sale con "John",la frase "Olvidemos lo que ya sucedió, pues puede lamentarse, pero no rehacerse" y "tratar de olvidar a alguien es querer recordarlo para siempre" lo leí en un libro pero ya ni me acuerdo cual es,bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado o que les guste.

¡Ya voy por el capitulo 7! bueno se despide orikennedy


	8. Las apariencias engañan

**Todos los personajes de Resident evil son propiedad de Capcom,esta**

**historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

**capitulo 8**

Ahí estaba John,con su camisa blanca de siempre,corrió hacia ella y la abrazo le dijo un "Te amo" y la besó pero de la nada escuchó un tiró,el sonido de un arma que había sido accionada,John cayó con todo su peso sobre helena al que helena no podía sostener

-¡John no! levántate por favor no puedo sola con tu peso- lo acostó en el suelo y vio sus manos manchadas de sangre,la sangre de su novio miró para buscar el arma culpable de dispararle a John y ahí estaba,Leon con el arma en mano,era su pistola que siempre usaba la que él decía que era de buena suerte,estaba parado con una sonrisa triunfante se acercó y Helena fue corriendo a pegarle una puñetazo al que era su amigo el lo esquivo como un profesional y le aplicó una llave de brazo para después sujetarla del cuello y pegarla a él,le susurro en el oído

-¿Vez? todo esto es tu culpa por salir con él me obligaste a hacerlo - le decía tranquilamente,Helena estaba realmente asustada veía a John tirado en el suelo desangrándose,quería sacarse a Leon de encima pero le rodeaba con su brazo todo su cuerpo con fuerza y con el otro el pecho hasta llegar a su hombro.

-Yo no te obligue ¿De que estas hablando? ¿estas loco? ¿como pudiste matarlo?,yo lo amaba y el a mi ¡¿Porqueee?! - decía en llantos y gritos Helena queriendo zafarse

-¿Porque? helenita ya eres demasiado "grande"- tocándole su seno-como para darte cuenta-volvió su mano al hombro.

-No me toques maldito bastardo,¿Porque lo hiciste?-lloraba Helena

-¿No te das cuenta? Tu eres mía y solo mía y si yo no te tengo nadie te tendrá ¿Me escuchaste?Tu cuerpo ya tiene dueño y ese dueño soy yo,nadie te tocara mas que yo- decía leon con voz de loco apretándola mas.

-Estas loco suéltame,yo no tengo dueño yo no soy de nadie-veía a John desaparecer.

-¿A no? si no quieres ser mía...- y la empujó tirándola al suelo

-De nadie seras-y jalo el gatillo

Y se despertó de golpe,veía una luz blanca ¿Sera el cielo?se preguntó,refregò sus ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación,fue un sueño nada había sucedido,nada de eso ¿Porque lo soñó? y se acordó lo que había sucedido anoche en la casa de Leon,cuando la besaba en realidad pensaba que se la quería comer ¿Tan desesperado estaba por ella? o simplemente quera tener sexo,Helena no se consideraba una mujer con un gran cuerpo pero con la mayoría de los hombre que querían estar ella le decían que tenia un cuerpo hermoso,tenia unas lindas curvas y una cadera que enamoraba le decían siempre pero ella respondía con una bofetada porque casi todos se lo decían asquerosamente como unos baboso,eso era lo malo del trabajo que siempre estaba en forma,no pensaba que era malo,pero lo que si que los hombres te gritaban cosas en la calle o solo salían con ella por su cuerpo,ellos exageraban o era verdad como para que un hombre de 36 años se fije en ella,sacó todos esos bobos pensamientos y llamó a John quería saber si estaba en la realidad o era un sueño.

-¿Si? John Grammes ¿Quien habla?- y ahí estaba su vos,era la realidad

-Soy yo-le dijo tranquilamente estaba feliz

-Linda ¿que haces? ¿Porque me llamas a esta hora?todavía no es la hora de entrada-dijo John que estaba en su oficina,siempre iba una hora antes para revisar que todo este bien,ademas que tenia que ser él el que tenia que abrir la puerta para que la gente de limpieza y cocina entre y deje todo limpio para cuando los agentes lleguen.

-Si lo sé,es solo que...-¿que le diría? él acababa de decirle linda y ella no tenia ninguna palabra tierna en mente.

-¿Que? dímelo-

-Que...solo quería escucharte-tapándose con la sábana blanca

-Yo también preciosa ¿Vas a venir?-lo extrañaba no sabia que Helena lo extrañaría

-Si ¿porque no? Porque sea tu novia no significa que voy a faltar- sentándose,no se aprovecharía de eso claro que no

-Ya estaba considerando que no te podría ver muy seguido- dijo John con tono de burla,ella se acostó de nuevo.

-No querido no me voy a aprovechar,ademas de ir por el trabajo voy también para verte-sonreía y no sabia porque.

-A hablando de vernos ¿que tal si vienes a mi casa hoy a la noche?-buscando su chaqueta y sus llaves de su automóvil,quería ir sorprenderla la iría a buscar y estarían juntos,la verdad él también la extrañaba

-¿Hoy,pero no vas a estar muy cansado?-mordiéndose las uñas decía Helena

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa-le dijo John con voz romántica,cuando lo dijo helena no podía creer en las palabras,¿por ella? ningún hombre le había dicho eso,se puso tan feliz que deseaba tenerlo a su lado y abrazarlo,dio vuelta para el otro lado de la cama y le dijo

-Ay no me digas eso que me pongo roja como tomate-tapándose la cara,John del otro lado dio una risa pequeña.

-Me encantaría estar ahí para verte-con tono seductor

-¿De verdad? ¿Y porque no vienes?-siguiéndole el juego

-Es lo que estoy haciendo,voy directo a tu casa así que prepárate,ponte bella para mi.-subiendo al auto

-Claro que o haré no es necesario que me digas-

-Bueno linda te dejo,en 30 minutos estoy ahí,dependiendo del tráfico-encendiendo el motor le dijo John

-Esta bien no te molestes-

-Ya estoy yendo,nos vemos linda-

-Nos vemos querido-y le cortó,salto de su cama y se fue a buscar a su closet la ropa de trabajo,quería estar linda para él como le dijo.

Después de varios minutos ya estaba lista miró su mueble donde tenia su bolso con maquillaje,decidió usarlas,hace mucho que no lo hacia apenas se ponía brillo,tomo el pincel y en sus mejillas se puso un poco de rubor,se pintó con un brillo labia sabor a cereza y los ojos con un poco de color lila casi ni se notaba,quería que combine con su camisa,cuando término tocaron su puerta fue corriendo a abrirla y era él.

-¡John! pasa por favor- contenta le abrió la puerta a su novio,el paso mirando su hogar,era bonito tenia un buen gusto en la decoración,el hotel donde vivia no era tan grande ya que ella era soltera,era ahora no,cuando pase algunos meses le diría que se mude con él asi se despertaban juntos y se dormian juntos,Helena cerró la puerta y cuando se dio vuelta la tomo de la cintura y la beso,ella tuvo que ponerse en puntillas de pie ya que le llegaba por el pecho.

-Muy linda tu casa-le dijo cuando dejo de besarla

-Gracias- con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Vamos? ¿o quieres que vayamos a desayunar?- era temprano si irían a la agencia estaría vacía,solo el personal de limpieza.

-Tengo hambre- apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de John mientras lo agarraba de su saco,estaba avergonzada.

-Entonces iremos por un delicioso café y luego al trabajo ¿Si?-pero ella no le respondió,la rodeo con su brazo,era tan pequeña,tan frágil como una rosa,una bella rosa blanca que florecía todavía,era una rosa joven que le faltaba madurar.

-¿Que pasa?-le preguntó viendola desde abajo.

Helena pensaba en Leon,siempre lo hacia ¿Porque tuvo ese sueño? quería contarse lo a John pero algo en ella le decía que no,se levantó y por unos segundos pensó en él y después en John ahora se estaba imaginando que Leon era la que iría a buscarla para tomar un cafe y ahora lo estaba abrazando,tenia que esperar con el tiempo se olvidaría,los primeros días serian difíciles y lo sabia,"_solo espera helena pronto de olvidara de ese hombre de ojos color cielo y pelo dorado,pero que estoy diciendo solo lo olvidare y ya" _listo se dijo asi misma.

Levantó la mirada y le contesto

-Yo...te...-no podía terminar la frase le parecia muy repentino.

-Yo...te ¿Que?- ¿Que era lo que le queria decir?

-Te..."_anda helena dicelo tu eres valiente" -_Te amo John y se que puede sonar muy repentino pero es la verdad ,se que apenas te conozco que apenas salgó contigo pero siento que lo hago- esas palabras le llegaron al corazón,la sujeto y la beso dulcemente.

-Yo tambien Helena y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz-con esas ultimas palabras dejaron el hogar de Helena y se dirigieron a una cafeteria serca de alli.

Entro en la agencia,"_Otro dia mas en la agencia" _decia Leon aburrido,ya cansaba ser agente del gobierno,el trabajo era muy duro nunca pensó en eso,se estaba volviendo viejo y mas lo cansaba,pensó que sera de Helena y Sherry cuando el muera obvio que ellas ya esten retiradas,Sherry con algun tipo y Helena con el idiota de su jefe "_estare con él hasta que me canse o me pida matrimonio"_ recordó esas palabras que le dijo ayer en la noche, "no linda él se cansara primero" se dijo Leon con una sonrisa en los labios lo sabia ahora se ocuparia en salvar el mundo de terroristas y pasar tiempo con su "hija",fue a su oficina le habian informado que creian que unos terroristas estaban traficando b.o.w en Canadá,otra mision se dijo Leon.

Sherry caminaba por los pasillos apurada tenia que llevar informacióna leon y luego a Hunnigan de los nuevos terroristas,se había enterado que habian liberado algunas b.o.w en un pueblo pequeño y tenían que ir hasta alli,justo iba para salida que se encontró con Helena y su jefe de la mano apenas habian llegado,él se despidió con un beso y se fue,Helena lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la rubia la asusto de nuevo.

-¡Helena!- la mujer de piel blanca dio un salto de susto

-Sherry ¿que haces aqui?-dijo Helena,veia a sherry con sus manos llenas de carpetas y papeles

-¿Que llevas en mano?-señalandolo

-Tu novio te lo dirá-con tono divertido

-Shhh,Sherry nadie debe dijo susurrandole a la rubia que reia.

-Bueno esta claro sabes que...-y la radio que estaba pegada en la pared las interrumpió

-Agentes Reimond,Kennedy,Walker,Harper,Mason y Birkin reportense en la sala de juntas ahora mismo- era la vos de John,la escuchó muy enojado,nombraba a los mismo agentes de siempre cuando tenian que hacer misiones de riesgo ellos eran a los que llamaban.

-Parece enojado ¿Porque sera?-le dijo Sherry mientras miraba la radio

-Vamos a averiguarlo - dijo helena y comenzaron a correr hacia la sala.

Doblaron el pasillos y se encontraron con Walker que las detuvo.

-Ey señoritas ¿Donde van tan apuradas?-

Walker,era un hombre alto como Helena unos centimetros mas tenia unos 28 años,para su edad era alto,tenia los ojos color celeste y el pelo corto color anaranjado,no era muy musculoso ni muy delgado era en la mitad de ambos,tenia una novia que siempre lo molestaba y lo engañaba,Helena ya la habia visto varias veces con otros hombre en el bar donde ella y Sherry solian ir a pasar el tiempo,se acordó cuando le contó,James Walker era de ser un tipo bruto,agresivo,algo loco en las misiones tenia ideas locas a decir verdad ideas que a nadie se le ocurriria,se dejaba llevar por su instinto,resumiendo era el loco del equipo pero habeces servia mucho,él y Helena se entendian,fuera del trabajo era un payaso siempre las hacia reir,mas a ellas nunca se pasaba el les decia que era las mejores amigas que tenia y la novia aceptaba y por ahi porque era muy celosa,habia tenido una infancia dificil,su madre trabajaba en la calle y el padre era un traficante,una noche borracho le dijo a helena que el se unio a la d.s.o para detener a los traficantes como su padre y ver el mundo un lugar mejor,para ella James era como su hermano.

-No seas idiota John nos llamo para...-y James le interrumpió

-¿John? ¿Porque le dices John?- con cara de pícaro

-Porque se llama asi ¿No?-contesto Helena nerviosa

-Ahhh ya se lo que esta pasando aqui,¿Helena crees que soy idiota?- le mintió James

-Esta bien pero nadie se debe enterar a nadie le digas,recien ayer John me pidio para salir- le dijo en voz baja

-Jajajajajajaj,caiste helena jajajaja yo no sabia nada- se reia el pelirrojo,habia engañado a Helena diciendole que sabia y en realidad no.

-¿Que,de que estas hablando?

-Tu sola te delataste linda,soy un genio el rey de los genios-decia con tono de agrandado acomodandose el cuello de la camisa.

-Eres un imbécil-le dijo Helena dándole un puñetazo en el brazo

-Ay eso dolió maldita- tocándose el lugar donde Helena le había dado el golpe

-¿Que les parece si vamos a la sala de juntas? antes que el novio de Helena se enoje- siguiendo el juego de James.

-Tu tambien Sherry- cuando los tres agentes se juntaban era el caos se mandaba travesuras y en las misiones peor.

-Si tiene razón la rubia vamos seamos responsables-corriendo con las chicas hasta la sala.

John estaba enojado,Helena,James y Sherry no llegaban,estaban 10 minutos atrasados cuando estaba decidió a llamarles de nuevo entraron por la puerta,creia que juntarse con Walker era malo para Helena.

-Miren quien llegaron-dijo John cruzándose de brazos.

-Disculpe es que tuvimos dificultades- mintió Sherry

-¿Dificultades con que?- le dijo John a Helena con cara de ¿Me estas bromeando?

-Con nada aqui estamos- con tono aburrido contesto James por Sherry y sentándose en la silla,Helena y Sherry lo siguieron

La mesa era larga,en la punta estaba sentado John,al costado izquierdo Raimond,al derecho Mason y Leon,Helena al costado de James y Sherry al lado de Leon.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos queria- y el jefe Grammes dejó de hablar una risa lo interrumpió venia de los labios de James,Helena le piso el pie.

-Auuh eres una- y se callo,vió que todos lo estaban mirando de mala manera.

-¿Puedo seguir?- dijo John mirando a Helena y luego a James

-Claro que si jefe siga con su discurso- poniendo las manos en la mesa,Sherry y Helena contuvieron la risa.

-Bueno quería informarles que tendrán una nueva mision,aquella banda de terroristas que robaron la joyeria ahora tienen en manos armas bio-organicas la soltaron en un pequeño pueblo en el Carolina del Norte unos agentes ya fueron allí a investigar y a eliminar los B. ,los agentes de la F.O.S encontraron su paradero pero ademas se encontraron que no solo es un banda es un grupo de mas de 2.000 integrantes en todo el país,los policias los encontraron pero escaparon mediante un jet,los agentes lo rastrearon y dicen que es en Europa no estan muy seguros de su ubicacion pero nos mandaron las que el que escapó en el jet era el líder del grupo terrorista-James los interrumpió

-¿Pero de esto no tendria que encargarse la B.S.A.A? osea dice usted que esta en Europa ¿No es la B.S.A.A la que tendria que encargarse? la D.S.O solo se encargar los problemas bio-terroristas de Estados Unidos no del mundo entero-

-Creo que tiene razon- dijo Helena es voz baja pero audible

-Si pero estos son Norteamericanos que escaparon de nuestro pais,ademas de portar armas bio-organicas salieron del pais sin ninguna autorizacion o pasaje,nosotros debemos hacernos cargos sin nombrar que la B.S.A.A tiene otros problemas mas graves,nosotros los ayudamos y ellos nos ayudan a nosotros- le contestó Leon por el jefe con voz seria y el ceño fruncido mirando a Helena,a veces no soportaba las preguntas idiotas y el comportamiento simplemente tarado de James.

-No estes siempre del lado de James,Helena- siguió Leon

-No estoy siempre de su lado a mi me parece bien lo que dijo,nosotros solo nos ocupamos de los problemas Bio-terroristas de los Estados Unidos lo que esta afuera no es nuestra responsabilidad-dijo Helena levantando la voz muy enojada ¿Porque demonios la metia a ella?

-Pero estas equivocada,deberías dejar de jugar a las armas con él dedicarte a tu trabajo y ser responsable- le siguió Leon recordando que la otra vez había dejado trabajo atrasado,esta vez Helena no se contuvo apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus palmas cambiaban de color su ceño estaba tan fruncido y su boca también,James la miraba y se decía "Esta es Helena enojada de verdad,buau nunca la había visto así"

¿Porque demonios le decía eso? ¿mejor dicho porque se la agarraba con ella? si fue por lo de anoche que ella lo rechazo estaba loco,¿Tan enojado estaria? se levantó enojada en la silla tirandola para atrás James quiso detenerla pero no pudo fue hasta donde estaba Leon que se paro al mismo tiempo que Helena y si no fuese por la rubia le hubiese dado un puñetazo que lo dormiría al instante.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-gritaba Helena mientras intentaba empujar a Sherry que la sostenia,ella tambien intentaba controlar a Helena porque tenia una gran fuerza

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE DEBO HACER Y SI ESTAS ASÍ POR LO DE ANOCHE ERES UN REVERENDO IDIOTA,INFELIZ-James corrió a Sherry y la agarro a Helena que estaba enojada gritando y se la llevaba para afuera,leon los quiso seguir le quería dar una buena cachetada a aquella mujer para que se ubique,le podría gritar así fuera de la agencia pero no ahora,todo se enterarían que quiso estar con ella,Mason que era un hombre mas grande que él lo sostuvo.

-¡SEGURO QUE AQUELLA ZORRA NO FUE A TU CASA ANOCHE,INFELIZ SOLO ERES UN JUGUETE UN JUGUETE LEON!- y James consiguió sacarla la ultima palabra la grito y leon lo hizo enojar mas,nadie sabia de que estaba hablando cuando dijo "_aquella zorra" _y _"eres un juguete un juguete leon" _ John les dijo

-Ahora vuelvo voy a tranquilizarla- mirándolo a leon que en realidad estaba enojado,salio y vió a James hablándole a Helena contra la pared.

Cuando salieron James la puso contra la pared y le dijo

-¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Como le vas a gritar así enfrente de todos?- sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-Él fue el que comenzó y no soporto mas su actitud de sabelotodo,ademas que me metió a mi cuando lo que dije fue en voz baja ¿Tan pendiente esta en lo que digo o hago? y también que se la agarro contigo James- enojada

-Ya lo se pero no era necesario ese escándalo,podrías habérselo dicho afuera,ademas ¿Que es eso de la zorra que nombraste? o ¿Lo de anoche? no me digas que estuviste con él-

-Es una larga historia y lo de ayer,él quiso llevarme a la cama tuve que rogarle para que me deje yo no quiero engañar a John- dijo Helena ya tranquila,James era el único que la tranquilizaba.

-Pues eso de la zorra me gustaría que me lo cuentes- y su jefe apareció

-Agente Walker vaya a prepararse para la mision dígale a los demás que la junta termino que se preparen en 1 hora salen de aquí-

-Si señor- la miró a Helena y se fue,cuando cruzo la puerta,la miró a Helena y le dio una bofetada no muy fuerte pero a ella le dolió.

-Eres una atrevida ¿Como vas a gritar asi en mi agencia? en mi propia agencia- Helena no podía creer que John le pegara,hasta hace unas horas él la llevo a tomar un delicioso cafè e iban de la mano como enamorados y ahora estaba enojado y le había pegado,quedo atónita

-Respòndeme- con mirada desafiante y enojada le dijo

-Eres un cobarde,y pensè que eras diferente a los demás,pegarla a una mujer me das asco-y otra bofetada le estallo en la cara de Helena,no lloro le demostraría que ella no era su juguete,no era como Leon,no era cobarde como él.

Justo Leon salio de la sala cuando vio a John darle una bofetada,su instinto de protección se prendió y fue caminando donde estaba él,ahora si ni él se detendría,John la dejo

-Llora preciosa,la cobarde aquí eres tu,tuviste que pensar antes de aceptar salir conmigo-se le acercó al oído y le susurro-Eres mía Helena y haré lo que quiera contigo- le dio un beso,que Helena quiso evitar y se fue,miro al suelo,todo era mentira recordó las palabras que le dijo "_te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz" _era actuado,todo era una farsa,una mentira,era un teatro,se puso la mano en la mejilla,John le había dado en las dos,y se largo a llorar,justo llego Leon,él que siempre pensaba,puso sus mano en los hombros de Helena y le dijo en voz baja.

-Helena,no llores- lo hacia bajo,¿Porque se preocupaba por ella si hace unos 5 minutos le había gritado? lo miro,la vio con sus ojos color miel que brotaban de ellos lagrimas,lagrimas provocadas por un hombre que ella creía que la amaba,que hace 5 minutos le había dado dos bofetadas dejando sin habla,todo la furia y el enojo que sintió minutos antes se desvanecieron al verla tan débil,frente a un hombre que la maltrataba y ella no hacia nada,no se hacia respetar,solo se quedaba quieta llorando,tal vez preguntándose que es lo que hizo para que él se enoje

-¿Porque Helena? ya lo he visto todo ¿Porque? ¿Porque te dejas...-y helena lo interrumpió

-Leon cállate,nadie se tiene que enterar de esto,yo fui la que lo hizo enojar,yo me lo merecía- dijo Helena con la mirada agacha.

-¿Te lo merecías? Helena tu no...- y de nuevo lo hizo

-No te metas Leon,este es mi problema no el tuyo,no te preocupes que estoy bien- le dijo Helena mientras se iba.

-De ahora en mas voy a estar preocupado sabiendo que vives con un hombre que te pega y te trata como basura-le dijo Leon ¿Como se echaría la culpa? la ayudaría,la ayudaría a darse cuenta que ese tipo es malo para ella.

-Haz tus cosas Leon,déjame a mi hacer las mías- dijo Helena mientras se iba a preparar para la misión.

Sherry se estaba preparando cuando vio a Helena que se acercaba,ella presencio la bofetada que su jefe le dio pero era mejor no hablarle no era el momento,se tenían que concentrar en la misión tal vez lo hablarían luego,con una cara de enojo paso por el costado de Sherry sin decir nada.

Ataba fuertemente las botas de combate,Sherry solo se limitaba a mirarla,sin decir nada sentada esperándola a que termine para luego ir a la sala de armas.

-Ya estoy lista ¿Vamos?-dijo Helena levantándose,Sherry no podía creer que se dejara pegar,menos que John le pegara,pensando en otra cosa se acercaba el fin de semana,eso significaba que Jake vendría,estaba tan emocionada todavía no se había comprado el vestido que vio en aquella tienda,tampoco sabia donde saldrían.

-Sherry- le dijo Helena,la rubia pensando en Jake no se dio cuenta que su amiga le estaba hablando.

-Eh...si vamos,solo me quede pensando en Jake- le dijo sin pensarlo

-Ah si falta poco para que venga ¿Vamos? ¿O te quedaras pensando en Jake?- con tono divertido

-No vamos-sonriendo

* * *

-¿Porque las mujeres tardan en cambiarse?- decía James jugando con su pistola,estaban esperándola mientras preparaban su armamento en la sala de armas

-Porque debemos estar coquetas-le contesto helena con una sonrisa de lado acercándose con sherry donde James estaba sentado

-¿Coquetas? Vamos a una misión no a una fiesta- le dijo Mason,Erik Mason un hombre alto de un metro ochenta y cinco,pelo color rubio,ojos color marrones oscuro,demasiado musculo,pero atractivo tenia unos 34 años hace poco fue padre de una niña quien llamo Helen,quiso que su nombre sea parecido al de Helena porque cuando se conocieron en el entrenamiento el se enamoro de Helena,en realidad habían estado juntos como pareja,pero solo duro meses,él seguía estando,pero sabia que Helena no era la mujer con quien debería estar,por eso se busco otra y formo una familia,seguía hablándose con Helena eran amigos y era mas gracioso con ella,aunque en las misiones era muy inteligente,él era el que jackeaba los portátiles,las cámaras,el sistema de seguridad,conseguía abrir puertas con clave era un genio en informática y computadoras sin el no eran nada.

-Si querido pero siempre hay que estar coquetas-bromeando con su compañero,cuando Helena cruzo la puerta Leon se quedo sin aliento la vio vestida con una camisa arremangada por los codos y los tres primeros botón sueltos dejando ver un lindo escote,la camisa estaba por debajo de su pantalón de cuero con una botas de combate y unos guantes,Sherry vestía igual solo que con una camera abierta y una musculosa debajo,Erik con un chaleco antibalas,James con una campera y Leon como en china pero todo negro y botas como las de Helena,se quedo mirándola de arriba a abajo,la verdad si que estaba coqueta.

-Dejémonos de bromas y preparémonos- decía Raimond,su nombre era Joseph Raimond,era el mas grande del grupo,tenia unos 42 años era el responsable,el que se tomaba las cosas en serio era un hábil tirador con una puntería certera,siendo él el ojos de color marron, y una barba candado como le dicen,no tenia pelo a causa de su edad,era como el padre,James siempre bromeaba con su edad y le decía "viejito" los trataba como a su familia a pesar que Erik y Leon eran casi de su edad.

Luego de equiparse,entro John con una mujer,ella era pequeña y delgada de pelo castaño y ojos color marrones con el pelo suelto por los hombros.

-Su nombre es Jessica,Jessica Simmons- cuando Helena escuchó ese apellido la miro,tenia los ojos del color de aquel hombre que la obligo a traicionar su país.

-Simmons- repitió Helena con un poco de odio en sus palabras que Leon noto.

-Si Helena,ella sera su ayudante medico en las misiones,tiene entrenamiento tanto en medicina como en armas,asi que no es necesario que la cuiden.

Helena solo preparaba sus escopeta hydra,los estaba ignorando no quería verle la cara a ese maldito bastardo.

-Señorita Harper ¿Podría hablar con usted?- le dijo John mirando a Helena diciendo en su cabeza "_Que sexí esta" _

-Disculpe señor pero estoy preparándome,en este momento no puedo- agriamente le contesto mientras equipaba las municiones y colocaba la ganadas en su cinturón.

-Es una obligación Harper- y se retiro ella le siguió

Ya afuera le dijo

-¿Que demonios quieres?- con odio

-¿Porque demonios me tratas así?-apretándole el brazo

-Suéltame,me estas lastimando-decía Helena mientras tomaba el brazo de John para quitárselo y deje de lastimarla.

-Contéstame-apretándole mas,cuando de repente Leon aparecio en la escena.

-Disculpen- Leon les interrumpió,no dejaria que su jefe la lastime de nuevo.

-Que quieres Kennedy- dándose la vuelta de mala manera

-El helicóptero esta listo ya para partir,el piloto ya no quiere esperar ni un minutos mas- John enojado soltó a Helena y le contesto enojado

-Entonces vayan- Leon miro a Helena y luego su brazo que estaba rojo a causa del aprieto excesivo que John le dio y luego a John,Helena paso por al lado de Leon,se quedo viendo a John con mirada desafiante,si pensaba que dejaría que lastime a su amiga estaba equivocado,la próxima vez no se controlaría.

Subieron al helicóptero,él se sentó frente a Helena que miraba hacia afuera con los ojos brillosos y tenia su mano donde John le había apretado,detendría ese dolor.

"_Te prometo Helena,no dejare que te vuelva a lastimar,no lo dejare"_

* * *

_Les gusta los nuevos personajes?espero que si bueno el octavo,¿Y el cambio de John?bueno en el otro capitulo en la mision nos vemos._


	9. Nueva misión y nueva compañera parte 1

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Campcom,esta historia**

**fue creada con fines de entretenimiento**

**Capitulo 9**

Ya llegaban a su destino,Leon junto con Joseph se levantaron de su asiento y les dijeron.

-Bueno el plan es recopilar información,entrar en sigilo sin que nadie se entere de nuestra presencia y conseguir detener a esta banda- decía Leon hasta que lo interrumpieron

-De pandilleros- dijo James,que causo que todos rieran

-No,de traficantes pero es algo así- siguió Leon

-Bueno equipo quiero que todos sobrevivan,quiero que todos trabajen en equipo y se ayuden el uno al otro pero lo mas importante quiero que vuelvan todos vivos en una pieza ¿Entendido?-Termino Joseph

-Si señor- dijeron todos a la vez,Leon se dirigió a Jessica

-Jessica tu no te preocupes,nosotros te cuidaremos aunque el jefe nos dijo que sabias usar armas- mirándola a los ojos

-Si y algo de entrenamiento,no solo con armas Leon- le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa seductora,a Jessica le parecía un hombre muy atractivo,podría ser su padre pero le gusto solo con verlo y no se perdería la oportunidad,era la típica mujer que con solo una mirada cualquier hombre caía a sus pies y usaría eso con Leon,Helena que estaba frente a ella la miró con enojo,todos la miraron y miraron a Leon.

-Me lo imagino- le contestó Leon con una sonrisa en labios.

-Bueno dejémonos de charla y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- contesto Helena cargando su arma y dedicándole una mirada de furia a la joven

Primero tenían que cruzar un pequeño bosque y encontrar una entrada donde nadie los vea,el helicóptero los había dejado mas atrás para no llamar la atención.

-Ya me estoy cansando-decía James

-No te quejes- contesto Sherry

-Erik cuanto falta- dijo Helena,Erik tenia un GPS

-Bueno por lo que veo no mucho,en frente de nosotros tenemos un...-

-Puerto- Leon término la oración y Sherry lo siguió

-Y un edificio,mira-señalando un edificio enorme,lleno de ventanas rotas y parecía que había sufrido daños.

-Es mejor encontrar otra entrada,esta es la principal y por aquí entrar los camiones-decía Erik con un ordenador pequeño que tenia en la muñeca.

-¿Y que contienen?- le pregunto Joseph

-Todavía no lo se pero...-y una voz seria desde atrás le dijo de mala manera

-No nos dijeron que son armas bio-orgánicas- era Jessica la novata a que todos la miraron mal.

-Si pero lo que no sabemos que tipos de armas transportan,si son de menor o mayor riesgo,si son peligrosas o no- le contestó de la misma forma Erik con cara de pocos amigos,él pensó que seria una chica humilde,callada,tranquila ya que era su primer día pero no todo lo contrario,malhumorada,atrevida y necia.

-Erik encuentra otra ruta por favor,una donde nadie entre ni salga una donde podamos entrar sin problema ¿Puedes- le dijo Sherry amablemente,ella era de ser así con todos.

-En eso estoy rubia- le contesto Erik mientras tecleaba rápidamente su ordenador.

-Yo le avisarè al jefe que lo encontramos- dijo James

-Pregunta ¿Porque no nos comunicamos con la F.O.S?así sera mas fácil- dijo Jessica

-No podemos,porque deben de tener un rastreador así interceptaran la señal de nuestros celulares y sabrán donde estaremos-le contesto Leon

-¿Y si no tienen uno?- le preguntó Jessica con enojo caminando hacia él.

-Créeme linda,ya lidie con esto y otros problemas mas difíciles- le dijo Leon recordando cuando aquel enano de Salazar le corto la señal cuando hablaba con Hunnigan,la verdad despreciaba a ese viejo que decía que solo tenia 20 años.

-Listo aquí esta,síganme- dijo Erik con felicidad en su voz

Fueron corriendo hasta que se encontraron con un portón enorme con un signo extraño que a Leon le pareció familiar.

-Tiene un candado¿como entraremos cerebrito?-dijo Jessica de mal humor al rubio.

-Podemos forzar...-dijo Leon cuando Helena empujó a Jessica y golpeó con fuerza al candado con la culata rompiendo la cerradura y el candado.

-Creo que necesitas mas entrenamiento- le dijo Helena con una voz agría con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Creo que no le cae bien-le dijo James a Sherry susurrándole

-¿Recién te das cuentas?-

-Bueno entremos- contesto Joseph.

Abrieron el portón y para su sorpresa enfrente de ellos había grandes containers uno arriba del otro,Erik había encontrado una salida que ya no se usaba,el camino estaba tapado,estaban acorralados y sin salida.

-¿Y ahora que?-dijo Sherry mirándolo a Leon

-¿Erik no hay otra entrada?- dijo Leon mirando hacia arriba,pensando como podían entrar

-No,es la única a no ser que entremos por la entrada principal y todos nos sorprendan- contesto Erik buscando otro lugar de entrada.

-Listo no podemos entrar por ningún otro lado,la misión fracaso- dijo Jessica negativamente.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan negativa y ayudarnos a encontrar una salida?- Helena no la soportaba más su humor la hacia enojar,queriéndose ser la sabelotodo y haciéndose la sexy con Leon,dio unos paso hacia donde estaba ella

-Y si no hay otra salida ¿O agente Harper tiene alguna idea en mente?- desafiándola acercándose también

-¿Mejor que tú? estoy segura-acercándose más

-¿Acaso me estas diciendo inútil?- y se acercó mas quedando a unos 2 pasos de la castaña

-Algo así- Jessica dio el amago de pegarle pero James la sujeto y Leon intervino en el medio sujetándola a Helena y llevándosela

-¡SUÉLTAME! LE MOSTRARE A ESA QUIEN SOY EN REALIDAD-gritaba Jessica queriéndose soltarse del agarre de James y Helena lo mismo mientras Leon se la llevaba lejos

-Suéltame Leon,pondré a esa niña en su lugar- Hacia una gran fuerza que no sabia de donde la sacaba,la llevó hasta donde terminaba el container y la pego a la pared.

-Basta Helena- mientras ella solo quería escaparse para darle un golpe a esa mujer,Leon le agarro las muñecas y las puso cada una del lado de su cabeza con fuerza y se le acerco.

-Suéltame Leon¿Tu también lo harás?- mirándolo a los ojos celestes que brillaban por la luna llena estaban de un color azul oscuro.

-¿Hacer que?- susurrándole,su corazón latía fuertemente siempre al estar tan cerca de Helena le sucedida solo con ella.

Miró hacia abajo,sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con brotarse por sus mejillas blancas de porcelanas.

-No soy como él-y la soltó se lo dijo con tono suave y tierno,ella se seco las lágrimas.

-Encontremos una salida-salio por el costado y le dijo

-Podemos saltar por arriba,pero sera difícil para los que nos suban ¿Nadie trajo una soga vedad?- le hablaba a Leon mientras este miraba hacia arriba.

-Mira allí hay un solo container podemos subir por ahí- viendo que no había dos o tres solo uno,era su única salida

-¡Muchachos encontramos la salida!-les grito Leon a que todos respondieron corriendo hacia donde estaban menos Jessica ella solo caminaba.

-Bueno,saltaremos por arriba de los container,primeros las mujeres y luego nosotros- se dirigió Leon a todo el grupo

-¿Pero como subiremos los que ayudamos?-pregunto James

-Joseph y yo los subiremos ¿Si es que estas de acuerdo?- mirando al mas grande del grupo.

-Si Leon me parece una de las mejores ideas hasta ahora-mirando a Jessica

Primeros subieron a las chicas con el típico salto en pareja,cuando terminaron Joseph lo subió a Leon y después entre Leon y Erik subieron a joseph entre otros container y cajas y se ocultaron allí.

-Miren un barco se acerca- un gran barco de cargas se acercaba al puerto,unos hombres se acercaban en unos de ellos vestido con traje,Sherry con los prismáticos lo vio se lo paso a Leon.

-Mmm sin duda es el que buscamos-

-¿Como entraremos?- pregunto James

-Por los conductos de ventilación- contestó Joseph

-Erik busca uno,el mas cercano y fácil- le dijo Helena al rubio quien asintió mientras prendía su mini-computadora.

-Si encontré uno,comunica con todas las salas del edificio-mirándola

-Guíanos- le dijo Joseph,lo siguieron por unos matorrales llegaron a una ventilación que Joseph al verla le dijo

-No cabo ahí-

-Yo tampoco- dijo Erik mirándolo.

-Y si tuvieses menos músculos amigo quizás podrías- le contesto Helena divertida

-No así atraigo mas a las chicas-acercándose a Helena,dedicándole una mirada seductora al que ella se le respondió con un sonrojo,seguía atrayendole Erik,le parecía muy atractivo,fue su primer amor,su primer enamoramiento de verdad,seguía estando pero no como antes,él haba terminado con ella y nunca supo porque.

**flashback**

_Caminaba por los pasillos buscándola a la mujer de pelo castaño,ojos color miel y piel blanca de porcelana,no la encontraba pensó que seria mejor buscarla en la oficina,fue allí y no estaba recordó que era viernes,su novia pasaba los viernes hasta tarde en el gimnasio entrenando,cuando entro estaba preparándose ya para irse._

_-Helena- le gritó y fue corriendo hacia ella_

_-Erik ¿Que haces aquí?-decía Helena cansada_

_-Yo solo...quiero que me veas en la fuente cuando termines¿Si?- decía el rubio_

_-Erik te veo nervioso ¿Te ocurre algo?-acercándose,el la tomo de la cintura y la beso porque sabría que luego ya no podría hacerlo._

_-Estoy bien,solo ve ¿si?-con su frente pegada a la de ella_

_-Claro,espérame debo tomar una ducha-__abrazándolo_

_-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras-y le dio otro pequeño beso y se retiro_

_Cuando terminó fue hacia donde su novio lo esperaba sentado mirando al cielo nublado,el pronostico de esa noche era lluvia y en cualquier momento el agua bajaría de aquellas nubes negras._

_-Aquí estoy-el dio un salto de susto_

_-Helena-la tomo de las suaves manos que desprendían un rico aroma al igual que su cabello- debo decirte algo- mirándola a los ojos aquellos ojos de color miel que la primera vez le robo el aliento aunque no sean claros eran raros,nadie tenia los ojos como ella-_

_-Si-su voz suave era lo que lo calmaba,pronto no la escucharía mas entonces suspiro y le dijo._

_-Helena yo...hemos pasados buenos momentos juntos,hoy...-y Helena felizmente le interrumpió._

_-Es nuestro aniversario ¿Donde iremos?-se levantó pero Erik la sentó de nuevo,lo había olvidado,olvido su aniversario se pondría demasiado triste pero ya era hora,las gotas comenzaron a caer lentamente._

_-Como decía,hemos pasado momentos juntos,muy hermosos me enamore de ti como ninguna otra mujer,me haces los días felices y...-_

_-¿Si?-con amplia sonrisa,ella creía que le propondría matrimonio._

_-No quiero verte más- y miró hacia abajo,de repente a Helena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y con voz entrecortada le dijo._

_-¿Como?- el la escuchó y levantó la mirada,sus ojos llenos de agua,sus labios temblaban,se estaba aguantando que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus claras mejillas._

_-¿No quieres estar más conmigo?¿Eso es lo que quieres decirme?-_

_-Helena-quiso acariciarla pero ella corrió su cara-Si,es lo que quiero decirte no quiero estar más contigo-y fue cuando se echo a llorar,tapándose su rostro y agachando su cara hacia sus piernas._

_-¿Porque Erik?¿Que fue lo que hice?-lloraba y lloraba,él la abrazo_

_-Helena..-la castaña se paró y le dijo_

_-Helena,¿Solo eso me vas a decir?¿No me vas a dar una explicación?Erik si es algo de mí dime,yo lo cambiare,cambiare para volver a gustarte,tu solo debes decirme- se levantó y la abrazo._

_-Helena-ella seguía tapándose el rostro_

_-Soy yo,no tu,perdóname ¿Si?-ella negó con la cabeza_

_-Quiero la verdad-dijo entre sollozos,el agua caía de las nubes como las lágrimas de Helena de sus ojos,no se movían,el la aparto y le dijo._

_-¿La verdad?Ya no siento lo mismo que cuando nos conocimos,adiós Helena- y se fue caminando hacia el aparcamiento dejándola a una mujer triste,llorando y sola bajo la lluvia con una mentira que él ni creía y se le había ocurrido en el momento._

_Fin del flasback_

* * *

-Bueno Erik busca otra entrada al edificio-le dijo Leon con tono un poco celoso.

-Si-

-Los demás entren,nosotros les comunicaremos donde nos encontramos-

-Vale- le dijo James sacando la reja.

-Primero las damas-le dijo a Jessica inclinándose hacia abajo y señalando el agujero donde tenían que entrar.

-Ni lo sueñes,no te daré el gusto de ver mi trasero,así que tu vas primero-todo rieron.

-¿Estas loca? no soy un atrevido- le dijo James

-Tal vez no,pero si conocemos el placer de los hombres y uno de ellos es vernos el trasero y hacerse fantasías ¿No chicas?- mirando a Helena y Sherry

-Si exactamente-contestaron las dos

-Ahora métete Walker no perdamos el tiempo-le dijo Sherry,guardando su arma.

-Bueno,bueno-se metió luego le siguió Jessica y antes que se metiera Sherry la castaña le dijo

-Aunque a algunas mujeres también nos gusta ver el traseros de los hombre,mas si ellos entrenan- bromeo Jessica.

-Hey no sea degenerada nena-dijo el pobre James,se echaron a reír,Sherry se metió.

-¿Y encontraste otra entrada?-le preguntó Leon a Erik.

-Si,pero no les gustara,es por la alcantarillas-Helena les dijo

-¿Quieren que los acompañe?-saliendo del agujero

-Si-dijo Leon

-No-dijo Erik,los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Si o no?-le contesto Helena dudando.

-No Helena es mejor que vayas por las ventilaciones,es mas seguro,en las alcantarillas podrías estar en peligro-le dijo Erik

-Y por eso,cuatro personas pueden mas que tres-le dijo Helena quería ir con ellos no con Jessica,si no estaría iría sin problemas-

-Tiene razón-le dijo Leon,quería protegerla,no quería dejarla sola

-No Leon,Erik tiene razón,es mas seguro que vaya por las ventilaciones-dijo Joseph mirando a Leon y luego la miró a Helena-Nosotros podemos linda,no te preocupes por nosotros,acuérdate que estamos entrenados tu ve y cuida a Jessica,solo son palabras las que dice ¿Si?- Joseph era de decir a Sherry y a Helena linda o preciosa pero con ternura,el tenia dos hijas casi de la misma edad que Helena y un hijo,se habían casado y se mudaron dejando a la esposa de Joseph y a él solos,no los visitaban y mayormente Mary,la esposa,se quedaba sola porque Joseph tenia misiones y pasaba todo el día y noche en la agencia,ya estaba pensando en retirarse,él veía a Sherry y Helena como sus hijas y a Jame como a su hijo,se preocupaba demasiado por ellos,por todo el equipo.

Helena asintió y se fue por el conducto Leon la vio desaparecer preocupado,pero tendría que concentrarse no solo Joseph tendría que ser el guía de la misión.

Buscaron por donde entrar,le recordó cuando tuvo que entrar en las alcantarillas de aquel inmenso castillo llenos de trampas,celdas e insectos gigantes que en unos papeles que encontró que los llamaban Novistadors,era invisibles pero con el puntero láser podrías verlos,además que emitían un ruido pequeño,con algunas balas de escopetas morían,pero era peor cuando cargaba y le daban una patada que lo mandaba al otro lado.

Deberían encontrar la salida donde nadie los vea,fijarse bien en que escalera subir,se equivocaban en una y podrían salir en medio de una sala llena de terroristas,caminaban y escucharon varios pasos que corrían rápidamente hacia ellos y se detenían cuando se daban la vuelta,B. estaban en las alcantarillas y seguro tenían hambre,hambre de carne humana y ellos era su cena.

* * *

Y listo la primera parte de la misión,en el próximo la segunda y final

¿Que les pareció la historia de Erik y Helena?Se me ocurrió en el instante y ¿Jessica Simmons?o mejor todo el equipo que les pareció,bueno olvide de escribir sobre los personajes de capcom no son míos,voy a actualizar todos los episodios,solo agregándole eso,bueno seguimos con otro capitulo.


	10. Nueva misión y nueva compañera parte 2

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom,esta historia**

**fue creada con fines de entretenimiento**

**Capitulo 10**

-¿Y eso que fue?- preguntó James asustado.

Escucharon un ruido en el conducto.

-No lo sé,pero es mejor que sigamos-dijo Helena mirando por donde habían escuchado el sonido.

-Apúrate Walker no quiero que ningún tipo de animal me debóre-le dijo Jessica,apuraron el paso,cuando temblo el conducto haciendo que Sherry se ponga mas nerviosa que todos.

-Helena-la voz de Sherry sonaba alterada,el corazón de la rubia comenzó a latír fuertemente y se quedo inmóbil.

-No pasa nada Sherry,tranquila ya llegamos-mintió Helena que también se sentia nerviosa ¿Y si se dieron cuenta de su presecia?¿Y si les mandaron algúnas de sus mascotas para que los debóre?

-No soy tonta Helena,enviaron algún monstruo para que nos asesine,¿Helena que hacemos? estamos atrapados,no nos tuvimos que separar de Leon no,quiero ir con él,no quiero estar mas aquí Helena dilé a Leon que vénga por favor,quiero que esté conmigo¿Y si algo le sucedió?¿Y si esta muerto? tengo miedo Helena- Sherry no era de ponerse nerviosa en las misiones pero por algún motivo estaba nerviosa,alterada y con miedo.

-Bueno Sherry espera me comunicaré con Leon ¿Si?-tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Por favor Sherry ya eres grande como para llorar-le dijo Jessica

-No estoy llorando- dijo enojada

-Helena ¿Porque no llamas a Leon?así Sherry se tranquiliza¿Si lo llamamos te pondrás mejor?-dijo James mirando hacia atrás y Sherry contestó asintiendo rápidamente.

* * *

-¿Cuanto falta Érik?-preguntó Joseph

-No mucho,debemos fijarnos bien en que escalerilla subir- sus botas daban chasquidos del agua podrida de las alcantarillas,cuando Leon de repente se detuvo.

-Escuche algo- sin moverse

-¿Que cosa?-dijo el mas grande del grupo,se dieron vuelta lentamente y por su instinto y sus reflejos dieron una vuelta en el suelo esquivando unas garras enorme,apuntaron y Joseph le dijo

-Un Liker- éste les lanzó un gruñido mostrando sus diente

-Genial,justo lo que faltaba- dijo Leon con una a disparar l,el Liker quiso clavar sus garras de nuevo pero lo esquivaron,comenzaron a luchar con aquel monstruo sin piel y que lanzaba un chillido horrible,él comunicador de Leon sonó distrayéndole a que él Liker aprovechó para lanzar su lengua al cuello de Leon,sujetándolo por los aires y tirándolo hacia la pared provocando que su comunicador se rompa,se lo quitó de la oreja rápidamente mientras trataba de pararse,ese golpe contra la pared le hizo muy mal a su espalda porque tenia su escopeta en ella.

-¡Leon!-dijeron a la vez su amigo disparando,el B.O.W hizo los mismo con el arma de Joseph y tirándolo para el otro lado del túnel,lanzó su lengua larga al cuello de Érik y haciendo fuerza para si para tragarse su cabeza rubia,lo estaba asfixiando hacia fuerza para atrás para alcanzar su metralleta no quería morir tenia a una mujer y una niña esperando por él en su hogar y en algún lado del edificio una mujer de piel blanca y pelo castaño.

-NOOO-gritó Erik pensando en ellas,sacó su cuchillo de combate de la funda que tenia en su hombro y de un tajo le cortó la lengua al Liker que este respondió retrocediéndose gimiendo de dolor y moviendo la cabeza para todos lados lanzando sangre por su boca,se quitó la lengua asquerosa y babosa de su cuello blanco acariciándolo y tosiendo dando grandes bocanadas de aire,el Liker no se rindió fue caminando pero Leon sacó su escopeta que estaba en su espalda y con una tiro en la cabeza el B.O.W reventandola y manchando de su sangre a Érik que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-dándole la mano ayudándolo,Joseph se acercó mientras Érik se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

-Si ¿Y tú?-mirando a Joseph que se acariciaba el hombro

-Caí con todo mi peso sobre mi hombro,me duele pero ya pasará-mirando a Leon con una sonrisa que sabia porque lo hacia.

-Estamos viejo-los tres se echaron reír

-Ya estaba pensando en retirarme-y lanzaron otra comunicador de Érik sonó era la voz de Helena.

* * *

-¿Porque no contesta?-se puso alterada Sherry.

-No debe de haber señal-dijo Jessica.

-¿Helena hay señal en tu celular?-claro que había pero si le diría se pondría a llorar.

-Si pero...mejor sigamos Leon esta bien Sherry si seguimos de aquí se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia-

-Llámalo-

-Pero...y Sherry le interrumpió bruscamente

-¡LLÁMALO!- gritó

-Cierra la boca se darán cuenta-James enojado a Sherry susurrando,helena intentó de nuevo pero esta vez llamando a Érik.

-¿Érik?-

-¿Helena?¿Que sucede?-preguntó,cuando Leon escuchó ese nombre lo miró.

-¿Está Leon?Sherry está nerviosa,escuchamos unos ruidos y quiere saber si Leon está bien adémas quiere que venga con ella-

-¿Y tu?- preguntó

-¿Es Helena?-le preguntó Leon a que Érik asintió.

-Pásame con ella-acercándose,él se movió quería saber si ella también quería que Leon este ahí.

-Yo no ...¿Que fue eso James?-preguntó Helena nerviosa

-Nos encontraron rápido escapemos-de lo lejos se escuchó la voz del colorado y el ruido de que avanzaban por el conducto

-Sherr...Jessssii...Jamess...¡ÉRIK!-se escuchó entre cortada la señal de distintas voces de sus compañeros y la última de la mujer que todabia lo tenia enamorado.

-¡HELENA! HELENAA,CONTESTA- gritó preocupado Érik

-¿Que sucede,que sucede?-dijo Leon alterado sujetándolo del chaleco

-Leon-intervino Joseph-¿Que fue eso,porque se cortó la señal?-preguntó nervioso y preocupado Joseph,él les había dicho que todos sobrevivan y vengan en una pieza.

-No lo sé,se escuchó un ruido extraño el grito de lo chicos y el último de...-y miró hacia abajo

-¿De quien?-enojado le dijo Leon con el ceño fruncido¿Porque no iba al grano y ya?

-Helena-susurro,Leon cargó su escopeta y les dijo

-Vamos a salvarlos-dijo decidido y comenzó a camina hasta la escalera mas cercana

-Érik trata de ratrearlos y saber donde están ahora mismo- dijo Joseph siguiendo a Leon dejando a el rubio solo.

-No creo que pueda,pero trataré-tomo su metralleta y prendió su mini computadora,por suerte se atrevió a ir al cambiador de Helena husmear entre sus ropas y ocultarle un chip rastreador en su ropa,dio una sonrisa de lado a lado cuando recordó cuando vio la ropa interior roja con encaje negro,pensó como le quedaria,como seria solo con ella puesta sin ninguna prenda solo su brasier y sus bragas,ya la había visto desnuda claro que sí cuando eran novios siempre lo hacian aunque él sea mucho mas grande que ella,pero con los años de entrenamiento su cuerpo se volvió mas sexy y torneado y lo notó,lo que le gustaba de ella era que no presumía de su hermoso cuerpo o no se daba cuenta que era tan lindo.

* * *

La parte de abajo del conducto se rompió haciendo que los agentes cayeran al suelo de una sala desconocida con containers en diversos lugares.

-Maldita seas Birkin-le dijo Jessica con odio mientras trataba de levantarse,fue una fea caída y todo por Sherry todo fue su culpa,escucharon pasos se levantaron como pudieron y se fueron corriendo a ocultarse,ya en un lugar seguro James les dijo.

-Debemos de tener cuidado caímos en un lugar donde no podes andar caminando tranquilamente-susurrándole a las chicas.

-Todo es tu culpa Birkin si no hubieras mariconeado con que querias a Leon y te hubieses comportado como una adulta responsable todo esto no hubiese sucedido-le dijo Jessica cruzada de brazos y muy enojada.

-¿Es mi culpa? el conducto no soporto nuestro peso,el peso de cuatro personas- le contestó la rubia mas que enojada,si pensaba que dejaria que le hable de esa forma estaba equivocada.

-Pero fue tu culpa Birkin,si hubiéramos seguido sin parar no se hubiera roto,pero tu comenzaste a comportarte como un bebé-le siguió

-Basta Jessica,fue mi culpa no me comporte como el líder-dijo James no quería que se pelearan.

-¿El líder? el que es líder es Leon no tu,te falta mucho para llegar a la posición de Leon- hablando mal

-James era quien lideraba porque estaba delante en el conducto que tu le dijiste que sea el primero,así que deja de quejarte y terminemos con esta misión de una vez por toda- Helena se puso firme y seria si seguían discutiendo los descubrirían,desenfundo su pistola y comenzó a caminar tenían que encontrar a Leon y a los demás.

* * *

-Ya la tengo por aquí es mas seguro- tenia un mapa que le decía el nombre de las habitaciones,su altura o anchura,los obstáculos y más.

-La D.S.O fue muy buena en darte esa cosa,no somos de llevar tanta tecnología en las misiones-le dijo Leon subiendo por la escalera que el rubio le indicó,abrió la reja,era un almacén,subieron Leon tomó el pomo de la puerta y Joseph lo agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Y como sabemos que detrás de aquí no hay nadie?-susurrando

-Tienes razón,Érik tienes que fijarte no solo en esta sala sino en las demás que están conectadas-le dijo enojado

-¿Quieres hacerlo tu?-acercando se mano a Leon

-No se mucho de tecnología-mirándolo de mala manera

-Entonces no te quejes-le contestó el rubio mirando hacia la pantalla,Érik abrió la puerta y no había nadie solo una pasillo largo y estrecho,caminaron sigilosamente estando alerta de cualquier movimiento,Érik tomo el pomo de la puerta y haciéndole señas le abrió y los dos agentes apuntaron para distintos costado,nadie solo hizo recordar la misión que tuvo antes que la de China,con las Plagas,el Tyrant,los Liker,con Ada,en esa misión casi muere fue suerte que Buddy se le ocurrió atacar al Tyrant con el tanque sino él seria historia,no hubiese conocido a Helena y quizá el mundo no existiría o Simmons estuviese controlandolo ahora mismo,de la nada pensó como Érik sabia donde estaban los chicos.

-¿Érik puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Leon mientras caminaban adelante con Joseph y el rubio atrás guiándolos.

-Si dime- mirando la pantalla

-¿Como sabes la ubicación de los chicos?- ¿Que le diría? no pensó que se lo preguntara,sabía que Leon era inteligente y astuto pero lo que no era que se le ocurriría preguntárselo ¿Le diría la verdad?

"_O si Leon fuí al vestidor de Helena y le oculté un chip rastreador en su ropa y ya que estaba pensé que seria tenerla de nuevo en mi cama" _tenia que encontrar la respuesta.

-Eh...para que decirte si no sabes de tecnología- le dijo indiferente

-¿Porque me dices eso?-mirándolo

-Porque tu mismo me lo dijiste,creo que ser viejo te quita la memoria,espero no llegar como tu Leon-con una sonrisa

-No es tan viejo,podrías decir eso de mi-le contestó Joseph

-Los dos y listo- riéndose

-Ya te tocara la hora y vamos a ver quien ríe último-

-Por aquí- corrieron detrás de Érik,se detuvieron por un luz roja y una sirena que sonaba.

* * *

-¿Que debemos hacer? ya me maree-dijo Jessica

-Buscar información y detener a esta banda de terrorista- le contestó James

-¿Y como lo encontraremos?-preguntó de nuevo

-Por suerte me estudie el mapa antes de venir,la sala es allí-señalando a una puerta azul-Debemos cruzar un pasillo y varias puertas,la sala de seguridad esta por ahí le dijo cerca de Jessica,le parecía una chica muy linda pero molesta a la caminando hasta que entraron al luz roja y una alarma sonó "_Intrusos,intrusos" _repetía la alarma,en el pasillo se prendieron la luces.

-Oh mi Dios,hay que salir de aquí-dijo Sherry

-No primero debemos sacar la información,siganme-dijo James,corrieron hasta la puerta entraron en ella había tres mas no sabían que hacer.

-¿Y ahora,para adonde ?-preguntó Jessica

-Eh...no lo se-nervioso dijo el colorado mirando hacia las tres puertas

-Te estudiaste el mapa de las instalaciones ¿Y no sabes donde ir?-le dijo Sherry

-Si pero con esta alarma no me puedo concentrar-le dijo agarrándose la cabeza

-Ya lo sé debemos dividirnos,dos de nosotros tendrá que ir solo- les dijo Helena

-Sherry tu ve con Jessica,Helena tu ve por esa puerta y yo por la otra,quien llegue a la sala roba la información y nos comunica- asintieron las tres mujeres.

* * *

-Corramos-dijo Joseph comenzaron a correr cuando una voz femenina les dijo

"_Se a liberado un peligro biológico,evacuen,evacuen" _repetía,Leon capto el sonido y por lo lejos uno de los container se abrió dejando a la vista cajas de metal,salieron de ellas cinco Hunters tres comunes y dos rojo con amarillo.

-Érik querías saber que tipos de B.O.W trafican,aquí los tienes-le dijo Leon viendo a los monstruos que corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Sepárense!-les gritó Joseph,el calvo fue hacia la izquierda persiguiéndolo dos de ellos,corria todo lo que las piernas lo dejaban pero tenia a los bichos enormes pisando e los talones,se acordó que tenia un gancho,"_Porque no lo use aya afuera"_ se dijo así mismo,sacó su gancho y lo tiró a una biga apretó el botón y subió justo cuando lo hizo un hunter salto con la intención de asesinarlo,solo alcanzó a romper su bolso,quitó el gancho cuando llegó a la altura de un conteiner pero para su sorpresa uno de ellos salto haciéndole caer,acostado sacó la escopeta y le dio un tiro,dos tiros,tres tiros,cuatro tiros y el monstruo cayo a la superficie de metal,miró hacia atrás y veía a Érik corriendo,frenando,disparando y corriendo de nuevo

-¡ÉRIK!-le gritó el otro hunter que lo perseguía saltó,Joseph giró y saltó al otro container,alguien desde las sombras miraba como peleaban,dio una sonrisa de lado,sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Leon corria,parecía un laberinto cada esquina que doblaba parecía a por la que ya había pasado pensó si en cada una de esas enormes cajas de metal tenían 5 estaban muertos,esquivaba los golpes de los hunters que los perseguían por lo lejos vio a su amigo saltando de container en container perseguido por solo uno se preguntó si el otro ya lo había eliminado,vió unos tanques de gas tenia un plan,sacó una granada le sacó el cerrojo y cuando paso por el costado de los tanques la tiró haciendo que esta explotara juntos con los tanques enviándolo al otro lado.

-Fue fácil-dijo jadeando,se levantó y vio que su amigo necesitaba ayuda-¿Y Érik donde está?-no sabia si Érik lo perseguían dos hunters o solo uno o Joseph los perseguían dos,mató a uno y solo quedaban dos,Érik peleando con uno y el viejo con otro,un hunter saltó por arriba de los container corrió por arriba de ellos y saltó delante de Leon que frenó cayéndose al piso,una flecha desde lo lejos llegó con toda la precisión y fuerza entró por entre los ojos y salió por la parte trasera de su cabeza el hunter cayó al suelo con una flecha en la cabeza,Leon dirigió la mirada de donde vino y vio a la mujer que lo tenia enamorado,obsesionado sonriendo con una ballesta en manos y haciéndole una seña mientras se paraba.

-¡ADA!-le gritó,sabia lo que haría,robaria información y la borraría del ordenador,quedándose ellos sin nada,con una misión fracasada y una suspensión si el jefe estaba de mal humor,tendría que seguirla y detenerla.

Joseph corría saltando por los containers,algo se le tenia que ocurrir,vio que su camino terminaba,sacó su escopeta,la cargó y cuando llegó a la orilla del container saltó dando vuelta ,como lo supuso el hunter hizo lo mismo,apuntó a la cabeza y le dio un escopetazo,cayó al suelo y el hunter encima de él muerto,se maldijo por esa vez no llevar su rifle.

Golpeo su espalda y lo hizo caer,intentó clavarle las uñas pero dio un pequeño saltó hacia atrás,se levantó y siguió corriendo¿"_Que hago que hago?"_ se preguntaba el rubio de ojos celestes,dio una voltereta hacia le costado y comenzó a disparar con su metralleta,el hunter retrocedia,sacó el cartucho y colocó otro nuevo cargó pero el hunter lo empujó tirándolo contra la pared y su arma lejos de su alcance dejandole una lastimadura en su brazo que lo hizo gritar,fue caminando hacia él era su fin "_Es mi fin,mi hija no se acordará de mí,mi mujer tendrá que conseguir empleo dejando a nuestra hija del cuidado de una persona desconocida,no podré estar con ella en sus 16 años,tampoco estaré cuando comience su primer dia de clase,cuando su primer diente de leche se le caiga,no pasare su primer navidad con ella,no le podré contar cuentos decirle que los fantasmas no existen,no podre consolarla y darle consejos cuando su primer novio le rompa el corazón perdóname por no ser no podre decirte que esa vez te deje sola bajo la lluvia fue porque me comporte como un cobarde,te deje sola y mojada con una mentira que solo solo tu creiste,no te podre decir lo mucho que te amaba y que te amo,que sigo enamorado de ti,que disfrutaba los días que pasaba contigo y lo sigo haciendo en las misiones,elegí a otra mujer para olvidarme de ti pero con los años no pude,perdóname por ser el primero en romperte el corazón,perdóname Lara,perdóname Helen,perdóname Helena por ser el estúpido hombre que spy y dejándolas solas" _sus ojos se volvieron acuosos,pero tenia esperanza nada es imposible se acordó de su fiel y único cuchillo que Helena le había regalado cuando entró en las filas de la D.S.O lo sacó de su funda y con una hábil puntería se la dio en su ojo,el monstruo comenzó a chillar mientras trataba de sacárselo,desenfundó sus dos pistolas de 9mm que tenían en los dos costados del muslo y comenzó a disparar sin piedad,sin miramiento y se desplomo al instante,cargó de nuevo las dos y siguió disparando.

-No me llevaras,no dejare solas a ninguna de las tres mujeres que mas amo en el mundo,¡NO LO HARE!-y se quedó sin balas,respiró cansado,su comunicador sonó.

* * *

Sherry y Jessica entraron por la puerta y se encontraron con un pasillo,la rubia le daba mala espina ese lugar,un pasillo largo no muy estrecho,con luces y con algunos aparatos a los costados parecidos a discos.

-Estate alerta este lugar me da mala espina-le dijo caminando despacio.

-¿Mala espina? es solo un pasi...-no término de pronunciar la oración que unos laser se activaron delante,comenzaron a dirijirse hacia ellas.

-Oh por Dios,no me entranaron para esto- dijo Jessica restrocedieno,Sherry vió del otro lado un botón,

-Un boton ve al fondo del pasillo- Sherry dió un saltó,el láser pasaba por debajo,cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo hizo una maniobra pues el láser siguiente pasaba por en medio,sus pies tocaron de nuevo el piso y los lásers que seguian eran de dos costados y dos arriba dejando un espacio rectangular en el medio al que la rubia dió un saltó con el cuerpo estirado hacia el costado y para llegar mas rápido al boton siguió dando la famoso medialuna como la llaman y luego su cuerpo giró y fue hacia atrás hasta llegar al boton,los láser estaban llegando donde estaba Jessica contra la pared,pulsó el boton y se apagaron.

-Gracias y ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?-quedo impresionada pensaba que era una rubia tarada,inútil,inexperta,miedosa e irresponsable pero no se equivoco la juzgo mal,nunca pensó que podrias hacer esas maniobras y mucho menos que esquive láser.

-Entrenamiento y tu deberias hacer más,vamos-Jessica se acercó y le dijo

-Estoy completamente segura que detrás de esta puerta estan los archivos y la informacion que necesitamos-mirandola ella le respondió

-No por nada hay tanta seguridad o quizá oculten otra cosa-abrieron y era una sala enorme con un montacargas.

-¿Que abra hacia abajo?¿Que te parece si nos fijamos?-le dijo Jessica,Sherry pensaba que era muy riesgoso pero daria todo por tener la informacion,no se iria con las manos vacias.

-Nos agente Birkin encontramos una montacargas no sabemos a donde llega pero lo averiguaremos,quizá abajo este la información que necesitamos y más,bajaremos-Jessica término diciendo

-La señal no llega alli abajo,asique no nos podremos comunicar,corto y cierro-subieron al montacargas,presionaron el boton y comenzaron a bajar.

-¿Que? no espera Sherry dime donde estas es...pelig...roso...no...sola-la comunicacion se cortó era la voz de James-

-¡ESPERA!-le gritó Leon

* * *

Helena caminaba por las habitaciones y pasillos,nada,tal vez Sherry o James ya habían encontrado la información,entró a una habitación que a lo lejos se podia ver un ordenador,guardó su pistola y fue hacia la mesa,a los costado habia cajas y archiveros por todos lados,comenzó a fijarse en todos,abría cajones de metal,cajas de carton,cajas de plástico,solo eran informes,hasta que encontró varios que quizá sirva,eran informes de nuevos B.O.W y mutaciones que querian crear,dejó los papeles y se dirigió al ordenador,pedia una clave no tenia idea de cual era,comenzó a probar distintas tenia cinco intentos,solo quedaba uno entonces decidió pedir ayuda.

-Érik ¿estas ahi?-

-¿Helena?si aquí estoy que necesitas ¿Te encuentras bien?-el rubio le contesto agitado

-Si ¿Y tu?suenas agitado-esuchó un ruido,deberia apresurarse

-Es que estuve...-y Helena le intrerrumpió

-Disculpame pero ahora no es el momento necesito que me consigas una clave de un ordenador,de la sala oeste B1,creo que es la que tiene la informacion necesaria-dijo Helena esuchando unos pasos

-Si pero necesito estar ahi,ademas necesitas un ordenador o un -

-No tengo tiempo Érik,deja intentare yo- y le cortó,pensó cual seria,comenzó de nuevo a buscar en los archivos y carpetas consiguó una pero no sabia si era esa o de otros ordenadores,se atrevió.Tecleo la G,luego la U,la E,la S y por último T,apretó la tecla ENTER y si era ó un pendrive que guradó por las dudas que Érik no este,lo conecto y comenzó a bajar todos los archivos,todos ni unos dejaria,miró hacia la izquierda y habian dejado una botella de alcohol,quemaria todo,no dejaria ni un rastro,la carga iva por la mitad Helena escuchó que alguien se acercaba,esquivo un patada y cuando vió quien era no se sorpendió sabia que en cualquier momento apareceria de las sombra.

-Helena-dijo una voz femenina con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ada-le dijo levantándose con tono agrio-No me sorprende,estaba contando las horas para que aparezca- soriendo le dijo Helena,si pensaba que dejaria que gane estaba equivocada y se lo haria saber.

-¿Me extrañaste? la verdad Helena deberia darte las gracias,nunca se me habria ocurrido la clave del ordenador pero gracias a ti ahora es todo más fácil-caminando hacia el costado y Helena hacia lo mismo.

-Si crees que te dejare que te lleves los datos estas muy equivocada,yo no soy como Leon,y es más te matare si es necesario-acercando su mano a la funda de su pistola

-¿Matarme? tu amiguito estaria muy enojado si lo haces o mejor dicho si lo intentas porque Helena las dos sabemos muy bien que la que pelea mejor en esta sala soy yo,tengo mas años de entrenamiento y adémas soy espia,recibo otros entrenamientos que los que tu-señalandola acercando su mano al cuchillo.

-¿Tienes mas años? entonces discúlpame,no quiero que te quiebres la cadera o algo asi,adémas no peleo con ancianas-comentó Helena haciendo que Ada se enojara y lanzara su cuchillo directo a la cabeza pero Helena lo esquivó,se acercó corriendo dio una vuelta y le dio una patada pero la castaña la bloqueo con su brazo agarrando la pierna de la asiatica y tirandola hacia una biga,se levantó y dió varios puñetazos tres de ellos le dio en la cara de Helena haciendole sangrar la nariz y rompiendole un labio,le dió una patada e hizo que Helena se caiga,se acercó con la intencion de sujetarla.

-No puedes conmigo Helena- intentó sujetarla pero cuando llegó cerca de Helena que estaba tirada en el piso frio de la sala dió una patada en el rostro de la otra mujer que hizo que retocediera tapándose la cara,le habia roto la nariz,se levantó e hizo una maniobra,diendo una vuelta,colocando sus manos en los muslos de Ada,atrapándole su cabeza con sus rodillas,se tiró hacia atrás mientras sostenia la cabeza de Ada con fuerza y la soltó haciendo que cayera lejos quedando ella de rodillas,se levantó y fue al ordenador,ya habia terminado la descarga sacó el pendrive y cuando lo hiba a guardar Ada apareció de atrás,la dió vuelta y la ahorco con fuerza,tomandole con la otra mano su brazo,Helena con el único brazo que tenia libre agarró el de Ada que apretaba con fuerza su fino cuello de porcelana se quedaba sin aire y sin oprtunidad,puso su pie en el muslo de la asiatica y paso su pierna por la cabeza atrapandole el brazo y tirandola al suelo,se separo y comenzó a dar grandes bocanadas de aire,Ada se acercó y la tomo por los cabellos tirandola hacia atrás y sujetandole los brazos.

-Te felicito Helena hasta donde has llegado no se porque lo haces porque tu y Leon me protegieron,adémas me buscaron por todo China,fueron tan ilusos de proteger a Carla¿Quieres vengar a tu hermana no? por darle en la cabeza con mi flecha,lástima que Leon te detuvo porque él es mio querida-le decia en el oido,Helena se habia quedado sin movimientos por pensar en su hermana y en su amigo que ahora quien sabe donde estaba-

-Yo solo lo acompañe porque me daba lástima que te persiguiera y escapabas, juegas con él lo tratas como un juguete,el no se merece una zorra como tu y yo me asegurare que se olvide de ti- con toda su furia le piso el pie con sus botas de combate haciendo que la asiatica la soltara,le dió un cabezaso hacia atrás,esta retrocedio aprovecho la oportunidad,la tomo con las dos manos la muñeca giró y con su brazo derecho le dió un codazo en el pecho y pensando en la cara de Leon cada vez que ella lo dejaba,en los gritos pidiendole que esperara o se quede con él y con el recuerdo de la flecha atrabezando la cabeza de su hermana Deborah le dió una patada en su estomagó dejando a Ada tirada en el acercó a la mujer débil tirada en el suelo que largaba sangre por su nariz mientras se abrazaba a si misma por los dos golpes que le dió la castaña y le dijo.

-Esto es por Deborah y Leon,y los años de entrenamiento no funcionan si no la mente,los reflejos y la presicion de los golpes,veo que tu solo te guiaste por mi débilidad y mis años me das lástima Ada,pudiendo quedar de nuestro lado y luchar con nosotros pero no,tu decidiste ser la villana y la heroina,no se puede ser las dos cosas-se levantó,tiró los archiveros abrió las cajas y le derramó la botella de alcohol a los papeles,comenzó a caminar,abrió la puerta miró a Ada tirada en el suelo,sacó su pistola y dió dos tiros a los pepeles haciendo que estos se prendieran fuego,apuntó al ordenador y disparo hasta que explotara.

* * *

Leon estaba detras de una caja de metal junto con sus dos amigos disparando a los terroristas,sus comunicadores sonaron "_Aqui agente Birkin encontramos un montacargas no sabemos a donde llega pero lo averiguaremos,quizá abajo este la información que necesitamos y más,bajaremos"_ era la voz de Sherry,luego siguió Jessica "_La señal no llega alli abajo,asique no nos podremos comunicar,corto y cierro_.

-¡ESPERA!-le gritó Leon

-Hay que términar con esto-dijo Leon sacó una granada-Solo me queda una-

-A mi me quedan dos-dijo Érik que no podia hacer nada,le habian vendado el brazo y le dolía a horrores-pero no me quedan más municiones,pueden tomar las mias-

-Yo tengo las tres,Leon tu vas primero,despues voy yo y tu tira la última-le dijo Joseph,Leon tiró la granada,luego Érik y al final Joseph,todos murieron al instante,salieron a ver si quedaba alguien vivo y nadie esucharon un grito por una puerta roja,de ahi salió James gritando corriendo y detras de él corrian cerberus.

-¡CORRAN!-gritó

-¿Que demonios?-dijo Érik

* * *

El montacargas bajó y se encontraron con un sala,bajaron apuntando hacia los lados,vieron una puerta de metal,la abrieron y lo primero que sintieron fue un olor como a hospital,era un laboratorio,era frio y todo blanco al final de todo había otra puerta con el signo de peligro biológico.

-Tienen un laboratorio,deben de estar experimentando-dijo Jessica

-¿Estaran creando un nuevo virus?Sera mejor que los detengamos si no habra otro ataque bio-terrorista-se acercaron y comenzaron a fijarse en las mesas,muchas botellas,artefactos extraños,microscopios,tubos de ensallos con liquidos raros de diferentes colores,escucharon un ruido y apuntaron de donde lo habian escuchado,era un cientifico con un maletín en manos,el hombre tenia cara de loco.

-No se lo trabajo de mi vida no lo haran¿Quienes son? ¿Acaso son de espias de la corporacion?-apuntandoles a las dos.

-¿Corporacion? ¿De que estas hablando? no somos espias de ninguna corporacion-le dijo Sherry

-¿De cual estas hablando?-le dijo Jessica

-De Neo-umbrella,¿Entonces que son?¿Porque estan vestidas así?-estaba muy nervioso

-Somos agentes del gobierno,baja el arma y nosotras haremos lo mismo-le dijo Jessica

-¿Agentes de gobierno?entonces son buenas-le dijo bajando el arma.

-¿Porque confias en nosotras?-le dijo Sherry guardando su arma y Jessica igual

-Me obligan a hacerlo,quieren esparcir este virus en Estados Unidos,en todo el mundo a decir veerdad menos en su pais-le dijo el cientifico sentandose en el suelo frio del laboratorio.

-¿Y porque quieren hacerlo?-le dijo Sherry poniendose en cunclillas

-Ellos crearon el virus y la cura,cuando lanzen el virus también lanzarán en las radios,diarios y en las televisiones que ellos tienen la cura-le dijo mirando aquellos orbes celestes agua.

-Y como todos estaran desesperados por los zombies y mutaciones...-le dijo Jessica y sherry terminó.

-Le pondran precio a la cura y se llenaran de dinero-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Exacto y además...-esucharon un ruido de puerta y pasos eran los de seguridad con armas,el cientifico se levantó y protegió a Sherry todas las balas le dieron a él,Jessica se tiró detrás de una mesa,la rubia impresionada lo sujetó y lo llevo hasta una mesa de chapa,le hizo señas a Jessica para que disparase.

-En este...maletín esta la muestra...del virus...-tosiendo le dijo el cientifico

-¿Porque te sacrificaste la vida por mi?nisiquiera me conoces-tratando de taparle las heridas.

-Tu y tu amiga son las únicas que pueden parar a estos locos-tosió-la muestra esta en Rusia,debes ir y recuperarla-tosió de nuevo le agarró la mano

-Neo-umbrella sigue en funcionamiento,debes detenerlo...te conozco eres la hija de William y Annet Birkin,yo era su amigo...cuando escape de Raccon,pasaron años y me secuestraron para hacer un virus,este-y le vantó el maletín,el sistema de auto-destruccion en el décimo piso la contraseña es...-tosió largando sangre.

-Sherry me quedo sin municion-cargando su ametralladora

-es...30718436,todo se destruirá,no quedará nada,hay más intalaciones en otro lugares pero son secretas-le entregó su celular-aqui los mapas...-tosió-dile a mi familia que la...amo-y cerró sus ojos,quedo sin vida la persona que le habia salvado su vida,se sacrificó aquel anciano que dijo conocerla,vengaria su ó una granada y la tiró explotó,el techo se cayó y comenzó a temblar todo.

-¡VAMONOS!-gritó Jessica,comenzaron a correr hacia el montacargas,se comunicó con Leon y le dijo

-Leon ve al décimo piso te esperó alli-le corto y le respondió

-_Ok Sherry haya vamos-_

* * *

Bueno que les pareció?el anterior fue corto y este largo,es que no se de cuantas palabras me despido y aqui es el final de la misión

Dejen sus reviews por favor


	11. Dolor por dentro y por fuera

**Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom,esta historia**

**fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Llegaron al piso por un ascensor,Érik no podía llevar ningún arma,su brazo le dolía demasiado,corrieron,delante de ellos había un cruce de pasillos al costado,frenaron porque escucharon pasos que al mismo tiempo que ellos los pasos se detuvieron,Leon se puso contra la pared derecha y Joseph por la izquierda,Érik tomó su pistola,su brazo izquierdo todavía era útil,James apuntaba hacia atrás por si alguien los sorprendían,Leon les hizo señas para que apunte al costado,levantó sus primeros tres dedos,queriendo decir la cuenta regresiva,bajo el primero,el segundo,el tercero y los dos al mismo tiempo apuntaron,Joseph se encontró con Sherry y Jessica y Leon con Helena.

-¡Joseph!-lo abrazó la rubia.

-Helena-y sin pensarlo la abrazó,se sentía tan feliz en verla,estaba tan preocupado,cuando la soltó vio su rostro y cuello con marcas,sus finos labios con dos marcas,el cuello blanco tenia moretones de tres marcas de dedos al costado derecho y solo uno al lado izquierdo,la habían ahorcado y como su piel era tan blanca le quedaron las marcas,su ceja estaba cortada y su nariz con un corte,ella solo lo miró a sus ojos color cielo que extrañaba.

-Helena ¿Quien te hizo esto?lo voy a matar-dijo Leon enojado tomándola del mentón y levantándola hacía arriba,le acarició el cuello fino de porcelana.

-Estoy bien-quitando su mano todavía le dolía

-No Helena quien se atrevió a hacer algo así,dímelo ahora-sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-Te dije que estoy bien Leon- y se alejó de él si le diría que golpeó a Ada el terminaría con el trabajo.

-Leon- dijo Sherry y lo abrazo fuertemente.

James se acercó a Helena y la dio vuelta viendo su rostro golpeado.

-Helena ¿Que te paso?-impresionado a que todos la miraron,Joseph se acercó y antes que diga algo Helena los interrumpió.

-Estoy bien¿Si?no estoy muerta,Sherry ¿Para que nos llamaste?-mirándola,la rubia tardó en responder se quedo impresionada en ver su cara toda marcada.

-Eh...hay que destruir todo,con Jessica encontramos un laboratorio y esto-levantó el maletín de color gris y hecho de acero.

-Tiene el virus que crearon-terminó Jessica

-¿Que?¿Virus?-dijo Érik mientras se sostenía el brazo.

-No hay tiempo,ya me se la clave debemos destruir todo ahora mismo-le dijo Sherry

-Bien entonces vayamos-dijo Joseph,comenzaron a correr llegaron a la sala con una computadora enorme y un hombre delante,con voz gruesa le dijo.

-Han llegado muy lejos,burlaron mí seguridad,asesinaron a mis guardias y B.O.W. ,asesinaron a mi científico mas importante,robaron la información y mis cepas-señalando el maletín,era un hombre alto de un metro noventa y dos,vestido con un esmoquin con rayas blanca.

-¿Porque quieres hacer esto? destruir a todo el mundo ¿Que ganaras con eso?-le preguntó Sherry

-Tu,rubia no llegaras muy lejos ni tus amigos,los asesinaré a todos por burlarse de mí,el mundo estará a mis pies yo seré el rey de todos,el mundo estará bajo mi mando,todos me servirán a mi-gritando el hombre,tenía acento ruso Sherry y Jessica se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba aquel señor que ahora estaba muerto.

-Lo lamento amigo pero no llegarás mas que a la cárcel- le contestó Leon burlándose de él

-Ja ustedes serán mis esclavos y sus amiguitas mis rameras personales,y más la castaña-señalando a Helena mientras miraba su escote-el rostro no importa,me gustan las mujeres de grandes senos y un buen trasero y las rubias también me encantan-mirándolas lascivamente a las tres mujeres

-Eres un maldito-Helena quiso darle un buen puñetazo en su asqueroso rostro de viejo baboso pero Leon la sostuvo.

-Helena-él se encargaría por decirle eso,más a su hija.

-No tocaras a ninguna de ellas,ni al mundo-le dijo James enojado por pensar que sus amigas serian sus rameras detrás de ellos aparecieron guardias vestidos todos de negros y portaban armas,los rodearon,eran siete contra 30.

-Llévenlos a el calabozo,ya saben que hacer con ellos-le dijo retirándose hacía una puerta de metal,los siete formaban un circulo,James estaba al lado de Helena,le dio un codazo mientras los guardias se acercaban apuntándolos.

-Bajen las armas,ahora- dejaron las armas en el piso,James le dijo susurrando por debajo.

-Tengo una cegadora-ella lo miró y le sonrió,se acercaron y los dieron vuelta,en eso James dio un cabezazo al guardia que intentó esposarlo y les gritó

-¡GRANADA!-la tiró y se tapó los ojos,sus amigos hicieron los mismo .

-Sherry es tu turno-le dijo Joseph, la rubia fue corriendo hacía la computadora y comenzó a teclear rápidamente,los demaá peleaban con los guardias,Leon peleaba y protegía a Jessica,Joseph cuidaba a Érik y James y Helena peleaban juntos,Jessica usaba su poco entrenamiento que le dieron pero ayudaba en algo,se protegían las espalda.

James dio un puñetazo a un guardia que estaba detrás de Helena,esta lo tomó del brazo y dio una patada a un guardia que estaba detrás de su amigo,se pusieron espalda con espalda y comenzaron a batallar juntos,puñetazos por aquí,patada por aya,Helena esquivo una patada de un guardia y cuando se agachó giró por el costado de su amigo y dio con toda su fuerza un puñetazo desde abajo a el rostro del guardia,James hizo lo mismo pero para el otro costado dando una patada,en una plataforma que había arriba de ellos estaba el ruso que los veía como peleaban junto con un hombre delgado y pequeño a la izquierda y otro hombre musculoso y mas grande que él,Leon supuso que era su guarda espaldas que mucho no le serviría porque los mataría a todos,nadie se interpondría en su camino.

Uno de los hombres vestido de negro quiso atacar a Sherry pero Leon fue corriendo y lo tomo por los pelos y lo tiró hacia atrás.

-Sherry apúrate-dijo Leon peleando con el otro tipo

-Si espera un momento que es difícil,Érik ¿Porque no me ayudas?-el rubio se acercó y comenzaron los dos a teclear en la computadora.

-Espera esto no es así,la seguridad es difícil-le dijo el rubio

-Apúrense-decía Joseph mientras peleaba junto a Leon,los dos rubios no podían desactivar el sistema de seguridad de la computadora.

-Ya va espera decía-Sherry nerviosa,de atrás vino un guardia directo a darle un golpe a Érik,la rubia bloqueó el golpe,lo tomó por la muñeca y le dobló el brazo y lo tiro,Joseph estaba peleando con otros cuando vio lo que hizo Sherry y dio una patada en el aire tirándolo al otro lado.

-Maldita sea,debemos ingresar la contraseña-le dijo Érik enojado

-Yo me la sé-escribió los números que le dijo aquel anciano y se escuchó una voz femenina diciendo "_El sistema de seguridad a sido activado,todos los empleados dirigirse a la salida de emergencia más cercana" "el sistema de seguridad a sido activado,evacuen" _repetía la famosa voz de alerta,el ruso con cara de asustado se retiró corriendo juntos con sus compañeros.

-¡Se escapa!-dijo Helena mirando hacía arriba,James la miró

-Helena-le dijo su compañero parándose delante de ella con las manos juntas,ella tomo un poco de distancia y salto a las manos de su amigo y él la levantó a la plataforma,Helena vio que se dirigían a un ascensor fue corriendo y saco su escopeta Hydra comenzó a disparar pero las puertas se cerraron.

-Maldita sea-dijo Helena enojada,los seguiría pero su comunicador la detuvo

-_"Helena ven,hay que salir de aquí,toda la instalación explotará en cinco minutos",_le dijo la voz de Leon,ella se quedó parada pensando que debería hacer,seguir al idiota aquel o irse con su equipo,escuchó un gritó.

-¡HELENA!-era el gritó de James,frunció el ceño y se dijo "_Para la próxima"_ fue corriendo y bajo de un salto,Leon la estaba esperando.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó acercándose

-Les dije que se adelantaran¿Que te parece si los alcanzamos?-le dijo Leon en tono serio.

-Si-mirándolo mal también no sabía porque le hablaba así,pero le contestó y lo mirón mal por las al ascensor de emergencia por donde habían escapado sus amigos,pulsaron el botón para ir hacía la azotea,mientras subía había un silencio incómodo entre los dos,Leon la miró,veía su rostro su cuello blanco morotoneado ¿Quien se le hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo así? encima no le quería decir,no tenia a nadie en mente ¿Una mujer? ¿Un hombre quizá? si era un hombre era la persona mas mierda de todo el mundo,¿Como podría golpear a alguien del sexo opuesto?era un cobarde,lastimó su bello rostro,le dejó marcas,descubriría quien lo hizo y lo mataría por lastimara de ese modo,Helena sintió la pesada mirada de Leon y le dijo.

-¿Que tanto me miras?- muy enojada le habló a Leon que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Quien se atrevió a lastimarte de esa forma?-le dijo Leon mirando sus labios rotos.

-Otra vez con lo mismo-le dijo desviando su mirada

-Helena te fuiste por una hora,no tenia ni una noticia de ti y cuando te veo tienes toda la cara rota ¿Como piensas que no voy a estar enojado o preocupado?-le dijo enojado,la puerta se abrió

-Si te diría quien lo hizo no le harías nada- le contesto Helena mientras salia del ascensor.

-Vamos-le gritó Sherry mientras se acercaba el helicóptero,fueron corriendo,bajaron una escalera,primero subio Jessica,le siguió Sherry,ayudaron a subir a Érik,luego Joseph,Helena y por último Leon,solo faltaban tres minutos para que estallara todo el fin había terminado la misión,Jessica se encargó de limpiar la herida y cambiar el vendaje de Érik,Helena se le acercó y le preguntó

-¿Que o quien te hizo eso?-sonriendo al rubio que no tenia su chaleco ni su remera.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo- viendo su rostro.

-Si Helena,estoy segura que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo-dijo Jessica mientras limpiaba la herida,ella los miró a todos y a Leon que la miraba con el ceño fruncido,Joseph les dijo.

-Sostenganse-el helicóptero comenzó a temblar,no mucho porque ya estaban lejos.

-No quiere que sepamos-contestó Leon por Helena mirándola

-Exacto,Leon es el único que me entiende aquí-cruzándose de brazos y piernas sonriendo mirando a Leon que este le dedicó una mirada furiosa,con su ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios,la convencería de decirle quien fue si no era así la obligaría,pero él no descansaría hasta darle una buena paliza a aquel tipo que le provocó todas esas lastimaduras.

-Oh por Dios,no sacamos la información-dijo Érik levantándose del asiento.

-Sientáte-le obligo Jessica

-¿Que?-dijo Sherry alterada-¿Como?

-No se alteren,Helena lo tiene-dijo James cruzado de brazos,la cabeza hacía atrás y sus ojos completamente cerrados,si él ni Sherry obtuvieron la información Helena la tenía.-¿O me equivoco?-abriendo los ojos y mirando a Helena.

-Tienes mucha razón James-dijo Helena sin ánimo y suspirando,de su bolsillo sacó el pendrive y se los mostró-Aquí tengo toda la información que necesitamos,leí en otros archivos que decían que estaban creando nuevas mutaciones,experimentando con animales de cualquier tipo y tamaño,luego probarían con humanos,han creado un nuevo mutágeno y...-James le interrumpió

-Y en el proceso de descarga te rompieron la cara ¿Verdad?- le dijo en broma sonríendole

-Acertaste-le dijo Helena,todos comenzaron a reír

-Con Jessica encontramos un laboratorio subterráneo,conocimos a un científico que nos dio eso-señalando el maletín-contiene un virus que ellos mismo crearon-le dijo Sherry

-Muy bien-dijo Érik,Leon solo miraba hacía afuera.

-Tienen la cura,que también la crearon,lanzarán el virus por todo el mundo menos en su país,pondrán la cura en venta y se volveran el país mas poderoso del mundo,sobrepasando a Estados Unidos,quieren ver a nuestro país caer-le dijo Jessica mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo de su compañero.

-Pero el anciano no nos dijo eso-dijo Sherry pensando como sabía todos eso,ella la miró asustada y le dijo en voz baja

-Solo saque una conclusión,ya que el tipo ese es ruso-ayudando a Érik a ponerse por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Y como sabes que es ruso?-le dijo Leon,no confiaba mucho en ella,mucho menos si tenia el apellido Simmons,era parecida a él.

-Y por su acento-le contestó levantando el hombro,todos quedaron en silencio,Helena,Joseph y Érik cerraron sus ojos,James volvió a conciliar el sueño,Jessica se cruzó de brazos y miró al recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Leon que la rodeó con su brazo, tenia la vista hacía afuera viendo la luna llena,estaba cansado,la misión no había acabado,solo era el comienzo de un ataque-bioterrorista y otra catástrofe como la de Raccoon City,pero trataría de evitarlo,evitar que tanta gente muera,que las personas pierdan a sus familias a causa de un virus mortal que harían que después ellos mismo se coman a sus parientes,estaba volviéndose viejo y se cansaba rápido aunque este en buena condición,los años les pesaba,pero no se detendría hasta ver a un mundo mejor sin terroristas ni locos con las intenciones de controlar al mundo o destruirlo,cerró sus ojos y suspiró,después del viaje en helicóptero descansarían en un hotel de lujo que la agencia les había reservado y al otro día viajarían a su hogar,solo quería llegar,tomar un baño y acostarse a dormir,Vio a su "hija" estaba recostada su cabeza en sus piernas y agarrandole la mano enguantada,se había quedado dormida,hizo un buen trabajo en robar el virus,estaba orgulloso de ella cada vez era mejor agente y persona,sin duda era su hija,vio a Helena que dormía con el ceño fruncido mientras tenía sus manos en su vientre,¿La habrá golpeado ahí también? ¿Le dolía? ¿Porque no le decía?,dejo de hacerse preguntas e hizo lo que todos hacían,dormir.

Después del viaje,subieron a los automóviles que lo estaban esperando y los llevaron a un hotel de cinco estrellas,la verdad no podian llegó dejó todas sus cosas y se fue directo a la ducha,tardo una hora bañándose,estaba ya listo para irse a dormir que abrieron su puerta de golpe,era James.

-Ey amigo,que te parece si vamos a tomar unos tragos a un bar cualquiera de aquí- le dijo acercandose con una sonrisa

-¿Que no te enviaron servicio al cuarto? además no puedes entrar así por que si en una habitación-le dijo Leon enojado,estaba con su pantalón de dormir y sin remera,le habían enviado toda su ropa a las habitaciones.

-Pero tu eres mi a migo ¿No?-acercándose y diendole un golpe en la espalda.

-Pero eso no te da el derecho de entrar así-le dijo Leon de mal humor quitando su mano,no tenía ganas de nada solo de dormir.

-Ehh tan enojado te vas a poner,míra que irá Helena,quizá después de unos tragos-abrazándolo por detrás con un brazo-ya sabes como es la cosa-sonriendole

-¿Estas loco? no pondré ebria a Helena y me aprovecharé de eso- sacando su brazo y mirándolo con cara de "¿_Que estas diciendo?"_

-Yo no dije nada de poner ebria a nuestra amiga-con tono sarcástico,Leon se dio cuenta de lo que dijo,la idea no estaba mala pero no pensaría en hacer algo así nunca,menos con su amiga.

-Solo vete estoy cansado y me importa un bledo si va o no Helena-le dijo de mala manera dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola-Así que puedes retirarte-su amigo seguía con su sonrisa en labio

-Esta bien Leon,creo que los años te vuelve aburrido,nos vemos-y cuando paso la puerta Leon la azotó,se acostó y dio un suspiro ¿Porque no fue? asi veria a Helena y pasaba un buen rato con ella,en la misión solo la acompaño al principio y al final enojado,por dejarse pegar por ese imbécil y al final por no decirle quien la había golpeado.

-¡SI!-dijo en voz alta y se sentó de un golpe,James le mintió,Helena nunca iría a ningún lado con la cara toda lastimada y golpeada,se levantó y buscó en su maleta un jean negro,una camisa azul marino y fue a su habitación,tenía esa necesidad de estar con ella y no sabia porque,si no estaba su compañera se sentía aburrido,solo.

Tocó la puerta y esperó un rato,escuchó que sacó el seguro y abrió la puerta,del otro lado estaba su compañera con su mismo peinado de siempre que le quedaba tan bien,vestía con un jean color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus hermosas piernas y una remera lila con un escote que no mostraba mucho pero era bello.

-Leon,pensé que te habías ido con los chicos-le dijo sorprendida

-Decidí mejor no ir ¿Podría pasa?-dijo Leon tranquilo mirando hacía adentro

-Claro discúlpame- le abrió la puerta y paso,era muy lindo el hotel,la verdad la agencia se había tomado el trabajo de buscar uno de los mejores hoteles de Europa.

-Veo que la agencia se portó bien en darnos un hotel de cinco estrellas-dijo Leon mirando la habitación,parado en el medio de la sala,Helena se le acercó.

-Si,es muy lindo,nunca había estado en uno así,siéntate-le dijo señalando el sofá,se sentó apoyando su espalda y suspirando.

-La verdad que fue difícil-le dijo Leon con la cabeza hacía arriba y los ojos cerrados.

-Escuche la alarma de peligro biológico,¿Luchaste con algún B.O.W?-le preguntó Helena colocando sus manos en su rodillas mientra miraba a Leon tirado en el sofá al costado de ella.

-En las alcantarilla peleamos con un Liker,después se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y liberaron de los container cinco Hunter,uno de ellos le hirió el brazo a Érik,por suerte solo uno lo persiguió si hubieran sido dos el ya estaría muerto o mejor dicho los tres-recordando como Ada lo salvó,seguía con los ojos cerrados ella solo lo miraba.

-Sherry se puso nerviosa cuando escuchamos ruidos en el conducto,se quedó quieta y no quería moverse,solo quería que te llamemos y que vayas a donde estábamos nosotros,estaba realmente asustada y yo también,pensé que habían soltado alguna de sus mutaciones en el conducto-mirando hacía abajo

-Si cuando me llamaste el Liker me mando al otro lado,golpeándome la espalda contra la pared,todavía me duele- tocándose la espalda y sentándose bien,no le parecía apropiado estar tirado en el sofá mientras hablaban y ni siquiera la miraba,pasó su brazo por detrás de Helena apoyándolo en el respaldar,al instante se puso nerviosa no sabía que hacer.

-Discúlpame,es que no quería morir,por suerte solo se cayó el conducto y no mandaron a ningún monstruo a devorarnos-mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó Leon con tono seductor viendo sus labios

-Si,luego de eso fuimos a buscar la información por suerte James se había estudiado un el mapa y nos guió un poco,después nos separamos y cada uno fue por tres puertas,james fue solo y Sherry con Jessica-hablando tranquilamente pero estaba nerviosa por dentro,sentía la mirada de Leon en sus labios,no la miraba a los ojos,se maldijo por haber colocado brillo labial.

-Hablando de Jessica ¿Que te parece como compañera?aunque creo que me dirás muy mala-cruzando se de brazos y sonriendo dejando de mirar los labios de Helena que se veían muy tentadores,pensó que ella se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando.

-¿Porque dices eso? es media irritante- moviendo sus manos

-¿Media?- le dijo con tono divertido y mirándola de nuevo- Que mas,dime-colocando su brazo de nuevo en el respaldar y acercándose.

-Es irritante con su actitud de sabelotodo,siento que es una mujer que quiere tener siempre la razón y piensa que los demás están equivocados,que cree que es la única que hace bien las cosas y los demás lo hacen mal,pero ella es todo eso,creo que se fija más en verse sexy y linda que en hacer un buen trabajo,ay Leon estamos...-dijo todo lo que pensaba de aquella mujer con el apellido que mas odiaba en el mundo.

-¿Estamos que? ¿Juzgando?-le dijo a Helena

-Si,y todavía no la conocemos bien,igual mucho no confío en ella,más por su apellido-mirando hacía abajo pensativa

-¿Piensas que podría ser un pariente de Simmons?yo cuando escuche el apellido me quedé impresionada,además tiene un parecido-ella levantó la mirada a sus ojos celestes que ahora estaban mas oscuros por el clima.

-Si,yo también pienso lo mismo-de repente le vino un dolor en el vientre que no pudo evitarlo,puso su mano y por debajo susurro un _"Ay"_,la patada que le había dado Ada le dejo un moretón y un gran dolor.

-¿Que te pasa?-le preguntó Leon preocupado tocándole la mano que tenia en su vientre.

-Nada...estoy bien-y le quito la mano,después de varios segundos le dijo-Leon-mirando hacía abajo

-¿Si?-le dijo suavemente mirándola

-Tu,viste como John me pegó¿Verdad?-estaba avergonzada

-No me hagas acordar de eso-le contestó enojado recordando cuando salió de la sala de juntas viendo hacía la izquierda cuando su jefe la tenía acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo y dándole un bofetada en su mejilla.

-Él...yo...-estaba muy avergonzada-lo hizo porque te grite delante de todos,el no quería que le grite a nadie en su agencia-levantó la mirada y tenia los ojos cristalinos.

-Pero no era necesario que te diera un golpe así-mirando sus ojos color miel con agua que en cualquier momento se escaparían transformándose en lágrimas.

-Perdóname Leon-y fue cuando sus lágrimas cayeron por sus finas y blancas mejillas de mujer-Perdóname por decirte todas esas cosas,lo dije sin pensarlo,seguía enojada por lo de la noche anterior,me deje llevar por la furia,no pensé antes de gritarte todas esas cosa,por favor Leon perdóname-y se tapó la cara con sus suaves manos ¿Porque la hacía llorar? no era su culpa él fue quien la hizo enojar,siempre se culpaba de todo,eso era lo feo que tenia,pensaba que todo es su responsabilidad y su culpa,la abrazó y le dijo

-Helena yo te hice enojar,fue mi culpa,seguía enojado por lo mismo que tu,pensé que pasarías la noche conmigo pero no,me sentí un idiota al ser rechazado por una mujer y por eso te trate mal,por favor deja de llorar-se separó de ella y le secó las lágrimas.

-Pero igual yo no debí gritarte así-vio que Leon puso su mano en su rodilla.

-No te culpes Helena,y ese dolor de tu vientre ¿Que es?-ella se levantó cuando terminó de hacerle la pregunta Leon le hizo lo mismo,quedaron muy cerca,no podía creer lo tanto que le afectaba cuando Leon se le acercaba tanto a ella,se alejo de él y le dijo

-No es nada-caminado hacía su habitación,él la siguió

-Helena no creas que me tragaré eso de "_No es nada" _porque si lo crees no eres muy astuta que digamos-le dijo Leon en tono serio entrando en la habitación.

-Solo vete Leon,desde que estamos en la misión te dije que estoy bien-le dijo de mala manera a Leon mientras buscaba unas píldoras para el dolor,no le diría que fue Ada y mucho menos que la golpeo y le dejo ese moretón,ni que ella la dejo inconsciente en la sala o tal vez ya este muerta,pasó por el costado de él para buscar un vaso de agua en la cocina pero la sostuvo del antebrazo y la llevó contra la pared mas cercana colocando sus dos brazos al costado de ella.

-Dime quien te hizo esto y te juro que lo mataré,no descansaré hasta encontrarlo y asesinarlo-con odio en sus palabras

-Te encontrará primero y nunca te diré quien fue-mirándolo a los ojos furiosa.

-¿Encontrarme primero? dime quien es Helena ¡AHORA!-le gritó la última palabra y golpeando con la palma de la mano la pared,Helena asustada se tapó el rostro con las dos manos y le dijo asustada.

-No me pegues Leon,por favor- ¿Pegarle? nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así,no solo con ella con ninguna otra mujer en el mundo,pegarle a una mujer era de cobarde,quedó asustada del golpe que le dio John ahora pensaría que cualquier hombre se le acercara la golpearía.

-Nunca lo haría Helena,ni loco,ni a ti ni a ninguna mujer,yo no soy como John-le dijo con dulzura quitando con una mano sus manos del rostro,cuando le dijo que no era como John lo miró,puso su mano en la mejilla de Helena y le dijo

-Dime quien fue- acariciándola y acercó su rostro al de Helena

-Leon no me perdonaras por esto-bajando la cabeza

-Si que lo haré-tomándola por lo hombros

-Yo...cuando fui a la sala a robar la información Ada apareció e intento robarla pero no la deje,entonces comenzamos a pelear y fue ella quien me hizo esto y...yo también la lastimé-y lo miró a los ojos,tenia el ceño fruncido,cuando le dijo "_Yo también la lastimé" _ le apretó los hombros,no tan fuerte pero lo hizo.

Él no había pensado que había sido de Ada,solo le salvó la vida y luego como siempre desapareció entre las sombras,no tuvo tiempo,solo pensaba en Helena,Sherry y en...en nadie más,solo en esas mujeres que tanto quería y apreciaba,cuando estaba con Helena era como si el mundo entero desapareciera,como si nadie este solo ellos dos,no existían los problema,no existía la maldad,no existían nada solo ellos y nadie más,se sentía tranquilo,se sentía feliz,cómodo no tenia todas las palabras para explicar como se sentía cuando estaba con se hubiera imaginado que Ada se atreviera a golpear a Helena y mucho menos que ella hubiese respondido al ataque,por el rostro de Helena Ada había ganado la pelea y estaba seguro que la dejo porque le daba lástima pero la duda era ¿Como Helena se llevó la información? sabía que Ada no era de esas que se rendía fácilmente,hacía todo lo posible y siempre conseguía lo que quería,nunca fallaba.

-¿Leon estas bien?-le preguntó preocupada viendo a Leon muy enojado,dio un grito y golpeo la pared,fue furioso hacía la puerta pero Helena lo detuvo tomándole del brazo

-Leon espera,tuve que defenderme no iba a dejar que me golpeé-el le quitó el brazo,pero ella de nuevo lo sujetó

-Leon quieres escucharme por favor-agarrándole fuerte el brazo,él giró y la miro

-¿Que?-le gritó no estaba enojado con ella sino con Ada la llamaría y arreglarían las cosas,tocaron la puerta-¿Aq uien esperas?-le preguntó enojado

-A nadie- no sabía de verdad quien era,giró el pomo de la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con un hombre musculoso,de ojos verdes y piel morena que al instante supo quien era.

-¿John?-dijo impresionada,¿Porque rayos vino?

-¿Que te paso en el rostro?-le dio acercándose,ella cerró un poco la puerta,no quería que se enteré que Leon este ahí a esas horas,pensaría cualquier cosa.

-Nada,¿A que vienes aquí?-le dijo

-Déjame pasar-le dijo John queriendo abrir la puerta pero ella le dijo

-No,eh ¿Porque mejor no salimos...-y John le interrumpió

-Te dije que me dejes pasar-la empujó bruscamente y abrió la puerta.

-¿Con quien estas?-le preguntó mirando la habitación,sonaba enojado

-Con nadie-cruzándose de brazos mirando hacía abajo,Leon no estaba¿Por donde se había ido?fue hacía la habitación y se encontró con Leon sentado en su cama.

-Kennedy-dijo con voz agría y con un odio pronunció su apellido,sílaba por sílaba

-Grammes-levantándose mirándolo mal.

-¿Que haces en la habitación de mi novia?-apretando los puños

-Tu novia,es tu agente,no puedes tener una relación amorosa con un empleado-sonriendo

-Ja,yo soy el jefe y haré lo que quiera-acercándose,en eso Helena se le acercó.

-Espera-poniéndose en medio,Leon solo lo miraba y sonreía,John estaba enojado y con el ceño fruncido.

-No le haré nada,fuera de la agencia tenemos nuestra vida,y yo la tengo con ella-atrayendo a Helena hacía él fuertemente sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-Helena porque no le dices que debemos terminar lo que estábamos haciendo,si se puede retirar lo mas rápido posible- le dijo Leon mirándola,

-Yo viaje desde Tall Oaks hasta aquí para pasar tiempo con mi hermosa novia,y creo Leon que sabes muy bien que hacemos a esta hora-dijo John deslizando su mano desde la cintura hacía el muslo,al sentir su toque Helena le dijo suave por debajo.

-John-y quitando su mano,él la dio vuelta y la beso fuertemente delante de Leon que estaba muy enojado con los puños cerrados viendo como besaba a su amiga ella intentaba sacárselo de encima,después siguió al cuello y ella le dijo

-John-queriendo sacárselo de encima,no era apropiado que la tocara delante de Leon,¿Porque hacía eso?¿Para darles celos a Leon?

-Dile a tu amigo que se vaya así lo hacemos solos y tranquilos -y comenzó a tocarla.

-Basta-decía Helena en voz baja,no quería gritarle porque sino se enojaría y le pegaría.

-Leon hazme el favor de irte-le dijo John con vos trémula,el veía a Helena que trataba de apartárselo de ella y lo miraba pidiéndole ayuda solo con con su mirada y sus ojos color miel,negó con la cabeza y se fue,si ella dejaba que lo haga él no tenia porque meterse,se fue enojado y al irse azoto la puerta escuchando un "_Leon" _por debajo_._

Helena gimió cuando John le toco su zona íntima,la tumbo en la cama y se subió arriba de ella.

-¿Porque John,porque haces esto con Leon?-poniendo sus manos en el pecho apartándolo.

-¿Yo que hago?él es el que no tiene nada que hacer en la habitación de mi novia-le dijo con una sonrisa comenzando a desabotonar su camisa sentada arriba de ella.

-Es mi amigo y estábamos hablando de la misión¿Porque no hablamos de eso?-intentando levantarse,estaba cansada y no quería estar con John.

-No vine aquí a hablar-quitándose la camisa y colocando sus manos al costado de la cabeza de Helena,no no quería estar con él y se lo haría empujó y se levantó de la cama

-No John,estoy cansada,acabo de venir de una misión y...-pensó antes de decirlo y si no sería su juguete no más,no se dejaría controlar-Vete no quiero estar contigo-levantando un poco la voz,él la miró se levantó y la tomó del brazo girándola,Helena estaba dada vuelta la tomó desprevenida,la miró con enojo y levantó su remera lila hacía arriba sacándosela.

-John no-le dijo asustada colocando sus brazos en el pecho alejándolo,la dio vuelta y la estampó contra la pared y por detrás comenzó a quitarle el pantalón mientras la tenia acorralada,no podía salir ni por los costados,sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

-John por favor no lo hagas-con voz quebrada,tenia miedo y no sabía porque,le bajo los pantalones y la dio vuelta

-Tu aceptaste ser mi pareja y esto es lo que hacen-le dijo enojado quitando su brasier y liberando sus pechos.

-¡John!-le dijo tapándose con los brazos,en ese momento se enojo

-Pero no quiero hacerlo,no me puedes obligar-le gritó enojada le demostraría que ella tenia una decisión y él la tenia que respetar si tanto la quería.

-No me grites-le contesto furioso,Helena se dijo"_Aquí viene el golpe"_

La miró enojado y la tiró a la cama,comenzó a quitarse el pantalón,Helena se quedó tumbada en la cama quiso levantarse pero John la sujeto por las caderas y le dijo.

-No,pero es una obligación-le bajo su ropa interior y comenzó a penetrarla por detrás,Helena se dejó,"_Tiene razón"_ se dijo así misma

Leon estaba acostado en su cama,muy enojado,molesto,no podía conciliar el sueño,eran las cinco de la madruga y escuchaba,del otro lado,los gemidos de Helena y el golpe de la cama contra la pared,no podía imaginarse que ella este con él en la cama,que este tocándola,besándola,entrando y saliendo una en ella,que él este teniendo sexo con ella,porque el amor no hacían,estaba enojado por muchas cosas,la primera era porque Helena no le quiso decir quien la había golpeado,la segunda porque ella lo hacía enojar con sus comentarios,la tercera porque Ada la golpeo _"Luego hablaré contigo"_ se dijo así mismo,y la última porque John apareció así de la nada y lo hecho,en realidad él ya se estaba yendo pero luego comenzó a besarla y tocarla delante de él,eso lo hizo enfurecer,lo hacía porque sabía que se enojaría y lo logro,por fin los ruidos y gemidos habían terminado,se dio la vuelta y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana,el sol ya salía.

Helena se levantó primero eran las siete de la mañana,vio a John que dormía plácidamente en la cama,fue a ducharse mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo torneado de mujer lloraba,estaba harta que la trate mal,cuando estaban en la cama,le apretaba las muñecas tanto que le dejo moretones,cuando estaba dentro de ella daba gemidos de placer mezclado con dolor él le había dicho que gimiera recordó las palabras

**Flasback**

_-¿Que acaso no lo disfrutas?-apretándole la muñeca_

_-Si-con vos entrecortada_

_-¿Entonces porque no gimes? no los estas disfrutando-enojado levantando la cabeza sin dejarla de entrar y salir de ella,le dio una embestida fuerte._

_-Ay- fingió no quería que se enoje_

**Fin flasback**

Sus muñecas estaban con marcas,le había dicho que se detuviera que le dolía pero fue para peor comenzó a hacerlo mas fuerte tanto que la cama chocaba contra la pared,estaba segura que Leon los había escuchado,una vergüenza sera cuando lo vea,escucho como tenían sexo,terminó de ducharse se cambió,quería ser la primera en irse,no le importaba si debía pagar el pasaje,quería irse de ahí,sentía vergüenza,aunque los demás no supieran lo que hizo solo Leon,sentía vergüenza,tampoco quería que John se levante,la relación entre ellos iba mal y hace pocos días que estaban juntos,cortaría con la relación le hacía mal,miró sus muñecas,muy mal iba,se vistió con una camisa blanca,una chaqueta negra para esconder sus marcas de las muñecas y unos jeanes del mismo color,le gustaba el color negro combinado con el blanco y muchos le decían que los dos colores le quedaban iría al aeropuerto,tomaría el primer avión a Estados Unidos y descansaría,John no la había dejado dormir solo durmió una hora y media,le había dicho a John que estaba cansada por la misión pero él no la escuchaba le respondía con un gruñido y una embestida sus maletas y antes de irse vio a John que dormía,ni se había enterado de nada,salió sin provocar ningún ruido y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Bueno este es el fin del capitulo,me voy de vacaciones por una semana,asi que en una semana no subire nada,y tal vez tarde porque despues empezaran las clases y con los estudios y mi canal va ser difícil pero como ya les dije no dejare esta historia sin final,me encanta mucho y disfruto mucho escribirla,asi que ni piensen que la dejare,espero llegar al capitulo 20,los dejo cuidensen y por favor si pueden dejen sus reviews


	12. Hay amores que dañan

**Los personajes de resident evil son propiedad de Capcom esta historia **

**fue escrita con fines de entretenimientos**

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Se despertó buscando en su cama a la mujer que en la noche la hizo suya,cuanto había esperado ese momento,se sintío tan bien entrar en ella pero más fue hacerlo enojar a Leon,le demostró que Helena era suya de su propiedad,que él no tenia nada que hacer en esa noche con ella,ni siquiera hablar,ningún hombre la tocaria solo él,ya la enamoró con palabras y mentiras y ahora era de él y de nadie más,nunca la iba dejar ir y cuando ella se canse buscaria algúna manera para enamorarla de nuevo o simplemente la dejaría embarazada así ella tendría la obligación de estar con él,se sentía tan bien triunfar.

-Helena-le dijo con los ojos cerrados,estiró el brazo para buscarla y no encontró nada,de repente abrió sus ojos,se levantó y se colocó sus boxers que había tirado ayer mientras Helena estaba tumbada,desnuda,asustada y débil en la cama,fue al baño toco la puerta que estaba cerrada,no se esuchaba nada.

-Helena,mi amor ¿Puedo pasar?-le dijo con dulzura,nada

-Helena¿Vamos sigues enojada por lo de anoche?-le abrió la puerta y no estaba,se puso su ropa y salió a buscarla,le preguntaria a Sherry,tocó su puerta y una rubia despeinada con olor a alcohol le antendió

-Señor-dijo impresionada al verlo,estaba toda despeinada y con un olor a licor,ayer se divirtio un monton con los amigo,más cuando James reto a Érik a beber veinte tequilas por cien doláres,se peino un poco y le pregunto

-¿Helena esta aquí?-muy serio y con un tono de voz enojado y mirando hacía dentro

-No,ayer se quedó en su habitación porque se sentía mal,apareció con toda la cara golpeada¿No esta en su habitación?si esta debería fijarse en ella ya que usted es su novio-le dijo Sherry con tono serio a que su jefe respondió con una mirada fria

-Claro viaje hasta quí para verla pero me encuentro con su habitación vacía¿Sabe usted donde a podido irse?-le dijo con tono mas serio

-No,ayer salimos a pasear con los chicos,antes de irme le pregunte si necesitaba ayuda,me dijo que estaba bien y cerró la puerta colocándole el seguro,se veía muy enojada y cansada,además se quejaba de un dolor en el vientre-le dijo la rubia preocupada,¿Donde podria estar?si no estaba en su habitación quizá este en la de Leon,cuando lo pensó se asustó¿Y si le preguntaba a Leon y ella estaba acostada con él?ningúno de los dos fue ayer al bar.

-¿A pasear? por su olor no creo que solo hayan ido a pasear,¿Oh agente Birkin,es su nuevo perfume? olor a licor-le dijo sacásticamente

-Fuimos a un bar-le dijo agachando la cabeza

-Bueno si usted se encuentra con Helena dígale que la estuve buscando y que luego del aeropuerto se dirija a mi hogar,yo debo irme y no me quedare aquí a buscarla o esperarla a que venga o aparezca,nos vemos en la agecia agente Birkin-le dijo mientras miraba su reloj y se marchaba¿Como que no la buscaría,que no la esperaria? acaba de decirle que se sentia mal,que estaba herida,que tenia un dolor en el vientre y quizá sea un hijo de él y su respuesta era "_Debo irme"_,estaba relmente loco cerró la puerta y se dirijió al baño,se daría una ducha y prepararia sus cosas para partir a su hogar pero primero hablaría con Leon.

Estaba guardando su ropa en la maleta cuando alguien toco su puerta,fue a atender pensando en que era Helena pero se encontró con otra persona

-¿Sherry? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-le preguntó Leon ella abrió la puerta y entro

-¿Sabes donde esta Helena?-le dijo preocupada con sus orbes clestes abiertos

-En su habitación,ayer fui a charlar con ella y apareció su novio,y por lo que escuche se quedaron haciendo otra cosa ¿Porque lo preguntas?-le dijo enojado recordando como John la besaba y tocaba en frente de él

-Recien John,fue a mi habitación preguntando por Helena se veia nervioso,pero no me dijo nada que estuvo con ella la noche anterior ¿Tuvieron...?-le pregunto Sherry mirandolo

-Él muy imbécil apareció de la nada y me echo de su habitación,sin antes besuquearla y tocarla toda en frente de mí,después se escuchaba el golpe de la cama contra mi pared y...-le contó enojado por lo que tuvo que oir anoche,sus ojos se volvieron cristalino,tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta,Sherry fue por atrás y lo abrazo,de inmediato él giró y la abrazo también estaba llorando,nunca había visto llorar a Leon,nunca se imagino verlo de esa manera por una mujer,lo sentó en el sofá y siguió llorando

-Leon,no llores-le dijo su "hija" acariciando su espalda,se separó y se secó las lágrimas,no era apropiado llorar en frente de Sherry,tenia que dar una imagen fuerte así ella lo seguia como le dijo aquella vez,se sostuvo la cabeza.

-La amo-le dijo sin pensarlo

-¿La amas? si es así hacelo saber,quizá si se lo dices,ella se dara cuenta que su relación con John va muy mal,por algún motivo se fue antes que él se levantara,Leon no dejes pasar la oportunidad,ella es tu salvación de la soledad,si sigues esperando a Ada te quedaras solo,claro yo estare contigo pero estoy hablando de una familia,de una mujer que este contigo porque yo crecere formare mi familia y no voy a poder estar tan pendiente de ti,y por lo que sé que Helena me contó,ella también esta enamorada de ti-le habló Sherry dulzemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda consolandoló,cuando le dijo "_También esta enamorada de ti"_ levantó la cabeza,tal vez si pueda tener una oportunidad

-¿De verdad? ¿Te lo contó ella?-parandose,ella sonrió y lo sentó de nuevo

-Si Leon,¿Recuerdas cuando tu fuiste a buscarme y Helena te atendió? bueno a la noche me contó un secreto,que tu no tienes que decirlo a nadie,que John la besó pero no sabía si estar con él o contigo,pero después me dijo también que contigo nunca podria estar porque tu eres mayor que ella y que tu estas estas enamorado de Ada y que nunca podras olvidarte de ella-mirandolo,le contó todo lo que Helena le había dicho aquella noche que paso tan bien comiendo helado con su amiga.

-No,como va decir algo así,se que estoy obsecionado con Ada pero...-se quedo pensando-¿Algo más te contó? Sherry debo saber-tomándola por los hombros,ella bajo la cabeza y le dijo

-Que esta saliendo con John para olvidarse de ti-le dijo en voz baja,se quedo impresionado ¿Solo salia con su jefe para olvidarse de él? su relación le hacía mal pero seguía solo para olvidarse de él,para sacarselo de la cabeza,era su culpa debía decirle lo mucho que la ama y necesita,se levantó y corrió a la habitación.

-Sherry vamonos,necesito decirle a Helena lo mucho que la amo,ya esta,es mi desición,no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad,pense que ella estaba enamorada de nuestro jefe pero no,necesito que me ayudes a idear un plan para confesarle,él jefe no debe estar,debo estar solo yo y ella sin que nadie nos interrumpa y...-le hablaba a Sherry rápidamente ella lo interrumpió

-Si esta bien,vamos depués nos fijaremos bien,lo que tienes que hacer es enamorarla más y después dar el siguiente paso,no puedes aparecer así porque si y decirle que la amas,va a tomar tiempo,ahora lleguemos a casa,dormiremos y luego iremos a la agencia ¿Si?-acomodándole el cabello dorado de su "padre"

-Claro,mi niña-acariciando su mejilla,lo abrazó fuertemente,estuvieron así un rato largo,se soltaron tomaron las balijas y fueron con su equipo al aeropuerto

Helena había llegado del viaje y se había acostado,el vientre le dolía a horrores,tomó unas pildoras y al instante que su cabeza toco la cómoda almohada se durmió.Estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que escuchó un golpe de puerta y unos pasos rápidos que se diriguian a su habitación,prendieron la luz y apenas intento levantarse por el dolor que unas mano fuertes y gruesas al tomaron por los hombros y la sentó en la cama sacudiendola

-¿Porque carajos te fuiste sin habisarme? estaba preocupado por ti y cuando me levantó me encuentro con nada,ni tus prendas estaban,¿Porque te fuiste?-le dijo una voz de hombre furiosa que pudo reconocer,era John,lo tomó por las manos y le dijo

-Súeltame-queriendo quitar su manos de sus hombros que apretaba con fuerza-Me estas lastimando-

-Contéstame-sacudiendola,no pudo más se echó a llorar,le dolía su vientre,apenas se había despertado o mejor dicho el la despertó de manera brusca y agresiva y la estaba lastimando.

-¿Porque lloras,eh?¿Acaso no te gusta? pues a mi no me gusta que me dejen tirado en la cama como un juguete-sacudiendola,ella lloraba y lloraba ¿Juguete?como se le ocurria en decir eso si él la usaba como juguete a ella,no estaba por amor sino por placer y no se dió cuenta hasta esa noche.

-Basta por favor-le decia Helena con la vos entrecortada,no podia dejar de llorar,la soltó tirandola en la cama y alejandose de ella,se puso boca abajo y siguio llorando,él se acercó a la ventana furioso mientras la escuchaba llorar.

-¡CAYATE!no entiendo el motivo de tu berriche y mariconeo-le gritó enojado,en eso Helena se secó las lágrimas,no dejaría que le gritara ya estaba arta,con su fuerza de orgullo le contesto enojada

-¿No entiendes el motivo de mi berrinche y mariconeo?sera por esto-levantándose la remera,enseñandole su vientre con una marca violeta- O por esto-mostrándole sus muñecas,estaba parada a un lado de él-o por todo esto-señalando su rostro golpeado-Tu me provocaste estas marcas en las muñecas por jugar a quien es el macho alfa con Leon,por querer demostrarle que tu ganabas y que tu hacías el sexo más fuerte y placentero,tan fuerte lo hiciste que provocaste que la cama diera contra la pared y gemi solo para darte el gusto ¿Y sabes algo? no lo disfrute,porque no lo sabes hacer,porque eres un imbécil,ni siquiera llegue al orgasmo con tus inútiles embestidas amigo-le dijo helena enojada y con sus puños cerrados,en realidad fue un poco placentero pero no tanto,ella solo pensaba en otra cosa cuando estaba en la cama,le gritó todo lo que pensaba de la noche anterior y si era cierto,quizó pegarle,¿Como se atrevia a decirle que no lo disfruto?si con todas la mujeres que estuvo decian que era un dios en la cama,que lo hacía re bien¿Que gimió por darle el gusto?si cuando la veia tenia una cara de placer y por debajo se le escapaban varios gemidos¿No llegó al orgasmo? cuando los dos llegaron al clímax ella pronunció su nombre,lo hacía para hacerlo enojar para erir su ego de hombre,porque cuando le dices a un hombre que es un inútil en la cama lo ofendes y lo haces enojar.

Con su entrenamiento y reflejos esquivó el golpe,quizó darle un puñetazo pero él le agarró su puño y le dobló el brazo tirandola a la cama,era débil nunca podria vencerlo él era mucho mas grande,fuerte y con más años de entrenamiento,la dió vuelta y la levantó tumbandola en el medio de la cama,se le subió encima,le mostraria que él lo hacía mejor que todos.

-Súeltame,no te atrevas a tocarme-le decía Helena enojada queriendo pegarle pero él bloqueba sus pequeños golpes con las manos,entrelazo sus manos con la de ella.

-¿Con que no lo disfrutaste? por favor amor los dos sabemos muy bien que te volvias loca por cada vez que entraba en ti,gemias y gemias mi nombre,te encantaba,me pedias más,querias más ¿No llegaste al orgasmo? tal vez sea cierto pero no te preocupes hoy te hare llegar te hare explotar de placer tanto,que me pediras que lo siga haciendo-le hablaba encima de ella con una sonrisa en labios con tono seductor,ella solo lo miraba con rabia.

-Nunca lo hare,no dejare que me lo hagas de nuevo-con una mirada de furia y con el ceño fruncido,él colocó sus antebrazos al costado de la cabeza de Helena y comenzó a cariciar su cabello castaño.

-Por favor amor,déjame hacertelo bien,así sentiras lo bueno que soy en la cama,además tu lo quieres hacer ¿O me equivoco?-mirando su cabello lacio y suave.

-No,quítate de encima John,déjame en paz-empujándolo con fuerza desde los hombros,él la miró a los ojos,luego bajo su mirada a sus labios y luego a su escote,sus pechos subian y bajaban,la verdad que era excitante.

-¿Quien te hizo esto? en tu...-le acarició sus mejillas-bello rostro-le hablaba suave y despacio,ella se le había olvidado todo lo que sucedio hace cinco minutos,miró sus ojos verdes que la miraban con ¿Amor?

-John,¿Porque me haces confundir?-le dijo por debajo,él la miró a los ojos color miel,Helena comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su zona íntima donde John tenia su miembro.

-¿Confundir preciosa,no entiendo lo que quieres decirme?-suavemente le contesto,sabía que sentia un cosquilleo,él también comenzó a sentirlo,movió su cadera y hundio un poco,al que Helena sintió cerrando sus ojos y abriendo su boca sin provocar ningún sonido.

-Me levantas bruscamente,quieres pegarme y ahora me tratas con amor ¿Acaso quieres volverme loca? mi cabeza esta revuelta de pensamientos que no se si estas conmigo por amor o por placer,John necesito respuestas-le dijo desesperada mirandolo a los ojos,él tenia su mirada a su cabello que acariciaba

-Preciosa yo te amo,te lo demostraré-le contesto de manera muy tranquila

-John-pronunció de nuevo su nombre suavemente,sintió más el cosquilleo él comenzó a mover su cadera lenta pero muy lentamente,mientras la miraba con lujuria.

-¿Si?-con la voz trémula y entrecortada,sus movimientos se hicieron un poco mas rápido,la estaba torturando con los roces,él daba pequeños gemidos por debajo,Helena seguía con la los ojos cerrados,la veía tenia una cara placer y abria la boca como queriendo decir algo pero no salia ningúna palabra ni sonido,

-John-le decía Helena,él se mordia el labio mientras movia su cadera arriba y abajo,dio un salto

-¡Ay!,¡John!-le dijo abriendo sus ojos,él se sentó mientras tenia sus manos en la cintura de Helena,dio un suspiro largo,tenia los ojos cerrados,queria desnudarla y tenerla de nuevo dentro de él,pero esperaria a que ella se lo diga,a que ella le suplicara pidiendole a gritos que entre en ella,se lo haría despacio y lentamente,la escucharia gemir por debajo,sabía como tratar a una mujer en la cama y Helena parecía una novata en esto,quizá su vida sexual no era demasiada,él le daría todos los años perdido,comenzó a dejarle pequeños besos en todo su cuello,siguió en las mejillas y luego en su frente,los labios debian esperar,sus manos se deslizaron desde sus hombros a sus manos y seguía ese recorrido arriba y abajo,Helena lo sostuvo del cuello y sus manos se fueron a la cintura,la levantó un poco de la cama,le dejaba besos en los hombros,la clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos,levantó su musculosa que usaba como pijama y dio besos en la zona donde Helena tenia ese dolor,en ese momento Helena lo miró ¿Porque hacía todas esas cosas tiernas?hace un momento casi le rompe la cara de un cachetazo y ahora le besa sus lastimaduras,muy despacio y suavemente ¿Y porque ella se dejó? en el avión esaba pensado en la manera de dejarlo,de decirle que la relación iba muy mal y ahora lo dejaba que la bese y acaricie,no se podia resistir,era muy atractivo,lo hacía muy bien,colocó sus manos en su cabeza y abrió sus piernas,él se metió entre ellas mientras seguia dandole besos en aquella zona que le dolia,bajo un poco más de su vientre.

"_Solo esta vez Helena solo una vez más,luego le diras que no quieres estar más con él"_ se dijo a si misma.

-John-lo llamó,el detuvo sus besos y levantó la cabeza

-¿Que sucede corazón?-le preguntó con la voz entrecortada,ella no dió ningún movimiento ni un sonido.

-Hazmelo-le dijo en voz baja poco audible

-¿Que quieres?-le preguntó haciendose el tonto y el que no había escuchado.

-Ya sabes que quiero-le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

-Si es lo que deseas-subiendo y comenzando a despojarla de sus pequeñas prendas.

Helena estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su novio,con una pierna arriba a la de él,John tenia un brazo rodeandola por la cintura y el otro detrás de su cabeza,estaba despierto y ella dormia,se despertó y dio un suspiro comenzó a dibujar en su pecho,daba líneas,curvas,escribía su nombre en diferente letras,imprenta,cursiva hasta que.

-Sabes que siento cosquilleos cuando dibujas en mi pecho-le dijo John,su voz sonó ronca,al que hizo asustar a la mujer que estaba durmiendo sobre él,se levantó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Estas despierto-le dijo suavemente y un tono con un poco de lástima.

-Si,solo dormiste una hora,preciosa-mirando hacía la televisión,ella se recosto de nuevo y le dijo

-¿Sabes que la televisión esta apagada?-bromeandole él la miró y le contestó.

-¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?-en tono serio,al que Helena se levantó de nuevo y le dijo

-Si señor,me estoy burlando de usted-mirandolo con una sonrisa,jugando con él

-¿A si? veremos si te sigues burlando despúes de esto-se tiró encima de ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajaja,basta John,basta-le decia Helena entre risas queriendo sacárselo de encima,él seguia haciendolo

-Hasta que no te disculpes no dejare de hacerlo-riendo,viendo a su mujer riendo también,quiso salir por el costado pero el la sostubo y dio un giro en la cama quedando él arriba de ella.

-Basta no me des más cosquillas- le decia Helena riendo respirando agitadamente,cuando se dió cuenta que estaba desnuda,tenía sus pechos al aire,él la miraba con un sonrisa sentada arriba de ella.

-¡John! estoy desnuda-le dijo tapandose con los brazos.

-¿Y que?-tratando de quitarle los brazos pero los tenia unidos con fuerza tapando sus grandes y prefectos senos-Si ya los bese,los acaricie,los toque y los mordi ¿De que te ocultas?-le decia con una sonrisa

-No los mordiste y nunca lo haras-haciendo fuerza para que John no le quitara sus brazos,cuando lo dijo se quedó quieto

-¿No los mordi? ahora lo hago-siguiendo su batalla por quitar los brazos de Helena

-No,no quiero que lo hagas me dolera-quiso darse la vuelta pero él hizo más fuerza con su miembro en su zona íntima,estaban desnudos sin ningúna prenda.

-Ay...John no quiero hacerlo de nuevo estoy cansada-mirandolo a los ojos,comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos que hacía hace rato

-Déjame ver tus senos y no lo hago-sonriendole y aumentando el ritmo de los roces

-Esta bien,eres un imbécil-quito sus brazos enojada y le dijo-Ahí esta ¿Contento?-los miro con lujuria,se mordio el labio inferior y le dijo

-Si y mucho-bajo,los tomó con las dos mano comenzó a besarlos-Una vez... más Helena...dejame hacertelo...una vez más-le decía con la voz entrecortada.

-Si...solo...una más-le dijo agarrandolo de la cabeza comenzó a mover su pélvis arriba y abajo ella se arqueba de placer tanto que lo agarró del cabello,en eso que estaba preparándose para entrar en ella su teléfono sonó,levantó la vista dejando de besar a Helena al celular que vibraba en la mesita de noche.

-No lo contestes,sigue-le dijo Helena en voz baja abrazandolo con sus piernas,él no se detuvo,pero miraba el celular,se estiró y lo tomó,acomodó a Helena en una buena posición y siguió con sus embestidas,ella gemia,lo atendió y dijo

-Aquí Grammes-le dijo agitado mientras seguia embistiendola,

-Señor se presentó una junta fuera del país,la B.S.A.A quiere hablar con el jefe de la D.S.O,ahora mismo quiere hablar sobre un tema importante-le informó su secretario,justo ahora que estaba teniendo sexo su mujer que ella se dejaba lo interrumpian,Helena dió un gemido al que el secretario escucho,ella se percató que estaba hablando por teléfono,lo sotubo de la cadera para que se detenga

-¿Señor llame en un momento muy inoportuno?-le preguntó su secretrario

-Si,estoy teniendo sexo con mi mujer ¿Que te parece?-embistiendola rápidamente,ella le decia que para.

-John espera-queriendo quitarselo de encima,no era bueno que esten teniendo sexo mientras hablaba por teléfono,lo empujó con fuerza y salió dentro de ella,él la sujeto por detrás.

-No John-riendo mientras su novio hablaba por telefono,la abrazo y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello,ella se lo queria quitar

-Si ahora me cambio e ire para aya,solo esperame una hora que termino de luchar con mi mujer,quédate quieta,nos vemos Frank-le cortó

-Te quieres escapar,pero no vas a poder-riendo,la verdad es que era divertido pasar tiempo con ella

-Basta John ve a ducharte que hay que ir al trabajo-se subió encima y le dio un beso.

-Esta bien,pero después terminaremos esto-sonriendole,ella le acomodó su peinado y asintió.

-Te amo Helena-le dijo suavemente,ella lo miró reunió todo el valor que tenia y le dijo al oido

-John no quiero que me golpeés más,me lastima,por favor si me díces que me amas demuéstramelo con amor y ternura,no con golpes y llevándome a la cama,por favor-escuchó sus palabras dio un suspiro y le dijo

-Esta bien te lo prometo,perdóname por lastimarte-le agarró la mano y le depositó un beso en su muñeca,lo abrazó y luego de bañarse y cambiarse fueron a la agencia.

Leon llegó con Sherry en su automóvil,cuando bajaron un auto se acercó y una pareja feliz salia del auto riendo,cuando los vieron no era más que Helena y John,los miró con odio azotó la puerta y se fue sin saludarlos apretando sus llaves,Helena estaba yendo a saludarlos pero cuando vió a Leon que se marchaba enojado paró,Sherry se acercó y los saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Helena,señor-bajando la cabeza cuando se acercó.

-Díme John fuera de la agencia o cuando me veas con Helena-tomándola de la cintura,sonó su comunicador.

-Uy señoritas debo irme a trabajar,saben que soy el jefe y es muy difícil controlar a todo el país,asique Amor nos vemos-le deposito un beso en sus labios-Sherry-dandole un beso en la mejilla-Despues debemos planear cuando te vas-guiñandole el ojo,la rubia la miró.

-¿Donde vas?-le preguntó sonriendole,por algúna razon estaba feliz

-Me dijo si queria que me mude con él,y le dije que si-gritando y la abrazó,Sherry cambió su expresión,se mude con él y ahora,sera más difícil todo.

-Ehh...Helena no es que sea mi problema e incumbencia pero creo que es muy apresurado que te mudes con él-le habló por debajo,ella la miró y pensó,si era muy apresurado estaba tan contenta y alegre por esa mañana que tubo con John que dijo todo si,apenas fueron pocos días y ya quiere mudarse.

-Tienes razón Sherry,soy una estúpida,¿Y si nos peliamos de nuevo?y yo me quiero ir,¿Ahora como le dire que no? arruinare su esperanza,su sueño-dijo Helena nerviosa y alterada a Sherry aunque sonaba como si ella misma se lo estuviera diciendo

-Él te entendera estoy segura,¿Que te parece si entramos? debo contarte algo-le dijo la rubia emocionada,Jake no vino el viernes,hoy era sábado quizá sea la hora de verlo y se lo tenia que contar a Helena además que debia acompañarla a comprar un vestido,zapatos,maquillaje,perfume de todo,tenia que lucir bella

-Claro,espero que me lo cuentes,debemos revelar la información porque toda no la lei-¿Que es lo que queria contarle? ya queria que la hora termine,los sábados salian una más tarde y los domingos nadie iba,solo tres o cuatros agente por las dudas que suceda algo.

-Si nos deben de estar esperando-le dijo feliz y tomandola por el brazo llevandola a la entrada.

Todos las estaban esperando,cuando entraron James se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir

-Llegaron nuestras chicas,aplaudan muchachos-fue donde entaba Helena y la abrazó dandole un beso en la cabeza,Sherry fue a sentarse al lado de Joseph,sin antes saludarlos.

-¿Como te sientes Helenita? estas mejorando,todavía no nos dijiste quien te partió la cara-mirandola mientras sonreía,la verdad era muy buen amigo James.

-Cierra tu boca idiota y terminemos lo que debemos hacer-corriendo la cara de James y empujandolo fue donde estaba Érik sentado y lo saludo

-Érik,¿Como va tu herida?-señalando el brazo vendado-¿Porque te hicieron venir?-le preguntó apenada

-Bien,hay días que me duelen más otros menos pero el doctor me dijo que se me va a curar en poco tiempo,me darán un mes o menos según cuanto tarde de curarse,hoy vine por voluntad propia quería saber bien sobre la información de estos locos-le dijo mientras se sujetaba el brazo,estaba contentó por verla de nuevo

-Tu marcas en el rostro no se notan tanto,en poco tiempo ya se iran-mirando su rostro bello golpeado

-Si por suerte pero tengo un dolor en el vientre,cuando luchabamos me dió una patada en mi estómago,me duele a horrores,debo tomar las píldoras cada ocho horas,pero espero que se pase-recordando cuando peliaba con Ada,una buena golpiza le dió apesar de ser menor que ella

-Después me gustaria verlo,pero tu ganaste ¿Cierto?-le preguntó aunque su cara daba a entender que había perdido

-Claro que lo hize,la deje inconsciente,y no se y todavía tengo la duda si habra explotado junto con las instalaciónes-se miraron y lanzaron una carcajada,todos los miraron Joseph los vió y le gritó

-¿Hey y por aquí no pasas?-levantandó el brazo haciendole seña,estaba sentada Jessica,Sherry y Leon,no podia ir Leon estaba ahí,cuando salió del auto sintió que su mirada era de odio y azotó la puerta ni siquiera la saludo,se puso nerviosa no sabía que hacer,reunió el valor y fue donde estaban sentados,Leon estaba sentado en la mesa con Sherry al lado,Jessica al costado de la rubia pero en una silla y Joseph parado adelante de Leon,los dos se llevaban muy bien y charlaban de todo,llegó y saludo a su viejo amigo que le dio un abrazo

-Joseph-abrazandolo también,Leon solo la miraba con su cara de serio de siempre.

-Mi Helenita-le dijo con ternura separándose-¿Como te sientes?,escuche que tenias un dolor en el vientre,Sherry me lo contó-mirando su pobre cara,Helena miró a Sherry que dijo

-Yo me hire a buscar a nuestro jefe ¿Jessi serias tan amable de acompañarme?-la castaña la miró y le dijo

-Si,igual no tengo nada importante que hacer-se levantó y saludo a Helena y se despidió llendose con la rubia a buscar a su jefe.

-Bien,y el dolor ya pasara,siempre en las misiónes hay uno del grupo que sale herido,pues esta vez me tocó a mi y a Érik-le dijo mirando al suelo y tocándose el vientre.

-Las misiónes tienen consecuencias,cada acto tiene una consecuencia o problema-le dijo Leon mirado sus ojos color miel ¿A que se quizó referir? ¿Por su relación con John? él era el único que sabía que la golpeaba,miró sus muñecas que estaban lastimadas ella vio que sus ojos celeste dejaron de mirarla y bajaron ¿Que estará mirando? recordó lo que John le provocó aquella noche en Europa,rápidamente llevó sus manos detrás de espalda mirando al suelo

-Si tienes razón,pobre mi Helenita la que más herida esta de todos-le dijo abrazandola y acariciando su mejilla,Leon solo se limitaba a mirarla,de arriba a abajo todo su cuerpo,no sabía porque pero le llamo mucho más la atención su cuerpo que otros días,vestía igual como siempre.

-Ey calvito ven que tenemos que decirte algo-le gritó James bromeando y riendo del otro lado junto con Érik

-Este idiota la pagará-dijo con enojo levantándose-Disculpenme chicos pero debo ir a darle un buen golpe-se retiró dejando a Helena y Leon solos en silencio,los siguieron con la mirada y comenzaron a reirse cuando Joseph le dió un golpe en la nuca a James,no pareció fuerte pero con su mano gruesa y grande pensaron que si dolió más cuando el colorado se agachó sujetandose la cabeza y siguió con los golpes claro que jugando,él la miró a Helena reir,se veía hermosa haciendolo mostraba sus lindo dientes y sus labios hermosos,era de tener la cara seria como él,ya se lo habían dicho varías veces incluso Sherry pero no le importaba,paró de reir porque sintió la pesada mirada de unos ojos color celeste cielo

-No me saludaste-usando la voz un poco más gruesa y pestañando léntamente con una sonrisa seductora en los labios, y ahí va de nuevo,sus nervios se subieron hasta la cabeza ¿Y si Leon tenía algúna sorpresa? estaba coqueteando con ella,su mirada seductora derretia a cualquier mujer y su sonrisa ni nombrarlo,tenía las manos por detrás de su espalda y agachó la cabeza,se acercó lentamente como una niña cuando la castigan por algúna travesura que hizo y le dio un beso en su mejilla,fue lentó,como si los segundos se hicieran minutos y los minutos horas,Leon estaba con la piernas abiertas y con un brazo en el de Helena,cuando sintió su toque se le herizaron los pelos ¿Porque cuando estaba con Leon le sucedia todo eso y cuando estaba con John no? ¿Porque siempre tenia la necesidad de querer estar a su lado o que él este con ella? ¿Que siempre quiera ser el centro de atención de su amigo?.Leon sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y su sangre se dirijia rápidamente a un lugar de su anatomía,un pequeño cosquilleo,sintió los labios de su amiga posarse en su mejilla depositandole un beso que duro cinco segundos o más,sintió su respiración que llegaba a su oido,sintió los nervios de Helena cuando se le acercó.

-Discúlpame- le dijo por debajo separándose,no tan lejos cerca,muy cerca

-Esta bien,Joseph te tratá como su hija-deslizando su mano lento por el brazo soltandola,sabía como poner a una mujer nerviosa,le encantaba verlas de esa manera le excitaba,sentía como si tuviera el contro de todo y a ellas le gustaba eso.

-Hacen un gran escándolo por los golpes-mirandolo a los ojos y bajando de nuevo la mirada.

-Es que fue impresionante,verte irte bien sin ningún rasguño y verte llegar toda golpeada-esta vez lo miró a los ojos pero no pudo sostener la mirada que bajo de nuevo la cabeza no podia,no

-¿Porque no me míras?-le preguntó sonriendo,más nerviosa la ponia,negó con la cabeza

-¿Que te sucedió en las muñecas?-le hizo otra pregunta pero acercandola a él tomandola de las muñecas,quedaron así un rato mientras Leon la tomaba de la mano.

-Nada,no es nada-quitando las mano pero las sujeto de nuevo

-Quiero una respuesta coherente-mirandola a los ojos,ella bajo la mirada pero se la levantó llevando su mano al menton,negó de nuevo con los ojos brillosos y haciendo puchero,sintió como le temblaba la boca,recordo como se peleo con John,como la levantó cuando dormia en su cama,como apareció de la nada emujandola y peleando con Leon,como la desnudo bruscamente sin importarle lo que ella queria o pensaba,como la embistio y apretó sus pequeñas muñecas blancas de porcelana.

-¿Fue de nuevo John?-le dijo en voz baja y suave,ya sabía pero quería escucharlo salir de los labios de Helena,ella asintió y se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano,no era momento de llorar,en eso apareció John con la rubia y la castaña los tres fijaron la mirada a Leon y Helena,Sherry sonrió,la castaña frunció el ceño,y John...se puso furioso,apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño,de nuevo estaba cerca de Helena con su mano en el menton seduciendola como hacía con todas pero no le sacaria a su mujer no,no la tocaría ni con un palo,Helena lo miró cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y rapidamente se separó de Leon con cara de asustada y se fue donde estaba James,Leon lo miró y le dedicó una mirada agría,saltó de la mesa y se sentó en una silla,Helena fue donde estaba James y lo tomo del brazo

-James quédate conmigo,no dejes que el jefe se me acerque,después te explico bien-le susurro al oido,el asintió

-Quisiera saberlo-le dijo rodeo su brazo por detrás de los hombros de su amiga y se fueron a sentar lo más lejos posible,en el fondo,todos se sentaron,había adelante una pizarra,al costado una pantalla y al fondo un proyector que al lado tenia Érik una computadora conectada.

-Bueno sientensen,Jessica apaga la luz,Érik ya sabes que hacer- dijo John a sus agentes enojado,la miraba a Helena y a Leon,Helena se acercó a Érik y le dio el pendrive,lo conecto y sacó la información,había cinco carpetas,clickearon la primera solo había documentos,John les dijo.

-Bueno cuantenme bien lo que hicireon o descubrieron en las instalaciónes,luego leeremos esto-cruzandose de brazos-Joseph tu primero-mirandolo al calvo que asintió

-No sabíamos a donde nos dirijiamos yo pensé que seria un edificio o algún búnker o escondite pero cuando llegamos era un puerto con un gran edificio al costado,estaba lleno de container,que,luego descubrimos con los chicos,contenian armas bio-orgánicas,solo eso se y es lo que vi señor-no era mucho lo que tenia porque se paso peliando con B.O.W

-Bueno muy bien,Kennedy sigues-mirandolo mal

-No tengo nada que contar,yo acompañe a a Joseph junto con Érik asique vimos lo mismo,aunque estaria bueno que le pregunte a Sherry o a Jessica-mirandolas,John negó con la cabeza y sonrio

-Ay Kennedy,creo que los años te esta pegando muy mal- sonriendo,Leon lo miró con enojo.

-No veo la gracía,vi lo mismo que Joseph,lo que hice fue bien,además que tuve,tuvimos que peliar,con Likers y Hunters,fuimos los que nos tocó la parte mas difícil,asique no se reia,muchas gracias-le comentó Leon tranquilo John se enojo y le grito

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme si debo o no reirme!-Leon sonrió,Helena se le acercó y le dijo

-Basta,John por favor no creas confilctos-le dijo por debajo,él la miro con odio

-Contigo de hablar-le dijo susurrando con enojo apretando los dientes,se puso tensa,nerviosa,asustada ¿Y si le pegaba? vio a Leon muy cerca de ella y con su mano en el menton,era la primera vez y la primera persona que no queria que se termine el día,se retiró a su lugar

-Yo hablo-dijo Jessica para sacar la tención que había en la atmosfera-Con Sherry encontramos un laboratorio subterraneo,claro sin contar los rayos láser que esquivo Sherry como una toda una experta-dijo Jessica para mostrarle que era una acrobata

-¿De verdad Sherry? eres una genia estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Leon levantándose de si silla y acercándose a abrazarla,le hizo recordar como tuvo que esquivar cuando fue al pueblo de los locos,casi se mata pero por suerte llego en una pieza,su hija crecia y se dotaba de muchas habilidades,seguia creyendo que era una pequeña niña asustada,indefensa e inocente perdida en una comisaria infestada de zombies y criaturas que la perseguian por todos lados,pero no ya era un adulta y algún dia se iria y formaria una familia.

-Bueno sigo con mi relato-le dijo Jessica a Leon,se separo y quedo pegado a Helena,desconecto el cable que hiba al proyector de la computadora y comenzó a leer la información con los demás mientras Jessica contaba lo que descubrio.

-Encontramos un científico nos conto que lo obligaron a crear un virus y un anti-virus,claro que el virus lo tenia y por suerte lo entrego sin hacernos nigún daño,también nos informo que hay unas intalaciones en Rusia y es ahi donde esta el anti virus,¿Sherry trajiste el maletín?-le preguntó a la rubia que estaba con Leon,Helena,Érik y James en la computadora,Joseph estaba al lado de Jessica.

-Emmm no,me lo olvide-le dijo mirando la pantalla,la castaña funcio el ceño

-¿Y el celular que te dio el anciano?-le dijo enojada,la rubia levantó la mirada y dio una sonrisa

-También me lo olvide- le contesto

-Bien Sherry ¿Ahora que haremos?-le dijo molesta levantándose de la silla.

-Agente Birkin vaya a buscar lo que nombro la enfermera Simmons,apúrese que debo hacer otras cosas-espeto enojado,¿Tan irresponsable podria ser aquella niña?

-Yo las acompaño-dijo de repente Helena,no queria estar ahí,comenzó a caminar rápido a la salida pero la detuvieron

-No Harper usted se queda aquí,¿Joseph poque no va con James y nos trae un café para todos?-le dijo con amabilidad

-Si señor-contesto Joseph levantándose,Helena dio una mirada de ayuda a su amigo colorado que la recibio al instante

-No yo me quedare a leer los documentos con Leon y Helena-acercándose a los dos mencionados

-No,Joseph no podra con ocho tazas,es una orden y usted-le señalo a Leon-Vaya rápido a mi oficina y traiga las carpetas que estan en mi mueble-decia mientras caminaba a donde estaba su novia

-Yo acompaño a Leon,lo ayudare a...-dijo Helena nerviosa,se estaba desaciendo de sus amigos para quedar solos y pegarle estaba segura,algúna salida debía haber.

-No,nosotros nos quedaremos a rebisar los informes-mirandola,los tres salieron de la sala,el corazón de Helena comenzó a latir rápidamente, él se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la computadora y comenzó a leerlos.

-Ven,lee esto-le dijo traquilo,si pensaba que se le acercaria estaba equivocado

-No me acercare a ti,por la manera en que me viste cuando cruzaste esa puerta no estoy segura de lo que me haras-le dijo con seguridad,con una mano en su cadera y otra en la silla,él la miro con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Que cara quieres que tenga cuando veo a mi novia demasiado cerca de un hombre que la sostiene del menton?,sin contar que estaba abierto de piernas y tu metida,además te prometi que no te golpearia-le dijo celoso y con odio leyendo los documento,lo miro y lanzo una carcajada John la miro con desprecio

-¿Podria saber el motivo de tu risa?-dijo enojado levantándose lo tan alto que era,ella solo reía y se tocaba la panza

-Estas...celoso-le dijo entre risa

-¿Yo celoso? tal vez tengas razón mi vida-acercándose a Helena que detuvo la risa y retocedio- Pero no dejare que ningún-tomándola del brazo y atrayendola a él pegando su cuerpo-Hombre te toque mientras tu seas mía-dijo esto último suave,susurrandole y apretando su brazo que le empezó a doler,estaba muy enojado por verlos tan cerca si no hubiese prometido eso le daría una buena cachetada por atreverse a acercarse tanto a un hombre que no sea él,ella puso sus manos de el pecho y le dijo

-Yo no soy de nadie y me estas lastimando-le dijo enojada empujándolo pero de nuevo la pegó a él y la beso desaforadamente tocando todo su cuerpo.

-Me tengo que ir...por dos...o tres semanas fuera del país...una junta con la B.S.A.A,¿Estaras bien...si te quedas sola?-le decia entre besos,le encantaba besarla mucho más cuando ella no queria hacerlo,ella asintió y él le siguio hablando

-Ve con Sherry si no te sientes segura-asintio de nuevo tratando de quitárselo de encima,Helena no podia respirar odiaba cuando la besaba de esa forma,o sea,siempre,parecia que se la queria comer que queria comer sus labios,en la forma que lo hacía le recordo esa noche de luna llena en la terraza de Leon,donde la beso ferozmente y quizo llevarla a la cama pero sintió que Leon lo hacía con amor,nunca lo olvidaria,nunca olvidaria esa noche tan especial que tubo con su amigo,se escucharon pasos en el corredor John se separo de Helena mientras ella se limpiaba la boca y volvieron a la mesa,entró James con Joseph y Leon,que tenia en manos tazas de café y Leon carpetas.

-Trajimos café calentito para todos y todas-dijo James caminando hacía la mesa,Leon cruzo la puerta y vió a Helena que estaba tecleando en la computadora encorbada dejando de vista lo que Leon le encanto y lo dejo boquiabierto,desvió la mirada "_Creo que Jessica tiene razón"_ ,miro de nuevo _"Mucha razón",_se acercó por detrás de Helena y carraspeo ella se dió la vuelta encontrandose con Leon que estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa en los labios,fruncio el ceño,sabía que la estaba mirando pero no se percató de eso,era un reverendo imbécil,dió los pocos pasos que le faltaba para llegar a él,tomó las carpeta de mala manera y le dijo por debajo

-Eres un pervertido-con odio y se alejó de él,por suerte ningúno de los otros se dieron cuenta,al rato llego Sherry con Jessica y siguieron con la reunión,ya finalizaba cuando John les dijo a sus agentes más confiables

-Con la señorita Harper encontramos en los documentos,una carta que le enviaron informandole que el enemigo esta invitado a una fiesta...-dijo John pero una voz que odiaba le interrumpió

-Oh si una fiesta-dijo alegremente levantándose de la silla y bailando,todos comenzaron a reír,él solo negó con la cabeza

-Señor Walker ¿Nunca le enseñaron a que no debe interrumpir o hablar mientras otra persona lo hace?-mirandolo con enojo a que el pelirrojo contesto

-¿Interrumpir o hablar? porque no tiene sentido-haciendose el idiota

-No debe interrumpir a nadie ni debe hablar sobre la otra persona ¿Entendido?-con voz firme y gruesa pegandole a la mesa contestando a su pregunta idiota

-Si señor-bajando la cabeza y volviendo a sentarse.

-Continuo,una fiesta de negocios para celebrar algún acontecimiento que tuvieron,todavía no se sabe porque celebraran,lo que deben hacer es infiltrarse y hacerse pasar por personas comúnes y ordinarias que solo van a la fiesta,deben descubrir el motivo de la celebración,y antes que el señor Walker diga o pregunte algo idiota no es una fiesta de cumpleaños o aniversario de boda-dijo esto último mirandolo al pelirrojo

-Pero si yo no dije nada-con voz de inocente levantando las manos

-Por las dudas,hoy no estoy de humor para sus preguntas idiotas,luego le diré cuando es la fecha y hora-les dijo mientras se levantaban y miraba su reloj de muñeca viendo que ya era tarde-No se preocupen por la vestimenta y armas que la agencia se hará cargo de todo,yo no estare aquí por dos o tres semanas asique comportensen bien y hagan bien su trabajo-agarrando su chaqueta y colocandosela,Helena se le acercó

-¿Ya te vas?-le dijo a su novio con pena lo veia nervioso y apurado,no sabía porque pero no quería que se vaya,tal vez porque se quedaria sola pensó.

-Si amor no llegó justo a tiempo para empacar mis cosas,ordenar mí oficina e ir al aeropuerto- la junta tardó más de lo inesperado,todo por querer hablar solo con Helena,también por la culpa de Sherry de ser tan irresponsable y el idiota de James.

-Yo te ordenare la oficina tu ve a casa,prepara las balijas y ve,déjame hacerlo por ti-le dijo tratando de sonar amable y amorosa,por un lado quería que se vaya y por el otro no,Leon los miraba desde lejos,todavía no se habían ido,John la miró a los ojos

-Si quieres o puedes no me enojare si lo haces-fijandose en su celular que tenia tres mensajes,una llamada perdida y además lo estaban llamando en ese intante,ella asintió,se le acercó la tomo por la cintura con ambas manos y la beso no le importaba si supieran o no de su relación,todos lo miraron y comenzarón a gritar más James,Leon los vió con el ceño fruncido ¿De verdad debían hacerlo en frentes de todos? le daba naúseas y odio ver a ella besarlo como enamorada tomandolo del cuello y él tocando su cintura ¿Tan pegados tenian que estar? negó con la cabeza,ya estaba cansado ¿Cuando lo dejaria? quería estar con aquella mujer y el día parecia una semana,las horas días nunca se terminaba,cuando no quería estar en un lugar parecía que el tiempo tardaba mas de lo habitual y cuando quería estar en un lugar el tiempo pasaba volando,se separarón y escuchó por debajo un "_Te amo" _y un_"Cuídate"_ de parte de Helena que lo veia correr a la salida atendiendo su móvil con ojos de extraño y angustia ¿Tanto le afectaba que se vaya? ¿Se iria muy lejos?,supuso,como lo vió nervioso,apurado y con el celular en mano parecia que si,si era lo que suponia tenia que aprovechar los días o semanas para pasar tiempo con Helena y enamorarla,además de hacerle ver que él no es una buena pareja para ella,recordó las muñecas,no había venido así de la misión,sabía que él provoco esos moretones en su piel blanca de porcelana,cuando se lo pregunto con solo ver sus ojos le dio la respuesta,estaban cristalinos con lágrimas que luego se seco con su mano suave lastimada por aquel imbécil que no la respetaba,la maltrataba y lastimaba tanto por fuera que por que se dio la vuelta mirando a la ventana,todos se marchaban y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo a Sherry

-Yo hablare con ella-en voz baja para que no escuche,la rubia asintió

-Dile que si después me acompaña a comprar,tu también lo haras-haciendo lo mismo que el otro rubio,Leon cerró la puerta y con cautela y sigilo se acercó

* * *

Llegue ¿Me extrañaron? ps creo que no,bueno aca otro capitulo de mi flashera historia


	13. El vestido

**Los personajes de resident evil son propiedad de Capcom esta historia**

**fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

**capitulo 13**

* * *

-La reunion ya termino-le dijo Leon,con la primera palabra que salio de sus labios asusto a Helena

-Creí que ya se habían marchado,creía que la puerta la cerraron ustedes después de irse-mirando que era Leon,¿Porque él? se pregunto

-Pues vez que no-le dijo dando un paso hacía ella que retrocedio un paso también,Helena volvió su vista a la ventana no podia verlo a los ojos,se quedaron en silencio hasta que Leon lo rompió

-¿Helena podria hacerte una pregunta? si no te ofendes o enojes-con los brazos detrás de la espalda

-Si,pregúntame lo que quieras después vere si la respondo o no-le contesto seriamente con los brazos cruzados,dio una sonrisa

-¿John se va algún lado?¿Una junta o algo fuera de la ciudad que le tarde tiempo? si es que lo puedo llamar así-¿Porque demonios le preguntaba eso? ¿A él que le interesaba?pero creyo que era mejor que le preguntara eso y no si John le había provocado esas marcas,se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa

-¿Ofenderme o enojarme por esa pregunta? llamalo como quieras a mí me da lo mismo-contestandole mal volviendo de nuevo a la vista,la verdad que el jardín necesitaba reparaciones.

-Te diré dos cosas primero;¿Porque me hablas mal? y la segunda;no respondiste mí pregunta Helenita-colocandose al costado de ella con su pecho en su lado derecho bien cerca,Helena lo encaro y le dijo

-Te diré dos cosas,uno;no me llames así,dos;ya dijo que se va por dos otres semanas-le dijo con enojo a los ojos diciendo lo mismo que él hace segundos y le dio la espalda

-¿Porque no te puedo llamar de esa forma? ¿Acaso te molesta o no te gusta? Además no respondiste porque me hablas mal-tocandole el hombro,Helena se puso tensa y nerviosa

-Me molesta Leon ¿Si? me molesta que me digas así,no me gusta-le dijo con la voz alta enojada,Leon la miró impresionado quitando su mano ¿Porque se enojaba esa mujer? la vedad que no las entendia,decidio mejor no hablarle o no hacerla enojar sino se peliarian de sintió que le hablo muy mal y lo trato mal también,vio la cara de su amigo,era triste,bajo la vista y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada,de repente ella,al igual que Leon se puso triste,tenia que disculparse,lo detuvo y le dijo

-Leon perdóname por favor,no quise hablarte así,discúlpame-sujetandolo del brazo para que no se vaya,él la miro y de nuevo estaban sus ojos que tanto amaba y cada día que se levantaba deseaba con verlos,triste queriendo disculparse,se soltó del agarre pero lo dió vuelta y lo abrazo fuertemente del torso rodeando todo su cuerpo y su cara enterrada en su camisa azul marino que siempre usaba,colocó sus manos en el hombro de su amiga y le dijo suave por debajo

-Helena-intento separarla de él para poder hablar mejor pero se sotubo más fuerte apretando su campera de cuero con rayas blancas,le acarició el cabello castaño que tenia tan suave y que desprendia un rico aroma a jasmín,la abrazó el también.

-Helena no pasa nada yo fui el que...-y lo interrumpió

-Disculpáme-su voz fue poco audible ya que no se desprendia de Leon,tenia su cabeza en el pecho,escuchaba su corazón que latía rápido y fuerte,respiraba el aroma de su colonia masculina que era deliciosa e imnotizaba,respiraba el aroma a jabón de su camisa limpia que amaba como le quedaba.

Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo,Helena sintió que no era el lugar además que debían estar trabajando en ese momento,dejo de hacer fuerza y levanto la cabeza viendo a su amigo que tenia los ojos cerrados,sentía exitación al estar cerca de su amiga,su corazón latia mas fuerte de lo habitual y sentía cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo o en todo lugar donde ella tocaba,sintió que Helena dejo de hacer fuerza y abrió los ojos lentamentes y bajo la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña,deslizó sus manos lentamente a su pecho bajo a su vientre tocando sus bien formados musculos y un poco más abajo donde termina su camisa a que Leon susurro por debajo "_Helena" _y un gemido,si seguía así tendría una erección en la agencia,paso por debajo de su campera acariciando su espalda,se colocó en puntillas de pie y acerco sus labios a los de Leon,doblo un poco su cabeza para besarlo pero algo la detuvo,el celular de Leon que sonaba y vibraba en su pantaló ó los ojos,¿Porque?justo cuando Helena tenía el control,porque la dejaria hacer lo que ella quisiera con él,se separó dandose la vuelta pronunciando por debajo un "_Mierda"_,sacó su celular del bolsillo y atendió

-¿Si? ¿Quien habla?-preguntó nervioso y apurado,mo queria que se vaya la magia del momento

-Hola Leon ¿Adivina quien soy?-dijo una voz femenina detrás del tubo

-¿Ada?-dijo sorprendido y confundido a la vez,¿Como sabía su número?

-Acertaste guapo-dijo alegre y con un poco de seduccion,Helena al escuchar el nombre se enojo y dijo

-¿Es una broma?-de mala gana,justo cuando ella queria estar a solas con Leon y probar sus labios que hace mucho tiempo queria,sonaba su telefono y no es más que la espía Ada Wong,negó con la cabeza y se fue,Leon escuchó lo que dijo volteo a ver y vio que Helena estaba caminando a la salida,la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacía él mientras hablaba con Ada

-¿Como conseguiste mi número?-haciendo fuerza porque Helena queria quitarse de su agarre,estaba equivocada si pensaba que se iria así nomas despues de hacer lo que hizo recien,si lo quizo besar lo besaria,so lo queria tocar lo tocaria.

-Sabes que tengo mis contactos-dijo la asiatica tranquilamente armando sus balijas y buscando algún atuendo que le quede sexi,tenía planes para esa noche.

-¿Tus contactos? ¿Que quieres?-haciendo más fuerza sonando agitado,Ada lo escuchó del otro lado y le pregunto

-Llamo en un momento raro ¿Con quien estas guapo?-lo escucho agitado ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Se había conseguido otra chica?,Leon tapo la bocina y dijo

-Vamos Helena quédate aquí-suplicándole a su amiga

-¿Porque no charlas con Ada? te hara mucho mejor-le dijo enojada y con el ceño fruncido,se libero de la mano de Leon y se fue rápidamente a la salida,quizo seguirla pero no

-¿Leon?-pregunto Ada al esuchar nada,ni la respiración de aquel hombre

-Discúlpame pero estoy ocupado ¿Porque no te pasas por aquí algún día? necesito verte-le dijo llendo a la salida para buscar a su amiga que se le había escapado de sus manos,todavía no terminaba.

No le dijo a Ada que venga para hacer lo que siempre hacen cuando se encuentran en su hogar,no,le diria porque demonios se atrevió a lastimar gravemente a Helena,no tanto pero le dolia el golpe en su vientre que todavia no supo bien como era y si era de ella,porque con John cerca Helena no sabías si fue por culpa de las misiónes o de su propio novio que decia que tanto amaba.

-¿Día? ¿Que te parece una noche? hoy estoy libre-dijo seductoramente cerrando su balija,su plan era ir hacía Tall Oaks a "visitar" a Leon,solamente se hacía la idiota,Leon salio de la sala y siguio caminando por el pasillo

-Claro,sabes donde vivo,en el mismo lugar de siempre,te espero.-y le cortó cuando se choco James.

-Mmm ¿A quién esperas,o esperaras?-dijo bromeando

-A mí chica-le contesto bromeando guardando el celular en el bolsillo con una sonrisa

-Ahh galán ¿Quien es? ¿Es vieja como tu?-dijo lanzando una carcajada,Leon dio un golpe en la cabeza

-No seas imbécil ¿Viste a Helena,o a Sherry?-le prgunto,quizá se había cruzado con algúna de las dos.

-Si acabo de cruzarme con Helena pero me dijo que se iría a terminar el reporte de ¡LA ÚLTIMA MISIÓN QUE TUVIMOS! ¡COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR!-dijo gritando cuando se acordo que nisiquiera había pensado en eso,tenía problemas con su novia de nuevo y eso no lo dejaba dormir,pensaba en que podía hacer para que puedan arreglarse de nuevo pero no sabía si ella quería,pensando en eso se puso triste lo que Leon noto

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó,hace dos segundos estaba bromeando de su vejes y ahora estaba triste y decaído.

-Si,iré a completar el reporte de la misión ¿Después quieres ir a beber algo en un bar?-mirandolo con sus ojos celeste tristes,Leon notó su mirada y levanto su ceja

-Si,¿Seguro que...?-le dijo dudoso viendolo pero lo interumpió

-Si estoy bien,solo que me olvide eso,sin Helena no soy nada-le dijo caminando por el costado de su amigo,en verdad debía hablar con ella

Estaba en su oficina con Sherry sentada en frente de ella ayudandola a escribir en la hoja de papel lo sucedido de la misión.

-¿Y podras acompañarme? estoy tan feliz,espero que hoy sea el día-dijo emocionada la rubia

-Si,igual John esta trabajando fuera de la ciudad no es necesario hacerlo ahora pero no me quiero atrasar,la última vez fue difícil-recordando el comienzo de su problema y pesadilla,miró sus muñecas

-Si,para todos lo fue-le contesto viendo que tenía su vista en sus manos con el ceño fruncido

-¿Hay algo que quieres contarme?-algo ocultaba aquella mujer que tenía loco de amor a Leon y no sabía.

-Es dificíl-bajo la vista,no había hablado de ese problema con su amiga,le daba vergüenza que supiera eso,pero quizá ella la pudiera ayudar y sacarla del problema-Estoy segura que ya notaste mis marcas en las muñecas-levantanto las manos y mostrandoselas,

-¡Helena!-dijo impresionada viendo las marcas violetas

-Bueno,quien las provocó fue...John-sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos recordando todo

-¿El jefe?-no sabía si le hablaba de él,no podia ser parecía una buena persona,muy amoroso,romántico la miró y siguió

-Si él,cuando estabamos en el hotel apareció de la nada,yo estaba con Leon,no sabía ni siquiera me había llamado,pensó cualquier estupidez y para mostrarle a Leon que yo soy de él,como dice,comenzó a besarme y a tocarme en frente de él-se le cayeron las lágrimas,Sherry se acercó y la abrazó,Helena siguió con su relato

-No quería gritarle porque antes ya me había golpeado,Leon se fue enojado y quizo tener sexo conmigo pero yo estaba cansada y dolorida,ya estaba enojada por hacer eso en frente de Leon le grite sin querer y-recordo como la estampó contra la pared-me empujo contra la pared y me quitó toda mi ropa,yo le decía que se detuviera que acababa de venir de la misión que no queria,que no me podia obligar pero no me escuchó,me dijo que era una obligación y eso era lo que las parejas hacen y mientras lo hacía me lastimó- y rompió el llanto,Sherry la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo

-Helena ese hombre te hace mal,muy mal,debes dejarlo-aconsegando a su amiga que era maltratada por un estúpido hombre que ella creía que podía ayudarlo a olvídar,estaba confundida,esa misma mañana los vió salir del auto riendo muy contentos y ahora le contaba que ya la había golpeado y lastimado,en eso abrieron la puerta,era el colorado que vió la imagen que tenía en frente,su mejor amuga llorando se acercó pero antes trabo la puerta.

-¿Que pasa Helena?-le preguntó enojado por su estado

-Pero Helena yo te ví muy feliz esta mañana y ahora me cuentas esto,estoy confundida no sé que pensar-le dijo a su amiga ignorando a James.

-¿Ey que pasa aquí?-volvió a preguntar al ver que no le respondían e ignoraban

-Es que al otro día me prometió que no lo haría más y yo le creí-tapandose la cara y llorando peor,su amigo llevó su mano a su rodilla

-¿Porían decirme que demonios pasa aquí?-preguntó enojado,Sherry lo miró y le dijo

-Que John,el jefe esta saliendo con ella hace menos de una semana y la golpea-enojada,James miró con rareza,en la sala de juntas vió a los dos que se besaban

-Pero en la sala parecían muy enamorados-confundido muy confundido le dijo a su amiga

-Relaciona lo que acaba de decir-le dijo enojada,James penso y relaciono y asintió

-¿Y por eso me dijiste que no deje que se te acerque?-asintio,se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le dijo

-Cuando entró me vio con Leon,muy cerca de él,me preguntó si esto me lo había echo John-mostrandole sus muñecas-Leon fue el primero en enterarse,cuando nos llamaron y le grité a Leon en la sala me llevó lejos y me pegó dos cachetazos en las dos mejillas,y ahí lo hizo más seguido y además tratandome miró de mala manera,por eso te lo dije,temía que me hiciera algo,solo me apreto un poco el brazo-Sherry se alejo de ella pensando en que podia hacer para ayudarla

-Bueno Helena debes alejarte de él ¿Me escuchaste? no te quiero ver más con ese tipo,ni cerca de él,y si me entero que te lastimo de nuevo lo golpeare y no me importa si me despiden-con voz enojada y firme,golpearia a ese tipo si o si y no le importaria si lo despidieran,se quedaria sin trabajo,todo por su amiga,haría cualquier cosa para que este bien.

-Te quiero James-se le escapó a que él miro impresionado a los ojos,fue el primer "_Te quiero" _mas sincero que una mujer le había dicho en todo sus años de vida,Helena se levantó de la silla y lo abrazo en eso escucharon el picaporte que giraba pero no abría,tocaron la puerta y del otro lado se escucho una voz masculina

-Helena abre la puerta soy yo,Leon-le dijo serio tocando la puerta

-¿Que hacemos? a Leon le parecera raro que estemos los tres encerrados aquí-dijo la rubia

-Lo llevare afuera,le diré que tu quieres que te lleve de compras en su auto,después vayan cada uno a su oficina-les dijo Helena a los dos jóvenes

-Pero Helena después debo hablar contigo-le dijo James recordando porque estaba ahí,para pedirle consejos a su amiga que acababa de decirle te quiero

-Claro después-fue a la puerta le quito el seguro,abrio un poco la puerta y lo vio a Leon enojado

-¿Porque trabas la puerta?-dijo enojado tratando de mirar quien había dentro

-Por nada ¿A que vienes?debo llenar el reporte-le contesto de la misma forma que él,puso su mano en el picaporte y dijo

-Déjame pasar-queriendo abrir la puerta pero con fuerza enpujo

-No Leon ¿Que quieres?-le dijo nerviosa,él la miro de mala manera y le pregunto

-¿Porque no quieres que entre? igual necesito hablar contigo,déjame pasar-tratando de nuevo de cruzar la puerta pero Helena colocó su mano en el pecho de Leon y lo corrio,cerrando la puerta

-Vayamos a otro lugar,o mejor dímelo aquí-cruzandose de brazos,la miro con una sonrisa y camino hacía ella haciendola retroceder pegandola contra la pared y colocando ambas manos en su pequeña cintura,y le dijo suavemente

-¿Seguimos? ¿En que estabamos?.Si ya lo recuerdo que me querias besar-suave y seductoramente pegado a la cara de Helena,ella tenia sus mano en las de Leon,estaban en el pasillo y cualquier persona podria pasar por ahí y descubrirlos

-Sabia que vendrias,por eso trabe la puerta-dijo Helena mientras trataba de no continuar lo que ella empezo,pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar

-¿No quieres besarme?-dijo Leon finjiendo estar triste

-No aléjate de mí-empujandolo,de repente sintio un mareo que la hizo tambalearse,sintio sus piernas como si fuesen mantequilla y su vista se nublo,unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron impidiendo que caiga al suelo

-¡Helena!-dijo preocupado viendo como intentaba sostenerse de su chaqueta de cuero con fuerza pero no podia,su mano se caia,no tenia fuerza

-Llevame a tu oficina,por favor-dijo muy despacio,no tenia fuerza,no había desayunado no almorzado,ni tampoco al otro día,solamente tomo un café con una dona en el avión y luego cuando regreso a casa durmio,la levanto John y estuvieron en la cama haciendo sus cosas,se quedo dormida y se levanto apurada porque llegaban tarde al trabajo estaba pensando en comer pero Sherry justo habia llegado,algo debía ingerir o se desmayaria

Leon la levanto en vilo y la llevo a su oficina como le había dicho,por suerte estaba cerca,la recosto en su sillón colocandose en cunclilla le pregunto

-¿Necesitas algo?no lo se,descansar,comer o beber-preguntandole nervioso y alterado,¿Que le estaba sucediendo?¿Acaso es por ese golpe? no no podria ser.

-Necesito comer Leon,no he comido nada desde que baje del avión-dijo débil por debajo,sentía verguenza al decirlo pero debía comer si o si,Leon asintio y rapidamente se levanto y fue corriendo por algo de comida,Helena cerró los ojos,le pesaban mucho,relajo sus muculos y no los movio por nada,dejo su cabeza rato Escucho la puerta abrirse,abrio muy poco los ojos y se encotro con Leon,tenia una charola con mucha comida,la dejo en un mueble y le dijo por debajo

-Helena-mirandola,intento levantarse pero no podia,la ayudo a hacerlo,tomo de nuevo la charola y se la puso a su lado izquierdo y le dijo -Come Helena,así te sentiras mejor ¿Si?-muy nervioso lo escuchaba,solo asintio débolmente,no tenia ganas ni de mover un musculo y escucho de nuevo esa voz

-Helena-mas preocupado sono,llevo sus manos a su rostro y lo levanto

-Estoy bien-dijo sujetando su mano,tomo un sandwich que salvo ya que todos los agentes morian por uno y se peleaban por comerlo y se lo acerco a su boca

-Come,por favor- tomo el sandwich y le dio un pequeño mordisco y mastico muy comiendo,ya no queria más pero la obligaba a que lo haga,cuando termino Leon se sento a un lado y le dijo sin mirarla

-Desde ahora quiero que comas todos los días a horario,no importa si no tienes hambre o ganas comeras no quiero que se repita esto ¿Entendido?-le dijo Leon sono mas como una orden,asintió

-Si...Gracias Leon-le dijo suave apoyando su cabeza en su hombro,él la miro de reojo y sonrio

-De nada,Helena hay algo que debo decirte-le dijo Leon con los ojos cerrados,le diria,le confesaria la verdad,lo que sentia su corazón por ella

-Yo desde que termino la mision de China y Tall Oaks sentí algo por ti mas que una amistad,se que estube persiguiendo a Ada pero algo se prendio en mi esa vez que casi mueres por la explocion,esa necesidad de protegerte y estar contigo,se que soy un hombre mucho mayor que tu pero...Helena te amo-expreso con palabras lo que su corazón sentia por aquella mujer que lo volvia loco,la miro que no hizo ningún gesto ni movio un musculo

-¿Helena?-bajo la cabeza y la vio,estaba dormida,levanto la cabeza y suspiro,cuando reunio el valor para decirle lo que sentia por ella,se duerme,solo a él le pasaba esas cosas raras,muy despacio la sostubo de la cabeza y se quito,la acosto lentamente en el sillón y la dejo dormir,fue a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla,se dedicaria a llenar su reporte mientras la miraba a cada rato.

Se levanto con una dolor de cabeza horrible,abrió apenas sus ojos y gimio,primero se veia nubloso pero después volvio a la normalidad,al escuchar el gemido Leon se levanto al verla moverse,se acercó lentamente y le dijo

-Helena¿Como te sientes ahora?-ayudandola a levantarse

-Me siento mejor,perdón por quedarme dormida y por hacerte perder el tiempo en mí,no era necesario pero muchas gracias-mirandolo a los ojos de la misma forma que en China cuando quedo débil y el la ayudo sin importar lo que ella dijiera de dejarla y que siga su camino.

-No digas eso,no tenia nada que hacer igual tu eres mi amiga,yo haría cualquier cosa por ti-tocandole el hombro,claro que no le molesto,para nada,al escuchar "_Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti"_ lo miro,de repente tenia ganas de abrazarlo y continuar lo que dejaron en la sala y el pasillo.

-Cualquier cosa por tus amigos,eso es lo que quieres decir ¿no?-le dijo tratando de correjirlo,él se acunclillo y la sostubo del menton

-Si,pero por ti haría cualquier cosa y más-le dijo dulzemente mirandola enamorado,Helena no pude creer lo que acababa de decir,nadie le habia dicho eso nunca,con los pocos hombres que estubo ningún le había dicho una cosa tan linda como esa,se tiro en el suelo de rodilla y lo abrazo,Leon casí se cae pero se sotubo con la otra mano,se quedaron asi una rato largo.

-Leon,¿Porque me haces esto?,¿Porque me lo dices?-abrazandolo fuertemente llorando

-Porque es la verdad,Helena yo te...-estaba apunto de decirle que la amaba cuando lo interrumpieron,alguien tocaba la puerta,se separaron y ella se seco las lágrimas.

-Después seguimos con esto-le dijo colocando su mano en el picaporte abrio y se encontró con la rubia que sonreia del otro lado de la puerta

-Leon,¿Esta aquí Helena?-le preguntó muy feliz,la hora ya terminaba y queria que la acompeñe a comprar,ella se acercó y la miro con una sonrisa le dijo

-Aqui estoy Sherry ¿Que quieres?- amablemente abriendo la puerta

-¿Leon no te lo dijo?Tienes que acompañarme a comprar al centro comercial,tengo una cita con Jake-dijo emocionada

-¡¿Con quien?!-dijo Leon enojado,ese hombre no era bueno para su "hija"

-Me olvide de contarte,hoy o mañana vendra y saldremos a pasear-bajando la cabeza y colocando sus dos manos detrás de la espalda.

-Leon,Sherry ya es grande ¿Porque no vamos?falta poco para que cierre y ¿Me imagino que compraras algo muy lindo para Jake?-dijo sonriendole y saliendo de la oficina,Leon vio a las dos mujeres que se marchaban y les grito

-¡ESPEREN,YO LAS ACOMPAÑO!-tomo las llaves de su auto,cerro la puera y fue corriendo donde estaban las mujeres que hablaban tranquilamente.

Llegaron al centro comercial y fueron al primer local de vestidos que encontraron,muchos vestidos se probó pero ningúno le gusto,solamente uno pero valía mucho,caminaban por los pasillos,Sherry vió una tienda que tenia bellos vestidos,lo sujeto a Leon del brazo y le dijo

-Leon vamos alli-muy emocionada tirandolo del brazo hacía la direccion de la tienda,Helena se quedo viendo un hermoso vestido que estaba en la vidriera de la tienda por donde había pasado,era un vestido color verde esmeralda de seda,no era ni muy apretado ni muy suelto era entre ambos y llegaba hasta arriba de las rodilla,en el escote un pequeño volado muy delicado y en la parte donde unia el vestido con las tiras habían unas pequeñas chapitas de color dorado en forma de corazón,ese vestido le robo el aliento,nunca era de salir de compras,si le gustaba algún vestido no lo compraba o algúna otra prenda,siempre era de usar siempre lo mismo,no se daba tiempo para del otro lado la vió pegada a la vidriera,contemplando aquel hermoso vestido verde,nunca se había imaginado a Helena con otra vestimente,ella no salia del pantalón gris,el chaleco gris,y su camisa lila,por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verla vestida con aquella blusa color vino y su jean blanco se impresionó,no sabía porque no usaba otra vestimenta y no aprovechaba de su belleza,Sherry la veia todos los días con ropa diferente,era amante de las compras,pensó que quizá le regale aquel vestido que no le quitaba el ojo,con solo imaginarse a Helena vestida de esa forma se excitaba,estaban tan sumido en sus pensamientos que la rubia le estaba hablando,habían entrado en la tienda,se había sentado y Sherry ya se había probado un vestido,miró a su "hija" con aquel vestido con un gran escote,un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y le dijo

-No me dijiste que irias a ver a tu amigo-sarcásticamente con el ceño fruncido,la vendedora que estaba a un lado de la rubia enojada sonrió.

-Bueno entonces eso es un no,o mejor "Quítate esa cosa pareces una ramera"-dijo Sherry moviendo sus manos y finjiendo la voz de Leon,se dio la vuelta y fue al vestidor

-Sherry,mierda-dijo por debajo,viendo que arruinó el momento,siempre hacia esos comentarios que a ella no le gustaba,igual no le importaba no iria vestida de esa forma a "pasear" con aquel mercenario hijo del villano mas hijo de puta del mundo,no estaba muy equivocada si pensaba de esa forma.

-¿Porque eres así con ella?-le preguntó Helena acercándose al pequeño sillón donde estaba esperando,Leon se dio la vuelta y le dijo

-Habías desaparecido,igual no dejaré que se vista así,es un "paseo"-levantando los dos dedos de ambas manos-En un paseo no te vistes de esa forma-enojado,Helena se sentó al lado y le dijo

-Leon sabe muy bien que no va a pasear,cuando nos encontramos la primera vez es obvio que ella ya sentía algo por él y Jake lo mismo,cualquier persona se daría cuenta por la forma en que la cuidó,también de ti cuando no quizo decirte el paradero de...-y no pronunció el apellido,no podia aguantarse escuchar ese asqueroso apellido ni saliendo de su boca,cuando lo escuhaba tenía ganas de voler a China buscar el cuerpo de aquel imbécil,si es que seguia o simplemente era ceniza,y golpearlo aunque no siente dolor,Leon la miró y cuando le iba a preguntar algo Sherry salió del vestidor,puesto un vestido azul con un escote en v que se sujetaba del cuello con una larga tira color dorado,el vestido era apretado hasta las caderas y luego era suelto hasta arriba de las rodillas,colocó sus mano detrás de la espalda y dijo

-¿Y así te gusta?-mirando hacía abajo,Leon la miró de todos lados,para él era igual que el otro,negó con la cabeza y le dijo

-Sigó teniendo la misma opinión que el vestido anterior-enojado,la rubia al escuchar eso levantó la cabeza enojada y le dijo

-¿Pero no hay nada que te caiga bien?-pensó que con el otro vestido se había pasado pero ese era delicado,no tenia una gran escote,no dejaba ver mucho ¿Porque no le gustaba? no lo entendia,Helena lo miró a Leon y le dió un golpe ligero en el vientre y se levantó,fue hacía donde estaba Sherry y le dijo

-Te queda mejor que todos los anteriores,¿Pero sabes que deberiamos comprar? unos hermosos aros,pulseras o brazaletes y un par de tacos o sandalias que combine con el color dorado de la cinta de atrás-inspeccionando el vestido tomandola por los hombros y mostrandole la cinta que sujetaba el vestido

-¿Que? ¿Apruebas el vestido?-le dijo Leon enojado-No,definitivamente no aceptare que vayas así vestida a ningún lado-le dijo Leon pero las dos mujeres lo ignoraban

-Y tal vez una cadenita-emocionada por ver que a Helena si le gustaba

-No un cadenita no,ya tienes este escote no se notará mucho,quizá algúna evilla que decoré tu cabello rubio-acariciando la cabellera de la mujer que parecía una adolescente comprando su primer vestido para la graduación o para su cumpleaño,Leon al ver que lo ignoraban le dijo

-Hey les estoy hablando,mi opinión es muy importante en este momento-levantándose,Helena se dió la vuelta y le dijo

-En este momento no,primero porque eres hombre,segundo porque hasta que Sherry no se pruebe un vestido de monja no aceptaras ningúno y tercero es Sherry quien debe elejir-se dio la vuelta y le dijo a la vendedora-Nos llevamos este,ve a cambiarte-le dijo acompañando a Sherry al vestidor y volviendo con Leon que estaba parado enojado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusto mi decisión agente Kennedy?-cruzandose de brazos

-Claro que no,aunque creo que tienes razón,hasta que no la vea vestida como monja no la dejaré ir-mirando hacía el vestidor donde Sherry se cambiaba,sintió unas manos suaves y calidas que sujetaban su mano

-Leon debes dejar de ser tan protector con Sherry,debes dejarla que disfrute de su juventud,porque luego no podrá hacerlo-le dijo esto suave,llevo su otra mano a su mejilla y sigió-Debes admitir que ya no es la pequeña niña que encontraste en una comisaria y corria del miedo-él se quedo mirandola,sintió su pulgar que lo acariciaba lentamente su mejilla,se percató que al que estaba acariciando era a su amigo,su cara cambio,quitó su mano muy despacio y miró hacía abajo y le susurro por debajo un "_Perdóname" _y se dio la vuelta viendo que la rubia recien salia del vestidor con el vestido en brazos,no solo con eso sino con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado,se acercaron y Helena pago como un regalo para Sherry,Leon se acercó y la vendedora dijo

-Usted es el padre ¿Verdad?-señalandolo,viendo que para ser uno era demasiado atractivo

-Si soy el padre de la rubia-mirandola a Sherry que sostenia alegremente la bolsa mirando el contenido

¿Y usted es...?-preguntó mirandola a Helena abrio la boca para contestar pero la interrumpieron

-Mi bella esposa-contestando por ella pasando su mano por su cintura y pegandolo a él

-Leon-dijo por debajo tratando de separarse

-Bueno mi novia,pero es bella igual-mirandola a los ojos ¿Porque hacía ese acto? ¿Porque no simplemente le dijo que era su amiga y ya?,se miraron mutuamente como aquella vez en las alcantarillas y de nuevo fue ella quien se separó de él,salieron de la tienda y fueron a otra donde vendian hermosos zapatos y buscaron uno que combinara con el vestido,algúna pulseras y una delicada evilla con una mariposa color celeste y plata,estaban dirijiendose a la salida cuando Sherry dijo

-Tantas compras me dio hambre ¿Leon me compras un hot dog? por favor,por favor por favooorrr-sacudiendole el brazo,Leon dio un suspiro y saco su billetera,Helena les dijo

-Ustedes vayan,yo debo hacer algo primero,depués los alcanzo-sacando su celular del bolsillo,ellos asintieron y fueron a una tienda de comida rápida,marcó el número de telefono y espero que contestaran,era hoy o nunca

Entró y tiro sus llaves a la mesa,se dirijió a la cama y se acostó,la junta no fue muy mala es tal Redfield le agradó,le cayo muy bien como persona y como jefe ya había escuchado las varias azañas que tuvo el con su compañera Valentine que en la junta también se presento,claro los dos eran lo fundadores y jefes de la B.S.A.A,su celular sono y dio un largo suspiro de enojo atendio

-¿Quien habla?-dijo de mala manera,estaba cansado y no tenia ganas de nada,escucho una voz femenina del otro lado

-Soy yo,Helena-se levanto sorprendido,pero se acosto de nuevo

-Amor,¿Como estás? ¿Sabes cuanto te necesito en este momento?-le dijo finjiendo ser él amoroso,en realidad la nesecitaba,estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer asique necesitaba a su mujer para que le alegre la noche,obvio que no para hacerlo reír,para estar en la cama haciendo sus cosas personales

-Si,estoy bien,seguro que tu estas cansado-le dijo amablemente arreglandose el cabello,asintiendo a Sherry que le hacia señas para que vaya con ellos

-Si más o menos,ey ¿Porque no te vienes aquí? yo te pago el pasaje,necesito compania,estoy muy solo y la cama es muy grande para uno-le dijo seduciendola,estaba claro que vendría,con solo desearlo Helena hacía lo que él quería,era tan ilusa,que esperar de una pequeña mujer que no tiene experiencia en el amor pensó.

-No John, debo hablar contigo seriamente,es algo que me es dificil decirlo por teléfono-le dijo nerviosa,el fruncio el ceño pero siguió con el juego

-Entonces ven para aquí,vamos amor ven,alegrame la noche,quiero estar contigo en la cama,te extraño-le mintió lo de extrañar.

-¿Me extrañas? ¿O extrañas mi cuerpo?-le dijo muy enojada

-Primero me hablas bien,nada de hacerte la loca,segundo¿Que rayos te sucede? ¿Porque cambias de humor tan repentinamente?-muy enojado,si pensaba que le hablaría de esa forma estaba equivocada

-Yo te hablo como quiero,y estoy diciendo la verdad no me quieres a mi,quieres mi cuerpo eso es lo que quieres y ya me di vengas a mi casa cuando regreses,no quiero hablarte nunca más,pondre fin a esta locura que tu llamas amor-le dijo tranquila pero un poco enodaja

-¿Acaso estas terminando conmigo? Nadie termina con John Grammes,ningúna mujer-furioso levantandose de la cama

-Yo si John,quizá tu piense que lo que tenemos es amor,pero me lastima y no quiero-viendo sus marcas en las muñecas y recordandolo todo lo anterior,sus propias palabras de "debes dejarla disfrute de su juventud,porque luego no podrá hacerlo" la hizo razonar ¿Porque qudarse con un hombre que la lastima y no la deja acercarse a nadie? si puede conseguir otros y mejor que ese idiota,siguió- Lo que tu prometiste...no creo que lo cumplas,asique no me supliques que vuelva porque no lo hare,nos vemos en la agencia y espero que te vaya muy bien en las tres semanas de trabajo fuera del país adiós-y le cortó

-¡HELENA!-le grito pero ya había cortado,se enojo ¿Como se atrevia a dejarlo? nisiquiera estuvieron una semana y ya quiere cortar,viajaria hasta ahi de nuevo a su país y la haria cambiar de parecer y de pensar.

-Tengo que idear algún plan...Ya sé,llegare me comportare como enamorado,le comprare flores,chocolate algúna cadena o pulsera que valga mucho,ella se alegrara la llevare a la cama tendremos sexo y lo hare sin parar hasta que este seguro que en culquiera de eso quedará embarazada y tal vez ya esta porque ningúno de los dos nos cuidamos pero por las dudas lo haré,eres un genio John-se dijo asi mismo,sabía bien que hacer y funcionaria fue al baño y tomaria una ducha-El placer de ser el vencedor es único e inigüalable-dijo tranquilo con una toalla en mano cerrando la puerta.

Estaban caminando por el pasillo hacía el cuarto de Sherry cuando se encontraron con un hombre sentado a un lado de la puerta con un bolso,vestido con una camisa negra un jean,Sherry quedo impresionada

-¿Jake?-y fue corriendo hacía él,era el colorado,se levantó e hizo lo mismo que la rubia,no pudo resistirse a tana velocidad que lo abrazo,Leon y Helena los miraron claro que él con una cara de enojo,se acercaron y Jake los miro y se separo,

-Jake él es Leon-señalandolo,se dieron la mano y Leon le apreto la mano fuerte,Helena vio la fuerza que ejercia hacía el pobre chico y le quito la mano poniendose delante de Leon y dijo amablemente

-Y yo soy Helena Harper mucho gusto en conocerte,ya nos hemos visto antes,pense que no volveria a verte-emocionada dandole la mano,Jake le sonrio

-Digo lo mismo,soy Jake muller encantado-por como lo recibio le parecio una buena persona no como aquel rubio de peinado raro que la primera vez le cayo muy mal

-¿Y ¿Donde tienen pensado en ir?-muy feliz le hablo a los dos jovenes.

-Donde ella desée-mirandola,Sherry se ruborizo

-Mejor entremos y esperemos a que Sherry se vista y se arregle-caminando hacía la puerta

Leon estaba sentado delante de Jake,los dos se miraban en silencio esperando a que las dos mujeres salieran de la habitación.

-Mira Jake,se que no nos llevamos bien pero quiero que te quede claro que Sherry apesár que no tiene padre ni madre,yo ocupo el lugar de los dos así que cuídala bien,trátala bien o sino te ira muy mal-con la voz más gruesa que advirtió al colorado que dio una sonrisa sarcástica,en verdad no había conocido a Wesker personalmente pero si por fotografía y era parecido,era el descendiente de la maldad pura,pensó,Jake que estaba tirado en el sillón se acercó colocando sus brazos en sus rodillas y le dijo

-¿Así que eres la madre también? creo que Sherry ya es demasiado grande como para saber con quien se mete,y no te preocupes no soy como mi padre-le contesto el colorado con una sonrisa de la lado,en ese momento salieron las dos mujeres,Jake la miro y quedo con la boca abierta al verla dentro de ese vestido azul.

-Bueno ya esta lista,apúrense vayan-les dijo Helena levantando a Jake y llevándolos a la puerta

-Vuelvan a la hora que quieran,suerte-les dijo guiñándole el ojo,cerro la puerta con una sonrisa en labios

-¿Porque le dijiste que vengan a la hora que quieran?-caminando hacía ella que estaba pegada a la pared

-Porque si,seguro que tu lo amenazaste para que vengan a las diez-le contesto segura,él se cruzo de brazos y le pregunto

-¿Y nosotros que vamos a hacer?-con voz seductora,con la mirada y una sonrisa igual,ella se toco su collar y dijo

-No se tu,yo me iré a mi casa- y comenzó a caminar al mueble donde había dejado su celular pero Leon se interpuso en el camino.

-¿Y quien te llevara?-le pregunto levantando la ceja

-Si fueses caballero tu,pero no hay problema en tomarme un taxi-cruzándose de brazos,Leon sonrió

-¿Que te parece si vamos a mi casa?-pregunto Leon

-Son las ocho de la noche ¿Que es lo que haremos a esta hora?-

-Lo que tu quieras-tomando el celular y dándoselo,ella miro hacia el piso y le dijo

-Necesito hablar contigo,además que tengo ganas de tomar una cerveza ¿Que te parece si vamos a mi casa?-le ofreció a Leon,quería hablar sobre su relación con John que por fin le había puesto fin,también querí aque vayan a su casa para que Leon no se moleste en llevarla y volver,que solo haga un viajes

-Claro,vamos-le dijo sonriendo colocando su mano en la espalda y caminando hacía la puerta.

Luego de comprar unas cervezas y botana fueron a la casa de Leon y comenzaron a ver películas toda la noche,se divirtieron mucho apesar de ser dos,estaban sentados en el sillón viendo una película de terror cuando Helena dijo

-Leon quita esta película me da miedo-tapándose la cara,él la miro y sonrió

-Después de luchar contra zombies y B.O.W ¿Tienes miedo de esto?-le dijo pausando la película y colocando su brazo en el respaldar del sillón detrás de Helena.

-No tiene nada que ver,cuando lucho es por mi vida y se que podré sobrevivir,pero en la película es peor porque no sabes que sucederá y además son niños que la única arma que saben usar es un bate de béisbol-mirándolo enojada

-Hay perdón,yo la señorita que esta entrenada-decía Leon imitando la voz de Helena que comenzó a reírse de la voz de Leon.

-Eres un idiota,sácala,veamos otra-cruzándose de brazos mientras reía

-¿No estas entrenada? deberías de no tenerle miedo-bromeando,ella le dedicó una mirada de furia

-Esta bien miremos y veremos quien llora al final-le dijo Helena desafiándolo el asintió y reanudo la película

-Si tienes miedo no hay problema en que me abraces,no me enojare-le dijo Leon bromeando con ella que lo miró

-No seas idiota-y le dio un golpe en el vientre

-Tu no seas idiota,es de verdad-esto último lee dijo con la voz más gruesa y pegándose a ella

-No uses esa voz conmigo,si crees que me harás sentir algo estas equivocado-alejándose pero él se acercó de nuevo

-¡Leon!¿Quieres que me caiga?-le gritó enojada pero con una sonrisa en los labios,él se alejo un poco

-Bueno esta bien no te enojes,sigamos con la película no quiero que me lastimes-ella se le acercó

-No lo voy a hacer no te preocupes-

-Si pero antes ¿Que es lo que me tenias que contar?-le preguntó recordando

-Ah si,cuando ustedes fueron a comprar yo llame a John y le dije que no quería estar más con él,fue algo que debía hacerle,no se porque pero no podía otro dia o en otro momento,además le conté sobre mi mala relación a Sherry y a James,me advirtieron que no siga con él,James me dijo que si me veía lastimada por su culpa lo golpearía-le dijo mirando la película

-¿Terminaste con John?-dijo impresionado,no podía creer que le aya puesto fin a esa locura,ella no hizo ningún gesto

-Me alegro mucho Helena,creí que nunca lo harías,suerte que los chicos te hicieron entrar en razón-tranquilamente le dijo al ver que ella no le respondió,ella giró su cabeza

-Tu también Leon,además yo creía que no era bueno,lo que te dije hoy de Sherry también me hizo entrar en razón,debo de disfrutar mi poca juventud que me queda-tomando la botella de cerveza y dándole un sorbo largo

-Para eso están los amigo-mirándola como bebía con los ojos cerrados,y de nuevo se preguntaba ¿En que estará pensando?

-Si tiene mucha razón,dejémonos de charla y veamos la película-dijo Helena enojada dejando la botella en la mesa,no le contesto,le iba a decir sobre su confesión mientras ella dormía tan plácidamente en su hombro,no quería arruinar la noche,mejor lo diría otro día además que estaba enojada.

La película ya había terminado cuando giró la cabeza y vio a Leon que estaba con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza hacía atrás,no se había dado cuenta que estaba durmiendo

-¿Que hago?-se pregunto en voz baja,no quería despertarlo pero no quería quedarse allí,tampoco quería que duerma en el sillón porque en la mañana le dolería el miró como dormía,parecía un ángel,comenzó a peinar su cabello dorado luego bajo su dedo suavemente a su mejilla y siguió las curvas de su barba que le quedaba hermosa,fijó su mirada a sus labios,negó con la cabeza,no podía hacer eso,no podía aprovecharse del momento pero era irresistible,se acercó y le dio un beso,él abrió lentamente sus labios,no mucho,otro beso y otro más hasta que Leon lanzó un pequeño gemido muy poco audible,se separó,lo rodeo con un brazo todo su cuerpo,se puso cómoda y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y cerro los ojos.

* * *

bueno aqui el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado


	14. Mi princesa

**Los personajes de Resident evil son pr****opiedad Capcom,esta historia fue**

**escrita con fines de entretenimento**

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

La música sonaba lenta y tranquila,los meseros iban y venían con bandejas con comida y bebidas,era un lugar muy hermoso,elegante,no muy caro y servían una deliciosa comida.

-¿Y superchica? ¿Te gusto la cena?-le pregunto a la rubia que se veía muy hermosa esa noche

-Si muy deliciosa,muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo el tomo su copa de vino dio un sorbo

-Jake ¿Que fue lo que hiciste en este año? digo no más para charlar-mirando hacía abajo

-No hay problema,solo viaje por los países ayudando a las personas,había ayudado a un niño en Arabia,lo perseguían unos B.O.W,estaba realmente asustado,fue difícil pero lo logre,y así todo el año viajando trabajando en algún lugar para conseguir dinero y me marchaba,conocí muchos lugares ¿Y tu?salvaste al mundo-le contó todo lo que hizo,no era la gran cosa pero por lo menos hizo algo para el bien.

-Que bueno,me imagino viajando sin parar por todo el mundo,debe de ser muy hermoso,yo realmente solo tuve pocas misiones,estoy en un caso de una banda que trafica B.O.W por todo el mundo,la seguimos hasta un pueblo en Europa,descubrimos que tienen pensado en lanzar un ataque bio-terrorista por todo el mundo-le contó feliz pero al final sonó triste,el la miró y le pregunto

-Pero ¿Porque?-¿Porque harían una cosa así? nunca entendía eso

-Ellos tienen el virus y el anti-virus,lo pondrán en venta y se volverán el país más poderoso del mundo entero,todavía no sabemos porque quieren volverse millonarios,sabemos que son rusos y que Neo-umbrella esta detrás de todo esto-le dijo mientras comía

-¿Porque siguen haciendo esto? ¿Que ganarán lastimando a tantas personas? esto nunca acabará.-dijo enojado sabía que era verdad

-Siempre existirán los lunáticos,asesinos y tiranos de eso no hay duda-dijo la rubia dando un sorbo al delicioso vino que estaba en la copa de cristal,se quedaron en silencio,no tenían nada de que hablar,del trabajo era aburrido,de su vida ni quería contarla,ya había leído la vida de Jake y era muy fea no creía que le alegre hablar de ello.

-Entonces,el rubio ese...-le dijo a Sherry que lo interrumpió

-Leon,se llama Leon-sonriendo,el asintió

-Claro Leon,es como tu padre y madre ¿Verdad?-dijo esto riendo recordando como le dijo que ocupaba los dos lugares

-Si algo así,en realidad Leon como mi padre y Helena como mi madre,ellos son los que me cuidan y protegen pero Leon mucho más,él es el único hombre que se que puedo confiar perfectamente y nunca me dejara,que aunque yo este mal o equivocada en algo me ayudará,Leon es mi padre,hermano y amigo,suerte que lo conocí sino no se que sería de mi-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos celestes y se impresiono al escucharla

-¿Pero Helena no es menor que tu? ¿Helena es la chica castaña que me recibió tan bien?-recordándola,sentía que era diferente tenía algo que la hacía recordar a su madre ¿Quizá la bondad? ¿Quizá la alegría? tenía algo esa mujer dentro que se parecía algo su madre,no sabia muy bien debería conocerla y quizá,él también la tome como madre

-Si pero se comporta más como adulta,siempre dicen lo mismo creen que ella es más grande que yo,yo soy la que se comporta como una niña todo el tiempo y Helena no ella se toma la vida más en serio,no se porque pero cunado estoy con ellos me siento muy feliz y es ahí donde cambia mi actitud de adulta al de niña-mirando a la ventana,Jake pensó y le dijo

-Porque tu los tomas como padres,cuando estas con tu familia cambias de personalidad demuestras bien quien eres realmente,sin embargo con los amigos hay cosas que ocultas,esta muy bueno eso de pensar que son tus padres y que ellos te acepten-le dijo la verdad tranquilo,ella lo miró directo a los ojos

-Ellos dos ocupan el lugar en mi corazón vacío que mis padres dejaron,ellos no tienen hijos pero yo soy como uno-le dijo inclinándose alzando la voz,en ese momento le vino a la mente sus padres,los pocos momentos que pasaron juntos,muy pocos pero esos fueron hermosos,recordó cuando su madre la llevó a el parque con su padre,era un día libre que tenían y decidieron usarlo en ella,cuando los tenían o los fines de semana pasaban encerrados en sus oficina leyendo libros o su padre en el laboratorio creando su virus que al final lo mató consumiendo su propio cuerpo y mente que lo dejo irreconocible a la vista,Dios la había salvado en crear a Leon,Helena y Claire,a ella nunca la veía pero a los otros dos que les decía padre,dos personas se fueron de su vida pero tres vinieron a ocupar.

-Tienes suerte,yo desde joven estoy solo,rodeado de gente que solamente se fija en si mismo y te traiciona-le dijo con odio apretando el tenedor recordando al estúpido de su mentor y otras personas más que estuvieron en su vida y le oscurecieron el alma y corazón,cambiándolo a una persona mala,egoísta y arrogante,Sherry estiró su brazo y con su mano delicada la poso en la de su amigo colorado que al sentir el calor levantó la mirada a los orbes celestes agua

-Desde ahora me tienes a mí,y si te quedas aquí a vivir tendrás a Helena y a Leon-le dijo suavemente pensando su vida juntos,quizá como novios o solo como amigos,tenía en mente cambiarlo,en que sea una persona común y corriente y si podía,unirse a la D.S.O con ellos.

-¿Quieres que me quede a vivir aquí? igual no creo que me lleve bien con el rubio,ya con solo la mirada que me dedicó cuando nos abrazamos y...-no terminó la oración,pensó que si le diría lo demás se enojaría con su "madrepadre".

-¿Que más te dijo?-le preguntó volviendo su mano a su regazo,él negó con la cabeza pero le dijo-Dímelo-le dio una orden que él obedeció

-Nada solo cuando nos dimos la mano me apretó muy fuerte y casi me mata con su mirada,y cuando estaban en el cuarto me advirtió que no te haga daño sino pagaría las consecuencias,también que él ocupa el lugar de madre y padre-le dijo sonriendo a ver cual era su reacción,comenzó a reírse,él borro la sonrisa que sus labios tenia ¿Porque se reía?

-De verdad...este Leon es un loco jajaja...sabía que lo haría-dijo Sherry entre risa,no podía parar y la gente ya volteaba a mirarla.

-Deja de reírte que estas llamando la atención a todos aquí-le dijo Jake que también comenzó a reírse,todos ellos miraron y comenzaron a hablar por debajo,el mesero se le acercó y les dijo

-Disculpen las molestias pero las demás personas se quejan de que ustedes no los dejan comer tranquilos,si podrían..-les dijo él mesero amablemente pero Jake lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Acaso no nos podemos reír? igual ¿Sabe que? este lugar es muy aburrido para nosotros,la comida es deliciosa pero no soporto a la gente demasiado educada,aquí les dejo el dinero y nos vemos...-le dijo Jake con una sonrisa levantándose de la silla y dejando el dinero justo,tomo a Sherry de la mano y termino-Nunca,buenas noches-y salió con Sherry corriendo a la salida que estaba emocionada,la verdad es que no soportaba esa estupidez de no poder hablar.

-¿Bueno a donde quieres ir? escuche que hay una feria cerca de aquí ¿Te gustaría ir a ganar algunos premios?-mirándola,ella lo vio a los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa asintió

-Me encantaría,no soportaba ese lugar aunque fue bueno-apretándole la mano,la llevó al auto que había pedido prestado de un antiguo amigo del lugar y se fueron a la feria.

Pasaron toda la noche tratando de ganar premios,pero nada,siguieron y siguieron a Sherry no le importaba si ganaba o no ella solo quería pasar tiempo con Jake,ese hombre que la enamoró en tal solo una misión que fue larga pero ellos estuvieron poco tiempo juntos,estaba abrazada al brazo fuerte de su amigo que le hablaba de algo que ella ni atención le ponía por pensar en estupideces,en su encuentro cuando sin querer le vio sus pechos.

-Este es el último,hay que disparar a los patos,creo que ganaremos ¿No te parece?-mirando hacía abajo a la rubia que asintió,pagó el juego y comenzaron.

-Maldita sea,no,de nuevo no me iré de aquí hasta que gane algo-le dijo enojado sacando lo último que le quedaba

-No Jake esta bien,déjalo-deteniéndolo ya no tenia dinero y era lo único que tenia para vivir.

-No me iré te dije-le dijo sonriendo quería ganar algo para la rubia que recuerde algo de esa cita que tuvieron,comenzaron a disparar apuntándole certera,con mucha atención y precisión a las figuras que se movían rápidamente,una alarma sonó

-Muy bien,el ganador-le dijo el vendedor con cara de pocos amigos y acercándose-Elija un muñeco-señalándo a los pocos que había

-Ese de ahí-le dijo señalando un pato de de peluche,era raro pero le gustaba,se lo entregó y Sherry lo miró con una enorme sonrisa

-Este me hace recordar a ti,amarillo de ojos celestes y pequeño,también suave-le dijo por debajo sosteniendo el peluche y con la otra acariciando su mejilla,vio que la rubia se ruborizo y lo abrazo.

-Ten aquí tienes,es el único que me gusto los otros eran feos-le dijo cuando se separaron y comenzaron a caminar abrazados

-Igual estaba rogando por dentro que lo elijas,también me gusta,es muy tierno y tiene un pelaje muy suave,dormir con él es lo mejor-le dijo abrazando al peluche.

-Los otros parecían endemoniados,eran como chuky,se levantarán en la noche y te mataran juajuajaja-le dijo Jake con voz tenebrosa y haciéndole cosquillas

-Ay ya basta,¿Ahora que haremos donde iremos?-le dijo a Jake,era un poco tarde pero quizá alguna cafetería o heladería este abierta

-Tengo antojo de un helado ¿Que te parece si vamos a comprar unos ricos helados? o sino algún café,como quieras-le dijo deteniéndose en la entrada esperando su respuesta

-Un helado,era lo que te iba a pedir-le sonrió

-Por suerte eh dejado plata en el auto,sabía que me la gastaría todo aquí,son adictivos estos juegos-tomándola del brazo y yendo al aparcamiento

-Si tienes razón-le dijo con voz de enamorada abrazando el brazo de su amigo.

Estaba esperando en la mesa de afuera a que Jake venga con los helados,estaba con su celular,de repente se le vino a la mente que es lo que estarían haciendo sus "padres",ojala que estén juntos,ya quería que se junten,que acepten el amor que los dos sentían el uno al otro,ellos eran como padres separados.

-En que piensas-le dijo a la rubia que estaba mirando hacía la nada afuera en la noche hermosa que había,trajo los helados y se sentó delante de ella

-En Leon y Helena,no puedo esperar al día en que estén juntos-le dijo recibiendo el helado que Jake le estaba dando en mano.

-¿Están enamorados?-le preguntó sin ningún interés,no quería hablar de los otros pero al parecer la rubia si

-Si y ninguno admite su amor,Leon esta detrás de Ada,una mujer que conoció en Raccoon city y nunca jamás pudo sacársela de la cabeza,ella lo usa cuando tiene ganas de...-y se detuvo no sabía bien como decirlo delante de él

-¿Tener relaciones?-le preguntó con una ceja levantada,si era así ese tal Leon era un idiota.

-Si,yo ya le dije y no puedo tratar de ayudarlo,no esta con ninguna mujer por su culpa o si esta solo duran dos meses al máximo porque aparece Ada y lo arruina,es un idiota infeliz,le dije que algún día yo tendré una familia y no voy a poder estar detrás de él como ahora-le contó recordando todas la veces que intentó convencerlo pero nunca podía ganar la batalla,comenzó a saborear el helado de chocolate con nueces

-Le hizo algún conjuro o él esta obsesionado,no le veo nada de lindo esa situación aunque él debería de estar feliz,¿Y Helena que piensa de esto?- le preguntó le estaba interesando la historia y quería que se la cuente

-Ella sale con un hombre que la maltrata,le pega y abusa de ella,apenas entán juntos una semana y le pegó como cinco veces,la maltrata y cuando están en la cama solamente él lo disfruta porque siempre la obliga a hacerlo,ella está con él para olvidarse de Leon,dice que él nunca se fijará en ella porque esta enamorado de Ada además que Leon es más mayor que ella y no pueden estar junto-le dijo a Jake que la miraba horrorizado cuando le dijo que estaba con un hombre abusivo

-Debemos ayudarla,bueno debes ayudarla,pobre debe de estar muy enamorada ¿Nunca intentaron en estar juntos? ojalá que salga de su pesadilla no creo que se merezca eso-le dijo con voz de lástima imaginando al tipo,un alcohólico que seguro después de venir del bar la golpeaba,típico,pensó el colorado sacando su propia conclusión,se recordó de la cara de la mujer ¿Él le hace eso?

-Helena no se merece eso,están enamorados,Leon solo se dio cuenta me dijo que le tenía que decir que la amaba pero ahora no,llegó tarde hasta que ella no deje de salír con ese tipo no podrá hacer nada,espero que hoy confiesen su amor y estén juntos-dijo emocionada entrelazando sus dedos y mirando al cielo

-Los golpes que tenía en la cara era por culpa de es tipo ¿Verdad?-le preguntó sosteniéndose el mentón esperando un si pero ella negó con la cabeza

-En la misión que tuvimos desapareció buscando información y cuando la vimos estaba toda golpeada,todavía no hablamos de eso,era peor por suerte algo se fue,se queja de un dolor en el vientre seguro que es de eso o de su novio.-le contestó dudando al final ¿Y si era de él? ¿O si Helena estaba embarazada? ¿O era un golpe? Leon le había contado mientras estaban comprando hot dog que ella tuvo un mareo por no comer,no creía eso,debía hablar con su amiga y era lo primero que haría cuando llegue

-¿Piensas que podría estar embarazada?-le preguntó Jake como leyéndole la mente

-Espero que no,que Dios me ayude y solo sea un error-le dijo tapándose el rostro y negando con la cabeza,no quería eso,no,no para ella además de ser joven tendría el hijo de un bastardo que tal vez en el futuro maltrate a su hijo también.

-No creo que ella no se cuide o sino no lo este,luego habla con ella bien y pregúntale, saca de tu cabeza esa duda que tienes-le dijo Jake tratando de levantar el ánimo de su amiga,quitó sus manos lentamente del rostro y lo miró.

-Es lo primero que haré cuando llegue,déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿Porque no te quedas aquí a vivir? sé que tu y helena se llevarán muy bien y con James nuestro amigo se entenderán y Leon con el tiempo estoy segura-le dijo su idea loca de quedarse allí con ella y los demás el pensó bien ¿Quedarse allí? no sabía

-¿De que trabajaré?mis expedientes se que fueron borrados pero no creo que pueda conseguir un trabajo que tenga que ver con arma,o quizá si,mi idea era esa pero se pone difícil no es tan sencillo-le dijo a la rubia terminando su helado-La verdad que estaba rico-limpiándose la boca con una servilleta,le encantaría volver a repetirlo pero ya no le quedaba dinero.

-Quédate en mi casa y trabaja de otra cosa que no necesite armas ni experiencia,tal vez en un bar,en una tienda algo que te de dinero como para mantenerte,mientras haces eso busca algún trabajo que si se relacione con armas o otras cosas que a ti te guste,si quieres me fijaré si puedes entrar en la D.S.O por mi no hay problema-le ofreció a Jake que la miró con rareza ¿Él en la D.S.O? hace un año estaba en contra de todo eso y ahora se uniría,ni loco preferiria hacer otra cosa,hasta trabajar en limpieza que hacerlo,nunca aunque la idea de ayudar gente este buena no,existían otras organizaciones o equipos que se especializaban en eso,luego se fijaría ahora tenia sueño y buscaría algún lugar a donde ir

-No me uniré,hace un año estoy en contra de todo eso,además que no me gustaría la idea,no te preocupes por mi que conseguiré trabajo tengo a Dios desde ahora de mi lado y tengo la esperanza que el me ayudará,eso de conseguir trabajo que no necesite experiencia tienes razón,pero me quedaré en la casa de un amigo que vive por aquí,no quiero estorbar además que el rubio,digo Leon se enojará-se corrijió al recordar que ella le dijo que se llamaba "Leon",era nombre de animal,de felino,tenia una mirada parecida pensó Jake

-Claro pero estaría bueno eso de quedarte aquí,que te parece si nos vamos ya-le dijo Sherry alegre pero con un poco de vergüenza,quería que se quede quería estar tiempo con él pero ya no había nada que hacer él asintió y le dijo

-Si vamos,te llevo a tu casa ya es tarde y no hay ningún lugar donde ir-se levantaron y fueron al auto,mientras viajaban hablaban de Helena y acompaño hasta su puerta y ya en ella le dijo

-La pase muy bien espero que se repita.-mirándola a los ojos celeste que llamaban mucho la atención

-Digo lo mismo,gracias Jake,por todo muchas gracias-le dijo con la cabeza agacha,le dio un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos otro día,si quieres mañana te llevo al trabajo- le ofreció tratando de ser caballero

-Si quieres si,no no hay problema,si te decides salgo de aquí a las siete-claro que quería que venga,el sintió y se despidieron de nuevo,vio a Jake marcharse caminando hasta que no lo vio desaparecer en las escaleras no entro.

Era difícil despedirse de ella,no quería irse ¿Porque el tiempo pasaba rápido? igual ahora que él viviría cerca se verían más seguido,más seguido saldrían a pasear y estar tiempo junto a la mujer que le cambió la vida,el alma y la forma de pensar,estaba eternamente agradecido,era su ángel,él ángel de su salvación,el ángel que llegó una tarde fría de Edonia a salvarlo de la maldad,de la oscuridad y la sangre inocente derramada por él,nunca pensó que el amor cambiaba creía que solo eran dichos y cuentos estúpidos,pero era verdad y él era testigo,era uno de tantos que cambiaba por una persona.

-Mi cuello-fue lo primero que dijo cuando se despertó,ni siquiera abrió los ojos que sintió ese horrible dolor,trató de recordar bien,Sherry que se iba de "paseo" con Jake,Helena que le decía de ir a su casa y ver películas,se quedó plenamente dormido no pudo aguantar,el sueño lo venció,Helena debería de estar acostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente calentita debajo de las mantas,abrió los ojos y paso su mano detrás de su nuca bajo la vista y quizo levantarse pero un pequeño cuerpo abrazado a él por el vientre le impedía el Helena que estaba durmiendo sobre arriba de él,con su cabeza en su pecho,su brazo izquierdo rodeándolo y una pierna arriba de la suya,llevo su mano a su cabello castaño lacio y suave y lo acarició,repitió esto y miró hacía el techo

-Y decías que no querías estar cerca de mi-se dijo así mismo en voz alta con una sonrisa,Helena lanzó un gemido y se aferró más a él,paso su mano por su cadera y la dejo ahí,la otra en su hombro.

¿Porque ella se negaba a estar con él? por ese momento parecían dos enamorados,dos parejas,dos personas que se amaban y lo mostraban durmiendo juntos abrazados,se imaginaba su vida con Helena,sería la vida perfecta,estar juntos en la agencia,venir juntos del trabajo,comer juntos,reír juntos y dormir juntos,cuanto deseaba despertar y la primera persona en ver en el día sea aquella castaña de ojos color miel,de piel blanca como la nieve y la porcelana,sus suaves manos de damas acariciando su viejo rostro,sus labios finos tentadores besando su mejilla y sonriendo con esa sonrisa que le quedaba hermosa en su rostro,esa mirada que tenia algo en especial que lo enamoraba mucho más cuando se encontraban con sus ojos y se miraban fijamente diciendo lo mucho que se amaba con solo mirarse mutuamente,porque una mirada dice más que mil palabras.

Pensando tanto en la vida de ellos dos juntos se olvido que debían ir al trabajo,sacó su celular y se fijó la hora,estaban media hora atrasados se había olvidado de poner la alarma y Helena también,encima debía ir a su casa bañarse y eso sería más tiempo,tocó el rostro de Helena y le dijo por debajo

-Helena,levántate-llevó su mano a su hombro y la movió lentamente,ella gimió enojada y su mano la deslizó muy despacio desde donde estaba,por su vientre a su pecho y lo acarició,sintió una descarga,un calor por donde había pasado su mano,y no solo en ese lugar sino también en otra parte mas abajo del vientre.

-Dios no puedo resistirme-dijo Leon con los ojos cerrados,con las piernas juntas,toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba hacía esa zona,respiro hondo,si no la levantaba,no se la sacaba de encima y ella seguía haciendo lo mismo de recorrer su mano por todo su cuerpo tendría una erección,rogaba para que no suceda pero se acordó que era domingo,igual debían levantarse,se movió un poco como para levántarla y escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios

-Leon-dijo Helena por debajo muy suavemente y se pegó más a él

-Helena debemos ir al trabajo estamos atrasados,levántate vamos-le mintió sosteniéndola del hombro con una mano y la otra en la cadera,despegando su espalda del respaldar del sillón,ella seguía en la misma posición.

-No quiero,no quiero-decía Helena media dormida negando con su cabeza y apretando su camisa azul.

-Vamos Helena despiértate,entramos tarde-le dijo Leon dulcemente,parecía una niña que intentaba levantárla en la mañana para ir al colegio pero se negaba,Helena se tiró en el costado del sillón arriba de la mano de Leon que la hizo quedar arriba de ella,sacó su mano y ella le dijo

-No quiero ir,quédate conmigo-le dijo Helena con los ojos cerrados tomando su mano derecha y poniéndola en su pecho entre sus senos,Leon se puso nervioso,estaba arriba de Helena,ella estaba de costado con su mano atrapada en sus senos y la otra en el costado de la espalda de Helena,él con una pierna en el sillón y la otra en el suelo sino se caería,con su miembro en la cadera de Helena.

-Vamos Helena,tendré una erección si no me sueltas-dijo por debajo para que no lo escuche tratando de liberar su mano,vio que una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la mujer que lo tenia atrapado.

-Tenla y hazme el amor-le dijo moviéndose abrazándolo del cuello y levantando su pelvis hacía arriba

-Ay Helena...estas loca ¿Acaso estas ebria? no es un sueño despiértate-le dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera de su amiga y bajándola se quiso salir pero lo abrazo más fuertemente del cuello.

¿Que le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba despierta y sabía lo que decía? ¿O solo estaba soñando y se lo decía inconscientemente? ¿O estaba ebria? no no podía serlo tanto no dura el alcohol en el cuerpo,cuando duermes se te pasa,estará soñando pensó el pobre de Leon,tenía una idea

-¡HELENA!-le gritó para saber si estaba despierta,abrió los ojos asustada.

Se despertó por el grito de una voz masculina,pensó que era John que de nuevo era él levantándola bruscamente como aquella vez en su hogar pero no,era su amigo que estaba arriba de ella en el sillón con cara preocupada,se asustó más¿Acaso hicieron el amor? o ella dormida le dijo que lo haga,muchas veces dormida hablaba sola y mayormente con sus antiguos novios les decía la verdad o lo que pensaba,se acordó un día que no quería salir más con uno de ello y ya estaban meses juntos,estaba buscando una manera que no sea dolorosa para dejarlo pero resulta que esa mañana él la levantó para ir a desayunar y le habló mal diciéndole que no lo quería ver más que era muy insoportable,pero la verdad era así él más insoportable del mundo,se iba a algún lado y le mandaba mensaje pasa saber donde estaba,entraba en su celular sin permiso y si tardaba en el trabajo pensaba que estaba con su amante,siempre inventaba eso o la excusa esa de "Tu tienes un amante" para salvarse de algunas peleas,pero pensó bien Leon estaba vestido,ella con sus manos en su cuello,no solo se lo dijo,le vino una terrible vergüenza,se separó de él tan rápido que se cayo del sillón pero se levantó y se golpeo la rodilla con la mesa de vidrio que tenia,rengueando se alejó de él

-Helena ¡¿Estas bien?!-le dijo al verla caer intentó levantárla pero ella se paró sola y se golpeo alejándose de él,dada vuelta con una mano en su corazón le preguntó

-¿Que fue lo que te dije? y quiero la verdad-estaba preparada para escucharla,se levantó y le dijo

-Primero quiero ver si te lastimaste mucho-acercándose,pero retrocedió

-No es nada dime que fue lo que te dije exactamente-mirando hacía abajo dándole la espalda,le dolía la rodilla pero aguantaría

-Que querías...besarme-le mintió Leon,si le diría la verdad seria mucho peor,nunca lo vería nunca le hablaría,estaba dormida y ahora tenia vergüenza.

-Yo...estaba dormida ni me acuerdo de eso perdóname es que,cuando duermo habló y...-no podía explicarle,seguro que pensaba que era mentira y solo era un estúpida excusa que inventaba en el momento,sintió unos brazos fuertes de hombre rodear su cuerpo abrazándola por detrás,un rostro que se acercó al suyo y unos labios finos besar su mejilla,una voz gruesa pero suave le dijo al oído

-Te creo,no te preocupes,ahora déjame ver tu rodilla-muy suave pero negó

-Leon no-le dijo negando la cabeza solo era un golpe no era para tanto,él la soltó y,pegado a ella,paso por el costado,la miró a los ojos y se acuclillo le subió el pantalón gris y vio el golpe,solo era un golpe pequeño que tenía sangre se paró y le dijo

-Quédate aquí,ahora vuelvo-le dijo dirigiéndose al baño,¡no era para tanto por todos los cielos! peores golpes se había dado cuando era pequeña a comparación de eso no era nada,lo vio regresar con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenia por las dudas en el baño,nunca sabías que es lo que podía pasar en tu casa así que era mejor tomar precauciones.

-Leon no es para drama,estoy bien-le dijo para que no se moleste pero la ignoró tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola al sillón.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-le pregunto de nuevo pero él de nuevo la ignoró,abrió el botiquín y mojo un algodón en alcohol

-¿Por que todos los hombre de este mundo no me escuchan?-dijo Helena irritada viendo a Leon que mojaba un algodón

-Siéntate-le dijo señalando el sillón,ella se cruzó de brazos y le dijo

-Estoy bien,ve a tu casa-le ordenó inclinándose a él,la miró con enojo y dio los pocos pasos que quedaban y le dijo con voz más gruesa

-Que te sientes-quedó casi pegado a ella respirando el mismo aire,veía por arriba a Helena que respiraba como agitada,sus pechos subían y bajaban,le encantaba ejercer ese poder en ella,le encantaba intimidarla,que ella se excite,que estén juntos sin decir nada,solo el silencio en la atmósfera,movió la cabeza hacía el costado y abajo para mirarla,ella movió la cabeza para el otro lado y se sentó.

Odiaba que le haga eso,que se ponga justo delante de ella y ¿La intimide? no sabia pero siempre que ella no quería hacer algo él hacia lo mismo,se ponía tensa y nerviosa,no sabia que es lo que haría Leon si se quedaran en la misma posición mucho tiempo ¿Besarla?,¿Llevarla a la cama? o solo pegarle como le hacía John,sentía la sensación de querer besarlo,de acariciarlo y de que él este dentro de ella,con tan solo pensarlo se excitaba,se imaginaba ellos dos en la cama,seria el mejor dia del mundo entero.

-¿Porque esa cara?-le preguntó Leon limpiando el corte,no tenia cara dolor sino de placer que al instante reconoció ¿Que estará pasando por esa cabeza loca? pensando en algo placentero seguro.

-¿Cara de que? igual no me importa tu comentario te lo puedes guardar no me interesa-le contestó Helena enojada,nerviosa y de mala manera cruzando de brazos y corriendo la pierna,Leon la miró y le dijo

-¿No te interesa mi comentario? ¿Porque me hablas así? no te estoy lastimando-le dijo agarrando de nuevo su pierna y apretando el algodón en la herida que le ardió peor,lo hizo a propósito

-Ay Leon,suéltame,aléjate de mi,vete a tu casa o a la agencia-le dijo Helena más enojada quitándose del agarre de Leon y subiendo la pierna al sillón,tomo una cura,se la colocó sobre la herida rápidamente y se levantó,Leon hizo lo mismo

-Ey no te enojes,no es para tanto-le dijo Leon divertido siguiéndola

-Si Leon,porque yo te digo que no y tu usas tu...¿La palabra no,no entra en tu cabeza?-le dijo juntando las botellas y bolsas de la mesita con que se golpeo la rodilla.

-¿Use mi que? y según el momento digo que no,también si me conviene-le dijo Leon siguiéndola a la cocina.

-Entonces te convenía verme enojada o dolorosa-le dijo tirando las bolsas.

-Helena lo menos que quiero en este mundo es verte sufrir.-le dijo dulcemente,lo miro y negó con la cabeza ¿Porque le decía eso?fue demasiado tierno

-Pero lo que si quiero es verte enojada-le dijo bromeando,listo lo arruinó era un tremendo idiota y se lo haría saber

-Eres un reverendo idiota-le dijo con todo el odio del mundo y paso por el costado furiosa

-Ey no te enojes,ven-le dijo tomándola del brazo y pegándola a su cuerpo de hombre,ella con cara de asco se lo quería sacar de encima

-Al final no me contestaste de "usar mi",te detuviste y me dijiste otra cosa-le dijo sonriendo bromeando con ella,hacia fuerza porque se quería ir

-Usas tu...encanto Leon,me coqueteas o me intimidas para que haga lo que tu quieres y así no es la vida-le dijo enojada y empujándolo

-¿Y no crees que lo hago por algún motivo?-le dijo con vos seductora

-Lo ves lo hace de nuevo,¿Y por algún motivo? si para llevarme a tu cama como haces con todas-le dijo arrogante y yendo a la puerta,la abrió y le dijo

-Vete Leon llegarás tarde a la agencia-le dijo sin mirarlo

-Me echas,si claro,además hoy es domingo querida-acercándose y quedándose delante de ella que bajo la cabeza

-No me importa vete a tu casa-le dijo en voz baja,Leon hizo el amago de acariciarla pero corrío la cara

-Vete-le repitió él cruzo la puerta y le dijo

-Me encanta cuando te enojas,te amo-bromeando con ella que azotó la puerta,se dio la vuelta pegada a la pared y se delisó lentamente por la puerta sentándose en el suelo,sonriendo,le había dicho que la amaba,tal vez no sea de verdad pero se lo dijo,la hacia enojar pero con una palabra le quitaba toda la ira y enojo que tenía,se levantó y pegada a la puerta dijo

-Yo también te amo-queriendo dirigirse a Leon pero él ya no estaba.

Leon estaba en el aparcamiento cuando vio pasar un auto negro,lo siguió con la mirada,le pareció familiar las personas que iban en el negó con la cabeza era solo su imaginación,sacó sus llaves y cuando abrió la puerta del auto una pareja compuesta por un colorado y un rubia pasaron por el costado de él mirándolo,no podia ser

-Leon ¿Que haces aquí?-dijo una voz alegre,era Sherry con Jake

-Vienes a ver a Helena ¿Verdad? ¿O ya te vas?-le dijo con una sonrisa,vio al colorado y de nuevo a su hija

-Sherry recién llego,Jake-les dijo a los dos,estiró la mano y él hizo lo mismo

-Leon-se dieron la mano y la rubia sonrió más,cuando estaba yendo a la casa de Helena le había dicho que quería que se lleve bien con Leon,recordó que él le había dicho antes que quería conocer a Helena,que parecía a su madre en la forma de ser.

-Entremos,ya quiero verla-dijo emocionada tomando el brazo de Leon y del otro Jake llevándolos.

Helena estaba masajeando tranquilamente su cabellera castaña con su shampoo de jazmines que le encantaba,le dejaba un rico aroma,el pelo lacio y suave,el agua caía en la ducha,se enjuagó el pelo y agarró el jabón con aroma a durazno,comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por su cuerpo blanco y torneado gracias al entrenamiento,apenas había comenzado a pasarlo por sus brazos que tocaron la puerta,negó con la cabeza,no podían haber tocado la puerta a nadie esperaba ese día,era domingo,nadie venia los domingo todos se quedaban en sus casas descansando para el lunes,siguió pasando el jabón,de nuevo.

-No crean que les atenderé,estoy duchándome-dijo Helena en voz alta,pasaron cinco minutos y de nuevo tocaron,ya terminaba ¿Quien demonios era? ¿Quien demonios la interrumpía en algo tan sagrado que ella amaba hacerlo todas las mañanas?,lo dejaría,no diría ninguna palabra tal vez así se vayan,tranquilamente tomo el acondicionador y se lo paso por su cabello corto,se lo enjuagó,de nuevo escuchó el golpe.

-Ya va-gritó enojada,tomo su toalla y toallon,se envolvió el cuerpo y el cabello y descalza fue a atender abrió la puerta ¿Y quien era de nuevo? el molesto del rubio

-¿Que quieres ahora-le preguntó enojada,de los costados salieron Jake y Sherry,ella con una enorme sonrisa y el colorado con cara de vergüenza con las manos en los bolsillo.

-Hola Helena-dijo Sherry alegre moviendo la mano saludándola,no sabía que hacer

-Eh,esperen aquí un rato más,debo cambiarme-le dijo Helena nerviosa,pero Leon le dijo

-Vamos somos tus amigos-abrió la puerta y pasaron mientras decía que no,estaba en toalla sin ninguna prenda,Jake y Leon estaban en frente dados vuelta,Sherry fue a la cocina a dejar una bolsas de papel que sostenía en las manos,Jake contemplaba el lugar "e_s muy bonito" _se dijo así mismo,se dio la vuelta y la vio a Helena parada sola con una toalla,sus miradas se encontraron rápidamente giró la vista con una mano en sus ojos y la cabeza hacía atrás diciendo

-Discúlpame-con vos avergonzada,Helena camino rápido hacía su habitación,Leon al escucharlo giró y vio a Helena solo con la toalla pasar por su costado dejando un rico aroma a durazno,se quedo plasmado,giró a ver a Jake y le dijo

-Estaba...-señalando hacía la puerta donde su amiga había desaparecido,el asintió,los dos se sentaron en el sillón impresionados por el momento.

-Que extraño-dijo Leon mirando hacía la pared.

-Fue el momento más incómodo que tuve en mi mísera vida-siguió Jake mirando al piso

-Yo no sabía que estaba...fue un momento...-dijo Leon,no le salia las palabras,se le trababa la lengua

-Raro pero excitante-termino de decir Jake mirándolo,Leon lo miro con cara rareza¿_Excitante? ¿Excitante con una mujer que solamente sabes su nombre?._

-Para ti fue excitante,Sherry ya me lo contó todo-cruzándose de brazo y tirándose para atrás.

-Te contó de Helena y...-dijo nervioso,el colorado asintió con una sonrisa

-No le vuelvo a decir nada,nunca más,ningún secreto-dijo decidido negando con la cabeza,la rubia salio de la cocina

-¿Y Helena?-colocando ambas manos en su cadera mirando a todos lados,los dos hombres sentados en el sillón color blanco se pusieron nerviosos.

-Se fue,a su habitación-dijo Jake señalando mirándolo a Leon,diciéndole con la mirada si lo que decía estaba bien,él asintió y la miraron sonriendo.

-Bueno,iré a verla-dijo Sherry señalando a la puerta.

-Si-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Helena estaba en su closet buscando que ponerse,la ropa del trabajo no,tenía que buscar algo que no llame la atención,tenia ganas de usar algo colorido,que no sean colores opacos,en eso entró Sherry y rápidamente se escondió detrás de la puerta que sostenía con su mano porque estaba solo en ropa interior.

-Soy yo,Sherry no pasa nada-entró cerrando la puerta y viéndola-Somos mujeres Helena,tenemos el mismo cuerpo-le dijo sin vergüenza sentándose en la cama

-No se que ponerme-dijo con la cabeza agacha tratando de taparse de alguna forma,ella sonrió y se levantó empezó a buscar ropa.

-Mmm Helena que te parece si otro día vamos al centro comercial,tienes un buen cuerpo y debes aprovecharlo usando ropa ajustada y con esos...-dijo Helena mirando sus pechos,eran muy grandes

-Ya lo sé pero habeses son molestos-cruzándose de brazos mirando hacía abajo,la rubia comenzó a buscar ropa atractiva,si era que tenia

-Aquí hay una remera con un lindo escote,estaba muy escondida.-dijo Sherry riendo.

-No quiero llamar la atención y Leon...-la verdad no quería con lo que paso hace un momento no quería repetirlo.

-Esos es lo que quiero y si no me equivoco tu también-sonrió Sherry,la verdad era muy loca su amiga.

Los hombres estaban esperando a las dos mujeres que tardaban mucho,un gran silencio reinaba en el living hasta que Leon lo rompió

-Yo les mentí,acababa de salir de la casa de Helena,ayer me quede dormido aquí-le confesó Leon a Jake que ni atención le prestaba

-¿Que? digo si,mira vos,ahora se le dice quedar dormido-le contestó Jake sarcásticamente,lo único que había escuchado era que se quedo dormido en la casa de Helena,solo eso

-No tuve nada con Helena,todavía no-repitió Leon pensando cuando sería el día que tanto esperaba o mejor dicho la noche

-Pss,tienes que apurarte con el trámite,si sigues así se cansará y te mandará al infierno-dijo Jake mirando su celular,por lo que le contó Sherry si se estaba atrasando

-Ella es la que no quiere,ya van como tres o cuatro veces que intento y ella se aleja,hoy fue la última que hice.-dijo Leon tranquilo contándole su relación con Helena,se preguntaba porque ella no quería,pero la pregunta más importante que tenia en su cabeza era ¿Porque se lo decía a Jake? tal vez no era un mal chico como pensaba.

-¿Y? ¿Como reaccionó?-le preguntó dejando su celular y mirándolo a los ojos,el tema se volvía interesante

-Me echó de la casa-dijo Leon con un poco de vergüenza,se sentía un inútil al ser rechazado por una mujer,Jake lo miró y le preguntó.

-¿De verdad?-Leon asintió y lanzo una carcajada.

-De seguro...te sientes un inútil-le dijo el colorado entre risa tocándose el estómago,era muy gracioso

-Deja de reírte-le dijo también con una sonrisa,si seguía el también se uniría a su rísa

-Vale,vale pero admite que tu también quieres reírte-dijo Jake,ese muchacho le hacía recordar al tipo que conoció en Slaba oriental,Jd,el pobre tubo la peor muerte de todas,era un estúpido pero un buen amigo,otra buena persona que se vio envuelta en las armas biológicas y así terminó,como una queriendo asesinar a su amigo,lástima que no llego a tiempo para salvarlo y ayudarlo.

-Si lo admitió y tienes razón,me siento inútil al no poder hacerlo,pero algún día estoy seguro que lo haré,ya lo espero con todas las ganas-dijo con los ojos cerrados moviendo las manos como si estuviera tocando a Helena arriba suyo,se imaginaba y se imaginaba,Jake lo miró y le dijo

-La verdad es que la necesitas,¿Tienes sueños...-no terminó de completar la pregunta que Leon le dió un golpe en la espalda.

-Que no se te ocurra decirlo,no soy atrevido-dijo dándole varios golpes en la espalda y Jake trataba de evitarlos mientras reía,paro con los golpes y le dijo

-Cuando estas enamorado tienes sueños...-y no termino que escucharon el ruido del picaporte,la puerta se abrió y de ella salio una rubia y atrás de ella una castaña hermosa.

Sherry había obligado a Helena a colocarse un vestido floreado,las flores estaban echas como con acuarela de colores oscuros y claros,era corto por arriba de las rodillas apretado hasta las caderas y suelto,tenia tiras un poco gruesa y un gran escote adelante,en su cabello le había echo una media colita atada con un broche en forma de mariposa plateada y tenia unas sandalias con tacones,a Leon se quedo sin aliento se veía hermosa,no podía dejar de verla al igual que Jake,salio muy tímida con las manos detrás de la espalda y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bueno yo iré a preparar la comida y sacaré las bebida de la heladera tu Helena quédate aquí,yo haré todo-le dijo amablemente la rubia a propósito,tenia un plan y debería hacerlo ese día,lo miró a Jake y se dirigió a la cocina,Helena hizo el amago de hablarle pero no,Jake dio un suspiro ella lo miró y se olvido de saludarlo,se sintió una maleducada

-Jake olvide saludarte,perdóname-dijo apenada acercándose,él se levantó y se saludaron quedando Helena delante de Leon,sus piernas torneadas estaban desnudas dejándolas a la vista,eran largas y hermosas como toda ella.

-No pasa nada,esta bien-le dijo Jake con una sonrisa

-Igual me siento una maleducada,bienvenido a mi hogar,no es muy grande pero es cómodo-sonriendo,ya se sentía mejor.

-Esta bien muy lindo es-le dijo impresionado mirando el lugar

-Gracias-le dijo alegre,esperaba llevarse bien con Jake

-Te olvidas de mi-dijo Leon mirándola desde abajo con una sonrisa.

-Hola-le contestó fingiendo una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina,la siguió con la mirada y luego a Jake

-Ves,tiene esa actitudes que me hacen enojar-le dijo irritado cruzándose de piernas y brazos.

-Trataré que se acerque a ti-le dijo mirando a la cocina

-No tu quédate tranquilo,no te molestes esto es mi guerra-le dijo Leon

-Si pero en la guerra necesitas ayuda-le contestó con una sonrisa y se levantó yendo a la cocina,Leon se quedo solo en el living

-Ey señoritas,déjenme ayudarlas-dijo alegre metiéndose entre las dos,quedando en el medio,la miro de reojo a Sherry,le guiño el ojo y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta,la rubia entendió el mensaje

-Helena ¿Porque no vas a buscar alguna película para ver? pueden elegir con Leon una que nos guste a todos-le dijo yendo a la heladera

-Yo me quedaré a ayudarte-le dijo Jake acercándose,sabía porque se la querían echar de encima,querían estar solos y pensó que lo hacia para que este con Leon,siempre pensaba en ella,haveces era muy egocéntrica pensó

-Claro me iré-dijo alegre,cruzó la puerta y vio a Leon recostado en en el sillón apretando las manos,fue a verlo "_Quizá se sienta mal"_ se dijo Helena,se acercó a él y se sentó a un costado.

-Leon-le tocó el hombro y se levantó rápidamente asustando a Helena,la miró con cara de asustada

-¿Que pasa?-le preguntó-Si te molesto puedo...-dijo Leon,quizá la este molestando con su presencia y eso la haga enojar

-No no no,esta bien quédate-Le dijo viéndolo volver a su posición anterior

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto preocupada

-Si,solo tengo hambre,me echaste de tu casa sin darme desayuno-le dijo Leon queriendo sonar gracioso pero lo único que hizo fue poner mal a Helena

-Discúlpame Leon,yo...ahora vuelvo con algo de comida-le dijo levantándose pero él la sujeto de la muñeca suavemente la sentó

-Quédate conmigo,no quiero estar solo-le dijo mirándola a los ojos,ella asintió

-¿Porque viniste de nuevo?-le preguntó Helena con las piernas juntas y sus manos en las rodillas,él la miró y se acercó un poco

-Me encontré con Sherry y Jake en el estacionamiento por eso-le dijo Leon tranquilamente mirándola de perfil

-Leon tu eres un hombre grande tomas tus decisiones por alguna razón sabes porque y si te conviene lo haces,dime la verdad ¿Porque volviste?no te quedarías aquí,al lado de una persona que no te cae bien-no le creía para nada eso o tal vez si,su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas,pensaba en el trabajo,en como estará Érik del brazo,como estará James con su novia,que fue lo que paso anoche con Sherry y Jake en su cita,su relación con Leon que era muy difícil y lo que más le ocupaba era que es lo que John haría cuando regrese,tenia miedo,mucho miedo,no sabía si la golpearía de nuevo o la mataría,tenia miedo,horror,temía por su vida no sabía hasta cuanto podía llegar él por una mujer.

-Quieres la verdad,bueno,porque me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y si pudiese viviría junto a ti,porque me encanta verte Helena,me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y si estoy sin ti me aburro,solo siento que la vida no tiene sentido,por eso,esa es la razón de que venga de nuevo-le confesó Leon ella se quedó impresionada,no sabia que hacer,si llorar de la emoción o irse de allí sin decirle nada.

-Leon pero ¿Porque? si yo lastimé a Ada-le dijo con la cabeza agacha tocando su collar con una piedra verde.

-Ada ya no me importa solo tu,tu eres la mujer en la que pienso todos los días y cada hora de mi vida-le dijo dulcemente al oído

No podía creer que le había dicho eso,no podía creer que le haya dicho que ya no pensaba en Ada que ya no era importante para él,hace un año casi muere protegiéndola,defendiéndola y salvándola de Simmons y ahora no le importaba,tal vez ella lo hizo cambiar por fin lo logro,con Sherry deseaban el día en que se olvide de Ada y este con otra mujer pero lo que nunca desearon y pensaron era que este con ella,que la mujer que lo haga olvidar de su pesadilla no sea más que ella su amiga¿Acaso era un sueño?debía averiguarlo,se acercó a Leon y poso sus labios en los gruesos de su amigo,se besaron dulcemente no como aquella noche en su terraza.

Leon llevó una de sus manos en la mejilla suave de Helena y la otra en su rodilla,cuando los besos se intensificaron Leon deslizo su mano al cuello y la otra a su cadera trayendola más a él,ella lo sujeto de los hombro,se besaban lentamente disfrutando de sus labios que tanto desearon,Helena sitio que ya se estaban pasando en cualquier momento podían venir Jake y Sherry y descubrirlos pero no quería,quería seguir quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba invitándolo a su cama,decirlo sin palabras,se separo un poco pero la atrajo de nuevo con su mano en su nuca,colocó sus manos en su pecho e intentó separarse pero no Leon ejercía más fuerza

-Leon...espera-dijo entre besos,Leon negó con la cabeza

-Dile que se vayan-le dijo con voz trémula llevando su mano a su muslo acariciándolo por debajo de su vestido.

-No Leon,basta-separándose.

-Helena,el vestido te queda hermoso,deja ver tus hermosas piernas-le dijo pegado a su rostro,acariciando queriendo llegar a su entrepierna-

-Basta Leon,Jake y Sherry pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y nos descubrirán,por favor Leon te lo pido-le suplico en vos baja,el se separo y le asintió

-Tienes razón pero esto debemos terminarlo-le dijo dándole un último beso en los labios.

Luego de ver películas,beber y comer estaban hablado de las misiones graciosas o anécdotas de su vida,se reían un montón,la verdad no era malo Jake era un buen muchacho,daba la apariencia de uno pero siempre las apariencias engañan.

-Ya es muy tarde-dijo Sherry mirando hacía afuera viendo oscuridad,todos hicieron lo mismo

-Si ¿Sherry que te parece si ya nos vamos? mañana debo ir a buscar trabajo y debo estar de muy buen humor-dijo Jake molesto mirando hacía el techo,sabía que seria duro,muy complicado

-Claro y nosotros debemos ir a la agencia-de la misma manera dijo Leon entrelazando sus dedos y usando sus manos para apoyar su cabeza.

-¿De que trabajarás?-le preguntó Helena con una sonrisa

-No lo sé,trataré de buscar un empleo tranquilo como para mantenerme y mientras lo hago buscaré algo que tenga que ver con armas,si no todo mis años de práctica se irán al garete-dijo moviendo el vaso que contenía cerveza,miraba la espuma pensando donde encontraría un trabajo así

-Tienes razón pero ¿Porque no eres entrenador? vas a un gimnasio o algún lugar y enseñas todo lo que sabes de pelea a otras personas que necesitan y de arma no lo sé-dijo Helena,tal vez él quiera volver a trabajar como mercenario pero trataría de que no vuelva,que no sea como su padre,una mala persona.

-Si,tienes razón Helena,muchas gracias-dijo emocionado,su idea no era mala tal vez lo haga,pero trataría de volver a un lugar o alguna fuerza que tengan misiones algo que tenga que ver con armas biológicas y pueda ayudar a la gente,volver como mercenario no quería ni pensarlo,no volvería a la mísera vida de mercenario,ocultándose todo el tiempo,matando por dinero,sirviendo para personas malas o buenas,era divertido cuando pasaba con sus amigo pero cuando era la casería era difícil,mataba a cualquiera que se interpondría en su camino,era difícil soñar todos los días con gente gritando de miedo corriendo por todos lados asustados queriendo salvar sus vidas,él y su equipo disparando sin compasión,sin dolor,sin piedad asesinando a gente buena,honesta que merecía vivir,el olor a sangre y plomo entrando por su nariz,disparando a personas de todas las edades,negó con la cabeza,miró a Sherry

-Bueno Sherry,Helena discúlpame pero ya debemos irnos,gracias por recibirme en tu hogar que es una belleza,muy lindo,la pase de maravilla fue muy divertido pasar tiempo con ustedes pero ya debo irme,espero que se repita-dijo Jake levantándose de su asiento amablemente y con una sonrisa,era vedad pero ese recuerdo que le había venido a la mente no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y debía dormir si o si

-Claro Jake no importa,en algún momento debes ir a tu casa,no te disculpes seras bienvenido cuando quieras,tu solo toca la puerta-le dijo Helena alegre de que se aya divertido,Leon se levantó y se saludaron,abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo su celular sonó.

-Ahora vuelvo-les dijo con Jake y Sherry afuera,Leon la vio y la rubia dijo

-Nosotros nos vamos,Jake esta cansado y yo también,ten cuidado Leon-guiñándole el ojo y dándole un abrazo,Jake le dio la mano haciendo este típico saludo de hombros y se fueron,cerró la puerta despacio,hoy era la noche

-¿Si?-contestó Helena su teléfono,escucho la voz masculina del otro lado que le hizo erizar la piel

-Helena ¿Como te encuentras?-le preguntó el hombre

-¿Porque llamas? ya te he dicho que no quiero que me supliques,no voy a volver-le dijo enojada

-Por favor una oportunidad Helena,cambiare,cambiare,por favor preciosa volvamos como antes ¿Si? te juro que cambiare pero por favor dame una oportunidad-le dijo John rogándole,ella negó con la cabeza,dio un suspiro y dijo

-John la gente cambia por un tiempo y tu,harás lo mismo no quiero repetir la pesadilla mi decisión ya esta tomada,adiós-le cortó,no quería seguir escuchando su voz,le seguiría suplicando diciéndole cosas bonitas y caería en la trampa y eso de cambiar,por un tiempo,las personas no cambian,solo por un tiempo pero luego vuelven a ser las de siempre,con lo que nacieron dentro y John no cambiaría por ella ni por otra mujer,al ser atractivo conseguía mujeres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,dio un largo suspiro y paso su mano por su cabellera castaña,se olvidó de Sherry y Jake,fue corriendo pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada y un hombre sentado muy cómodo en su sillón con su celular.

-Sherry me dijo que Jake tenia jaqueca y tuvieron que irse-le dijo Leon,levantándose y guardando su celular.

-Ah bueno-le dijo Helena nerviosa al ver que Leon se acercaba,tenia que buscar una forma de escapar,comenzó a juntar las cosas de la mesa,junto los vasos y los llevo a la cocina dejándolos en el fregadero con cuidado,se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Leon que la hizo asustar.

-Leon me diste un susto-colocando una de su mano en su pecho

-Parece que has visto un fantasma-le dijo Leon tirando las botellas en el tacho de la basura,¿Porque tenia que decir eso? es lo mismo que dijo Ada en las catacumbas cuando se encontraron,cuanto la odiaba,deseaba con todo su corazón que hubiese explotado con las instalaciones y los monstruos del puerto,enojada comenzó a lavar los vasos,Leon la miró,ese vestido le quedaba hermoso,bello,no tenia la palabra hermoso era muy chica para definirlo,sus piernas torneadas que siempre escondía en esos pantalones gris que lle quedaban bien,ese hermoso escote que tenia le quedaba bien,era muy excitante a decir verdad,fue a la sala y se sacó la campera de cuero que tenia y la dejo en el sillón,junto los platos donde habían dejado la comida que Sherry había echo y se los llevó.

-Ya no hay nada más para lavar-le dijo dejándolos a un lado,ella los tomo y comenzó a lavarlo,él se arremango la camisa azul hasta los codos y enjuago los vasos

-Leon no,deja esta bien,yo lo hago-le dijo Helena mientras pasaba la esponja en el plato blanco.

-No me lastimare las manos por hacerlo-le dijo mientras la ayudaba

-No Leon es enserio,basta-tomándolo del brazo él la miró y le quito el plato que tenia en manos.

-¿Porque te quitaste la chaqueta?-le preguntó enojada

-Porque tengo calor-le contestó tranquilo dejando el plato a un costado y tomando el que Helena tenia en manos que ya había lavado

-No Leon,dije que no,déjalo-le ordenó Helena enojada,él sonrió y le dijo

-¿No te puedo ayudar?vamos no seas mala-le dijo empujándola con su cadera y ocupando su lugar de lavaplatos.

-¿No creo que te guste lavar los platos?-le preguntó colocando sus manos en su cintura con una sonrisa

-Si,yo solo lavo uno todas las noches,estos son cuatro no me moriré por hacerlo-le dijo Leon con una sonrisa enjuagando el tercero.

-Si pero no te dejaré hacerlo-le dijo bromeando dándole un caderaso

-Auu me dolió-le mintió tocando su cadera por el golpe.

-No seas exagerado y vete a tu casa-le dijo Helena con una sonrisa en los labios,Leon se acercó por detrás y le dijo suave

-Tienes una hermosa cadera Helena-agarrándola con las dos manos,pegado a su cuerpo,ella levantó la vista asustada

-Leon,yo sabia que harías esto-le dijo dándose la vuelta encontrándose con los ojos celestes de su amigo

-Recuerda que dejamos algo pendiente aya en el sillón-le dijo acorralándola entre la encimera y su cuerpo.

-Si pero hoy no,mañana debemos ir al trabajo y...-le hablo nerviosa pero la interrumpió dándole un beso en el cuello,tomó su cadera y la atrajo hacía su miembro,al sentirlo Helena dio un gemido.

-Me importa un comino el trabajo-le dijo con voz trémula besando su cuello y haciendo movimiento con su pelvis,Helena sintió aquel bulto en su zona íntima que se movía a los costados.

-Leon-le dijo en voz baja tomándolo del cuello,Leon llevo su mano al muslo de Helena pasando por debajo de su vestido con flores.

-Leon-repitió Helena deslizando sus mano a su pecho

-¿Que sucede?-le contestó al escuchar su nombre.

-Hazme sentir amada,aunque sea de mentira,por favor-le pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos recordando a John,aquel hombre que no la respeto no la valoró,solo la maltrato y lastimo,por dentro y por fuera,hirió su corazón y ahora seria difícil curarlo con algún hombre,ella tenia la esperanza de juntarse con él,de formar una familia,de vivir juntos,de olvidarse de su amigo,de ser felices,pero todo eso se esfumó cuando la golpeo ¿Porque tuvo que hacerlo? le pudo haber dicho con palabras ¿Se comportará de esa manera con todas las mujeres que estén con él? si era así ahora sabía porque estaba siempre soltero,era un abusador,era otro estúpido hombre que se creía el macho alfa por pegarle a su mujer,por tener el dominio,por intimidarla,por obligarla a hacer lo que no quería diciendo o prometiendo cosas que nunca lo haría,estaba dispuesta a entregarse a Leon,le daría una oportunidad de nuevo a su corazón para averiguar si podría sanarlo

-Yo te amo Helena,te amo,y te prometo que si estas conmigo serás feliz,nunca sentirás dolor conmigo a tu lado,te trataré como la princesa que eres,como la última mujer que estoy decidido a tocar en todo el mundo,en la damisela que sueña con su caballero rescatándola de la soledad y tristeza,te trataré como te mereces realmente,solo dame una oportunidad-le dijo suave al oído,esas palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera más rápido,sonaron muy dulces,tiernas pero lo más importante sinceras,le dijo que era su princesa o sea que él era su príncipe,su príncipe azul,su príncipe que utilizaba siempre camisas azules,sus ojos celestes cielo que cuando el tiempo era malo cambiaban a más oscuro,su cabello dorado perfecto que era lacio y suave,él era el hombre con quien debía estar,al diablo la edad,no le importaba ya no,él era quien curaría su corazón herido,hundido en la soledad y tristeza,sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de esperanza,emoción y alegría le dio un abrazo y lo beso,Leon la levantó y la llevó a la habitación mientras se besaban,hoy era la noche en cual entregarían su amor,apostarían sus corazones y demostrarían los mucho que se amaban.

* * *

Bueno llego el capitulo que tanto esperaba,tambien espero que les guste


	15. Noches inolvidables

**Los personajes de resident evil son propiedad de capcom esta historia**

**fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

**Capitulo 15**

Cargándola en brazos la llevo a la habitación,la bajo y comenzaron a besarse mientras lo hacían se quitaban la ropa,Leon besaba su cuello fino de dama bajando el cierre del vestido floreado de su amiga,Helena comenzó a desabotonar la camisa muy nerviosa,le era difícil concentrarse no sabía porque pero desabotonar un botón le costaba demasiado,algo que Leon notó.

-¿Que pasa Helena?-le preguntó mirándola,ella dejo de hacerlo y le dijo

-Estoy nerviosa Leon,creo que esto no esta bien-le dijo alejándose de él pero la tomo de la muñeca

-¿Porque? dime que es lo que estoy haciendo mal-le dijo un poco enojado,ya habían empezado debían terminarlo y debía ser esa noche si o si.

-No eres tu soy yo,es mejor que quedemos como amigos,esto lo olvidaremos con el tiempo,yo fui quien te sedució perdóname no debí vestirme así-le dijo Helena con tristeza tapándose el rostro,¿Como diría algo así?ella podía vestirse como se le plazca,se acercó a ella y le dijo

-No Helena esto no lo podré olvidar,ninguno de los dos podrá,será mucho mejor si quedamos como pareja,Helena yo te amo ¿Cuando lo vas a entender? quiero hacerte el amor porque te necesito hoy más que nunca y tu también me necesitas,ahora soy yo el que te suplica,por favor déjame hacerte mía,déjame entrar en tu corazón y ser parte de el,verás con el tiempo que los dos estamos destinados a estar juntos,yo seré el hombre que te hará feliz y no te lastimará-expresó lo que sentía con palabras,le dijo toda la verdad que su corazón dictaba,ella bajo la cabeza

-No sé,no sé,no sé,Leon ayúdame a que mi cabeza no explote de dudas-le dijo agarrándose la cabeza,Leon bajo la tira de su vestido y se deslizó por el cuerpo de mujer cayendo al suelo dejándola solo en ropa interior,levantó su cabeza mirándolo

-Deja de dudar,solo sígueme y verá que encontrarás todas las respuestas conmigo esta noche,déjate llevar por mí,quítate todos tus pensamientos de la cabeza y concéntrate en lo que te haré-le susurró al oído,la llevó a la cama y se subió arriba de ella,retomó el trabajo que estaba haciendo mientras se quitaba la camisa rápidamente,debía hacerlo bien,que sienta mucho placer para que no se enoje o se ponga nerviosa,era muy joven quizá había cosas que no sabía,cosas que no conocía en la cama que él lo haga y se asuste,todo su conocimiento lo pondría en Helena le haría experimentar cosas nuevas,ahora si estaría con un hombre de verdad,un hombre que sabe lo que hace y como hacerlo no como los idiotas que estuvo antes.

Helena estaba debajo de Leon sujetándolo del cuello mientras la besaba,sintió que debía hacer algo,no solo él,pensó en las palabras que le dijo hace un momento y reflexionó,él no lo hacía como John era diferente como la besaba,como la tocaba,parecía que lo disfrutaba y lo hacía para ella sin embargo su jefe,no sabía bien como decirlo,pero era como si lo hacia solo para él que le gustaba tocarla y no se fijaba en lo que ella quería,sintió que Leon la amaba pero dudaba,John también le había dicho cosas muy lindas al principio,se comportó muy amoroso y romántico,quizá Leon también lo este haciendo solo para estar con ella pero no sabía,luego de eso hablarían bien ahora haría lo que el hombre que estaba arriba de ella le dijo,sacaría todo de su mente y prestaría atención a Leon,y disfrutaría de esa noche que siempre soñó,llevó sus manos al cinturón de Leon y se lo sacó,vio que una bella sonrisa se poso en los labios del rubio,desabotonó el pantalón y se lo bajo,Leon la ayudo a quitárselo,quedó solo en boxers se detuvo y le dijo.

-Helena si hay algo que no te gusta solo dímelo,o si te molesta yo dejaré de hacerlo-mirándola desde arriba,lo sujeto por la cintura y lo dio vuelta quedando ella arriba de él

-Hazme todo lo que sepas,no te detengas en absoluto dame todo de ti,pienso que como ya eres un hombre maduro sabes muy bien como complacer una mujer en la cama ¿No? ¿O me equivoco?-le dijo seductoramente coqueta sentada arriba de él mientras se quitaba el broche de su cabello dejándolo caer por sus suaves hombros con sus manos en su vientre,él le sonrió y le dijo

-Estás en lo correcto-le dijo feliz viendo que ella este cooperando,colocó sus manos en su cadera y de nuevo se besaron,Helena deslizaba lentamente las yemas de sus dedos desde el pecho de Leon hasta su vientre tocando sus perfectos músculos,bajo hasta sus boxers negros y acarició por arriba el miembro que estaba ahora,duro y erecto,escuchó que lanzó un pequeño gemido,dejaba que Helena le haga lo que ella quiera,sentía donde sus manos recorría un calor,un fuego como una descarga en cada parte que ella tocaba de su cuerpo lo sentía.

-Ahora mi turno-le dijo sentándose,la dio vuelta quedando ella de rodillas y acaricio su espalda,llegó hasta el broche de sus sostén y se lo quitó muy lento,por atrás comenzó a tocar sus senos,la acostó de nuevo y miró la escena,Helena tumbada en la cama excitada,desnuda con una cara de placer que siempre deseo ver,sus perfectos senos al descubiertos que subían y bajaban por la respiración agitada que tenia,se acercó lentamente y respiró su aroma de durazno,agarró uno con su mano y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos húmedos en ellos mientras que al otro lo acariciaba,los lamía y chupaba como un pequeño bebé recién nacido que necesitaba del pecho de su madre para alimentarse,pero para él no era eso era para alimentar su ego de hombre,sentía como Helena temblaba debajo de su cuerpo y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda lanzando gemidos,dejo de hacerlo y se dirigió al otro cuando lo hizo ella lo abrazó con sus piernas por la espalda,ya quería que él entre en ella pero apenas comenzaban y la torturaría con los besos y caricia,esperaría a que ella le suplique que lo haga desesperada.

Bajo lentamente a su vientre plano y lastimado dejando besos pequeños pero placenteros y tiernos en el recorrido,la tomo de la cintura y levantó la vista vio que se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza,dio una sonrisa y beso su zona íntima por arriba de la prenda de algodón color roja con encaje negro que le quedaba hermoso.

-¡Ay Leon! por Dios-le dijo sujetándolo de sus cabellos rubios,de su boca salia gemidos apretaba con fuerza el cabello de Leon,se preguntaba si le dolía pero no podía dejar de hacerlo,encantaba como la besaba,lo hacia a propósito le encantaba torturarla,no podía más tenia que entrar en ella ahora mismo y no lo hacía,estaba desesperada.

-Ay Leon,entra en mi por favor,hazlo-le suplico Helena gritando,él levanto la mirada y se acercó a sus labios.

-Apenas comienzo y ya quieres,falta mucho para hacerlo,me dijiste que te de todo de mi,ni siquiera estamos en la mitad-le dijo mientras besaba todo su rostro,la frente,las mejillas,el mentón,sus labios hasta su nariz,quería llenarla de besos que ninguna parte de cuerpo no quede sin que el haya besado.

-Déjate de juegos y hazme tuya,entra en mi,hazme explotar de placer,hazme llegar al orgasmo Leon-le dijo desesperada,tratando de quitarle la única prenda que tenia,Leon sonrió y se sacó su boxers,deslizó sus bragas y Helena al instante que sintió que no tenia nada abrió las piernas,se colocó arriba,respiro hondo y se hundió en ella,sintió una descarga desde su miembro que recorrió todo su cuerpo y tuvo que sacarlo de alguna forma

-Helena...-le dijo con vos trémula por debajo,la sujeto de las muñecas suavemente y dio la primera embestida,la segunda y siguió haciéndolo lento.

No podía soportarlo,iba demasiado lento quería hacerlo rápido,sentir más placer pero quizá la lastime y no quería hacerlo,apretó sus dientes y tiro la cabeza hacía atrás,iría un poco mas rápido,aumentó el ritmo "_Un poco más"_ se dijo así mismo,un poco más rápido,_"Un poquito más no hará daño" _dijo de nuevo,lo hacía muy rápido y no se daba cuenta.

Escuchó un golpe,otro más,abrió los ojos y lo vio a Leon embistiéndola rápidamente con la cabeza hacía arriba,mordiéndose los labios y sus ojos cerrados,el ruido era la cama que chocaba contra la pared,crujía de tan fuerte que lo hacía,no le dolía para nada,le encantaba,parecía que se estaba conteniendo.

-Leon...-gimió su nombre-Hazlo más rápido,mas fuerte-le pidió apretando sus miró y comenzó a hacerlo lo más rápido posible parecía que le hubiese leído la mente,siguieron así mucho tiempo,sentía que ya llegaba,soltó sus muñecas y llevó sus manos a las de ella entrelazándolas beso sus labios,sitió algo que recorría dentro de su cuerpo y se juntaba en un lugar en especial

-Oh Leon,Leon...¡TE AMO!-le gritó cuando sintió que el hombre que estaba arriba de su cuerpo que tanto amaba dejo algo dentro de ella

-¡Helena!-gritó antes que ella,los dos juntos llegaron al clímax,sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción,pero no lloraría no en frente de Helena,tanto espero esa noche y por fin llego,la amaba ella le había dicho que lo amaba,había entrado en ella la había echo suya,ahora era de él ya no más de ese estúpido,la haría feliz,cada día de su vida seria hermoso con ella al lado sería perfecto,estarían juntos todos los días,pasarían momentos lindo inolvidables que cuando llegarían a viejos los recordarían,harían el amor todos los días,todas las noches en cualquier lugar,le compraría joyas,ropa,zapatos,muñecos todo para ella,para que se vea como la princesa,como la reina que es para que sea feliz y cada día de su vida sean los mejores,le diría que deje de trabajar,él la mantendría,con el tiempo le propondría en tener un hijo y casarse en formar una familia que tanto deseo,no trabajaría más no en ese trabajo,le pondría algún negocio si quería pero de agente ya no,no quería poner en riesgo la vida de su amada y su futuro,si ella no estaba sería infeliz,su vida no tendría sentido y no quería llegar a eso,le buscaría un trabajo normal y común que todas las personas hacen no de ir a misiones a asesinar B.O.W que pondría en riesgo su terminó de pensar abrió los ojos y la vio dormida,no quería que se duerma quería seguir haciéndolo pero estaba cansada lo sabía,se había excedido de la velocidad,se acercó a su boca y le dio un beso y lo que no esperaba era que ella respondiera,lo abrazó y se besaron de nuevo.

-Creí que dormías-le dijo separándose,ella colocó sus manos en su pecho y lo movió acostándolo

-Quiero más,ahora debo yo hacerlo-le dijo con una sonrisa y voz seductora sentándose arriba de él entrando de nuevo.

-Hazme lo que tu quieras esta noche soy tu juguete-le dijo acomodándose bien en la cama.

-Mmm,mi juguete-dijo pensativa moviendo la cadera viendo a Leon cerrando los ojos,se inclinó y comenzó a besar todo el torso desnudo de su amigo mientras movía la cadera para los costados y él también movía arriba y abajo,deslizaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo,siguió haciéndolo,sentía la necesidad de besarlo de besar ese cuerpo tan perfecto que tenía,de acariciarlo,mucho no podía hacer pero ella le encantaba,más la excitaba besarlo,se detuvo y se sentó,vio a Leon con los ojos sellados sosteniéndola fuertemente de la cadera,era el momento lo haría por él primer salto,el segundo

-Sigue con ese movimiento de cadera que me encanta-le dijo,sosteniéndola de la cintura.

Comenzó a dar varios saltos pero le era difícil hacerlo no era cómoda la posición,ahora entendía porque los hombres siempre son los que lo hacen,los que tienen el control,lanzó un pequeño gruñido al sentir que no podía hacerlo,llevó las manos al pecho de Leon y trato de hacerlo rápido era muy placentero pero no podía,él escuchó el gruñido de Helena abrió los ojos,era muy rico lo que hacía le encantaba ninguna mujer le hizo eso,en el momento era él quien lo hacía,vio que no podía decidió ayudarla,la sujetó de la cadera y la subía y bajaba,al mismo ritmo los dos amantes hacían el amor demostrando todo lo que sentían en una noche,sin palabras solo gemidos de placer se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Vamos sigue así más rápido,más rápido ya viene-le dijo desesperado Leon aumentando el ritmo.

-Aayyy...-gimió Helena por debajo tirando la cabeza hacía atrás y colocando sus manos en los muslos de Leon mientras daba saltos con la ayuda de él,abrió los ojos y vio sus senos moverse al compás de los saltos,se movían de arriba y abajo eran hermosos,sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo.

-Si,si,aaahhh...si,perfecto,eres una diosa-gimió Leon,nunca lo había echo con ninguna mujer,no sentía el deber o la necesidad de gemir ni con Ada,con Helena si,no podía evitarlo lo disfrutaba mucho era muy placentero,hermoso no existía las palabras para decirlo pero con ella era necesario y le encantaba,cuando sientes amor hacía una persona tienes la necesidad de estar con ella en la cama y todo momento,cuando hacen el amor todo es diferente no lo haces por placer sino por amor,pensó ó que Helena se recostó en su pecho respirando agitada,él la abrazo.

-Quiero seguir pero estoy cansada-le dijo agitada su amiga,él la sujeto de la cintura y la acostó al lado de él.

-No te preocupes tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacerlo,todos los días-le dijo cariñosamente besando su frente y sus labios,se abrazaron y descansaron,dormiría y recuperaría la energía para mañana miró afuera por la ventana y divisó nubes grises que se asomaban y juntaban en el cielo,rogó para que lloviese para no ir al trabajo y quedarse con la dama que ahora la hizo su mujer,cerró los ojos y durmió.

Levantó el celular y se fijo en la hora,frunció el ceño ya debían levantarse afuera había llovizna pero eso no le impedía ir al trabajo,fue a la alarma del celular y la desactivó,se recostó de nuevo,dio un suspiro largo,cerró los ojos dormiría de nuevo,no la despertaría dejaría que duerma y descanse luego buscaría una excusa de porque faltaron los dos,estaba apunto de dormirse que sintió una mano moverse por su torso,abrió los ojos y vio que su amiga con las yemas de sus dedos hacía formas,escribía algo que no podía descifrar,como si estuviese dibujando algo provocando un poco de cosquillas al roce,sonrió,tan inocente parecía.

-¿Que dibujas?-le preguntó hablando por debajo para no asustarla pero lo hizo igual,cerro la mano asustada,no sabía que estaba despierto

-No sabía que estabas despierto-le contestó estirando la mano.

-Sigue haciéndolo me gusta-le pidió acomodándose en la cama.

-No no quiero-le dijo con un poco de vergüenza estirando su brazo y abrazándolo,estiro sus piernas porque estaban entumecidas.

-Como tu digas,no te obligaré-le dijo tranquilo,ella se dio vuelta,recordó la mañana que tuvo con John la última vez que lo vio,de nuevo le vino ese pensamiento de que es lo que él haría cuando venga en dos semanas,debía hablar con Leon para que la ayude no quería salir lastimada ni que él lo haga,aunque a veces pensaba que John no podía ser tan psicópata para matarla,Leon se acercó por detrás apoyándose con su brazo y le dijo

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-le preguntó,estaba todo bien y de repente se da la vuelta ¿No quería estar con él? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de lo que hicieron? o tenía miedo de...

-Tengo -le dijo con tristeza,si,era lo que él pensaba ahora el tenia ese miedo,¿Pero porque? era lo que deseaba hace tiempo

-Es mi culpa,yo debí protegerme...-le dijo Leon penoso,había una solución,se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba mirándolo.

-No de eso sino de...John,¿Que es lo que me hará cuando llegue? estaba muy enojado cuando lo deje por el celular,y si se entera de nosotros dos se enojará peor...-dijo Helena nerviosa asustada y rápidamente haciendo confundir a Leon.

-Espera...- le dijo suave acariciando su mejilla pero siguió hablando por arriba.

-¡¿Y si viene una de estas noches y me mata?! no quiero morir y ¿Si tu también estas y te asesina? Leon...! -dijo desesperada y asustada pero Leon la interrumpió

-Espera espera,tranquilízate él no te hará nada mientras yo este contigo ¿Me escuchaste? no tengas miedo-le dijo Leon serio con la voz alta y decidido,no creía que fuese a matarla o solo golpearla,eso tampoco no le haría nada,no la tocaría ni le dirigirá la palabra y le encantaría que existiera una manera para que tampoco la mire,él pondría las reglas ahora como el otro idiota le dijo en el hotel,la protegería de ese bastardo.

-Pero no puedo evitar en pensar eso Leon,por favor ayúdame,no quiero morir-le dijo con la voz quebrada,se dio la vuelta tapándose el rostro con la almohada llorando.

-No llores Helena estoy seguro que no te hará nada,confía en mi-le dijo abrazándola por la espalda,la escuchaba llorar no le gustaba ni imaginarlo,como no cesaba los sollozos le dijo.

-Yo te protegeré,nadie te hará nada mientras yo este contigo y mejor dicho nadie te hará nada porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado,no tengas miedo confía en mi palabra que al mínimo rasguño le parto la cara,¿si?-esto último con una sonrisa para que se alegre y es eso lo que consiguió,se dio la vuelta secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano con una sonrisa.

-Por eso te amo Leon,Te amo-le dijo abrazándolo,

-Yo más,mucho más-le dijo al oído abrazándola más fuerte,le había dicho que lo amaba,se acostaron de nuevo,Helena arriba de su pecho y él con una mano rodeando su cintura y la otra sostenía su pequeña mano apretándola fuerte,"_No dejaré que te haga daño Helena,estoy seguro"_ se dijo así mismo.

-No llores,no me gusta verte así-le dijo de nuevo viendo que se secaba las lágrimas.

-Perdóname,es que no dejo de pensar en él-le dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.

-Él ya no es nadie en tu vida,sácatelo de la cabeza,ahora soy yo el que ocupa su lugar-le dijo Leon apretando su mano fuerte.

-Asi que después de esto somos novios ¿Verdad?-le preguntó Helena tímida,fue una pregunta estúpida penso Leon,abrió los ojos y se acomodó quedando semisentado,ella sin despegarse hizó lo mismo pero abrazada a él.

-Claro que sí,a no ser que tu no quíeras,que seamos simplemente amigos con derechos-le contestó bromeando a la estúpida pregunta de Helena

-No es mala idea-dijo con una sonrisa,Leon la miró

-¿No quieres ser mi pareja?-le preguntó con voz más gruesa queriendo sonar serio,escuchó que lanzó una carcajada

-¿De que te ríes?-le hizo otra pregunta,ella paró con la risa y se acercó a su rostro.

-Porsupuesto que si,hace mucho vengo esperando este día,hoy estoy muy feliz-le habló pegada a su rostro acariciandolo.

-Lo mismo digo-le dijo y se besaron,volvieron a su posición y se quedaron callados sin decir ningúna palabra.

-¿Que hora es?-le preguntó Helena luego de estar media hora en el absoluto silencio,solo se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia chocarse contra la ventana y las hojas de los árboles,que con el viento,provocaban un sonido relajante.

-No lo sé,no te preocupes por el horario no iremos al trabajo-le dijo Leon cerrando los ojos y relajándose,pero con Helena encima no podía,sus senos suaves y calientes en su pecho le daba las ganas de besarlos de nuevo,su aroma era exquisito,queria de nuevo recorrer con sus manos de hombre ese cuerpo perfecto de afrodita que tenia y lo volvía loco y besar esos labios dulce tan tentadores que tenía.

-¿Y desde cuando me dices lo que debo hacer?-le dijo Helena seria queriendose levantar pero Leon la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Quedemonos un rato más,no seas mala-le dijo en voz baja acomodándose en la cama,no quería peliarse con ella

-Llegaremos tarde,debes ir a tu casa bañarte y...-le dijo suavemente levantándo la cabeza mirandolo,no quería faltar pero quería estar con él "_Primero es el trabajo" _dijo Helena pero la interumpió sellando sus labios con un beso tirándose encima,no quería que hable,no quería que se vaya.

-Me importa un comino el trabajo-le dijo entre besos

-Le...on-le dijo queríendo separarse de él porque estaba tirado encima con todo su cuerpo arriba de ella y pesaba mucho,la sujetó de la cintura y la llevó en medio de la cama y se subió encima.

-No me puedo resistir,hagámoslo de nuevo-le dijo besándo su cuello y acariciando su cuerpo.

-No basta,otro día ahora no,es la mañana-le dijo llevándo sus manos a su espalda,era muy hermoso lo que hacía pero no era el momento.

-Nunca tuve sexo en la mañana,me encantaría saber como se siente hacerlo-le dijo seductor deslizando su mano desde su cintura a su muslo queriendo tocar su zona íntima pero lo detuvo.

-¡Leon! ¿Que tiene en hacerlo en la mañana que en la noche?es lo mismo solo que diferente horario-le dijo nerviosa pero con una sonrisa.

-Que en la mañana puedo ver mejor tu cuerpo,hay más luz que en la noche-le dijo quitándole la sábana celestes que tapaba su cuerpo dejando a descubierto sus firmes pechos que rápidamente los tapó con sus brazos.

-¡Leon! basta es enserio,devuelveme la sábana ahora mismo-le dijo furiosa,pero él se la escondía y no dejaba que se tape

-Ya te dije que amo que me supliques-le dijo sujetándola de la cadera de nuevo y abriendo sus piernas metiendose entre ella-¿Te dije algúna vez que tienes unos senos muy grandes y tentadores?-le dijo acercándose a ellos y aspirando su aroma-También que huelen y saben exquisitos-le dijo usando su voz gruesa,tomándo uno y besándolo.

-No nunca,basta me haces cosquillas-le dijo riendo.

-Tu también me hacía cosquillas cuando dibujabas en mi pecho,ahora te la devuelvo-le dijo mordiendo muy suave y despacio su pezón que estaba duro.

-Ayy,que bien lo haces,en verdad si sabes como tocar y besar a una mujer-le dijo exitada abrazándolo por la espalda con sus piernas de amazona.

-¿Y tu? con esos movimientos que me hacías,como te me subiste encima de mi,ningúna mujer lo hizo en mi larga vida,eran muy placentero-le dijo mientras rozaba su miembro

-Ay,si y yo..nunca lo hize con ningún hombre...tu fuiste el primero...-decia jadeante,quería hacerlo de nuevo pero debían ir al trabajo no quería repetir lo mismo de hace unas semanas,se arrepentía de decirselo pero tenía que hacerlo,con mucho dolor y odio por no poder estar juntos esa mañana le dijo

-Listo ya esta,Leon detente debemos ir al trabajo por favor,cuando lleguemos lo hacemos de nuevo-le dijo mientras gemía debía dejarlo,él la miró deteniendo los roces,una vez que no quería ir al trabajo le decía que vaya,¿Porque le pidió por favor? no la obligaria a hacerlo sino estaría haciendo lo mismo que John como esa noche en el hotel después de la misión,enojado se alejó de ella y se sentó en la cama colocándose los boxers,no le demostraria que estaba enojado pero no podía ocultarlo,lo hizo enojar.

-Leon espera-le pidió Helena,esas palabras le hizo recordar a él cuando le decía a Ada que no se vaya,que esperara pero lo ignoraba,se levantó de la cama y Helena lo siguió con la mirada lo vio juntando su ropa del suelo

-No te enojes,por favor ¿Si?-le pidió de nuevo,tomándo la sábana y tapándose con ella su cuerpo.

-Tienes razón-le dijo sin mirarla colocándose el pantalón

-¿Razón en que?-le preguntó viendolo

-Llegaremos tarde,yo ya soy un hombre maduro y debo ser responsable-le dijo ajustandose el sinto y luego colocándose la camisa

-No estes enojado Leon-le dijo jugando tratando de hacerlo de cambiar de ánim, parándose y caminando hacía él,¿Tanto se enojaria por no hacerlo de nuevo?

-No estoy enojado-le dijo con la cabeza hacía abajo sin mirarla,sonó con un poco de odio que Helena sintió,se estaba abotonando su camisa pero ella lo detuvo

-No me digas que no porque se te nota demasiado-le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de que se le pase el enojo que tenía pero le quitó la mano aún más enojado.

-Esta bien,¿Quieres que sea asi? así será-le dijo queriendo sonar firme y enojada pero solo le causaba risa su enojo,se alejó de él y se dirijió al placar,buscaría algo que ponerse,hacía frío asique debía buscar algún sueter o campera para vestirse.

-Ropa,ropa,ropa,ropa...aquí-decía mientras buscaba algo cómodo,estaba pensando en ir a ver a Érik para saber como estaba de su brazo.

-Te paso a buscar-le dijo Leon pasando por al lado de ella yendo a la mesa de noche donde estaba su celular,la verdad no podía estar enojado con ella

-No gracias,no voy a ir ahora a la agencia-le contestó sacándo unos jeans y una camiseta.

-¿Entonces donde irás?-le preguntó enojado

-A la casa de Érik,no se nada de él desde el último día de la misión-le dijo sin mirarlo dejando su ropa interior blanca en la cama,era muy llamativa le encantaba la ropa interior que usaba,tan delicada tan hermosa como ella,le gustaba verla e imaginarse muchas cosas en su cabeza de hombre.

-Esta en reposo solo eso no es necesario que vayas a visitarlo,además debes ir al trabajo tu misma me lo dijiste-le dijo dando unos pasos hacía donde estaba ella

-Entonces...-dijo Helena tomándose del menton haciendo que pensaba,Leon solo la miraba enojado

-Me retracto de lo que dije,John no esta asique no importa-le dijo dando una gran sonrisa de lado a lado.

-No lo llames así no tienes el derecho,dile jefe y ya esta-le dijo acercándose un poco más.

-¿Acaso te pones celoso? además no quiero hablar de él-dijo un poco enojada caminando hacía el baño sintiendo que Leon la seguía.

-Tu lo nombraste no me eches la culpa-le dijo caminando detrás de ella.

-No me importa-esto último se lo dijo azotando la puerta en su cara,dio golpes a la puerta

-Ey déjame pasar,quiero bañarme contigo linda-le dijo con una sonrisa,listo ya se le había pasado el enojo pero ahora era ella la que estaba así

-Cuando tengas ropa limpia ven tranquilo,te espero-le dijo Helena del otro lado de la puerta

-Vamos preciosa déjame entrar,quiero hacerlo bajo el agua quiero que seas la primera en hacerlo conmigo en la ducha-le dijo pegado a la puerta,la verdad nunca lo hizo le sonaba muy excitante,se imaginaba a los dos bajo la regadera,a Helena arriba de él pegada a los azulejos de la pared mientras entraba y salía de ella o mejor,negó con la cabeza a pensarlo nunca le gustaría o le parecería raro,él con mucho placer lo haría pero quizá ella no,apenas comenzaba tal vez con el tiempo.

-No gracias,vete a tu casa y báñate esta es mi ducha-le dijo divertida peleandolo,parecían dos niños peleándose por un juguete pero en esta ocasión,por la ducha,Leon tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró,como veía que no abría la empujo,le había colocado la traba

-Debes saber mi amor que soy muy precavida-le informó riendo escuchando los golpes intutiles de Leon.

-Gracias por el dato-dijo con una sonrisa rindiendose,pensó cuando estaban en la cama

"_¿Porque me echa la culpa?ella fue quien lo nombró,¿Porque debía hacerlo? ¿Porque meterlo en la conversación? ¿Porque recordar su nombre? si ese hombre ya no existe en su vida,bueno en realidad es nuestro jefe pero solo eso,como él dijo "Fuera de la agencia tenemos nuestra vida" asi que es diferente,me dice no quiere ir al trabajo y hace 10 minutos interrumpió algo tan hermoso cuando de nuevo iba a hacer el amor mea dice que verdad no entiendo a las mujeres son muy complicadas,siempre elijen lo más difícil,dan demasiadas vueltas para encontrar una solución y no ven que esta delante de ellas son indecisas,suerte que nosotros estamos ahí no se que seria de ellas,pero no quiero decir que son las peores,yo las amo su comportamiento aunque fuesen muy locas amo su feminidad,su delicadeza,su sonrisa su fragilidad eso es lo que me encantan de todas las mujeres son como las mariposas,frágiles pero bellas,o como rosas,suaves pero este caso Helena sería una rosa blanca hermosa madura le falta crecer pero para su edad es mucho más madura,Sherry igual pero ella esta floreciendo aunque sea más grande que ella sigue siendo una niña,mi querida niña,esas dos mujeres son mi salvación son las dos únicas mujeres que existen en mi vieja vida de agente,sin ellas no sería nada o mejor ni existiría o si fuese así no sería el mismo que ahora,mi vida sería un gran desastre,ahora es más o menos pero creo que con Helena a mi lado será mucho mejor,será mucho más feliz,en realidad creo que los dos nos necesitamos,ellas a nosotros y nosotros a ellas"_

-Mujeres-dijo con una sonrisa de lado,en verdad era así,pensando todo esto le dio hambre,prepararia un desayuno delicioso para su rosa blanca que estaba bañandose,fue a la cocina donde se hallaba la cafetera colocó los granos café y la encendió,fue a la tostadora y buscó pan,le haría un desayuno tan delicioso que se olvidaria de la pelea,penso de nuevo¿Porque se enojo? o sea ahora que lo pensaba ella estaba cansada la noche fue muy hermosa pero exausta,más como se subió encima de él que le costaba saltar.

-Ahora la entiendo,esta cansada solo eso,no seas egocéntrico Leon,debes pensar en tu pareja no en ti solamente,también toda la energía que gasto cuando...ay que lindo-se dijo así mismo,esto último recordando como los senos de Helena se agitaban al compás de los saltos y el placer que sintió,dio un grito y apretó las manos,de nuevo quería hacerlo,las tostadas ya estaban y el café ya casi,buscó unos platos y tazas,la azúcar,la mantequilla,cucharas y cuchillo,

Sirvió lentamente el café en las tazas blancas de porcelana como la piel de su amada,untó mantequilla en las tostadas y se las dejó en un plato del mismo color,colocó azúcar a su gusto y a Helena la misma cantidad,sabía como le gustaba el café no tan dulce ni tan amargo,fue a su habitación a buscarla y cuando entró la vio en ropa interior con una toalla en la cabeza al instante por instinto se tapo el cuerpo y él los ojos dándose vuelta pero después pensó,"_Ella es mi novia ahora,la vi desnuda en frente de mí sin ninguna prenda,que importa"_

-¡Leon!-le dijo Helena tratando de taparse,lo vio que se dio la vuelta pero a los pocos segundo volteó de nuevo con una sonrisa en labios acercándose.

-Estuviste desnuda conmigo en la noche,esto no es nada-le susurró al oido tomándola por la cadera,ella se tapó la cara con sus manos ruborizandose.

-Haces que me ponga roja como tomate-le dijo avergonzada,tenía más vergüenza así que desnuda en la cama.

-Me encanta el tomáte,son deliciosos-le susurró al oído mordiendole el lóbulo ella quitó sus manos de su rostro y le dio un leve golpe en el pecho

-Leon,no digas eso-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Vístete vamos a desayunar-le dijo y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Terminó de vestirse y peinarse y se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con Leon con el café y las tostadas preparadas,le pareció un gesto demasiado amoroso,tierno y caballeroso,algo debía hacer para recompensarlo.

-No era necesario Leon-le dijo con una ámplia sonrisa

-Algo debes desayunar,no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que la otra vez-le dijo el rubio dando un sorbo al café caliente recordando lo débil que estaba y como le había dicho que la amaba

-Tienes razón en eso,yo tampoco querría,gracias-le dijo sentándose a beber el café con el hombre que ahora era su novio,lo miraba serio,perdido en sus pensamiento jugando con las migas de la tostada ¿En que estaria pensando?

-¿Que sucede?-le preguntó mirandolo,levanto la cabeza y le sonrio

-Nada ¿Por?-le dijo simulando ser alegre,estaba pensando cuando se quedo en la casa de Helena y le había dicho a Ada que vaya a verlo,se olvido completamente de eso y de ella,su cabeza ahora se ocupaba de la castaña que tenia en frente,ya no en la asiática,igual debía hablar sobre el incidente que tuvieron las dos en la misión en europa,tenia que advertirle que si tocaba a Helena lo lamentaria,no se tenia que enterar sino lo dentendría y algo tenía que decirle.

-Como te veo tan concentrado jugando con las migas y tu cara seria pense que algo pasaba,¿No quieres que vaya a la casa de Érik?-le preguntó,aunque le diria que no ella iria igual y nadie la detendria

-Si por eso,¿Acaso algo tienen entre tu y él?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido encontró la valvula de escape dejando la taza a un lado apoyándo sus brazos en la mesa pero recordó cuando Joseph le habia contado sobre la relacion que tuvieron Helena y Érik cuando eran novatos y que él seguia enamorado de ella,que en verdad los dos pero nunca estaban juntos,vio que Helena se puso nerviosa

-No,en realidad si Leon es amistad eso es lo que tenemos yo haría cualquier cosa por él,si a Joseph le pasari...-dijo nerviosa y miedosa,no terminó la frase que Leon enojado se levantó de la silla

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿A que te refieres con cualquier cosa? explícamelo-le espeto furioso y celoso,vio que lanzó una carcajada ¿Que le causaba risa? estaba hablando en serio y se reía,que inmadura pensó

-Ay Leon...si eres bobo jajajaja-decía Helena entre risa parándose llevando su mano a su vientre que comenzaba a dolerle por las risa,pensaba cualquier cosa estúpida

-No encuentro el chiste en esta conversación-le dijo enojado cruzandose de brazos,no la dejaría ir a ningún lado más que al trabajo

-No seas tontito-le dijo seductoramente acercándose a él cuando detuvo la risa,recorriendo la mano por la mesa,lo sujeto del cuello y le dijo

-Tu eres el único hombre a quien amo,no tocaría a nadie más que a ti,no te pongas celoso,solo me malinterpretaste-cuando terminó lo beso lentamente y seductor,la tomo de la cintura y se unió a su beso,besaba muy bien nadie como ella.

-Quiero llevarte de nuevo a la cama-le dijo respirando agitado,ella sonrió y le contestó de la misma manera

-Ahora no tigre,mas tarde primero debo hacer otras cosas-se alejó de él pero al instante Leon la tomo por atrás y la llevo a la pared mas cercana y la subio arriba de él.

-No,yo soy un leon y tu eres mi gacela-dicho esto al oído le mordio el lóbulo haciendo que Helena se aferrara a él abrazándolo con las piernas por la espalda

-Ay leon ahora no,le prometí a Érik,debes ir al trabajo-le decia entre gemidos,él solo la mordia e intentaba sacarle la bufanda gris que tenia puesta para asi besarle su largo cuello de mujer y acariciaba sus muslos.

-Ya te dije que me importa un comino el trabajo,quiero estar contigo-le dijo,quería de nuevo entrar en ella sentir ese enorme placer pero ella no queria de nuevo,entendio bien su desición y no se enojaria esta vez

-Es en serio Leon,me encanta lo que me haces pero no podemos ahora por favor-le pidió Helena,quería al igual que él pero no estaba bien decirle a su amigo de ir a visitarlo y quedarse a comer y luego no ir haciendole tirar toda la comida de sobra que su esposa de seguro haria con mucho amor para ella decepcionándola,sintió que detuvo los mordiscos y lentamente la bajo al suelo

-Tu ganas pero esto hay que terminarlo,ya me debes cuatro-le dijo sin dudarlo,lo miró pensando porque cuatro

-¿Cuatro? ¿Cúales cuatro?-le preguntó intrigada,¿Cuatro veces lo dejo pagando?

-Si,la primera cuando te bese en mi balcón,la segunda cuando estabamos en la oficina,la tercera hace un rato en la cama y la cuarta es esta,me las debes-se lo dijo al oído,cuatro veces en la cama que hermosa sería la semana.

-Claro,hoy te daré la primera-le dijo y lo beso con ternura,se separó y le dijo

-Vamos o llegaré tarde-lo abrazo y luego de buscar su bolso y el paraguas,lavar las tazas y limpiar partieron a la casa de Érik,luego de dejarla fue a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse,debía de nuevo contactarse con Ada para verse y hablar de nuevo muy seriamente esta vez.

* * *

Tocó la puerta y luego de varios minutos la esposa de su amigo le abrió con una sonrisa amable le dijo

-Hola Helena ¿Como te va?pasa por favor hace frío afuera-abriendole la puerta

-Hola,muy bien por suerte-paso y se limpió los pies,dejó el paraguas y Lara le hizo una seña

-Entra tranquila,sientéte como en tu casa,Erik esta en la sala-señalando al pasillo,asintió y fue caminando,cruzó la puerta y se encontró con su amigo que fue y la abrazo

-Érik-lo abrazo fuertemente y sintió que él también lo hizo

-Viniste-le dijo muy feliz,el abrazo dolió pero valio la pena-

-¿Como te sientes? disculpáme por no haber venido a visitarte en estos días es que estuve ocupada-le dijo sentándose en el sillón con el rubio

-No importa estoy en un gran cuidado con Lara,si que es buena enfermera,además puedo pasar más tiempo con Helen,ya no duele mucho-le dijo alegre

-¿Y como esta ella?-le preguntó interesada en la pequeña niña,sentía ese horrible sentimiento de no deber estar ahí,ser amigo de un ex-novio,en la casa charlando y ser amiga de su esposa no parecía apropiado ni correcto,los ex se olvidan se quita de la vida y se da vuelta la página como si eso nunca hubiese pasado pero hizo una buena y fuerte amistad con aquella pequeña familia que tanto le agradaba y pasaba lindos momentos que no podía dejar de ir a visitarlo,se acordó el día en que ellos se encontraron en la agencia cuando lo transfirieron a Tall Oaks y decidieron dejar atrás el pasado y la relación que tuvieron,pero a veces no podía olvidar el día en que él al dejo,ese día de lluvia tan triste que tuvo,viendo al hombre que una vez amó dejándola sola bajo las gotas frías que caían del cielo,a veces pensaba que no tenia amigos pero no los recordaba a ello ni a Jame ni al resto del grupo,en verdad creía que era estúpida al no contarlo como amigos.

-Cada vez crece más fuerte y sana,es tan hermosa como su madre-le dijo viendo hacía la puerta de la sala donde entraba su mujer,Lara,una mujer esbelta de unos 29 años,no tenía el mejor cuerpo como las mujeres que conoció en la D.S.O pero era bella,su pelo negro largo y lacio que llegaba hasta la cintura pequeña que tenía,sus ojos marrones,su piel suave morena era hermosa,toda una diosa,la conoció en una misión en India rescatando a ella y su familia de un pueblo pobre que era atacado por terroristas queriendo llevarlos como rehenes para usarlo como experimentos en las instalaciones,al instante que la vio quedo plasmado por su belleza e inocencia,luego de eso la D.S.O ayudo a su pueblo a quedarse en Norteamérica o otros países,él le había dicho de quedarse con él y así fue,quedaron como novios y hace un año tuvieron a Helen,trabajaba en una pastelería,comenzó a pagarle un curso de panadería porque le encantaba cocinar cosas dulces,tortas,facturas,brownies de todo y como quería hacer algo ya que se aburría estando sola en la casa le pidió eso,no había terminado la primaria,así que también estaba haciendo secundario para adultos y le encantaba la historia,decía que este trabajo que tenia era un puente que la ayudaría a llegar a hacer profesora de historia,que algún día seria importante en algún lado aunque por su raza mucho no la aceptaban él si lo hizo,no le importaba el color de la piel,el acento,el cuerpo o la forma solo lo que tenia dentro de su corazón que era hermoso,una mujer luchadora,alegre,bondadosa que quería ayudar y cambiar el mundo o demostrarle que cualquier persona podría ser cualquier cosa,él le había contado de la historia que tuvo con Helena y su encuentro,ella lo acepto le dijo que podían ser amigos pero lo que le hizo prometer era que no la deje por ella,sino la relación terminaba ahí,claro que si nunca se metería con ningún mujer y sabía que Helena ya no era para él,ya no tenia la misma relación,la chispa de antes,decidió bien en quedarse con ella y su hija.

-¿Quieres algo Helena? no sé,gaseosa,jugo...-le dijo amablemente acercándose a ellos

-¿Que les parece si tomámos café caliente? claro si puedes,yo te ayudo-le dijo Helena levantándose del sofá

-Porsupuesto no me molesta para nada,en realidad estaba deseando que lo pidieras,tu quédate aquí que traeré las cosas,quédate con Érik ahora vuelvo-le dijo feliz caminando a la cocina dejando a Helena sin poder decirle nada.

-Es muy amable-dijo sonriendo volviendo a su postura anterior

-Si,es ella quien me hace feliz cada vez que llegó del trabajo¿Como están los chicos?-le dijo cambiando de tema

-Bien,por sabes que algo tengo que contarte-le dijo acercámdose entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa

-Que cosa,dímelo-le dijo acercándose más

-¡Estoy saliendo con Leon!-le dijo susurrandole feliz,le dio un abrazo,por un lado estaba feliz por los dos pero por el otro triste,¿no podia evitarlo ponerse triste en eso

-Te felicíto Helena,que suerte,¿Cuando fue?-le dijo disimulando estar feliz,bueno en relidad estaba pero trataba de evitar de tener la expresion de tristeza.

-Ayer,fue muy lindo,me dijo que me amaba y que le de una oprtunidad que no sería igual que John-dijo Helena mirando hacía abajo y cuando de su boca salió ese nombre levantó la cabeza,Érik la vio impresionado

-¿John?no me contaste de eso-le dijo acomodándose la venda que le molestaba.

-Estuve saliendo con nuestro jefe y...-le dijo en voz baja y de repente se levantó del sillón amarillo

-¿Con nuestro jefe? pero...-espetó enojado cuando entró Lara sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas de café y un plato con bocadillos

-Ey ¿Que sucede? tranquilízate un poco-le dijo sonriendo dejando la bandeja en la mesa de cristal.

-Es una larga historia-le dijo Helena apenada de decidiendo dar vuelta la página de aquel mal momento que paso,fueron pocos dias pero fue horrible.

-Cuéntanos,si quieres,somos tus amigo tenemos mucho tiempo-le dijo amable la morena dándole una taza de café humeante con un delicioso aroma,asintió y comenzó desde el principio de la historia por donde todo comenzó,por el día en que Leon se fue a Rusia.

* * *

Terminó de bañanarse,fue una ducha rápida ya que hacía demasiado frío y no le gustaba mucho ducharse cuando hacía frío o en la época de otoño o invierno

-Dios mío,hace mucho frío-se dijo así mismo frotándose las manos

-Ahora que demonios hago,a si el trabajo-de nuevo hablando solo ordenando un poco su casa,cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular que avisaba una llamada,lo tomó y contestó

-Hola querida,¿Hace cuanto que no hablamos?-dijo alegre sonando tierno

-No seas idiota Leon debo comunicarte algo,muy importante-dijo una voz femenina nerviosa del otro lado de la línea

-¿Acaso tienes mucho trabajo? o estás haciendo cosas con tu novio-bromeandole a la mujer que se escuchaba agitada

-En verdad Leon,esto es serio,es sobre un espía,que creo que te interesará mucho saber quien es y que es lo que hace-dijo su compañera

-Claro Hunnigan voy de inmediato a la F.O.S,espérame-le dijo tomándo su abrigo y caminando a la salida,sabía de quien hablaba,sabia exactamente

-Bien,apúrate el presidente quiere hablar contigo,nos vemos-esto último le dijo cortando la línea,lo asustó ¿Porque tan rápido tenía que ir? ¿Porque el presidente quería hablar urgentemente? o eso pensaba él? dejó las dudas y fue a su auto,debía hablar con Helena.

Llegó a las puertas de la F.O.S donde trabajaba su compañera más fiel en las misiónes,caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina donde siempre estaba el presidente cuando algo ocurría,se presentaba él personalmente solo cuando sucedia algo muy importante o terrible y lo llamaban a él,el agente mas confiable de toda la D.S.O

-Leon el presidente te espera allí-dijo Hunnigan levantándose de su asiento,se saludaron y entró rápido encontrándose con el presidente

-Señor-dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto

-Agente Kennedy,siéntese por favor-lo saludó señalando la silla en frente de su escritorio

-Bueno,¿Que es lo que sucede?-dijo un poco enojado

-Seguro que se acuerda sobre la última misión que tuvo en Rusia ¿Verdad?-le dijo acomodándo unos papeles haciendo un ruido molesto para él que lo ponía tenso

-Como olvidarme,casi muero en una celda-dijo con sarcasmo,en veradad era idiota su comentario,le tenía mucho respeto ya que era presidente de su país pero eso no implicaba a no pensar como era como persona.

-Bueno,los agentes estudiaron a fondo la información que obtuvó usted en la misión en Europa,recompiláron sobre otros casos,otras informaciónes obtenidas por otros agentes y todo encuarda con el hombre ruso que conocieron,las intalaciones son de él,la celda en la que estuvo era de él,que trabaja para la corporación Neo-Umbrella,todavía no a caído por completo desde el incidente en China,Tall Oaks y el mundo entero,existe gente que quiere reconstruirla y él es uno de ellos-dijo el presidente mirándolo,quedó confundido,¿Porque querían repetir lo mismo? ¿Que ganaban con eso? solo destrucción,tristeza y un mundo sangriento plagado de zombie y monstruos debora carne.

-Si pero lo primero,yo no fuí quien encontró la información fue mi compañera y amiga Helena Harper que se esforzó demasiado por conseguirla,salió lastimada y lesionada por defenderse de los ataques de el personal que evitaba que se lo lleve,creo que debería felicitarla por que en verdad y disculpe con todo respeto,sin ella no estariamos aquí conversando ni sabríamos sobre todo lo anterior que acaba de informarme,en verdad a todo el equipo no solo a mí-dijo Leon decididó,le daban todo el crédito a él y habeces hacía enojar a los demás,ellos se sacrificaban por hacer un buen trabajo y cuando lo lograban lo felicitaban a él,el agente Kennedy.

-Claro esta bien no te diculpes se que lo haces con respeto y soy yo quien se porta mal por no reconocer el trabajo de los demás,luego haré una junta pero ahora enfoquemosnos en esto,debes ir de nuevo a Rusia y tratar de averiguar quien es el que le da órdenes al hombre que ahora la señorita Hunnigan esta investigando quien es,partes en dos días prepárate por favor el boleto ya esta listo,le diré luego a Hunnigan que te lo mande mañana tómate el día libre para preparar tus cosa,ahora si me disculpas debo hacer otras cosas-terminó y como debía hacerlo asintió,a su novia mucho no le gustaria

-No le va a gustar-dijo en voz en baja para que no lo escuche pero lo hizo

-¿A quien no le gustará agente Kennedy que salve al mundo?-le preguntó el presidente levantándose agarrando su maleta y acomodándo los papeles que sostenía hace un momento en ella

-A mi mujer-dijo sin pensarlo "_Mi mujer,creo que es así"_ se dijo asi mismo dentro de su cabeza

-No sabía que tenía una esposa,pero lo que debe saber es que tiene que hacerle entender a su mujer o familia que ser agente de gobierno es muy difícil y que las misiónes que hace es por el bien de la humanidad,para un futuro mejor,es lo que le recomiendo si no quiere tener una pelea cuando se lo diga-le aconsejó el presidente McGrivern colocándose su saco de abrigo

-Me parece muy bueno su consejo señor,lo tendré en cuenta y tal vez lo tenga en práctica-dijo Leon queriendo sonar amable acompañandolo a la puerta,en verdad no era uno de los buenos agradables como el presidente Adam o Graham,quería sonar simpático pero no le salía mal y hasta él mismo se daba cuenta,quería o intentaba ser como los otros presidentes que el estuvo a su cargo pero no tenía esa amabilidad o amistad.

Salieron de la oficina y lo saludo,se despidieron y fue a ver a Hunnigan,cuando la encontró ella le preguntó

-¿Ya terminó la reunión?-sentada en su escritorio.

-Si,fue estúpida,corta y aburrida,nunca existirá como las de Adam-dijo apenado recordando la fuerte amitad que hizo con el presidente.

-Nunca existirá alguien como él mejor dicho,toma aquí tienes tu boleto de ida y vuelta,partes el miercoles a las ocho de la mañana-le dijo Hunnigan entregándole dos boletos.

-Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo,¿Y eso del espía? no me ha dicho nada de Ada-le preguntó recordando,vió la cara de nerviosa de su amiga

-Era mentira,lo dije para que vengas rápido,sabía que tardaría demasiado si solo te diría que quería hablar de otro tema,además que estaba un poco molesto y se enojaría,ya despidió a dos personas aquí,no se que le sucede o sucedía pero no quería qu tu fueras el tercero en pasar a la historia-dijo su compañera de campo acomodánso sus cosas nerviosa y apurada.

-Gracias por pensar en mí Hunnigan,te invitaría a tomar un café pero estoy atrasado,más que tengo que ir a hablar con Helena de mi salida-dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera y luego sacándo su celular.

-¿Porque con Helena?¿Acaso te dijo que vayas en pareja?-le preguntó bromeando con él

-Ah olvide de contarte,estoy saliendo con ella hace unas cuantas horas,no quiero que me digas nada solo sé que estoy enamorado de ella y por eso estoy en pareja-le dijo sin ningúna expresión

-¿En verdad? aaaauuuu,que lindo Leon,por fin te encontraste alguien que no sea aquella mujer,encima vale la pena,te felicito yo sabía quevalgun día sucedería-dijo alegre y muy feliz dándole un abrazo de amigos que el acepto

-De nada,tu con tu novio también ¿No?-le dijo Leon separándose de ella

-Si por suerte,me mudaré luego-le dijo alegre acomodándose las gafas

-Espero que sea así y sigan bien,bueno amiga nos vemos otro día debo hablar con Helena,preparar mis cosa e ir al trabajo,aunque fuese en dos días será difícil-dijo dandole un beso de despedida

-Claro,yo estaré como tu contacto esta vez,saluda a Sherry y Helena por mi ¿Vale?-le dijo esto último viendo a Leon alejarse que sintió y le hizo una seña,en verdad ese hombre le hacía los días muy alegre o simplemente los momentos.

* * *

-¡Tengo sueño!-gritó Sherry en la cafetería de su trabajo con James,Jessica y Joseph,estaban bebiendo un café,a lo lejos divisó al rubio que tanto anciaba ver con sus orbes celestes agua

-Y al fin decidió venir el señorito-dijo Jame parándose y dándole la mano,todos hicieron igual saludándolo

-Ya creíamos que no vendría querido-dijo Jessica limandose las uñas

-No soy irrespondable querida,tuve una reunión con el presidente sobre la información que obtubo Helena y el tipo que conocimos-dijo Leon siguiendo el juego sentándose al lado de Jessica

-¿Y donde esta mi amiga?-preguntó James

-¿Que te dijo?-preguntó Joseph

-¿Te vas a una misión solo?-preguntó Sherry

-¿Rojo o rosa?-se preguntó así misma Jessica sacándo unos esmaltes de su bolso de maquillaje,los cuatro al mismo tiempo y ella al final haciendo que todos la miráran como si no le importase lo que Leon acababa de decir

-Si debo irme de nuevo a Rusia solo,Helena fue a visitar a Érik,el presidente me dijo que debo encontrar quien es el que le dá órdenes al tipo ruso que conocimos y te quedaría mejor el rojo-contestó Leon rápidamente a los cuatro que asintieron sacándo el esmalte rosa de las manos de Jessica y guardándolo en el bolso pequeño,pero Jessica le sonrió seductoramente,trató de disimular que no lo hizó y que no la vio

-Uy que horrible Leon,nadie puede acomañarte,no es que no puede ir alguien,¿Y si algo te sucede?-le preguntó Sherry asustada

-Nada me sucederá Sherry,no te preocupes-dijo Leon feliz con una sonrisa en labios pero su hija tenía cara de tristeza,un brillo de dolor y preocupación logró ver en los orbes color cielo que daba aire de inocencia.

-La última vez tardaste más de lo normal ¿Porque?-le preguntó triste la rubia mirándolo a los ojos,tardó en responder

-Solo se alargó la misión eso es todo,nada pasará,además que las misiónes son peligrosas y yo solo puedo ir-dijo cruzándose de brazos apoyándo su espalda en la silla.

-Déjame ir contigo-le pidió Sherry

-¿Que?-le dijo Leon,no lo haría no pondria en riesgo su vida.

-Dile al presidente que me deje ir contigo,por favor-le suplicó la rubia

-¿No acabó de decir que las misiónes son peligrosas?-le repitió Leon acercándose

-Con mayor razón,puedo ir yo-dijo James

-Si son peligrosas debe ir más de uno por las dudas,el presidente es muy bobo en creer que solo uno puede hacer el trabajo-terminó el colorado,Sherry asintió con la cabeza velozmente moviendola de arriba y abajo

-O yo,los dos tenemos más experiencia-opinó el calvo del grupo.

-No no entienden,yo soy el que quiere ir solo,no quiero poner en riesgo sus vidas solo eso-dijo Leon enojado

-Pero en esa desición pones en riesgo tu vida y el bienestar de las demás personas que te rodean,debes ir acompañado,además nosotros no llegamos aquí para nada hazme caso y haz lo que te digo-le dijo Sherry con los ojos cristalino pero decidia,no quería que se vaya solo le preocupaba demasiado,la miró con enfando y le dijo

-Eres muy pequeña e inmadura para decirme lo que debo hacer,cuando crezcas aconséjame y díme lo que quieras mientras tanto no me dés órdenes-con veneno y odio en su palabra levantándose,por primera vez le hablo así a Sherry,de mala gana,de mal humor y con odio,no quizó sonar tan así pero no pudo evitarlo,todos quedaron perplejos,dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se largó del lugar ella sin decir nada se largó a llorar,odiaba que le digan que hacer mucho más gentes menores que él,lo ponían furioso,de nada vivió toda su vida para que un pendejo sin experinencia venga y le ordene,claro que habla de experiencia de la vida,pero luego pensó si estaba bien o mal lo que hizo,por un lado estaba bien pero por el otro mal,Sherry era madura y aunque se llevánse pocos años él sabía mucho más,pero creyó que se pasó al decirle todo eso,se sintió culpable,no pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas solo le pasaba lo primero en la cabeza y lo largaba sin importarle los demás,movió sus cabezas queríendo quitarse los pensamiento que inundaban su cabeza,sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta su oficina,se sentó y apoyó sus pies en el escritorio,mañana tenía día libre ahora,ya que no tenía nada que hacer,se echaría un siesta,cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo,de como dejó a Sherry,de Ada,de la misión,del problema de ir solo,de Helena en la casa de Érik,del presidente de todo,se relajaría,luego de levantarse iría a las a la sala de armas y prepararía todo lo necesario en armamento.

-No llores querida,es hombre,son todos testarudos cabezahuecas-dijo Jessica en cunclillas consolando a la rubia que lloraba

-No todos somo así-dijo James defendiendo a su género

-Para mí si,tal vez no lo demuestran pero cuando le agarra la loca si-dijo Jessica enojada levantándose.

-Eso no importa,Sherry,Leon esta cansado debes entenderlo,esta en una estapa de su vida muy confundida,no sabe bien que hacer,acúerdate que desde que era muy jovén esta con cabeza esta revuelta de pensamiento,de soledad,quiere formar una familia pero no consigue a nadie y...-dijo el más grande del grupo sabiendo el conflicto de Leon,ya le había contado de ese problema de querer buscar una mujer,casarse y tener hijos pero no podía,secó las lágrimas de su "hija"

-Pero eso no implica en tratarla muy mal,además es su culpa de atrasarse no de los demás,yo hablaré con él y le pondré los puntos-dijo Jessica decidida

-Ey espéra-dijo James queriendo detenerla pero Joseph lo tomó del brazo impidiéndolo negando con la cabeza.

-Ella puede ser quien lo salve-dijo el calvo

* * *

-¿Pero que...?-dijo Leon al escuchar el azote de la puerta

-¿Que demonios sucede contigo?-le preguntó la castaña seria colocándo sus manos en su cadera

-Lo mismo te preguntó linda,¿Porque vienes aquí? a molestarme-le habló Leon cerrando los ojos decidido a dormirse de nuevo,golpeo con los puños el escritorio y dijo

-No me contestaste,ahora la rubia esta triste por lo que le dijiste-dijo acercándose a él

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones,Sherry debe crecer tengo otras ocupaciones mas importante-dijo Leon sin importarle que fue lo que provocó en la rubia dentro de su frágil corazón de niña inocente

-Ay Leon-dijo con una sonrisa pícara yendo a donde estaba el rubio que intentó levantarse pero ella hizo que se sentára de nuevo,puso sus manos a los costados de la silla de Leon dejandolo sin salida

-Eres un hombre muy guapo,debes encontrar a alguien que te mueva un poco la vida,ya sabes ¿No?-dijo seductoramente,¿Porque se comportaba así con él?

-¿A donde quieres llegar Jessica?-le preguntó confundido pero sabía muy bien lo que queria obtener pero no lo conseguiria.

-Sabes muy bien galán-dijo llevándo sus manos a su cinturón,al sentir el toque se levantó empujandola alejándose de ella,ningúna mujer se había comportado de esa manera con él,se sentía nervioso era una mujer muy atractiva pero estaba con Helena y no podía,si hubiese estado soltero lo haría sin pensarlo pero no le sería infiel a la mujer que amaba.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? eres muy atrevida en meterte con un hombre de mi edad-dijo Leon quriendo sonar serio y desinteresado

-La edad no importa,me gusta los hombres grandes tienen,más experiencia y tu-dijo siguiendolo-Eres el hombre que siempre espere-terminó tomándolo del cuello y atrayendolo hacía ella uniendo sus labios,lo llevó al escritorio y se sentó encima abrazandolo con sus piernas

-¿Acaso estas loca?-dijo Leon queriendo separarse

-Por ti,¡Ay LEON!-gritaba a propósito para llamar la atención

-Déja de gritar-le decía Leon pero ella lo besaba,pensó,"_Ella es la mujer,yo soy el hombre,ella quiere tener sexo,yo soy el que no quiere,soy el que más fuerza tiene,es una atrevida yo soy mayor que ella y podría ser como su padre,pero si sigue así gritando no puedo concentrarme"_

La tomo de la muñeca con toda su fuerza y le dio un cachetazo en su mejilla quedándo sus cabellos revueltos,quedó perpleja

-Eres una atrevida,metiendote con hombres más grande que tu,no te valoras ni te respetas como mujer,me das vergüenza-le habló como el adulto que es a la niña atrevida que es viendo sus ojos dando aspecto cristalino a causa del dolor que sintió por su golpe,enojado la llevó a la salida,abrió la puerta y la empujó no tan bruscamente y le dijo

-Ve a tu casa y piensa lo que hiciste,si no te respetas nadie lo hará-terminó azotándo la puerta en la cara,rompió el llanto

"_¿Como fue que me rechazo? ningún hombre lo hace,¿Respetar? yo me respeto,igual es él quien se pierde este cuerpo,algún día no se podrá resistir y vamos a ver quien gana,nadie me desafía soy adulta y se lo que hago,no pierdo ningún tu eres el primero en mi lista y no descansaré hasta que este en mi cama"_

Con la mejilla roja y las lágrimas que caían por ella salió de la agencia y se subió a su auto y se marchó a casa,no a pensar por lo que hizo sino a desquitarse con algo por el odio que tenía encima.

* * *

-Bueno Helena espero que nos veamos más seguido y acúerdate,ven cuando quieras,en una semana o dos podrá ir recien Érik-le dijo amable Lara acompañanola a la salida con el rubio a un costado,se escuchó el llanto de un bebé

-Uy ustedes sigan,nos vemos Helena-se despidió y salió corriendo a la habitación de la segunda planta de la casa

-Espero que te vaya bien con tu relación con Leon y que no vuelvas a cometer el error de meterte con ese imbécil-le aconsejó Érik con una sonrisa

-Claro,el mismo error no se comete dos veces y aprendes de ellos,la pasé muy bien,me alegra mucho que estés en buen estado juro que rezaré para que se te cure y vuelvas a la agencia,adiós-dijo Helena feliz a su amigo dándole un abrazo,en verdad esa pequeña familia le caía muy bien,luego de despedirse buscó un taxi y se dirigió a la agencia.

Ya dentro de la D.S.O fue a trabajar,entró a su oficina pero pensó en lo último que le había dicho a John,sus propias palabras se les vino a la mente

"_-Yo te ordenaré la oficina tu ve a casa,prepara las balijas y ve,déjame hacerlo por ti-"_

Dio un largo suspiro y se dirijió al de su antiguo novio,entró con cautela son hacer ningún ruido y no sabía porque,pero sentía miedo,lo primero que divizó fue el escritorio lleno de papeles y archivos,cerró la puerta,los papeles del sesto estaban hasta el borde y ya había unos en el piso,la planta que tenía en una maceta estaba seca y marchita,envoltorios de comida y latas de bebidas sobre el escritorio y en el suelo,la verdad era un sucio,un desordenado,un hombre.

-Dios,no se ni porque lo hago-dijo de mala manera buscando una bolsa grande de basura,comenzó a tirar todo,tomó los papeles y los ordenó justo como estaban,no quería hacer algo mal,y los colocó a aún lado abajo de ella había varias carpetas y folios que le interesó,miró hacía la puerta para saber si se escuchaba algo o alguien,nada,se sentó en el cómodo asiento y abrió la primera que era de color amarilla,nada solo cuentas y numeros que no entendía,la otra era azul en la etiqueta decía "_Reclutas"_,la abrió y se encontró con fotos e información de las personas en algunas de ellas arriba tenía la marca de un sello rojo o verde,según su aprobación,ojeo y casi todos no habían pasado la prueba o los que si los mandaba a agencias de otras localidades o distintas ciudades del pais,estaba a punto de cerrar la carpeta pero vio la foto de Jessica.

-Mmm,veremos de donde vienes-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jessica Molly Simmons,Molly-y lanzó una carcajada el nombre le causó mucha risa

-Bueno listo,veintidos años,1,65,femenino bla bla bla y bla-dijo aburrida,leyó su expediente

-Linsenciatura en medicina,persona responsable,trabajó en un hospital,clínica y...¡¿Estuvo presa?!,vamos a ver-dijo impresionada al ver que tuvo algúnos casos de violencia en las calle incluyendo en los hospitales y bares,tenía un gran numero de problemas no graves pero si retenida algunas horas.

-Hija de...No puede ser-dijo perpleja al ver nombre de aquel tipo de ojos café que odió,ódia y odiará de por vida,su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente su ceño se frunció automáticamente al leerlo,sabía lo sabía ya con ver sus ojos y su actitud

-Entonces ya se porque sabía muy todo y...-ya sabía,ahora todo le encajaba,por eso se enteraron de que Leon y los demás iban por las alcantarillas,por eso sabía que el hombre era ruso y casi la pillan pero se salió con la que avisarles a todos

-No espera,tranquilízate Helena,porque sea hija de ese bastardo no significa que ella sea la villana,debo buscar más pistas algo que la incrimíne algo que sea seguro-se dijo así misma en voz alta.

-Pero te pille,caíste en la trampa y tenía verdad no eres más que la estúpida hija de Derek Clifford Simmons-terminó con odio en sus palabras,dejo los pensamientos y siguió su trabajo.

* * *

-Ey rubio,despiértate-le dijo una voz masculina que reconoció.

-¿Que quieres colorado? déjame dormir-dijo Leon somnoliento

-En el trabajo no se duerme-le dijo pero vio que ni antención le presto,fue caminando sigilosamente tomó la pluma del lapicero de su amigo y despacio se la acercó al orificio de la nariz que al instante lo quitó la mano

-Imbécil-dijo levantándose enojado,el colorado se alejó

-Ey era una broma-le dijo mientras Leon lo acorralaba contra la pared,lo sotubo del cuello de su chaqueta

-Una broma,por favor Leon no me pegues,solo era un bromita-dijo temeroso James tapándose la cara tratando de evitar que el golpe duela menos,al escuchar _"Por favor Leon no me pegues" _le hizo recordar esa noche en el hotel después de la misión con Helena,no fueron exactas las palabras en el mismo orden pero si las mismas,lo soltó no le pegaría solo le advertiría pero recordar ese momento hizo que su corazón se aflige pensando en como Helena creyó que la golpearía,fue de nuevo a su asiento.

-¿Que paso? ¿Algún problema con una mujer?-le preguntó al verlo desanimado

-No,solo es que con Helena,ahora estamos juntos-le dijo sin pensarlo acomodándo los lapices que su amigo había desordenado

-¿Y? ¿Es un problema? ¿Lo hiciste porque quisiste o te obligó ella?-le preguntó sentándose en la silla en frente de Leon

-¿Obligarme? ¿Porque mejor no nos vamos a otro lado? no siento que sea este un buen lugar-le ofreció Leon queriendo salir de ahí,le sofocaba el aire de la agencia y no sabia porque,se sentía preso,acorralado en ese lugar y en ese momento porque en esa ocación le sucedia

-Un café no estaría mal-dijo alegre aceptando la invitación del ruibio,buscaron sus abrigos y se marcharon a la cafetería mas cerca de allí.

Caminando por el pasillo vió salir a Helena de la oficina de su jefe,su corazón y mente se pusieron en alerta,¿Porque demonios salía de ese lugar? ¿Acaso ya habría regresado ese idiota? apuró el paso y le dio un golpe leve en el brazo a James dándole una señal,apuntó con su cabeza a Helena

-Yo espero aquí-dijo reduciendo la velocidad,supo con exactitud lo que pasaba,salió de la oficina de su jefe,"¿_Habrá vuelto ya?" _se preguntó en su cabeza de colorado,vio que Leon se le acercaba con los puños cerrados y deteniendose.

-Veo que ya llegaste-dijo serio acercándose viendo a Helena con la cabeza agacha.

-Leon-dijo suave al escuchar su voz levantando la cabeza viendolo con el ceño fruncido,no se habia dado cuenta que caminaban hacía ella,estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en la nueva hija de Simmons.

-¿Que hacías ahí? ¿Que sucede?-le preguntó mirando hacía el lugar donde su novia había salido.

-Nada,no sucede nada-le contestó sin ánimo cruzándose de brazos acercándose

-Es enserio-dijo queriendo pasar por su costado pero lo tomó del brazo

-Es cierto,nada sucede-le dijo dándolo vuelta y cuando terminó lo tomó del cuello y lo beso,él la sujetó de la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente porque en dos días se marcharía y no la vería por una o dos semanas.

-En tres semanas,falta-le dijo respirando entrecortadamente cuando rompieron el beso.

-Voy con James a tomar un café fuera,me encantaría llevarte pero debo hablar con él-le dijo dulce acariciando su pelo castaño

-Si entiendo,salida de hombres,no pasa nada ve-le dijo de la misma manera que él y lo beso de nuevo.

-Luego nos vemos-le dijo y fue corriendo donde estaba James que levantó la mano en seña de saludo,dio un suspiro de cansancio y fue a la oficina de Sherry,quizá ella le alegre la tarde.

Habían llegado a una cafeteria serca de la agencia,no habían demasiado clientes y no era a causa de la lluvia o el frío sino de que apenas dos semana había abierto y no tuvo tanto éxito,por ahora quien sabría pero lo que sí era que servían unos cafés muy deliciosos.

-No es muy buena pero aquí venden unos de los mejores café,siempre vengó,además la muchacha de aya hace unos ricos pasteles,tartas y pais que me encanta son contar lo linda que es-dijo James en voz baja para que no lo escuche

-Eres un loco,me encantaría probar algo de eso y ver quien es la mujer pero hablando de eso ¿Y tu novia?-le habló Leon interesado en la relación de su amigo.

-No importa eso lo que vinimos a hacer aqui es hablar de tu y mi amiga castaña-le dijo James golpeando con el dedo suave la mesa como señalandola.

-Bueno,¿Por donde empiezo?...-se preguntó Leon

-Por donde comenzó-le dijo gracioso a que Leon contestó con una mirada fría.

-Era broma,no me vayas a golpear-le dijo acomodándose,en eso llegó la mesera con una libreta en mano y un bolígramos en la otra

-Buenas tarde ¿Que les puedo servir caballeros?-dijo amable con una amplia sonrisa

-Traiganos dos café,bien cargados como mucha espuma,una rebanada de tarta de limón y...-dijo mirandolo a Leon

-Lo mismo que él,de limón por favor,muchas gracias-terminó con una sonrisa que hizo que la mujer se ruborizara.

-Ahora vuelvo con su pedido-dijo con vergüenza yendo a la cocina.

-Ey hasta me robas las chicas,¿Que onda contigo amigo?-le dijo queriendo sonar enojado

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso no puedo ser amable o sonreir? no es mi culpa que las mujeres piensen cualquier otra cosa-le dijo mirando hacía afuera

-Si pero tu sonrisa derrite a todas,me encantaría ser como tu-le dijo jugando con los sobres de azúcar que había en la ¿Porque demonios seguía con Lidia?si podía tener otra mujer o conseguirse otra mejor que ella,era muy mala con él,la relación no iba bien y encima sus amigos no lo ayudaban,ya le había pedido a Helena pero no,Érik no podía porque estaba lastimado,Joseph ocupado con sus hijos y a Leon le había pedido para ir a un bar pero lo dejo pagando,no sabía bien que hacer con ella y con él mismo

-Te cuento,el sábado acompañé a Sherry al centro comercial a comprarse ropa para salir con un tipo,Helena me acompañó,luego de todo eso me invitó a ver películas en su casa,fue divertido,después de varias películas me contó que terminó con la relación que tenía con John que tu la hiciste entrar en razón,me quede dormido en el sillón,pasé la mañana y cuando ya decidí en irme por un problema...-le habló Leon deteniéndose cuando llegó la mesera con su pedido,cuando se retiró Jame le preguntó

-¿Problema? ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?-dando un sorbo al delicioso café

-Se enojó por que se golpeo la rodilla con su mesa y no quería que limpie la decía me encontré en el aparcamiento con Sherry y Jake que venían a visitar a Helena entonces aproveché el momento y me uní también,más se enojo porque no tenía ganas de verme,pasamos el día con los chicos y cuando se fueron en la noche le dije que la amaba,le declaré todo lo que mi corazón siente por ella y sentirá por el resto de mis días,y luego no quieres saber que paso-le dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-No gracias,no quiero saber como...-dijo moviendo las manos,Leon reconoció la seña y lanzaron una carcajada.

-Todo quedó perfecto,la verdad desde el incidente de China tenía ganas de este día-dijo Leon probando un tozo del pastel.

-Creo que algo bueno salió de esa catástrofe,tu solo saliste beneficiado en conocer a Helena,tal vez sino hubiese sucedido solo la veas por los pasillos de la D.S.O como una agente más,te felicito en encontrar al amor de tu vida Leon-le dijo lo último un poco enojado.

-La relación de tu novia ¿Como la llevas?-le preguntó preocupado por su amigo apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

-Mal,todo mal,no la entiendo lo que pasa,me enteré que me a estado engañando pero no sé si es verdad y...-dijo Jame enojado pero leon lo interrumpió

-Espera ¿Como es eso del engaño?-le preguntó,ya varias veces le había dicho lo mismo,¿Acaso era estúpido? porque no le decía listo y fin de la historia,vio que se pasó las manos por el rostro negando con la cabeza,necesitaba un consejo y trataría de dárselo

-Mira,te diré lo que pienso para que te des cuenta por quien es una mujer vaga que vive de ti,a esas persona se le llaman parásitos porque viven de los demás,no trabaja,no paga la renta,no te ayuda en nada y encima te gasta el sueldo enteró en ella sin consultarte,te engaña con otro tipo y además de todo eso te reprocha que no alcanza el dinero,James esa mujer no vale la pena debes olvidarla,no tiene nada que te hace feliz,solo te provoca problemas y...-dijo Leon serio para hacerle entender que no debía estar con esa mujer pero le interrumpió

-Ya lo sé,es que si la dejo se quedará en la calle y no quiero abandonarla-le dijo con tristeza

-Háblale,dile lo que quieres hacer,que ya no quieres estar con ella y con tiempo se vaya buscando un trabajo o alguien que la mantenga porque tu ya no lo harás,con estas mismas palabras quiero que vayas a tu casa y se lo digas,ahora ve-le dijo Leon levantándose de la silla y sujetándolo del brazo,James quedó pensativo con la cabeza agachada,dejo el dinero y lo llevó a la calle,detuvo un taxi y lo dejo que vaya a su casa a hablar con aquel "parásito",dio un suspiro,era muy gracioso,aconsejaba pero tenía mayores problemas que ni él sabia como resolverlos,un consejo de una mujer,no sabía si estaba bien o mal porque hace una semana había dejado de pensar en Ada,negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su auto,hablaría con su dama sobre ese tema o mejor...

-Ya se lo que debo hacer-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios,iría a una tienda y le compraría algo,una caja de bombón,un peluche,algo que la haga poner feliz.

Llegó de nuevo de la reunión,estaba cansado no quería estar allí,quería,aunque ni el creyera,con la castaña,sentía que necesitaba de aquella mujer,cuando llegue tenían que ajustar algunas cuentas,se tiró en la cama y miró hacía la izquierda en la mesa de noche junto a la cama,ya había comprado un hermoso colgante con una mariposa de plata y un brazalete igual,esta era su última semana,le habían dicho que solo lo necesitaban dos,quizá dos y unos días,estaría feliz en llegar a la casa de Helena y suplicarle que vuelva,esa misma noche estaría con ella en la cama,cuanto lo deseaba,besar ese cuerpo hermoso,tocas esos senos bien formados y suaves,entrar en ella,solo faltaba una semana,solo una.

* * *

Bueno aquí el capitulo que tanto queria subir,espero que les guste y disculpe en la escena de Leon y Helena es que no soy muy buena,creo que la mision de la fiesta la usaré para otro fic que haré disculpenme de nuevo,


	16. Los secretos siempre son descubiertos

**Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia **

**fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento **

* * *

Caminaba por la acera rápidamente, quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible, mientras pensaba en las dos semanas que pasaron volando, cuando salía del trabajo se iba con Leon a su casa o él a la suya o ni siquiera iban simplemente paseaban por la ciudad, veían películas, salían a cenar y todo eso que hacen las parejas, escucho su móvil que sonó, era un mensaje de Leon

En el decía:

"_Helena te paso a buscar, te espero en la parada de autobús"_

Ya había esperado más de media hora y él no llegaba, decidió irse sola

-Ja me dejo plantada, que lindo novio- se dijo para sí misma cuando comenzó a caminar

Llego a la casa de Leon y toco su puerta, nadie atendía, toco de nuevo pero nada sucedió, comenzó a sospechar y además comenzó a sentir miedo

-¿Leon?- preguntó, pero no contestaron, camino a la cocina y no había nadie, fue al comedor y tampoco, todos sus pensamientos más raros se les juntaron en la mente

Comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación de él, sigilosamente, su corazón latía fuertemente, tenía temor de que al cruzar la puerta se encontrara con un Leon muerto sobre un charco de sangre apuñalado o baleado por….John. Empujó la puerta levemente y dio un paso.

Allí estaba Leon, tirado en su cama con los pies colgando del borde de ella durmiendo plácidamente, dio un suspiro de alivio, nunca creyó que podría pensar eso tan….extraño

Camino hacia la cama y se acostó al lado de Leon rodeándolo con su brazo derecho y su cabeza en su pecho. Le encantaba aspirar su aroma de colonia de hombre, tan rica y atractiva mientras lo hacía sintió algo raro, se levantó un poco de la cama y puso su nariz en su camisa, un aroma tan conocido, cerró sus ojos y trato de buscar en su mente donde lo había olido, se acordó de aquella misión…Ada

Estaba segurísima ese mismo perfume lo uso en la última misión, y en China

-De nuevo esa zorra….- lo dijo con todo el odio que sentía, cerró sus puños, no podía creer que Leon siguiera dejándola entrar a su casa, que siguiera dejándola acercarse a él sabiendo que estaba con ella, que le había dicho que era el amor de su vida

-Ese bastardo me mintió-lo miro, ya no sabía ni en que confiar, todos le mentían y le ocultaban cosas, si tantas ganas tenía de estar con ella ¿Por qué no se lo decía?

Sintió que Leon se movió, volvió a su posición, dio un bostezo y sintió su mano acariciar su cabello. No podía

-Helena…- le dijo por debajo con voz ronca, carraspeo un poco

-¿Qué pasa?- le contestó-

-Discúlpame por no pasar a buscarte es que me quede dormido- le dijo

"_Si claro"_ se dijo en su mente

-No importa, para que me necesitas- le pregunto con la menor ganas del mundo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama, Leon la siguió haciendo lo mismo

-Ey, ¿Que sucede?- le dijo por debajo haciéndole masajes en los hombros

-Nada…-le contesto, se la quedó mirando y le dio un abrazo, luego de unos segundo ella también lo hizo, se quedaron así un rato largo, no sentía el abrazo, como si no tuviera nada, ni un sentimiento sin sentido mejor dicho, cuando lo abrazaba sentía algo en el pecho, se sentía feliz, calmada pero ahora, nada, solo la nada

-Te llame para que vengas a cenar conmigo y te quedes, hoy te cocino yo- le dijo al oído y le dio un beso en su mejilla, se separó y siguió

-Vamos- le dijo tomándola de la mano y la llevo a la cocina

Ya en la mesa

Mientras comían Leon pensaba en el comportamiento raro de Helena,

"_Se habrá dado cuenta"_

Del perfume de Ada, cuando llegó del trabajo ella había entrado en su departamento de nuevo, hablaron simplemente, claro que ella no quería eso pero claro que siempre que se encontraban era así, en un momento se le acercó a abrazarlo quizá le quedo su perfume en la ropa y Helena lo sintió o solamente estaba cansada del trabajo

"_Espero que no sea eso"_

Tenía que hacer algo para que se vaya la tensión que había en la atmosfera.

-Ey amor, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le preguntó mientras miraba como comía

-Bien, igual que siempre, tú ya sabes cómo es- le contestó sin ánimo

-Sí, fue una pregunta idiota-dijo

Tenía que hacer algo para que Leon le diga si vio a Ada o no, por lo menos una señal asique preguntó

-¿Volviste a verla?- le dijo, fue una pregunta pero Leon la sintió como una afirmación

-¿A quién?-le preguntó tomando un sorbo de su vino haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado esa pregunta que no deseaba que en esa noche se la dijera

-Claro que a Ada- le dijo mirándolo

-No, no la he visto desde la misión- le dijo tratando de evitar su mirada

-A creí que si-le contestó y dio un sorbo muy largo, le mintió en la cara, que bastardo

-¿Y Erick cómo anda? – le preguntó

-Nada, ya volvió del trabajo- le contestó de la misma manera aburrida

Lo estaba haciendo enojar, ¿Por qué le contestaba así? ¿Qué le pasaba?

La música que eligió Helena sonaba lentamente, dio un suspiro, debía contarle sobre la misión

En el día que tenía que viajar a la misión hubo una tormenta, tan fuerte que tuvieron que cancelar el vuelo, suerte ya que no le había dicho a Helena sobre eso también las dos semanas que siguieron hubo tormentas y tornado por la zona, cosa que no pudo ir, mañana a la en dos días tenía que partir, en la tarde para llegar de noche, era hoy y mañana ya se iba, se fijaría si podría estar con Helena más tiempo y tener relaciones antes de irse, alzó la mirada y la contempló, con una mano en su cabeza sosteniéndola y con la otra revolviendo el vino en la copa de cristal. Trago saliva y dijo:

-Tengo una misión- por debajo, alzó la mirada

-Tenemos-le corrigió se miraron a los ojos

-No, solamente yo debo ir- le contestó

-¿Y de que se trata?- quería saber de qué era la misión y porque tenía que irse solo

-Debo averiguar quién le da órdenes al tipo ruso con el que nos encontramos la otra vez en las instalaciones, queda en Alemania- le dijo revisando su celular, un mensaje de Ada

-No puedes ir solo, en la misión en que fuiste solo te retrasaste más de lo acordado con el presidente y hablando de eso no me dijiste que te paso en aquella ciudad- lo atacó Helena subiendo la voz

-El presidente me lo ordenó, no intentes convencerlo porque ya está decidido en dos días ya salgo, Hunnigan me sacó los boletos ya no hay vuelta atrás- le dijo levantando más la voz, él era uno de los mejores agentes, aunque no le gustaba presumir, y podía ir solo sin la ayuda de nadie, la última vez casi pierde a su compañero y a su mujer, la próxima no sabe qué sucederá

-¡Leon!-le gritó enojada golpeando la mesa- ¿No te das cuenta que tienes amigos, compañeros y una mujer que están alrededor tuyo y te necesitan? ¿Acaso no piensas en nosotros?- le dijo con los puños cerrados, la verdad es que no esperaba esa reacción de Helena

-Ey no te enojes conmigo, yo no soy el que dicta las órdenes yo soy el que las cumple y obedece al igual que tu- le dijo levantando mucho más la voz y parándose, su ceño se frunció y su boca igual

Agacho la cabeza, tenía mucha razón sus palabras fueron idiotas

-Perdón, es que….tengo miedo a que mueras- le dijo suavemente por debajo muy triste. Cuando la escuchó todo el enojo que tenía se desvaneció, fue hacía su lugar sin dejarla de mirar, ella levantó su cabeza y se encontró con su mirada, la tomó de la mano e hizo que se levantara, colocó su mano en su hombro y la sujetó de la cintura, comenzó a moverse al compás de la música mientras no se quitaban los ojos de encima, quería grabar cada expresión antes de irse por las dudas que no vuelva, la envolvió en un gran abrazo al que ella respondió fuertemente y se quedaron así un buen rato. Movió un poco el rostro y sin despejarse la beso suavemente, Helena se separó de él mirando hacia abajo y se dirigió a su habitación, él se quedó un momento allí parado, pensando, fue donde estaba Helena y la vio sacándose los zapatos.

-Sabes Helena que no es mi decisión, amor no te enojes, Sherry también hizo lo mismo, entiéndeme por favor- le dijo acercándose y sentándose a un costado de ella que estaba sacándose el chaleco.

Se quedó quieta mirando el suelo, acercó su mano a su rostro acariciándola y le dijo

-No te me enojes linda, no quiero irme sabiendo que estás enojada conmigo- le dijo suavemente acercando su rostro y depositando un beso en su mejilla pero Helena no tuvo reacción alguna, solo se quitó el chaleco

-Háblame por lo menos- le dijo viendo que no le dirigía la palabra, siguió- Vamos a terminar de cenar, vamos- le dijo levantándose tomándola de la mano pero ejerció fuerza, la miró

-No me siento bien, tengo ganas de vomitar- le dijo sin ganas, se acuclilló delante de ella y le dijo

-Vamos al médico entonces, ya hace tiempo venís con esto- preocupado por su mujer.

-Mañana voy no te preocupes, solo quiero descansar, debe de ser algo que comí en la cafetería- le inventó una excusa, sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Bueno, voy a juntar los platos y vuelvo, tu quédate aquí acostada- terminó levantándose y dándole un beso en su cabeza.

Se tocó el vientre, tenía miedo, no le dijo de sus mareos y constantes vómitos a la mañana, y esas ganas de comer siempre. Estaba embarazada, estaba segura, a no ser que esté enferma pero no lo creía, se iría a comprar un test para saber si era verdad y esperaba que no.

Repaso sus síntomas, cuando se levantaba mayormente en la mañana vomitaba, sentía mucho antojo, siempre quería comer algo o pensaba en comerlo, se mareaba dos o tres veces al día y además sin contar que la regla no le venía.

-Por favor, que no sea- dijo triste, se quitó la ropa y se acostó en la cama, las lágrimas se le vinieron y no pudo contenerlas. Lloro y lloro hasta que escuchó los pasos de Leon que venía, se las secó e hizo que estaba dormida, sintió una mano cálida tocar su mejilla y un beso húmedo, escuchó a Leon decirse así mismo.

-Todo va a salir bien Leon, te vas a la misión y vuelves con tu dama- decía en susurro mientras se cambiaba, se recostó y de atrás la abrazó, así planearía dormirse siempre, de cucharita.

Se despertó y se fijó en el reloj

-8:20, dios porque tan rápido pasa la noche- dijo Helena, se dio vuelta y estaba Leon acostado con su mano en su cintura, dio un suspiro y la quitó lentamente, se levantaría a comprar un test, quería saber confirmar, pero primero, debía decírselo a Sherry, su amiga tenía que saberlo quería que la acompañe, pero se preguntaba

¿Le tenía que decirle a Leon sobre el asunto? ¿O decírselo luego de que se haga el test? ¿Querrá tener un hijo con ella?

-Igual no le importara, se quedará con aquella zorra cuando se entere- dijo enojada yendo al baño a cambiarse

Cuando terminó se fue a la alcoba, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su amiga rubia, espero a que le contestara

-Hola- dijo somnolienta

-Hola Sherry, soy Helena ¿Acabo de levantarte?- le preguntó preocupada

-Si pero te lo agradezco porque no había escuchado la alarma- le respondió largando una risa pequeña agradeciendo a la castaña

-Necesito contarte algo- le dijo susurrando, Sherry se levantó de la cama y preguntó

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hizo Leon?- desesperada

-Nada, solo es que…- miró hacía dentro mirando a Leon que dormía y siguió- Te necesitó- dijo tímidamente

-Bueno voy para allá ahora- dijo apurada mientras se levantaba pero Helena la interrumpió

-No espera, estoy en lo de Leon, ¿Que le digo?- preguntó mirándolo que se movía

-Yo invento una excusa tú tranquila, me cambio y voy para su casa, espérame- le dijo mientras buscaba su ropa.

-Gracias Sherry- le dijo y colgó, suerte que la tenía a la rubia porque si no en ese momento estaría sola, la rubia era sabia, quizá uno de sus consejos la ayudaría a desenredar los líos de su cabeza. La esperó en la alcoba y en ese tiempo Leon no hizo nada, ni movió un musculo, un viento fresco daba en el rostro moviendo sus cabellos castaños, fresco y frio a la vez, una tormenta se avecinaba, esperaba que sea esa noche, debía ir a al trabajo y no sabía si John había vuelto de su vuelo, ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraría de esto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? De nuevo esos pensamientos de aquel moreno se le plantaron en la cabeza, ese moreno agresivo, testarudo y mandón con el que se metió solo para olvidar a ese idiota que dormía en la cama sin saber nada y que además la engañaba con la misma mujer que lo perseguía y él se dejaba perseguir, que mintió con el "_Te amo" _Cualquier persona puede decir te amo, o, te quiero, simplemente es una palabra fácil de decir, es como la palabra querer, quiero, solo es una palabra que indica un deseo de obtención pero ¿Luego?, dices " Quiero ser maestra" pero luego no lo haces porque sabe que implica muchas cosas.

Una cosa es decirlo pero otra, es hacerlo, Leon le dijo "_Te amo"_ pero no lo hace, al igual que John. No podía confiar en ningún hombre, en ninguno, el único que llegó a confiar fue en Erik pero esa vez él se cansó de ella o no, nunca supo la verdad de su ruptura, pero como lo amaba, lástima que tuviera una mujer y una hija, sino hubiera vuelto con él, era el amor de su vida. Pensando en todo esto notó que se acercaba Sherry, se apresuró a salir pero son antes echarle un vistazo a Leon, nada, negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, bajo las escaleras y saludo a Sherry

-¿Dónde vamos?- le preguntó mientras caminaban por la avenida

-Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos- le dijo, no le salían las palabras para explicarle, Sherry estaba confusa y no sabía que hacer veía a su amiga callada y con la vista al suelo _¿Qué podrá ser?_ Se preguntó. Llegaron a una farmacia

-Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo- le ordenó y entró por la puerta, la rubia se quedó parada haciéndole caso, tenía miedo, ¿Porque no le hablaba? ¿Por qué no la dejaba entrar? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Espero hasta que salió con una bolsa.

-Vamos a tu casa, ahí te explico todo- le dijo, la rubia asintió

Cuando llegaron a su casa le pidió que le permitiera ir al baño, entró y se hizo el test, debía esperar 45 minutos, lo dejo, mientras esperaba fue a contarle a su amiga que de seguro se estaba muriendo por saber que sucedía. Estaba sentada en el comedor esperándola, se le acercó y se sentó al costado.

-Sherry, sé que te tengo que explicar, quiero que escuche con mucha atención, pero primero promete que no dirás nada- le dijo a su amiga, era la única a quien podría confiar.

-Si claro, lo juro por lo que más quiero en el mundo- le contestó ansiosa por saber

-Me he sentido mal estas semanas, tengo vómitos y me mareo también…- no terminó de decir que Sherry la interrumpió

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- gritó feliz, siguió- Ay no puedo creerlo, voy a ser tía, por dios, estoy tan emocionada ¿Leon ya sabe? ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cuándo estu…? -le decía pero Helena la interrumpió también

-Espera Sherry no te emociones- le dijo triste

-¿Pero como no lo voy a estar? No pareces contenta ¿No quieres tener un hijo con Leon?- le preguntó calmándose un poco, Helena bajo la cabeza, era duro lo que le iba a decir.

-Si quiero, es lo que más deseo pero el problema es que…- no pudo terminar, sus ojos se volvieron brillosos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es?- dijo mirándola triste, alzó la mirada y siguió

-Mira, antes de estar con Leon, estuve con…John, cuando se fue me pelee con él y lo deje por el teléfono, esa misma noche Leon se declaró diciéndome que me amaba y me llevó a la cama y tuvimos relaciones, pero con John había pasado dos días y luego tuve con Leon- dijo triste mientras se le caían las lágrimas.

-Entonces… es de… ¿John? - dijo lentamente, era lo peor del mundo, no podía ser así, no, ¿Qué le pasará a Leon? Se mataría, su corazón se rompería. Vio a Helena llorar tapándose el rostro fue y la abrazo.

-Soy una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, no tuve por qué nacer, solo le hago mal a todos, Dios, soy la peor persona del mundo, merezco morir- decía Helena mientras se desvanecía del dolor y el llanto.

-Helena no digas eso por favor, no te mereces eso, no eres estúpida- decía mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos.

-Entonces soy una zorra, una ramera por estar con dos tipos a la vez- decía con enojo

-Helena- le sacó las manos del rostro y la miró

-No digas eso, tú no eres una estúpida ni una ramera, tampoco mereces morir, solo…- no sabía explicarle, tampoco podía explicarse a ella misma pero sabía que no era ramera, estuvo bien lo que hizo creyó, dejo a uno para estar con otro, ¡sí! Así es, estuvo bien, hubiese estado mal si seguía con John y tenía relaciones con Leon

-Helena, hubieses sido ramera si hubieses tenido relaciones con Leon mientras estabas con John, pero lo dejaste y eso fue lo mejor porque te hacía mal ese hombre, no te preocupes, Leon lo va a entender, vas a seguir con Leon y tendrás un hijo, Leon lo tomará como uno y John, de seguro no se hará cargo, asique vas a olvidar este embrollo y tu armaras una familia con Leon, simple y sencillo- le decía consolándola mientras le acariciaba su cabellera, fue a buscarle un vaso de agua que se lo tomo de un sorbo. Ya calmada le dijo

\- Tienes razón, será difícil darle la noticia a Leon- con la mirada agacha.

-Algún día tendrás que decírselo, yo estaré ahí, te ayudaré Helena, porque eres mi amiga- le dijo dándole confianza a su pobre amiga que estaba cruzando problemas

-Gracias Sherry, no sé qué haría sin ti- le dijo y se abrazaron

-Lo que compraste en la farmacia era un test ¿Verdad?- le preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta, asintió

-Vamos a ver el test- dijo levantándose, entraron al baño y miró mientras decía en su cabeza "_Que no sea cierto por favor dios"_, el signo, era positivo, de nuevo le vino las lágrimas

-¡NO!- gritó y se tiró al suelo

-¡Helena!- le dijo siguiéndola

Abrazadas, Sherry Birkin dejó a Helena que se descargara con las lágrimas, lloraba sin parar en su pecho, la abrazaba fuertemente mientras su amiga temblaba con la prueba en la mano sujetándola débilmente.

* * *

La ciudad se veía hermosa desde arriba, edificios de todos los tamaños con cristales que reflejaban el cielo y otros simplemente dejaban ver su interior, los ciudadanos parecían hormigas que caminaban hacia su hormiguero, todas en línea recta por las aceras. Era hermosa la ciudad

Tenía en el regazo una caja mediana, delgada de color gris plateado con una cinta y un moño delicado del mismo color, su contenido le había costado caro, muy caro, pero valía la pena.

-Voy por ti Helena- dijo John dando una sonrisa.

* * *

Se despertó asustado ¿Qué hora era?, se fijó 9:15, se levantó rápidamente y vio que Helena no estaba ¿Dónde se había ido?

-Helena ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó buscándola apurado, hace una hora tuvo que entrar al trabajo y no apareció

-Helena- la buscó en todos los lados de la casa y no la encontró, decidió llamarla por el móvil, mientras lo hacía buscaba su ropa, daba ocupado, intentó otra vez.

-¿Si?- habló Helena, se alivió al escuchar su vos

-¿Helena donde te encuentras? Me levantó muy preocupado y me encuentro que no estás en la cama, te buscó en el baño, nada, en toda la casa y ni un rastro de ti ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes de irte así de la nada?- la retó como si fuese una niña pequeña

-Yo te llame, tu no me escuchaste, me dijiste que no ibas a venir- le dijo la primer mentira que se le cruzo en la cabeza

-No te creo ¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó enojado y con vergüenza

-En la agencia, ¿Dónde podría estar?- le contestó

-Ah, ahora voy para allá, espérame- le hablo colocándose el pantalón

-Está bien…Leon- dijo en voz baja casi susurrando

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, escuchó su respiración y su silencio

-…Después…debo hablar contigo- le dijo con tristeza apretando su celular, las palabras no le salían

-Claro, no hay problema, te veo en la agencia, te amo- terminó de decir y cortó, se quedó tildada mirando la nada, pestañeo, no le podía pasar todo esto, no podía creerlo, tenía la prueba en su cartera, le diría esa noche, ¿Cuando llegara? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Se pondría enojado o feliz? ¿Nervioso o asustado? ¿Lo tomará para bien o para mal? Pero la pregunta que más se hacía y se preocupada era

-¿Qué le diré a John?- se preguntó a sí misma.

-Igual, aunque se la tomen a mal los dos, puedo cuidar a un bebé yo sola, no necesitó de ningún idiota para que me ayude ni que me mantenga, los hombres solo sirven para meterla- dijo enojada ordenando su archivos y su escritorio, debía ir a entrenar.

Ya cambiada con su calza y musculosa blanca más sus tenis se dirigía hacia el gimnasio de la agencia cuando vio entrar por la puerta de cristal a la persona que no creía verla por algunas semanas más.

-Helena- dijo emocionado caminando hacia ella

-Erik- dijo alegre corriendo hasta donde estaba y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza a que el correspondió, no se perdería nunca el abrazo de esa dama tan importante para él, ya separados Helena dijo

-Creí que debías estar una semana más de reposo- con una amplia sonrisa

-No ya estoy mucho mejor, por suerte gracias al cuidado de mi esposa mejore antes- le contó viendo la sonrisa de su amiga.

-Lara se debería recibir de doctora- bromeo lanzando una risilla

-Si eso creo, ya se lo dije ¿Vas al gimnasio?- preguntó viendo su vestimenta

-Si debo estar en forma, además de eso tengo que hablarte sobre todo lo que paso estas semanas que no viniste- le dijo acordándose sobre la misión que hicieron James y Jessica, sin contar lo que se enteró sobre ella

-Bueno dale entonces te veo allí, voy a dejar mis cosas- le contestó, ¿Deberán hacer otra misión?

-Si- afirmó, se despidieron y Helena se dirigió al gimnasio y Erik a su oficina

Sherry estaba en su oficina leyendo y buscando en una revista trabajo para Jake, había encontrado uno de mecánico pero le pagaban una miseria, había redondeado alguna con su marcador rojo pero sabía que no le iban a gustar. Buscaba trabajos que tenga que hacer cosas peligrosas, de acción, sangre y armas pero no encontraría algo como eso. Por el momento solo estaba en el apartamento de la casa de un conocido y algunos días la iba a visitar. Tocaron la puerta

-Pase- contestó, abrieron la puerta y era su amigo James

-Eh rubia ¿Cómo te va?- le dijo alegre el colorado, caminando hacía el escritorio

-Bien ¿Y tú?- preguntó dejando la revista mirándolo

-Bien, un poco aburrido, me cansa la misma rutina todo el día todos los días ¿Cuándo vendrá una misión?- le preguntó mientas se sentaba en la silla

-Pero si hace una semana tuviste una, yo debería decir eso no tú- recordó cuando le informaron que solo él y Jessica irían

-Pero fue aburrida, más la pesada de Jessica…no quiero ni acordarme, no hubo acción, una misión sin acción y sangre es aburrida y estúpida- dijo jugando con los lápices que estaban en el escritorio

-Yo no creo eso, prefiero que sea tranquila y sin complicaciones- le dijo su forma de pensar, era mejor así, ningún herido

-Bueno tu eres mujer y yo hombre, ¿Esa revista?- le preguntó mirándola

-No es nada-

\- ¿Porno?- le preguntó –Si es así ¿Me la podrías prestar?- le dijo bromeando, las mejillas de Sherry se le cambiaron de color rojo y le gritó

-¡JAMES, YO NO VEO PORNO!- con enojo y vergüenza levantándose y amagando para pegarle

-Bueno no te enojes, era broma- le contestó riéndose

-No vuelvas a decirlo o la próxima te pegare- le advirtió la rubia

-Si claro lo pensaré dos veces pero primero, ¿Dónde está Helena?- preguntó

-En el gimnasio, te digo que deberías hablar con ella- le aconsejo

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó dudoso

-Está pasando por problemas y necesita que todos estemos con ella- le dijo un poco triste pensando en el bebé

-Bueno entonces ya voy para allá, un gusto hablar contigo rubia, nos vemos en el almuerzo- se despedía levantándose de la silla, preocupado por su amiga.

-Si es mejor que te apures, nos vemos- lo saludaron y vio a James salir apurado, era un buen amigo. Tomó la revista y siguió con su trabajo.

Helena estaba haciendo abdominales mientras Erik le sostenía las piernas, le hablaba sobre la misión y lo que James y Jessica obtuvieron de información, más el problema con Leon de que tendría una misión solo, en resumen, todo lo que sucedió menos lo del bebé. Pensando en eso ¿Debería de estar haciendo gimnasia?

-La verdad pienso lo mismo que tú, debería tener compañía- le decía lo mismo que ella le repitió

-Él dice que no, que solo es mejor- le hablaba agitada

-Está loco, a veces pienso que solo quiere presumir la confianza que tiene con el presidente- le dijo mirando hacía la ventana, nublado, como las semanas pasadas

-No lo sé, creo que no quiere ponernos en peligro, solo eso- decía, miró a Erik que apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó

-No nada, solo me duele la cabeza- le dijo mientras se la sostenía

-¿Porque no tomas algo para el dolor?- le preguntó preocupada a su amigo

-Si mejor voy, discúlpame, las deje en mi bolso, mejor voy- le dijo levantándose y Helena siguiéndole

-Si está bien ve, yo no hago más, me cansé- le mintió pero en realidad estaba preocupada, ¿Le haría mal al bebé, hacer ejercicio? Si era así ¿Qué excusa metería para faltar?

-¿Ey tan mantequita eres?- le dijo riendo

-Cállate- le ordenó dándole un golpe en el brazo

\- Okey, okey, mejor me callo, no quiero que me pegues- le decía mientras caminaba.

La verdad no podía creer que sigan siendo amigos luego de todo lo que pasaron como novios, pensando esto se fue a ducharse y luego a comer, le daba antojo de una torta de chocolate con relleno de crema y frutillas.

-Ay si, que rico- se dijo en voz alta

* * *

Llegó a la agencia y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina de Helena, caminaba apurado mientras todos lo saludaban, tocó la puerta y nadie contestó entonces entró y respiro ese aroma a jazmines que siempre tenía en su ropa, cabello y piel, tan femenino.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y buscó un lugar donde dejarle su sorpresa, pensó en su bolso, lo subió arriba de la mesa y lo abrió, lo primero que vio lo dejo impresionado, una caja de un test, su corazón de paralizo, lo abrió y dentro estaba la prueba, sin pensarlo lo sacó, no le importaba nada más que saber cuál era el resultado, se fijó en el signo, lo dejó sin palabras.

* * *

León caminaba por el pasillo yendo a ver a su novia, entró sin tocar la puerta y se encontró con quien menos se lo esperaba, su jefe sosteniendo algo blanco y largo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-¿Usted que hace aquí?- le preguntó enojado enderezándose escondiendo la prueba detrás de él

-Vengo a hablar con mi compañera ¿Qué tiene ahí atrás escondido?- preguntó inclinando su cabeza

-Nada que le interese- le dijo con la voz firme, Leon caminó hacia él e intentó agarrar lo que tenía, no debía porque husmear sus cosas, era de maleducado, pero lo esquivó y dijo

-¿Esto quieres ver?- le mostró la muestra, se la arrebató de las manos y se fijó en el resultado, tuvo la misma reacción que los demás, su corazón se paralizó, se le erizó los pelos, no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar_ "¿Asique era esto lo que me tenías que decir?" _ Se dijo en su mente, no lo podría creer, iba a ser papá, lo que más deseo en el mundo se cumplió, se alegró mucho, formar una familia con Helena.

En eso Helena caminaba hacía su oficina a buscar su peine para peinarse, pero notó algo raro, estaba la puerta abierta, Leon acababa de llegar cuando la cruzó se encontró con un escenario horrible, John y Leon juntos en su oficina, John con una caja plateada y Leon con… No podría ser, la prueba de embarazo que había llevado, se paró en la puerta y los dos la miraron. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacía Leon y sacarle lo que tenía en la mano.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Cómo diablos se les ocurre meterse así en mi oficina y revisar mis cosas?!- grito enojada y la voz quebrada a los hombres que estaban tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía

-Esto es lo que tenías que decirme- le dijo Leon mirándola

-¿Cuándo paso?- preguntó John mirándola también. No sabía que decir, los miraba y no sabía que contestar ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a ella?

-No…- su única palabra fue "No"

-No ¿Qué?- le preguntó Leon enojado

\- Dame una explicación Helena- le ordenó John- ¿Cuando sucedió?- le preguntó de nuevo.

-Yo…- decía mientras negaba, se quedó paralizada, no le salían las palabras.

-Helena, tuviste que avisarme amor, no lo puedo creer, estoy tan contento- le dijo John y la abrazó fuertemente, su reacción fue mirar la cara de tristeza, confusión y decepción de Leon, no podía ser así, no, eso no lo tenía planeado, todo le salió el tiro por la culata, no soportaba ver su cara y no soportaba dejar que John la abrase, se separó de Helena con la intención de darle un beso pero ella lo empujó y salió corriendo.

-¡Helena!- gritaron los dos viendo su reacción, los dos salieron atrás de ella corriendo por el pasillo, en eso caminaba James, Helena corría lo más rápido que podía, cuando dobló se chocó con su amigo colorado cayéndose al suelo, rápidamente se levantó como pudo y siguió

-Helena ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó con la voz alta mientras veía como corría rápidamente, se levantó pero de atrás llegó John y se chocó con él, al igual se cayeron pero Leon los vio y pegó un saltó por encima de ellos, no dejaría que escapara.

Corría sin parar chocándose y esquivando a los agentes, algunos tenían archivos y caían el suelo dejando muchos papeles volando en el aire, no sabía a donde ir, solo quería salir de ahí y no volver nunca más, escuchaba a Leon que gritaba su nombre y pidiendo que la detuvieran pero no se dejaba, no lo iba a hacer. Leon también esquivaba la gente tirada en el suelo y las ayudaban a esas mismas.

Salió de la agencia y frenó en el patio, miró hacía los costados y dobló hacía la derecha corrió hasta la calle, Leon abrió la puerta y la vio dirigirse hacia la salida del patio, a la calle

-¡HELENA!- le gritó, frenó en la acera y lo miró, pegó el pique hacía ella, se dio la vuelta y miró la ruta, no pararía, no se dejaría atrapar, se arriesgó, cruzó la calle esquivando los autos, escuchaba las bocinas de los autos y el griterío de la gente, miraba para los dos lados, esquivaba, frenaba y seguía. Un acto suicida, un kamikaze que nadie lo haría, menos una embarazada.

-¡NO!- gritó Leon al verla, frenó en la acera y miraba como Helena esquivaba y rezaba para que no le pasara nada, luego de ver como cruzó sin un rasguño llegó John y más atrás corriendo James.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó agitado

-Acaba de cruzar la ruta- señalo mirando, tratando de averiguar por donde siguió

La seguiría no la dejaría sola

Pestañeo, fue como si se activara algo dentro de él, corrió y cruzo los autos haciendo los mismo que ella, cuando llegó a la acera doblo para la izquierda por donde la había visto la última vez. Corría y miraba por dónde podía estar, si veía algún rastro, pero nada, cuando giró la vista al frente la vio cruzar una avenida, corrió hasta ella pero cuando estaba por cruzarla un policía lo detuvo de la chaqueta

-Ey, el semáforo esta en rojo, respete las leyes, pudo matarse- le dijo con firmeza, se soltó de su agarre y respondió

-¡Mi mujer se acaba de escapar! ¡¿Cómo quiere que no la siga?!- bruscamente se soltó pero lo sostuvo de nuevo

-Cálmese- decía forcejeando, intentando tener al rubio que no escuchaba

-¡Su vida corre peligro, está embarazada!- le decía, no la dejaría sola, debía estar con ella, prometió cuidarla, a ella y al bebé, aunque no sea suyo

-Bueno cálmese, cálmese, llamaré a la estación y daré orden de que la busque, sino se calma deberé encarcelarlo- le dijo el policía tratando de calmarlo y que no se mate cruzando la calle

-Está bien, está bien- decía mientras miraba por donde se fue y el semáforo, pero no cambiaba de color.

-Vamos a la estación, acompáñeme por favor- le pidió sujetándolo fuerte del brazo y llevándolo al coche.

* * *

No paraba, seguía y seguía, quería llegar a un lugar muy lejano, un lugar dónde nadie la conozca, un lugar sin problemas, sin complicaciones, sin personas, sola sin nadie.

Quería estar ella y su hijo, solo ellos dos, sin nadie alrededor.

Se escaparía de la ciudad, del país, de continente si podía, no soportaba estar así, no podía con todo eso. Estaba quebrada como una flecha, triste, deprimida, cansada, agobiada, estresada, harta. Se maldijo el día en que entró a la agencia, el día en que se metió con John, el día en que aceptó el trato con Simmons, el día en que se enamoró de Leon, de conocerlo, se maldijo a ella misma por cometer tantos errores juntos irreparables

Llegó a un pueblo desconocido, uno que nunca había visto ni escuchado, paro y caminó, estaba desierto, nadie estaba, parecía barrio de ancianos. Agitada caminaba mirando hacia abajo, con los puños cerrados, delante de ella, del otro lado de la acera, una parque pequeño, cruzó la calle y buscó un lugar dónde sentarse, un banco viejo y despintado, se sentó en él y suspiro, su vista se volvió nublosa, eran las lágrimas de la adrenalina, impotencia, enojo y tristeza que sentía, cayeron por sus mejillas como gotas que se deslizan por el cristal, como el rocío en las hojas y pétalos de las plantas y flores.

Sentada en el banco, en un parque pequeño, en un pueblo desierto, sola

Lloró.


	17. Perdidos

**Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom esta historia **

**Fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

Manejaba su auto, venía del maldito trabajo muy exhausto y cansado mientras hablaba con su amigo

-Cuídame la casa por favor, si algo sucede es tu responsabilidad- le decía su amigo

-Si claro, no te preocupes- de mala manera le contestaba, no le importaba, si quería se armaba una fiesta

-Bueno gracias entonces, nos vemos en un mes, adiós- se despidió

-Si claro- le cortó –Como digas infeliz- le dijo cuando ya había guardado el celular

Las primeras gotas cayeron y se deslizaron por el vidrio, pasó por el parque y vio a una mujer sentada en un banco, forzó la vista y se dio cuenta que era la amiga de Sherry

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que está lloviendo?- se preguntó, estaba con sus manos en el rostro encorvada ¿Se sentirá mal? ¿Estará llorando? Dobló y estaciono cerca, se bajó del auto y camino por el camino de piedras, mientras se iba acercando algo se le plantó en el pecho, algo estaba mal. Escuchó sus sollozos, se acercó lentamente y poso su mano en su hombro. Recordó su nombre

-Helena- dijo por debajo, ella levantó la vista, vio sus ojos, iguales a los de su madre, rojos por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo alterada levantándose

-Pasaba por aquí y te vi, está lloviendo ¿Quieres que te lleve a tú casa?- le preguntó amablemente

-No, no, no voy a volver ¡Nunca más!- le gritó esto último de nuevo salió pitando

-Ey espera ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó mientras veía como corría, decidió seguirla

Pero se avivo, corrió por otro camino más corto y espero detrás de un árbol, cuando Helena cruzó por allí se le tiró encima sujetándola

-¡No suéltame, no quiero volver!-le decía mientras forcejeaba para escaparse pero él tenía mucho más fuerza

-Cálmate, los problemas no se arreglan huyendo de ellos, cálmate.- le decía Jake por debajo cerca del oído para que se calmara, la sostenía fuerte abrazándola, pasaba los minutos y ella dejo de forcejear mientras Jake le decía que se calme tranquilamente en el oído, siguió así hasta que se rindió, era en vano seguir peleando, lo que dijo Jake la hizo razonar, los problemas no se irían si escapaba de ellos, algún día, tarde o temprano los iba a tener que enfrentar si no la perseguirían por siempre y se moriría con ellos. Sentía como Jake la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente a su cuerpo pequeño y le decía que se calme. Él sabía cómo calmar a la gente, se lo enseñaron no solo a los demás sino a él mismo, en la Vita nova los prepararon mentalmente para cualquier cosa que sucediera, era raro que a los agentes no lo hubiesen hecho.

-Te llevo a la casa de Leon- le dijo por debajo, estaba lloviznando y se quería ir a su casa a dormir, pero algo decía que se tenía que quedar con ella. Tenía su cabeza en su pecho sintió que negó con ella

-¿A la de Sherry?- preguntó dándole otra opción, de nuevo negó

-Mmm, entonces ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – le ofreció, obviamente que con ninguna intensión maleducada, asintió

Caminaron hasta el auto, él la sostenía, la llevaba porque sus pasos eran débiles e iba arrastrando los pies por las rocas que formaban el camino, abrió la puerta del acompañante y la ayudó a sentarse. Mientras viajaban ella solo se limitaba a ver el camino, la veía y tenía la vista hacia la nada estaba perdida, sus manos temblaban pero no mucho _¿Qué le habrá pasado? _ Se preguntó en su cabeza, parecía traumada, una loca.

Llegaron a la casa de su amigo que le había dejado a su cuidado por un mes ya que se iba de vacaciones con su esposa e hijos al caribe, la sentó en la silla y fue rápidamente a buscar unas toallas para cubrirla, se las puso encima y la dejó ahí, se fue a bañar sin antes preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

Una noche con una llovizna reinaba en la ciudad de Tall Oaks, Jake salió del baño y fue a ver cómo era el estado de Helena, la encontró en la misma pose y estado como cuando la dejó, sentada en el sillón mirando… la nada, con la mirada perdida, se le acercó y le dijo

-Mira, no tienes por qué contarme lo que pasó, no tengo el derecho de saber ya que mucho no te conozco, pero sé que es grave y necesitas estar con tus conocidos para que te ayuden a salir de este estado en el que estas, pero por lo menos di algo para que yo sepa que tan mal no está la cosa- le explicó sentado al costado de ella.

-No quiero volver, les hice daño a todos ellos, no tengo el valor para enfrentarlos y pedirle perdón, ni una disculpa puedo pedir, lo que hice no tiene nombre- dijo mirando a la pared, hablo bajo y sin tono

\- No creo que seas tan mala, no creo que no acepten tu disculpa, todos son buenos- le dijo, quería saber bien que es lo que sucedió, porque quedó en ese estado, le intrigaba.

-Para que entiendas debo contártelo, quiero hacerlo- le dijo mirándolo, quedó impresionado, sus ojos eran raros, su cara pálida no expresaba nada, era como un fantasma.

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo, no tienes la obligación- le dijo desviando la vista

\- Desde el principio te cuento de cómo comenzó el problema que ahora escape- le dijo mirando el suelo.

-Claro, pero si cenas conmigo- le invitó a que ella aceptó asintiendo sin ganas, debía comer algo se enfermaría o se desmallaría, estaba muy pálida y fría, sin contar que estaba mojada, le ordenó que se bañara con agua caliente y mientras lo hacía le preparaba una sopa, le dio ropa de la esposa de su amigo que había dejado. Comieron mientras Helena le explicó desde el principio, de lo de Simmons, Tall Oaks, China y lo que seguía hasta ahora, solo la escuchaba y quedaba impresionado con lo que pasó, algo sabía por lo que Sherry le contó en su cita, ahora sabía bien por qué no quería volver, porque no quería que nadie se le acercara, porque quedó tan mal, además de cometer sus errores pasó por un montón de tantas cosas que la dejó mal, debería ir a un centro médico que la ayude, no porque este loca, sino para solucionar lo que tenía y que le den consejos de que debería hacer.

-Mira, yo hubiese actuado igual pero algo que aprendí es que no debes huir de los problemas, debes enfrentarlos aunque te cueste la vida, aunque te cueste perder a alguien, si escapas te atormentarán hasta el día de tu funeral, debes resolverlo y como ya dije aunque te cueste lo que más quieras- le aconsejó Jake mientras terminaba de comer su sopa, lo único que sabía hacer.

-Si eso lo sé, solo que… me deje llevar, no quería estar ahí, no soportaba ver el rostro de Leon, su expresión de dolor… Le fallé Jake, él quería tener una familia conmigo y yo lo arruiné, arruiné su deseo por comportarme como una zorra- le dijo mirándolo y llevando una mano en su pecho triste

-No te comportaste así deja de decirlo- le dijo negando con su cabeza

-Sherry me dijo lo mismo- recordó esa mañana con su amiga

-Tienes que volver algún día, tú debes enfrentarte, no sabrás que pasará- le dijo dándole ánimo

-Leon me matará y tendré que quedarme con John para siempre, eso es lo que pasará- le dijo prediciendo su futuro negativamente

-No, no sabes que sucederá eso, ¿Y si Leon no se enoja, se queda contigo y te ayuda a criar al bebé aunque no sea de él? No debes mirarlo negativamente, arriésgate, si se enoja sabrás que realmente no te ama como dice y con John no debes volver, Helena eres una mujer inteligente y no te mereces una persona así.- le explicó, ella lo miró y le sonrió. Mandaría al infierno a John y si Leon no aceptaba su disculpa también lo haría con él, criaría a su hijo sola sin nadie, no necesitaba de un hombre.

-¿Jake porque me ayudas?- le preguntó, quería saber porque se preocupaba por ella

-Eh mira, es complicado…- trataba de explicar Jake nervioso y Helena igual, lo que faltaba que el chico de su amiga se enamorara de ella.

-Tu… eres muy… muy parecida a mi madre, y mucho más tus ojos…yo… veo reflejada a mi madre en ti, en tus ojos cada movimiento, me haces acordar a ella, no puedo creer que encontrará a una persona igual, y siento ese deseo de protegerte como cualquier hijo quiere proteger a su madre- le confesó sonrojado, él amó y ama a su madre aunque no esté allí.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- le preguntó, era raro, se alivió al saber que no quería nada con ella

-En el cementerio- le respondió por debajo, nunca tuvo que hacer esa pregunta, nunca_, "que idiota eres Helena" _ se dijo en su mente.

-Disculpa- le contestó agachando la cabeza muriendo de vergüenza

-No importa, está todo bien, mejor vallamos a dormir, yo dormiré en la habitación del niño y tú en la de mi amigo, no te preocupes que la dejo a mi cuidado y la limpió antes de irse- le informó para que no sintiera incomodidad

-Gracias Jake pero me da vergüenza, no debería estar aquí- le dijo apenada y avergonzada, no es correcto quedarse a dormir en la casa de un desconocido y tampoco es correcto dormir en la misma casa que el novio de tu amiga.

-No pasa nada, la casa de mi amigo es mi casa y mi casa es tu casa, Sherry entenderá todo- le dijo mientras reía

-Gracias entonces Jake, por hacer de psicólogo y escuchar mis estúpidos problemas también en darme consejos y ayudarme con esto- le agradeció con una sonrisa

-De nada Helena- le contestó

Helena tardó en conciliar el sueño, pensaba que podía decir o hacer, como se presentaría mañana, como daría la cara, la explicación de donde estuvo esa noche y de porque tuvo esa maldita reacción.

Unos golpes fuertes hicieron que se despertara de su sueño, unos pasos, una luz azul y voces, se levantó con cautela para averiguar que sucedía, se asomó a la ventana y corrió la cortina de seda dejando una rendija para divisar de dónde provenía la luz, policías, cerró rápidamente temiendo en que la descubran, se alteró, la mandaron a buscar, escuchaba la voz de Jake y de los policías hablando, no entendía muy bien pero a los pocos minutos vio como subían al auto y se retiraban, quizá a molestar a más gente para saber su paradero. Pasos y varios golpes en la puerta, abrió y era Jake

-Acaban de preguntar por ti- le informó su compañero

-¿Qué le has dicho?- le preguntó

-Nada, solo que no te conocía y que te había visto corriendo hacía la otra avenida- le dijo la mentira que se inventó, ella lo miró preocupada.

-No te preocupes, cuando les dije, salieron corriendo hacía la patrulla a la dirección que les di- le comentó para que se tranquilizara, dio un suspiro de alivio

-Muchas gracias Jake no sé cómo podría pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí- le dijo con pena por ayudarla y hacerse problema por ella.

-No es necesario, Sherry me enseño que hay que ser altruista- cuando termino dio media vuelta y se fue a dormir, se acordó que estaba sin camisa

Con el vaso de plástico lleno de café en la mano caminaba por los pasillos de la comisaria, hacía dos horas que James trataba de convencer a los policías que la busquen a su amiga, tan asustada, preocupada y con un nudo en la garganta le impedía beber un sorbo de su bebida favorita, cuando de pronto entra, su "padre" furioso dando zancadas, llegando hasta la recepción de la comisaria, escuchó sus gritos y fue corriendo a detenerlo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TENEMOS QUE HACER PARA QUE BUSQUEN A UNA EMBARAZADA PERDIDA?! ¡¿EH?! ¡ ¿QUÉ?!- gritó Leon sujetando a un policía de su camisa azul y con el puño ya arriba, se detuvo y lo miró.

-Está bien señor no se altere mandaremos patrullas a rastrear la zona- le hablo temeroso, Sherry lo miraba y de nuevo no podía creer en el estado de Leon, estuvo varios segundo y los soltó, paso por el costado de la rubia sin decir nada y se sentó en los asientos del pasillo inclinado y con su mano en su cabeza tapándose los ojos, se le acercó y se le paró en frente.

-La van a encontrar no te preocupes- le dijo con sus manos juntas tiernamente, la miró y bajo la vista de nuevo colocando su mano.

-Leon, le encontraremos- le susurró acuclillándose tomando sus manos, la miró y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, sus labios se hicieron un arco hacía abajo y negó con la cabeza, tapándose de nuevo. Lloraba, podía escuchar sus gemidos por debajo, se arrodilló y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Leon lo haremos, la encontraremos a salvo- le decía mientras acariciaba su cabellera dorada el negaba

-No, se fue y no vendrá más no, me odia, me odia, me odia- repetía Leon balanceándose como loco en la silla

-¿Y si la secuestran y se la llevan a otro país o la violan y pierde el bebé? ¿Que pasara? No voy a estar para cuidarla, para protegerla no, no, no, no, le falle, le falle, le falle- decía entre lágrimas

-¿Leon acaso escuchas lo que dices? Helena es una de las mejores agentes y se puede cuidar sola, no dejará que le suceda algo- le dijo Sherry abrazándolo.

De nuevo, caminando con el vaso de café en la mano por los pasillos, a esperar que la encuentren, eran ya las dos de la madrugada, habían pasado cinco horas y no había noticias de su paradero, James junto a Erik fueron a buscarla en su auto por dónde Leon le había dicho la última vez que la vio y John trataba de rastrearla en la agencia.

Se sentó junto a Leon que estaba tirado en los sillones, esperando que algo suceda, quería ir a buscarla pero Sherry no lo dejaba irse de ahí no sabía porque.

-La encontré- gritó solo en la oficina levantándose de un golpe de la silla, copió la dirección, tomo su chaqueta y llaves del automóvil y se dirigió a la comisaria para avisarles a los demás. Cuando llego se encontró con James y Erik hablando

-No encontramos nada, buscamos por donde nos dijiste y más lejos pero no hayamos nada, hasta le preguntamos a los vagos de la calle, quisimos preguntar en las casas pero todos nos sacaban con los escobillones- decía James triste preocupado por su amiga castaña, John negó con la cabeza y caminando hacia ellos le decía.

-Obviamente no la encontrarán a estas horas de la noche y tampoco te atenderán, es algo estúpido lo que hacen- se detuvo a un costado de James, él vio su altura, trago saliva y dio un paso hacía el costado, a veces le tenía miedo a su jefe, además de ser mucho más grande y más musculoso que él tenía una mirada y un caminar que parecía que iba directo a arrancarte la cabeza, era peor cuando se enojaba ahí sí, corría.

-Por lo menos lo intentan- le dijo Sherry.

-Pero su intento es inútil e estúpido. ¿Qué clase de persona va a tocar una puerta a las dos de la madrugada, aunque la situación sea importante? Los residentes no van a contestar o solo los sacaran corriendo.- hablo John con un tono grave y serio su rostro, todos callaron.

-Ya tengo sus coordenadas, vayamos a buscarla, estando aquí y esperando a estos idiotas no harán más que perder el tiempo- término de decirles y dio una vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Es en serio? ¿La encontraste?- le dijo Sherry esperanzada y alegre, su jefe se detuvo y dijo

-¿Acaso esta sorda señorita Birkin?, el que quiera venir…- dijo levantando una mano y salió por la puerta, todos se levantaron y salieron, subieron a sus autos y siguieron al de su jefe. Se adentraron en un barrio chico, sin colores, parecía fantasma, de pobres, Sherry le daba miedo.

Llegaron a una casa, azul desgastado pequeña de dos pisos, unas tres o cuatro personas podían entrar cómodamente allí pensó John Grammes saliendo de su auto, sin quitar la vista, estacionaron en la vereda de enfrente.

-¿Aquí es? -Pregunto James saliendo de su auto al igual que todos.

-Estoy 100% seguro.- cerró la puerta y camino a la acera cruzando la calle.

Los demás lo siguieron, Sherry vio a su jefe sacar una pistola, se le acerco y dijo

-No creo que sea necesario, si esta allí es por algo.- le termino de decir y siguió, guardo su arma, no sabía que lo esperaba pero por las dudas la tenía siempre consigo. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al porche y toco la puerta marrón, nadie atendía, era sabido, las personas que vivían ahí estaban durmiendo pero las despertaría, quería saber sobre su amiga. Llego John y la aparto bruscamente empujándola, dando una patada a la puerta que se abrió de un golpe, entro furioso y se detuvo en la sala de estar, vio bajar por las escaleras a la silueta de una mujer delgada con una musculosa y un pantalón de dormir, del lado derecho en la puerta grande que estaba abierta y daba a un pasillo y la cocina llego Jake corriendo y deteniéndose, encendió la luz y quedo paralizado al igual que Helena a ver a John, James y Sherry a un costado y detrás de ellos, Leon y Erik.

John miro a Helena y luego a Jake, a su mujer y a ese hombre que no conocía, así repetidamente, Sherry vio a Jake.

-¡¿Jake?!- dijo alarmada a ver el rostro de su novio.

-¡Sherry!- hablo Jake

-¿¡Helena!?- dijo confundido John viéndola así

-¡John!- dijo con temor la castaña

-¡HELENA!- grito Leon, empujo a todos y fue corriendo a donde estaba su castaña parada y confundida, en los escalones. La envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la tira por las escaleras, todos quedaron en silencio y Helena paralizada, no creía esa reacción de él, no creía lo que hicieron para encontrarla, no creía que Leon estuviese ahí, no creía en su abrazo, en su estado en nada. Solo quedo perpleja, sin pestañear ni mover un musculo mientras sentía los brazos de Leon apretarla y su cara que la hundía en su cuello. La miro a los ojos, hizo lo mismo, estuvieron unos segundos hasta que él se adueñó de sus labios en un beso amoroso, apasionante y tierno. John… su rostro se volvió rojo y comenzó a rechinar sus dientes, Sherry bajo su vista a sus puños que los apretaba con fuerza y miraba como Leon la besaba a Helena, sintió que tenía que hacer algo, miro a Jake y le dio una mirada y un movimiento de cabeza leve que el colorado supo al instante a lo que se refería.

-Yo…- dijo en voz baja, todos lo miraron, Leon se detuvo e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo enojado John dando unos pasos hacia el colorado.

-Soy un amigo de Helena, la encontré por estos barrios y creí que… no era apropiado que anduviera sola por aquí, además de que había comenzado a caer algunas gotas y no quería que se enfermara, ya era la tarde noche y decidí que se quedara aquí conmigo ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Teníamos que ponernos al día- la miro y continuo- Muchas cosas sucedieron y no lo sabíamos.- termino y lo miro

-Okey… gracias por cuidar de mi mujer y ahora, nos retiramos.- le termino de decir y miro a Helena en la escalera.-Recoge tus cosas y vámonos de aquí.- le dijo a ella y salió de la casa dirigiéndose a su auto a esperarla.

Helena sin ganas subió sin decir nada, todos se quedaron viéndola, Sherry se acercó a Jake.

-Jake ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? Estuvimos buscándola por horas- le pregunto la rubia.

-No sabía nada perdón, en serio. Solo hablamos del pasado, no dé porque estaba en ese estado- Decía Jake.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien mi amiga?- pregunto James preocupado acercándose.

-Sí, un poco… no lo sé pero… esta como perdida- intentaba explicar peor no sabía cómo.

-No me agrada para nada ese tipo.- dijo Jake mirando hacia donde John había desaparecido

-A mi igual- dijeron todos juntos al mismo tiempo.

Helena estaba tomando su ropa húmeda que colgaba de unas sillas, Leon la miraba.

-Helena- le dijo por debajo, ella solo doblaba su chaleco lentamente.

-Háblame por favor.- le dijo de nuevo triste, seguía pero con su camisa.

-Helena voy a morirme de tristeza si no me habla amor, discúlpame por no cuidarte y protegerte, por no darte lo que querías o necesitabas, si no fui el hombre que buscabas pero por favor dime algo- dijo con voz quebrada mirándola, parecía un zombie. Pálida, fría. Le daba ganas de llorar viéndola así. Escucho, cada palabra, entro por sus oídos y le llego directo corazón haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, sus labios se hicieron puchero.

\- No quieres hablar, está bien te daré tu tiempo, pero recuerda, que te amo- termino de decirle al ver ninguna respuesta o palabra que saliera de la castaña, sabía que debía darle el tiempo, de seguro no estaba consciente de todo esto que sucedió, de cómo la encontraron, todo sucedió rápido.

Muchas cosas daban vueltas por su cabeza, de como seguiría su vida, la de Leon, su carrera, sus compañeros….la del bebe.

Bajo sin decir palabra alguna, Leon la siguió, se despidió de Jake agradeciéndole todo y cuando llego al marco de la puerta se detuvo y dijo.

-Gracias y disculpen todo este lio- con vos baja y triste salio y subio al automóvil en donde lo esperaba John.

Esa noche, esas horas, fueron las mas duras para todos.

Hola disculpen por no subirlo antes, es la escuela que me mantiene ocupada, esto es un poquito que arme durante todo el año, disculpen, pero faltan semanas para que termine y retomare la historia y seguire con la que empeze sobre Piers y Helena, el que guste esta pareja puede buscarla en mis historias :3

Disculpen y gracias a todos por sus reviews, la historia sigue no termina, gracias y hasta luego = )


	18. Una mala desicion

**Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom esta historia**

**Fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

Pasaron días luego de lo sucedido y Helena no asistía al trabajo, John le había ofrecido dos semanas para que se recuperara y acepto pero con la condición de que se quedara tranquila sin salir de su casa, la casa de John. En ningún momento se comunicó con nadie, se aisló por un momento. Como lo cobarde que pensaba que era, le envió un mensaje a Leon en su computador, no podía verle el rostro, le daba vergüenza.

Estaba recostada mirando la tv cuando escucho un golpeteo en su puerta y una dulce que preguntaba si se encontraba allí, se levantó y abrió la puerta, fue sorprendida por un cálido y fuerte abrazo por parte de Sherry.

-Helena, te he extrañado muchísimo me haces falta en la agencia, los chicos también te extrañan ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le dijo soltándola con una voz tranquila.

-Un placer volver a verte Sherry, yo también extraño ir a la agencia y pasar tiempo con ustedes, gracias por preguntar me siento más o menos- le dijo mientras le abría paso a Sherry para que entrara, se sentó en el sofá y Helena le ofreció bebida y comida.

Charlaron por un largo tiempo sin tocar el tema de hace unos días, tampoco el de Leon, John o el bebé pero Sherry fue justamente a platicar sobre eso solo necesitaba tranquilizarla para que, a la hora de preguntarle conteste con seriedad.

-James quiere venir a verte pero no está seguro, ya que es la casa del jefe. Aunque sea pareja tuya no se atreve, sabes que no se llevan muy bien.- le dijo esto último riéndose.

-Sherry, eres una gran persona, sé muy bien porque estás aquí y quiero hablarlo, he reflexionado y aunque no sea lo correcto estoy decidida y segura.- le dijo tomándola de la mano

-Dime Helena, estaré contigo pase lo que pase.- le dijo la rubia tranquila, aunque en su interior estaba nerviosa y con temor a que su decisión sea, quedarse con el hombre que lastimaba a su amiga.

-Me quedare con John, viviré con él, tendré al bebé y lo criare. Aunque no sienta amor por él le daré una dulce y buena vida al nuevo ser que traje en el mundo, debí asumir la responsabilidad- dijo esto último cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia arriba, suspirando.

-No Helena, no puedes ¿Es esto lo que quieres?- le dijo asustada ¡No, no, no esto no puede ser posible, esta historia no debería ser así! Dio Sherry dentro de su mente, no quería ese futuro para Helena ni para su hijo.

-Debo asumir mi responsabilidad, Leon no merece una mujer como yo- dijo esto último con mucha frialdad pero con un poco tristeza.

-Leon te ama y te aceptara a ti y al bebé.- trato de convencerla.

-Se lo que me dijo pero no me siento bien, que se crie con alguien que no es su padre, no es justo que…- Sherry la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Helena no puedes estar con ese hombre te hace mal y quien sabe cómo será, como se comportara a la hora de ser padre debes reaccionar y abrir los ojos!-le dijo levantando la voz.

-Sherry ya tome la decisión, no voy a cambiarla, quizá sea un error pero siento que debo hacer esto, debo tenerlo a mi hijo.- le dijo con vos serena y ojos llorosos. Sherry entendió y asintió, se sentó de nuevo y se calmó.

-Te apoyare en todo lo que decidas estaré ahí por ti. Te ayudare a criarlo, jaja seré tía- dijo emocionada olvidándose del padre de ese "sobrino".

-Sí, serás su tía, gracias Sherry- dijo esto abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

Luego de varios chismes y charlas era hora de que se Sherry vaya a su hogar, John estaba por llegar de la agencia y tenía una cena con Jake.

A los minutos llegó John, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la abrazo y hablaron un poco del trabajo.

-¿Qué haré con mi departamento? ¿Lo vendo?- le pregunto a John mientras se cambiaba en el vestidor.

-Luego pensaremos bien qué hacer con ella, discutamos de la vuelta a tu trabajo, tiene un par de semanas para comunicarle a los superiores que estas embarazada.- le dijo recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, tenía anteojos de marco negro que le quedaban bien. A pesar que no sentía algún sentimiento de amor o ternura, le parecía atractivo tanto serio o enojado se veía bello, comenzaba a creer que lo único que tenían en común era atracción física y lo confundieron, o ella, lo confundió con amor.

Helena salió del vestidor con su pijama y se unió a él acostándose, colocando su cabeza en su vientre, a lo que el respondió con caricias en su cabello castaño.

-¿No volveré a trabajar?- le pregunto angustiada. El lanzo una risa pequeña.

-No linda, solo te asignaran otro trabajo como administradora o secretaria, luego de tener el bebé, nuestro bebé, volverás a tu puesto antiguo.- le dijo riendo.

-Espera pero no asistiré a las misiones.- Dijo triste, el no respondió nada, quedaron en silencio hasta que ella comento.

-Quiero volver, extraño estar en la agencia con mi equipo- en ese momento le cruzo por la cabeza el rostro de Leon, las caricias se detuvieron.

"_Otra vez tu Kennedy" _dijo John en su cabeza enojado, sabía que Helena sentía algo por él, ¿No le bastaba con darle un hijo? ¿No podía olvidarse de ese maldito rubio? ¿Qué más debía hacer para que lo borrara de su mente?

Igual no importaba, su plan había salido a la perfección, Helena con un hijo de él, su semilla en el vientre de esa mujer que lo volvía loco. Luego en un par de semanas la convencerá de que deje el trabajo para que no vuelva a verse con Leon, era su mujer, no quería que nadie la vea. Era su propiedad ahora.

-Mejor me iré a dormir, adiós.- le dijo suavemente y lo beso en la mejilla, él se la quedó mirando esperando algo mas ¿Algún beso apasionado? ¡Era su marido, el padre de su hijo maldita sea! Dejo el libro en la mesa de luz y apago el velador.

* * *

Paso una semana: Leon había vuelto, la misión era en cubierto cosa que era una idiotez para él, disfrazarse y conseguir información, quedo un par de días aislado en Rusia, no sabía que hacer a la hora de verse con Helena, que le diría. Debía juntarse con John y Helena, discutir sobre esta situación que era muy delicada. A pesar de que le envió un mensaje por correo electrónico debían hacerlo y hablar como los adultos que son, cuando lo leyó se le rompió el alma, decía lo siguiente.

_Leon:_

_Sé que enviarte un mensaje no está bien, somos adultos y deberíamos hablar de frente pero no puedo, no puedo ver tu rostro, te he fallado y traicionado…soy una cobarde e irresponsable, he jugado sin querer con tus sentimientos, en serio Leon yo no quería._

_Decidí tener el bebé y criarlo con quien es el padre, John._

_Te amo mucho Leon, me enamore de ti cuando perseguíamos a Simmons, en todo ese viaje alrededor del mundo tratando de salvar al mundo ¡SI! En ese enriendo de zombies, armas biológicas y con locos que nos querían asesinar, en esa catástrofe que perjudico a países enteros, casi en el fin del mundo…. apareció mi amor por ti._

_Pero no puedo volver, sé que me debes de odiar. _

_Perdón por no darte una familia e ilusionarte, perdón por jugar con tus sentimientos, perdón por no ser la mujer que desea, perdón por todo, perdón por comportarme como una zorra. Leon te mereces alguien mejor que te dé una buena vida, espero que sigas bien en tu camino de salvar el mundo y encuentres una mujer con quien compartir tu vida._

_Helena._

Él la amaba y no le importaba si el hijo que tenía creciendo en su vientre era de otro hombre, lo iba a criar como su hijo, como un Kennedy. No importaba nada, la quería a ella, formar una familia con ella amaba a esa mujer, no debía porque estar con ese tipo.

Le perdonaría todo, ¡Hasta la infidelidad! Quizá él sea un idiota pero un idiota feliz. Buscaría la forma para hablar, para que pudieran arreglarse, solo debía esperar.

➤Erik ya no tenía dolor en su herida y se había curado, solo quedó una cicatriz que duraría para siempre, cosa que le gustaba porque mostraba lo riesgosa que son las misiones a las que es seleccionado.

➤Jake había conseguido un buen trabajo en donde le pagaban considerablemente, alquiló un departamento cerca de la casa de Sherry y la visitaba casi todo el tiempo, cuando los dos estaban disponibles, más tiempo pasaba con esa mujer más se enamoraba.

➤James logro dejar a esa mujer que tanto le hacía mal en su vida y empezó de nuevo, dejo todo atrás , compro un nuevo departamento y se instaló allí, no hubo más noticias de mujer hasta hace unos días que la vio con otro tipo. Pobre de él.

➤Sherry siguió visitando a Helena todos los días que podía cuando tenía tiempo libre. Su relación con Jake fue mejorando, mucho mejor, estaban más unidos y el amor florecía más.

➤Jessica se comportaba un tanto extraño, se aisló de su equipo, siempre estaba solitaria en una mesa alejada con papeles y su notebook, no se le veía en el campo de entrenamiento o en el gimnasio, tampoco en la enfermería y más extraño aun, cuando llegaba o cuando se iba de la agencia. Era como si no existiera, Sherry dudaba de su comportamiento que comenzó a estudiarla y seguirla.

* * *

Helena entro a la agencia con el fin de comunicarles a sus superiores su estado y discutir sobre lo que le sucedería. Estaba ansiosa por una misión, quería volver al campo pero su situación no se lo permitía, su hijo.

Caminando por los pasillos se topó con Joseph quien abrazo fuertemente.

-Helenita, ¿Hace cuánto que no te veo? Te extrañamos mucho hija ¿Cómo está él bebe?- le dijo de manera dulce abrazándola con toda su fuerza.

-Se encuentra bien, discúlpame por desaparecer y no comunicarme con nadie, ni contigo.-Le dijo penosa y con su rostro bajo.

-No pasa nada cielo, te comprendemos- le respondió acariciando su cabellera.

-Debo hablar con los superiores, luego paso por tu oficina ¿Vale?- le comento.

-Si claro, estaré ahí encerrado como siempre, te espero- se despidió y ella partió hacia el ascensor. Cuando la puerta estaba cerrándose alguien intervino con su mano.

No dijo una palabra, Leon entro y pulso el botón a donde debía ir. No tuvieron las agallas de hablarse o mirarse mutuamente, esos tres minutos que transcurrieron no se pasaban más, parecía que estuvieron siglos allí. Cuando bajo Leon se dio vuelta y antes de que cerrara la puerta, sus dos miradas se cruzaron, los ojos celestes de Leon y los ojos miel de Helena brillaron al verse.

-Helena, te amo- dijo esto último con las más pura sinceridad y dulzura del mundo. Rompió en llanto al escucharlo, pulso el botón para que se detenga y quedo un rato largo, llorando.

Sherry salió de la reunión en la que estaba todo su equipo, noto algo raro en Leon, se encontraba muy callado y reservado cosa que en la mañana la recibió muy alegre. Acababan de darles una nueva misión, ya se las habían comentado pero le dieron la fecha y hora en que debían presentarse en la agencia. Lo único malo era que la estúpida de Jessica debía asistir, dudaba mucho de ella, su apellido era Simmons pero esperaría el momento y encontrarla las manos en la masa.

-Oye acabo de saludar a Helena, creo que esta mejor- le dijo James apareciendo detrás y rodeándola con su brazo por los hombros

-Yo siempre la voy a visitar, se cómo se encuentra. La suspenderán por diez meses me parece- con tono de voz triste comento la rubia a James.

\- Si o no, quizá simplemente la ubiquen y le den cargo de secretaria o ayudante, tiene que sentarse a recibir cartas y atender a los superiores todos sus caprichos.- le informo, caminaban por el pasillo.

-Sería mucho mejor, así podre verla todos los días- dijo emocionada juntando sus manos sonriendo.

-Si porque se extraña la presencia de la castaña- luego de terminar la oración comenzaron a reír. Se dirigieron a la cafetería en donde se encontrarían con los demás para almorzar juntos. Luego de pedir su comida se sentaron.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de quién será el nuevo compañero encubierto?- pregunto Erik cortando un pedazo de filete.

-No tengo idea y no me interesa, de seguro va a estorbar igual que Jessica en la misión anterior- dijo James con la boca llena de comida mientras sostenía una pata de pollo con sus manos.

-Imbécil no se habla con la boca llena- le contesto Erik enojado a lo que James respondió abriendo la boca y mostrando la carne toda masticada. Comenzaron a reír. James siempre tan delicado.

-No lo sé, solo nos dijeron que estará ya en la fiesta debemos identificarlo con total disimulo- comento Joseph

-Sera complicado, no nos dijeron ni como es, por que no nos muestran una imágenes y ya- dijo James

-No sé por qué tanta intri…- Leon no termino de hablar que escucharon gritos y ruidos de disparos en la agencia, sintieron un temblor por debajo de ellos y como caía polvo del techo encima de los agentes. Sherry y Leon se miraron, desenfundaron sus pistolas y corrieron siguiendo el ruido, Erik, Joseph y James los imitaron y fueron detrás de ellos.

.•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:.. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:.

¡Hola! Volvi -.-

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Ya hace tiempo que no escribo, tuve que leerlo de nuevo ¡Habia olvidado por completo la historia!  
Gracias por los reviews

¡Adios!ღ


	19. Muerte inesperada

**Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom esta historia**

**Fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_**UNA MUERTE INESPERADA**_

* * *

Se dirigieron a la entrada para encontrarse con la peor escena, paredes destruidas, vidrios rotos, papeles dispersados por el suelo y aire y agentes, secretarias, superiores muertos en el suelo con sus cuerpos destrozados. El color carmesí estaba disperso por todo el piso de azulejo negro y las pocas paredes que quedaban en la entrada de la agencia de la D.S.O.

Se horrorizaron al ver esta escena, la sangre se podía oler haciendo que el pobre James vomitara, de lejos escucharon un rugido.

Un tipo de B.O.W nunca antes visto, una criatura desagradable y de apariencia horrible que estaba luchando con agentes que los devoraba a cada uno, culpable de esta masacre.

-Leon ¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunto Sherry tapándose la nariz por el hedor

-No lo sé pero debo detenerlo aunque cueste mi vida, no permitiré que se escape y ande suelto por la ciudad. Si quieren vayan a esconderse, yo luchare- diciendo esto último corrió junto a Joseph y Erik hacia el patio en donde se encontraba el B.O.W.

-¡ALTO!- grito Sherry asustada

-Yo también luchare- dijo James, intento correr pero la rubia lo detuvo

-No, tú te vienes conmigo, llamaremos a la B.S.A.A y buscaremos equipamiento adecuado para exterminar con esta bestia.- dijo Sherry y comenzaron a correr, Sherry fue hacia una oficina a contactarse con Chris Redfield, es un último encuentro que tuvieron le dio su número y le dijo que cualquier ayuda que lo llame, siempre estaría disponible. Mientras James buscaba armas para entregarles a sus amigos.

El B.O.W era un tipo de humanoide encorvado en cuatro patas con una enorme joroba de donde le salía un par de tentáculo largos que los utilizaba para sujetar a los agente y tirarlo a metros de distancia. Sus piernas eran musculosas lo que permitía saltar lejos, con una fuerza terrible y desgarrar a cualquiera con sus cuatro garras afiladas, tenía la habilidad de caminar por las paredes y una velocidad intermedia a pesar de su tamaño medio tamaño.

Tenía unos colmillos filosos y una boca capaz de abrirse de manera exagerada como una serpiente lanzando un gruñido desgarrador. Tenía una cabeza como la de un ser humano, lo que lo hacía más desagradable y espeluznante, le colgaban cabellos color negro, su piel era grisácea y húmeda, en alguna partes del cuerpo tenían como unas placas de color amarronado oscuro parecidas a cicatrices gigantes.

Comenzaron a batallar, a disparar pero a pesar de ser que le daban a la cabeza o tentáculos no parecía dañarle, se comía a los agentes y destrozaba jugando con ellos, le sacaba una pierna, los brazos, los abría en dos mientras los demás disparaban.

Intento atacar a Leon, uno de sus tentáculos se dirigían hacia el pero gracias a sus reflejos los esquivó dando volteretas, siguieron de largo golpeando y esparciendo a todos los agentes, entre ellos Erik.

-Esta bestia es inmune- Grito Joseph, tomando una escopeta del cadáver de un agente muerto.

-No creo que tampoco le haga daño eso- le grito Leon.

\- Joseph sus cicatrices.- le grito de nuevo refiriéndose a las placas que tenía el B.O.W en ciertas áreas del cuerpo, disparaba y esquivaba. El "padre" del equipo las divisó.

-Necesito que me cubras- le grito acercándose al animal.

Leon se acercó y apunto, con toda la precisión le dio en uno de esos enormes ojos que tenía, el monstruo le grito abriendo toda su boca posible dejando ver sus dientes parecido a los de un tiburón, un olor desagradable salió de aquella boca, lo sujeto por la cintura con sus patas de adelante que eran largar y delgadas con cuatro y dedos, en ellas unas garras terriblemente filosas lo que provoco que la ropa de Leon se rompiera en ciertos lugares.

El fin del agente Kennedy se dijo dentro de su mente. Cerró sus ojos y acepto su final, no pudo decirle adiós a su amada.

Escucho un gemido de dolor que emitió la bestia soltándolo en el acto, Joseph había logrado dispararla varias veces en esas "cicatrices" dejando en descubierto una piel de color rojiza un poco profunda, no tenía idea de que era pero le disparo un escopetazo, la bestia grito y su pierna tembló cayéndose por un momento. Se dio la vuelta y fue directo a comer al calvo pero este le dio otro escopetazo en el rostro.

-¡Muchachos!- Grito James entregándole armas de calibre pesado, detrás de él salieron más agentes armados. Se unió a la batalla junto a sus amigos

-James, debes de dispararle en esas cicatrices dile a los demás que lo hagan, parece ser su punto débil.- le informo a su amigo.

-Claro, hora de la fiesta- dijo en tono gracioso y fue corriendo disparándole y comunicándole a los demás el lugar donde debían disparar.

Cuanto más le disparaban más le hacía sufrir al animal debilitándose. Duro una o dos horas la lucha, los agentes ya no resistían más, golpeados y tirados desde alturas altas contra paredes y suelos, con huesos rotos y heridas graves al igual que Leon, Joseph, Erik y James.

Tirado James en el suelo tras ser lanzado contra la pared la bestia se le acercó para devorarlo y deleitar con su carne.

-Hijo de perra no voy a morir así, comido por un inmundo animal- dijo entre gemidos de dolor el colorado, saco una granada cegadora y cuando el animal se acercó lo demasiado, se la arrojo en su cara.

-Ahí tienes perra- le dijo con odio, la bestia se paró en dos patas dejando ver una enorme placa que cubría todo el abdomen.

Leon, escucho una voz de lejos -que se le hiso familiar.

-A ver si esto es de tu tamaño- le dijo con odio mirando tras la mirilla.

Un terrible misil impacto en aquella placa extraña, el animal chillo.

Leon se levantó y dirigió la mirada, era Sherry con un lanzamisiles. Detrás de ella Helena con otro similar

-¡Helena!- grito, corrió hacia ella.

Le disparo de nuevo y la bestia cayó en el suelo generando un gran temblor.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le dijo enojado cuando se acerco

-Luchando como todo agente, acabamos de derribar esa bestia asquerosa- le dijo enojada.

-James- le dijo preocupada Sherry.

-Por fin acabaron con esa cosa- dijo el colorado, estaba sostenido por Sherry, los demás se acercaron.

De lejos, la bestia volvía levantándose de nuevo dirigiéndose a donde estaban. Intentaron salir del lugar pero alcanzo a tirarlos de un manotazo de costado mandando a Sherry, James y Erik del otro lado dejándolo inconscientes y a Leon, Helena y Joseph del otro lado.

Volvió con mucha más furia, tomo a Joseph de la pierna.

-¡NO!- grito Leon, se levantó como pudo pero no llego a tiempo, lo sujeto de una mano y con la otra acerco una de sus garras clavándosela en el pecho.

-¡AHHHGGG!- Grito con todo el dolor del mundo, la sangre brotaba y caía en el suelo.

-¡JOSEPH!- grito Helena, se levantó con todas sus fuerzas, tomo un rifle y le disparo en la mano al monstruo que soltó al calvo dejándolo caer en el suelo. Gruño y tomo a Helena.

Los demás se levantaron con lo que tenían de energía, tomaron las metralletas y armas que estaban a su alcance y le dispararon. Estaba en juego la vida de su amiga Helena y su hijo que llevaba en su vientre que estaba siendo apretado por el monstruo. Saco sus tentáculos y los tomo a los agentes que quedaban.

-¡Suéltame!- le decía entre sollozos la castaña forcejeando. Comenzó a apretarlos lentamente como un sádico, sus vista se nublaron y perdían el aire volviéndolos débiles quedando sin fuerzas.

Escucho un sonido leve de disparos y el monstruo chillando, Leon dirigió la mirada de dónde venían esas balas, de un helicóptero. Autos a toda velocidad se veía a lo lejos, sus ojos se cerraron.

Veía imágenes borrosas, veía figuras de color verde militar corriendo, escuchaba como si estuviera bajo el agua, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Un hombre se le acerco y lo levanto de los hombros, algo le decía pero no podía oír muy bien-

-¡Vamos Leon debes levantarte! ¡No te des por vencidos!- le gritaban y sacudían, un cachetazo le estallo en la cara y le tiraron agua en el rostro. Se levantó tomándose la cabeza, la imagen se aclaraba un poco más, giro la mirada y estaba su amigo Chis Redfield sosteniéndolo.

-¿Chris?- pregunto exhausto.

-Leon, ya término, están a salvo- contesto con voz aliviada el capitán.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- le pregunto confuso.

-Sherry me comunico y advirtió de que tipo de B.O.W se trataba, aunque nuca lo había visto- le dijo levantándose y ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Sherry? Creo que es la que más uso la cabeza en esta situación, al igual que James- le dijo recordando como llego con refuerzos y municiones.

-Espera, ¿¡Helena!?- dijo alarmado dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaba antes de que se quedara inconsciente. - ¿¡Dónde está!?- Dijo esto último gritando y tratando de caminar, pero un dolor en su costilla lo detuvo.

-Leon están todos en la enfermería de la B.S.A.A, apenas llegamos los enviamos allí sacándolos de la batalla, estaban todos inconsciente en el suelo pero con pulso, todo está bien.- dijo tratando de calmar a su viejo amigo.

-¿Ella está bien? ¿Y Sherry?- pregunto tomándolo de su chaleco antibalas.

-Está bien Leon, todos vivos y a salvo- le comento despacio

-¿Qué sucedió conmigo? La última imagen que tengo es de la bestia sosteniéndome con esos tentáculos-

-Primero vayamos a la base, ahí te contare mientras te curan las heridas y lesiones que tienes, además de eso podrás ver a tus amigos- le dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo al helicóptero.

Ya en la base se dirigieron a la enfermería en donde se encontraban agentes heridos, sellados, con costuras en partes del cuerpo, internados…amputados.

Fue todo un desastre, nadie sabía cómo había llegado ese monstruo allí, en la tv decía que un "Hércules" había sido visto por los aires.

Mientras le vendaban la herida de la costilla a Leon, Chris se encontraba en un asiento en la esquina de la sala de enfermería.

-Dijeron los ciudadanos que habían visto un avión similar los que usábamos para transportar armamento por los aires, eso de las once de la mañana. Luego de varias horas, como a las doce de la tarde Sherry me llamo personalmente por mi teléfono, me comunico que había un B.O.W atacando en la agencia de D.S.O, junte a mi equipo lo más rápido posible y partí.- le dijo mirándolo como lo vendaban.

-Esa bestia era espantosa y además de eso era inmune a las balas- le decía con gruñidos.

-Sí, un colorado nos dijo donde debíamos disparar, ese tipo me agrado, a los soldados también, en todo el viaje hablaba tranquilamente como si no hubiese sucedido nada.- le conto Chris riendo.

-James, es un payaso.- dijo aliviado y riendo junto a su amigo, de repente Sherry apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Leon!- dijo emocionada se acercó y continuo –Estoy tan feliz de que te encuentres a salvo- con una voz dulce y de alivio le comento a su amigo.

-Igual yo mi niña- le dijo esto último con una sonrisa, la enfermera termino de vendarlo, se acercaron y se abrazaron mutuamente.

-Todos se encuentran muy bien Leon pero…- se separaron y bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, cuando la levanto sus orbes celeste cielo estaban acuosos.

-Joseph…falleció- al terminar la oración rompió en llanto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Leon se había olvidado de todo, recordó en ese momento cuando vio como la garra filosa y punteada del animal atravesó el cuerpo entero de su amigo Joseph, como la sangre caída al suelo y sus ojos café abiertos como plato le dedicaban una mirada de ayuda y sufrimientos.

¿Qué le diría a su familia? ¿Qué le diría a su mujer? ¿Qué le diría a sus hijos?... a sus nietos. Hoy perdió un amigo que estuvo con él desde el principio, ayudándolo y aconsejándolo como el padre que nunca tuvo, el agente que es ahora es gracia a la sabiduría de aquel hombre que ahora se encontraba muerto en una camilla o peor aún, en el estómago de ese animal horrible.

-Discúlpame Leon por no llegar a tiempo- dijo con tristeza Chris levantándose del asiento.

-No es culpa tuya Chris- le sonrió, soltó a Sherry y le seco las lágrimas.

Escucharon unos ruidos y gente corriendo, desenfundaron sus pistolas, Sherry se corrió a un lado. No podía ser de nuevo, estaba seguro que lo había exterminado. La puerta se abre de un golpe y entra Jake cansado, detrás de él, soldados que se le tiraron encima sosteniéndolo de los brazos.

-¡Alto! ¡Suéltenlo!- dijo Chris asciendo un ademan de manos a lo que los soldados afirmaron, el hijo de Wesker se había infiltrado en la base y se encontraba arrodillado. De mala manera se levantó y les dedico una mirada fría a los soldados, miro a Sherry quien corrió y lo abrazo.

-Pueden retirarse, gracias- les dijo a los soldados. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Chris a Jake, el colorado y la rubia se separaron, dio unos pasos y dijo.

-Disculpe por el alboroto, no me dejaban entrar y quería saber cómo se encontraba Sherry- giro la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, sonrió- Ahora que sé que se encuentra bien permítame irme- le dijo Jake mirándolo.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte- le dijo con una sonrisa al hijo de su ex enemigo. Agacho la cabeza y se retiraron junto a Sherry sin antes despedirse y disculparse por la muerte de Joseph.

-Mejor vamos a ver a tus amigos.- le dijo Chris dándole una palmada en la espalda a Leon.

Leon le dio el nombre de sus tres amigos que no había visto luego de quedar inconsciente por suerte estaban todo en la misma sala a salvo, se alivió. Entro y estaba Erik con su brazo que se había lastimado con anterioridad, vendado y par de curitas en su rostro, sus labios se encontraban lastimados. Jake con una venda en la cabeza y una costura pequeña en el brazo izquierdo, también con una cura en la nariz de color blanca. Helena se encontraba solamente con una venda en la mano derecha pero pudo ver debajo de la ropa blanca, una venda que cubría su cintura entera y seguía hacia su hombro.

-¡Ey, Kennedy!- dijo James alegremente con una sonrisa.

-James ¿Qué le paso a tu cabeza? ¿Cómo se encuentran?- le pregunto a todos pero mirando a Helena que miraba el piso.

-Tengo mi brazo, que por fin se había curado, lastimado, una costilla y mis labios todos rotos pero….estoy satisfecho, hubiese sido peor- dijo riéndose a lo último.

-Sí, debemos agradecerle a la vida de darnos otra oportunidad- dijo James caminando hasta Leon rengueando lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Estamos todos bien compañero ¿Tu?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, solo con dolor en el torso pero estoy bien.- le dijo sonriéndole de nuevo.

-Yo me encuentro bien, también con el dolor en el torso. Todos los tenemos ya que nos apretaron, por un momento creí que iba a explotar. – dijo Helena mirándolo al rubio.

-Si supongo ¿Pero él bebé está bien?- le pregunto preocupado y preguntando por su hijo, aunque no lo sea.

-Si- le sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto Chris alarmado.

-Ajajaja si lo estoy- dijo Helena con una sonrisa.

-Te felicito entonces- dijo con ternura acercándole y dándole un abrazo.

\- Chris podrías dejarnos a solas. – dijo Leon seriamente dedicándole una mirada que al instante Chris entendió, se despidió y se fue de la sala.

Respiro hondo y se les acerco a su equipo.

-Gracias al llamado de Sherry a la B.S.A.A, a mi amigo el capitán Chris Redfield, el hombre que acabaron de ver, pudimos salir de esto. Nosotros, unos agentes ordinarios no hubiésemos logrado ganar a esa bestia, no teníamos el armamento adecuado. Hemos salido lastimados pero es mejor que al estar muerto.

No sé si sabrán, quizá ya les comunicaron pero yo…- no termino de decir que James lo interrumpió.

-Vamos amigo ¿Porque tantas vueltas?- le dijo histérico.

-Joseph no sobrevivió.- se lo dijo bruscamente

-Es broma…es broma el calvito sobrevivió a peor. ¡Con esto no se juega Leon!- dijo riendo y esto último gritando. No podía creerlo.

-Leon, dime que no es verdad- dijo Erik con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza.

-No, NO¡ NOOOO!- grito con furia James golpeando la pared, se pegó a la pared y se deslizo por ella sentándose en la esquina de la sala, levanto sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza cubriéndola con sus brazos.

Hoy varios agentes habían caído en batalla pero Joseph, era más que un agente. Era un amigo, un instructor, un compañero, un esposo, un padre… para todos.

Quedo un silencio en la sala, solo escuchaba sus llantos.

El equipo estaba destruido.

.:•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:.. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:.

¡Hi!

Les avisare que comenzare a escribir a los capítulos mas cortos para que no se les haga aburrido tener que leer demasiado U.U (Me sucedió con varias historias)

También para subir con mas rapidez así no queda abandonada.

¡Adios! ღ


End file.
